


The Business Trip

by Dancingdog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels and Demons AU, Dean and Gabriel are emotionally stunted idiots, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Hate to Love, M/M, Slow Build, demons have horns and tails, so much sass, warnings at start of chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 106,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/pseuds/Dancingdog
Summary: Demon Dean is asked to accompany his boss, Crowley, on an all-expenses-paid company business trip. However, the business trip isn't really a business trip, but an arranged wedding for Crowley and owner of a rival company, Hannah Johnson, which means Dean is required to bring a spouse/partner. Unfortunately, his wife, Amara, hates Crowley with a passion and refuses to come, despite Dean's job being on the line.Cue Gabriel; the most irritating angelic stripper heterosexual Dean has ever met.The two can't stand one another but somehow, they wind up having to pretend to be in a relationship with each other (it's all Sam and Cas' fault) and Gabriel takes great delight in trying to get Dean fired. It's okay though, Dean will get his revenge....Except, the business trip shows them a side of each other they weren't expecting and Dean suddenly realises his life just got a whole lot trickier.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was seriously beginning to regret playing that April Fools prank on his little brother.

Because really, who would’ve thought that golden-hearted lawyer, Sam Winchester, would’ve decided to take revenge for the harmless gag a whopping _two-and-a-half years_ later?

“Absolutely no way,” growled Dean, black tail twitching in irritation as he contemplated introducing Sam’s scowling face to his fist.

“C’mon, Dean,” the younger demon snorted. “You said it was an emergency, so we found someone who could put up with your obnoxious personality as quickly as we could.”

Dean was _this_ close to punching his brother in the mouth. 

“So what? You decided to go to the local strip joint and find some cheap, winged hooker to accompany me on my very important, high-society work social? Remind me again how you got into Stanford?”

Sam threw him a dirty look, chocolate tail thumping the ground in warning as the nearby Castiel, an angel with white, fluffy wings, who just so happened to be an ex- _“dancer”_ from said local strip joint and Sam’s fiancé, sent him a withering glare that promised Dean a world of pain if he continued to insult the other angel in their company.

Who just so happened to be Castiel’s older brother.

Gabriel Novak.

The fact that Sam had decided to set the pair up as a fake couple in order to appease Dean’s boss’ desire to go on a _‘company-paid business trip’_ wouldn’t have been so bad if angels and demons hadn’t ended a centuries-old war a mere fifty years ago, and therefore, still weren’t entirely keen on the whole _‘lets-see-what-happens-if-we-force-everyone-to-live-together-without-trying-to-intergrate-the-two-species-slowly-at-first’_ idea that the two governments had cobbled together at the local bar, as they were tipping back shots to see who could procure the greatest liver failure after the disastrous attempt at reaching some form of peace treaty between their kinds.

In fact, there were very few angels and demons who even conversed without lashing out or attempting to kill one another (other than Sam and Castiel, who had decided to get _married_ , the freaks).

Dean, like every other normal member of his species, didn’t like the idea of playing house with a man he would’ve been trying to stab to death had he been alive fifty years ago.

Another problem with Sam’s (and apparently Castiel’s) genius plan was that, not only did Dean despise angels with the same passion he guzzled pies, he was also extremely, incredibly, very-not gay.

Oh, and he was married.

“Don’t be such a jerk, Dean. We’re trying to help you. The least you could do is thank us for listening to your pathetic, hour-long sob story over the phone,” huffed Sam and Dean clenched his fists.

“ _’Trying to help’_? You’re setting me up with an angelic prostitute! How am I supposed to stay in Crowley’s good books when I’ve got half-pint over there charging people to spread his legs?”

Castiel growled quietly and Gabriel looked ready to take a swing at him, but it was Sam’s eyes shifting to black that caught his attention.

“Shut up. If you don’t want our help, then fine. But don’t start spewing garbage about how you think demons are better than angels. I don’t want to hear it and neither do they.” He gestured to Castiel and Gabriel. “Cas and I thought you wanted someone to go with on your little trip and Gabriel had the good grace to offer his time to you. We’re not asking you to cheat on Amara, but considering she has made her opinion on Crowley quite clear and outright refuses to accompany you, despite it being fundamental to the job she wanted you to take, I’d say this was a pretty good alternative.” 

Sam shook his head, oak horns glinting slightly in the sunlight. “However, if you don’t want to take the opportunity and prefer to stick with the possibility of losing your job, then who am I to judge?”

Dean scowled, tail swishing angrily as he tried to hide how much his brother’s long-term distaste for his wife actually hurt.

“Whatever. At least my real partner’s not hopped into bed with dozens of other people.” He winced as soon as the words left his mouth. Although he hated angels, Castiel wasn’t all that bad for his brother. In fact, they were pretty good for each other; it was just Dean’s brain-to-mouth filter didn’t actually exist and he ended up saying things he really didn’t mean and knew would upset Sam, despite not wanting them to.

As expected, Castiel’s wings flared wide (as did Gabriel’s) and Sam growled lowly, demonic sharpened canines barely visible from behind his lip.

The subject of Castiel’s previous “career” was touchy, but what fell from Sam’s lips next made Dean bow his head in shame.

“Don’t try to be Dad.”

Dean had the sense to at least look guilty and he turned his gaze downwards, mumbling out a quiet apology as he did so. 

Sam and John Winchester had never really seen eye to eye on anything, with John being a demon from the generation that had seen the war come to a close, and therefore a man with an immense hatred for the winged species, up to the point where he’d been arrested multiple times for assaulting one of his former enemies. He had single-handedly raised his sons to despise angels as much as he had (a feat that evidently hadn’t worked with Sam) and had constantly reminded them that it was angels who had killed their mother all those years ago (by burning their house down, no less). 

Unfortunately, John’s parenting skills weren’t of a particularly fantastic standard and Sam had grown weary of the constant arguments and John’s inability to see his sons as anything other than the soldiers he had forced them to be, so he had quickly left their home to pursue a lawyer’s education at Stanford University.

That left Dean to deal with his father’s alcoholism and embarrassing attempts at being a role model. Dean eventually left their run-down hovel in Kansas when his father passed out for the ninth time that week from too much alcohol and proceeded to vomit over Dean when he awoke, without so much as an apology and an uninterested mutter of “A real soldier wouldn’t complain about it”.

Tired of trying (and failing) to impress their father, Dean (for the first time ever) defended himself and his brother with a threatening growl, a flick of his tail and a heated shouting match, before taking the Impala, a car his dad was always too intoxicated to drive anyway, and upping sticks and moving closer to his brother in California. The brothers made up and had been near inseparable since.

Sam’s gaze softened at the uncharacteristic show of submission from his brother. He knew Dean would never intentionally set out to hurt him, but his brother’s unwillingness to even acknowledge any angel was frustrating, mostly because it was their dead-beat father that had induced the notion in the first place.

“Look, Dean. I know it’s not a perfect idea, but unless you’ve got a trick up your sleeve to convince Amara to go with you, then this is the best we can do at such short notice,” reasoned Sam and Dean shuffled his feet awkwardly.

“I know,” he mumbled quietly. “Thanks for trying,” he sighed as an afterthought and Castiel relaxed.

“I understand your distaste for the situation, Dean. I wouldn’t like to be facing such a problem either, but my brother, despite his ego and immaturity, is a good man. I guarantee he will try his best to please you.”

Dean bit back an innuendo at that and had to wonder exactly how much truth there was in the statement when Gabriel’s golden wings puffed up in protest.

Castiel shot him a warning glare. “I have no doubts that your holiday will pass without difficulties.” Dean swore he spotted the younger angel mouth a _‘behave’_ at his dark-faced brother.

“That’s great and all,” said Gabriel with a sarcastic smile. “But if he’s already married, won’t his boss know that I’m not his real partner?”

So Gabriel hadn’t been told about their brothers’ brilliant plan either.

Sam snorted. “Crowley met Amara exactly seven years ago when they first got married and Amara wanted Dean to take the job. It was a dinner interview and Amara kept trying to interrupt Crowley by speaking on Dean’s behalf. Crowley put her in her place with a single sentence and Amara has hated him ever since for embarrassing her, despite Dean being offered the position. She hasn’t seen him in seven years, so for all Crowley knows, they’ve split up.” Sam glanced pointedly at Dean and the older Winchester grit his teeth at Sam’s blatant attempt at proving Amara wasn’t right for him. Sam and Amara had never got along very well. His brother believed that Amara was using him and manipulating him to get what she wanted, throwing temper tantrums when Dean argued with her and Sam never liked how she rarely allowed Dean to socialise with her friends, lest they find out about the poor background from which he originated.

Gabriel frowned at the odd interactions between the brothers, sensing that there seemed to be mixed opinions on Dean’s wife and he subtly glanced at Cas, who shook his head in a way that said he would explain later.

Dean took one look at Gabriel and internally shuddered. He couldn’t pretend to be in a relationship with an angel, and a male one at that. The wings alone were enough to make him feel threatened.

“Sam, I appreciate you trying to help, but I can’t do this. The angel thing may work for you, but it just doesn’t sit right with me. I can’t pretend to love the guy for a whole three months; it’s not gonna happen.”

Suddenly, Gabriel’s eyes bugged out of his head. 

“ _Three months?!_ ” He screeched, wings spanned wide in outrage. “You missed that little detail out of your explanation! I thought one night would be torture enough; I’m not spending three months with this racist moron!”

Dean growled, eyes shifting to black and he was surprised when the shorter man’s own eyes glowed golden, refusing to back down from the threat.

“Don’t even think about it,” he snapped. “I’ve dealt with guys ten times the strength of you; you don’t scare me.”

“Yeah, but usually you’re underneath those guys begging for more. I wouldn’t say they counted as threats,” smirked Dean and Gabriel’s eyes glowed brighter as he took a step towards him.

“Listen, Chuckles. You don’t know anything about me or my job, so don’t act all high mighty as if you think you’re better than me. I’m not the one looking for a date to take on my business trip despite already having a wife!” 

“No, of course not. You just sell your body to anyone who has change in their pocket and wants a good- “

“Dean!” Hissed Sam. “Stop it! What Gabriel does for a living is none of your business. If you don’t want to take him up on his offer, then fine, but considering you’re supposed to be leaving in two days, I doubt you’ll find anyone else in time.”

“Wait a minute, don’t I get a say in this?” Asked Gabriel, wings raised high and Castiel rounded on his brother.

“You were complaining about too many ‘clients’, so this is your way out of it for a whole three months. You’ll still get paid and you won’t have to do anything beyond acting like you can at least stand each other’s presence.”

“You could have told me how long the deal would last when you first came to me with the idea!”

“I knew you would’ve flat out refused if I had told you it was a demon you were escorting. The length of the trip would’ve made it impossible for you to agree.”

Gabriel scowled. “I’m flat out refusing now!”

Dean huffed out a sarcastic laugh. “Good, because I’m not exactly thrilled with the idea of having some short, feather-brained sex-worker stripping in front of my co-workers.”

Gabriel snarled. “You know what? I’ve changed my mind. I will come with you just so I can part my legs on your boss’ desk and watch as you lose your job, house and wife!”

“You speaking from experience there, short-stack?”

“Oh yeah. The bosses always pay pretty well and sometimes the employees ask to watch,” Gabriel snapped out sarcastically and Dean turned his nose up in disgust.

“No wonder you can’t get a job anywhere else.”

Gabriel put on a mockingly sympathetic expression.

“Aww… You scared of me getting you fired? A big, tough demon like you is worried about what little old me could offer your boss? What’s wrong? Frightened of missing out?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Dean pulled a face.

“Frightened of you? I’d be more frightened of a new-born kitten.”

“Then take me with you,” challenged Gabriel. “I bet I can get you fired within the first month.”

Dean snorted and having never been one to back down from a challenge, crossed his arms.

“Fine. If I win though, and you can’t get me fired, you do this all for free.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “Half-price, or the deal’s off.”

Dean shook his head vehemently. “Free of charge or you don’t go.”

Gabriel huffed irritably. “Fine. Deal,” he agreed as he offered his hand and Dean gripped it hard as he shook it.

“Meet me at the airport at nine-thirty, Monday morning. Don’t pack anything that’ll give away what you do for a living,” said Dean and Gabriel glowered at him. 

“You mean I can’t bring my mankini?”

Dean glared at him. “Don’t you dare. I am not sitting on a Caribbean beach to watch you prancing around in a thong that you stretch over your shoulders.”

“We’re going to the Caribbean? Why didn’t you say; I could bring my male bodysuit board corset. Most of my customers prefer the leather one. Which one do you think your boss will like?”

Dean clenched his fists and considered the pros and cons of hitting the smaller man. At Sam’s warning thump of his tail, he forced a grin.

“Feel free to make a fool of yourself. I’ll be ready with the camera.”

“Aww… If you wanted a pin-up of me, you could’ve just asked.”

Dean growled lowly and Gabriel’s feathers puffed out in an attempt at making himself look bigger. Dean snorted and whirled on his heel as he stalked back to the car.

“Don’t be late,” he threw over his shoulder, thereby missing Gabriel’s equally stormy exit and Sam and Castiel’s shared look of triumph.


	2. Chapter 2

“Don’t be mad, but you know how I have that really important business trip coming up, the one that Crowley said would last three months because we’re merging the company with another one in the Caribbean and he has to get married to some chick to seal the deal?” Rambled Dean as he fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, idly wishing Amara hadn’t thrown out his old Metallica Tee.

Amara continued with her report; something she had to do frequently because of her status as a highly-appraised journalist. Her silence and unwillingness to look up at him made Dean even more nervous as he shuffled his feet awkwardly.

“Well I know you really didn’t want to come, but Crowley said that I have to have my partner with me, otherwise I can’t go and I might get demoted…”

Amara sighed and very deliberately put her pen down. Dean hurried to finish.

“So my brother got this idea to set me up with someone else, just for the trip. We wouldn’t do anything, we just have to pretend to like each other to please Crowley and then I’d come back home to you.”

Amara frowned and Dean turned away, cursing himself for agreeing to the stupid plan.

“Is she pretty?” 

Dean blinked at the question and looked up to find Amara staring at him with a suspicious expression resting on her face.

“I wouldn’t say _he_ is.”

Amara tilted her head gracefully, ruby tail curling in curiosity.

“ _’He’_? Your brother set you up with a male escort?” She asked, mouth curling at the word ‘brother’.

Dean nodded. “He’s also an angel.”

Amara smirked in amusement, tail swishing gently as she turned back to her report.

“As long as I’ve not got competition,” she teased in a way that made Dean wonder if she was being half-serious. He chuckled anyway.

“Does that mean I’m off the hook?” He asked carefully as he slid his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Amara was silent for a long time and Dean was acutely aware of the pen scratching elegant loops and swirls into the paper.

“I suppose.”

Dean smiled and gave her a gentle kiss. “If we do it this way, you don’t have to see Crowley again. I know you’re not exactly fond of him.”

Amara hummed quietly in agreement. “He is a rather disgusting little man.” She half-turned towards Dean, glancing through her long eyelashes at him. “How you put up with him, I have no idea.”

Dean grinned and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“It’s worth it to keep you happy.”

She smiled, pleased, and focused her attention back on her work, leaving Dean staring at her back.

“So… The trip will last for three months…” he offered, wondering if she realised how long that would be without them seeing each other. 

“You’d better start packing,” she replied and Dean let his shoulders slump slightly. He didn’t know what he had been expecting; Amara had never been the most affectionate of women, and that’s why he’d fallen for her in the first place – her strong personality and ambition had been enticing to his younger self.

Still, it wouldn’t have hurt to have been shown a little love before they were ripped apart for a long three months. 

However, Dean was not one to linger over chick-flick moments, so he stood tall (like his dad had taught him) and nodded. 

“Right. I’ll probably have gone by the time you get up tomorrow,” he said and Amara nodded silently, still refusing to look at him.

“I’ll be up late to finish this,” she stated. “Goodnight.”

Dean opened his mouth once to say something else. _‘I love you’_ maybe, or _‘Don’t stay up too long’_ , or _‘I’ll miss you’_ , but he didn’t want to disturb her any more than he had, so he quietly stepped into their bedroom to pack.

 

* * *

 

The engines roared to life and Dean felt his nails dig into the arms of the chair, scarring the leather. The plane began its taxi to the runway and Dean tried to merge with the seat, tail curled tightly around himself and heart beating double what it was supposed to.

He didn’t even notice that his eyes had shifted to black until Gabriel glanced at him and snorted in a bored manner.

“Please tell me you’re not afraid of flying?”

Dean shot him a glare and paled when the plane hit a particularly bumpy patch of runway.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Fantastic.” Then he got this calculating gleam to his eyes and the look he gave Dean was nothing short of pure evil.

“Mind you, it’s not like planes have never crashed before. Usually, when they do, everyone on board dies, don’t they? That’s what was so famous about the Hudson River landing; not a single person was killed. You don’t get many pilots trained like that. Ours is probably fresh out of air-school, with pretty much no experience whatsoever. Good job the people of the Hudson landing didn’t have our pilot.”

Gabriel cracked open the bag of complementary peanuts and smirked when he saw Dean practically shaking in his seat, eyes wide and panicked.

“Another thing that has always confused me about these flying metal death traps is how do they even fly in the first place? I mean, one tiny screw falls off, or rusts, and the whole plane breaks in half. Let’s hope the maintenance crew didn’t cut corners, eh?”

Dean wanted to throw up. Preferably onto Gabriel, but he made a quick grab for the brown paper bag in the pocket of the seat in front and breathed deeply into it for a few seconds. Maybe if he made himself pass out, he wouldn’t remember the flight.

Gabriel cackled from his side. “You’re looking a little green there, Dean-o. You sure you’re alright?” He teased as he slapped the demon on the back and Dean felt bile rise up his throat before it trickled back down to where it was supposed to be.

“Shut up,” he hissed and Gabriel shrugged and shoved another handful of peanuts into his mouth.

“Okay, just don’t flush the toilet if you’re still sitting on it. I heard you get sucked out of the plane.”

And logically, Dean knew that that was impossible and Gabriel was winding him up, but with his already flustered state and twitching tail, anything anyone offered him that confirmed the unreliability of aeroplanes would have made him want to sob like a small child.

Thankfully, Gabriel seemed pleased with his work and left Dean alone for the remainder of the torturous flight.

When they finally arrived in Santo Domingo, Dean wanted to fall to his knees and kiss the cold, hard floor. Gabriel spotted his relief and rolled his eyes once more, making his way to baggage reclaim, uncaring if Dean followed him or not.

Luggage found, Dean led the angel to the taxi pick-up area, giving the address of their hotel to the driver and settling in the front seat, leaving Gabriel on his own at the back with a case jabbing his thigh uncomfortably.

That earned him a scowl, but Dean merely winked and was more than happy to let the bellboys deal with their luggage when they arrived at the hotel.

“Name please,” asked the chirpy, good-looking receptionist, her buttercup wings bouncing happily as she spoke.

“Winchester,” replied Dean, concealing a smirk when Gabriel began rubbing at his aching thigh.

The receptionist, Madeline, Dean noted from her nametag, frowned at the computer screen, clicking a few times on her mouse before she regarded Dean with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m sorry. I’ve got your details recorded as Mr. and Mrs. Winchester?” She eyed Gabriel pointedly and Dean chuckled awkwardly.

“Yeah… My boss made the reservation and he doesn’t know about…” He gestured to the other angel and the girl nodded in a surprising amount of understanding, considering seeing an angel and demon together was as common as watching someone scrape gum from their shoe and eat it, and she was about to hand them the two sets of keys when Gabriel decided to open his mouth.

“What do you mean Crowley doesn’t know about me?” He asked, looking offended and Madeline paused, just as confused as Dean was.

“And Mrs. Winchester? What’s all that about? Didn’t you tell him you’re gay?” Asked Gabriel and Dean blinked, nonplussed.

Suddenly, Gabriel’s eyes widened and his wings stiffened indignantly as his expression took off one of someone who was irreparably hurt.

“Wait… is there… is there someone else?” Gabriel’s bottom lip began to quiver and as Madeline’s face began to harden, disapproving gaze falling on Dean, the demon tried to quieten his troublesome companion.

“What are you- Gabriel, shut up- “

“Don’t tell me to shut up,” Gabriel cried, shoving at Dean’s chest and sending him staggering backwards. “I knew there was something going on between you and that secretary! That’s why you didn’t want me to come, isn’t it? You’d already made plans to bring her!” Gabriel’s head fell into his hands, wings shaking in despair and Dean was impressed at the tears dripping between his fingers.

“You told me you loved me!” Wailed Gabriel. “You told me you wanted to be with me! This is all some homophobic joke, isn’t it?! You and those buddies of yours wanted to see if they could pull a prank on the gay guy; see how long they could get his hopes up until they dropped the punchline and laughed in his face! You’re a jerk, you know that?” Sobbed the angel and Dean’s jaw dropped as Madeline looked ready to call security.

“Hang on a minute, I’m not homophobic! We’re not even together!” Tried Dean, offering a nervous smile to the receptionist and Gabriel just wailed louder.

Dean watched as two hulking security guards began to make their way over and he had to think quickly lest he be thrown out of the hotel.

“Woah, hold on a minute, baby,” he hushed, planning ways in which he could strangle Gabriel later. “There isn’t anyone else. How could there be when I have you?” 

For a second, Dean caught a flash of surprise enter Gabriel’s eyes, but the trickster was quick to play along and he snivelled a few times, tears still clinging to his eyelashes.

The security guards hesitated a few metres away, so Dean took the chance he was given and he placed his hands on Gabriel’s arms, barely restraining himself from ripping the angel’s wings off.

“This isn’t a prank. I invited you here because I wanted to; because I want to be with you.”

Gabriel pouted. “Then why does it say ‘Mrs’ on the reservation?”

So Gabriel wanted to see how long he could keep the game up? Fine. Two could play at that.

“I… I didn’t know how to tell my boss. Remember that girl I dated before you?”

Madeline leaned a little closer in blatant curiosity.

“The transvestite, yeah?” Supplied Gabriel, helpfully and Dean’s brain did a momentary pause before rebooting and adjusting to the turn of events.

“Yeah,” he grated out, wondering what the penalty was for ‘accidentally’ stabbing someone seventeen times in the chest. “Well she, or should I say he,” he didn’t miss the briefest upturn of the angel’s lips as he continued, “met Crowley a while back and when I broke it off with her- “

“Him,” corrected Gabriel and Dean felt his jaw twitch. 

“When I broke it off with _him_ , I suppose Crowley forgot to update the hotel with the change in name. So there isn’t anyone else, I promise you,” said Dean in a way he hoped sounded sincere.

The security guards backed off, though Madeline was surreptitiously glancing between them both from behind the desk.

Gabriel obviously wanted to make the show look convincing because he wrapped his arms around Dean, hiding the fact that he had just given the demon a mouth full of feathers, and hugged him tightly.

“Sorry, I just… I’m sorry,” he whimpered quietly and Dean patted his back awkwardly.

“Don’t worry about it.”

When the pair finally pulled apart, Madeline was staring at them in a mixture of awe and fondness and she handed each of them a set of keys before calling over another staff member to take their luggage to their suite.

Dean tipped the bellboy and upon stepping into the room, noticed there was a rather large problem.

“I’m not sharing a bed with you.”

Gabriel snorted. “Great. You have the couch,” he said and proceeded to belly flop onto the king-sized bed.

Dean scowled. “Woah, hold it right there. This is my business trip. I get the bed and you sleep on the couch, or better yet, in another room.”

“Yeah, ‘cos that won’t give away the fact that we despise one another,” drawled Gabriel and Dean rolled his eyes before marching over to the angel and hauling him off the bed by a leg. Gabriel landed on the floor with a thump and he glared at Dean, wings puffed out in offence.

“I refuse to share a bed with a hooker angel,” stated Dean and Gabriel’s eyes glowed golden.

“Bet you’d jump in head first with a pretty demon though, wouldn’t you?”

Dean huffed. “Obviously. You don’t look like either of those things though.”

Gabriel turned his nose up in disgust. “You demons are all the same. You’re a bunch of savage beasts that don’t care who you hurt or how your actions affect people and all you want is to bend someone over until they can’t walk straight. What Cas sees in your brother, I will never know.”

And Dean didn’t let anyone bad-mouth his brother.

His eyes switched to black and he growled at the offending angel, tail swiping the floor threateningly.

“And you angels are all just a bunch of stuck-up prudes with little regard for those around you. I don’t know what Sam sees in your brother.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “Don’t try to intimidate me, Winchester. I fight dirty when I want to.”

Dean snorted. “I bet you do a lot of things that are ‘dirty’. How’s business?”

“Couldn’t be better,” bit out Gabriel, but as Dean advanced on him, fists clenched and eyes a deep black, a wary look flashed behind Gabriel’s eyes even as he flared his wings wide and something about it made Dean stop where he was. He didn’t back down though.

“You sleep on the couch for the remainder of this trip, got it?”

Gabriel snarled at him, fiery defiance in his expression. “You don’t get to tell me what to do, demon. I’m not your slave, nor your prisoner. I’ll enjoy this little holiday however I please.”

“And you’ll do so from the couch, _angel_ ,” retorted Dean as he turned his back on the fuming angel to unpack.

There was a soft thud and Dean whirled around to find Gabriel lounging on the bed, challenging gaze trained on Dean. The demon turned back around and calmly finished unpacking before pacing over to the angel, picking him up bridal-style and dumping him on the couch.

He shrugged on his jacket intending on making his way down to the bar.

“See you later, sweetheart,” he threw over his shoulder, smirking at the glower aimed at his retreating back.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean awoke the next morning, he smiled at the best sleep he’d had in years. This bed was much softer than the one at home and the room seemed warmer, somehow. It probably also had something to do with the fact that Amara wasn’t usually one for cuddling when they slept, Dean always wrapping an arm around her from behind, but through the night it seemed that his wife had rolled onto her side and curled up against his chest, so he carefully tugged her closer and relaxed into her hold.

_Wait._

Dean’s eyes flew open and he glanced down to find Gabriel’s huge wings wrapped around him as the angel himself snuggled further into his chest, contented smile in place.

Dean kicked him out of the bed.

“Ow!” Groaned Gabriel and he blinked repeatedly, trying to clear the sleep from his eyes.

“Why are you in my bed?” Dean demanded and Gabriel glared at him.

“ _Our_ bed. There's only one and it was supposed to be for us both. ‘S not my fault you can’t share your things.”

Dean huffed. “Okay, why were you attached to me then?”

Gabriel snorted. “I wasn’t attached to you.”

“You were hanging off my chest like a leech.”

“No, I wasn’t.”

“Yes, you were. With those giant wings draped all over me.”

“Well how come I’m on the floor, now?” Asked Gabriel, obviously not believing he had been hugging the demon in his sleep.

“’Cos that’s where you should be. Either there or on the couch.”

“I’m not sleeping on a couch when I’m in a four-star hotel with a bed that’s big enough to host an orgy.”

Dean pulled a face. “I don’t want to hear about your professional services.”

Gabriel stood and dusted himself off, feathers still a little messy as he sneered at Dean.

“Maybe you should get laid. Might make you more tolerable.”

“Why? You offering?” Snorted Dean as he threw the covers off and Gabriel grimaced.

“Sex with you? I’d rather scoop out my own eyeballs.”

Dean chuckled. “You worried about being bested? I can understand that. Must be intimidating for someone like you to have someone like me in your bed.”

There was a pause and Dean turned to face Gabriel, expecting him to have a comeback about how much better-looking the angel was, but Gabriel had the same wary expression that he did the previous afternoon.

There was a hint of confusion there too and Dean grew uncomfortable at the look. Did Gabriel think he was going to attack him or something?

“What? No snappy comeback? No _‘you demons are all ugly abominations from the bottom of a pit’_? Nothing?” Dean said awkwardly, not liking the implications that could have been made from Gabriel’s long, wary silence.

Gabriel blinked before his brain apparently caught up and he snorted, the tension in the atmosphere vanishing as if it had never been there.

“Bested by a guy who probably hasn’t slept naked in five years? Please. You demons always act so tough and intimidating but you run away like little five year olds when push comes to shove.”

“Right, sure. Because you’d know what sex with a demon feels like. What demon in their right mind would want to sleep with an angel? You guys would be the most boring lay there is. Do you even know what dirty talk is?”

Gabriel hesitated, an odd look crossing his face. “Castiel didn’t tell-” He cut himself off.

“You really don’t know anything, do you?” Frowned Gabriel and Dean was about to protest (as confused as he was) when the angel continued.

“If I was boring, I wouldn’t be complaining about having too many clients, would I? And I’ve had lots of… compliments on my ‘dirty mouth’.”

And that crossed the line into slightly weird.

“O-kay,” said Dean as he held his hands up, unwilling to venture any further into Gabriel’s sexual adventures. “I’m leaving now.”

Gabriel smirked in triumph as Dean made his way to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

They arrived at breakfast and piled their plates with delicious-looking pastries and savouries, Dean pulling a face when half of Gabriel’s meal seemed to consist of chocolate. Gabriel flipped him off and dug in to a triple chocolate muffin.

A few minutes later, a chair opposite them slid out and a man in a dark suit and a well-groomed beard perched in it.

“Dean,” the demon greeted in the voice of a man who spent his life planning other people’s lives.

“Crowley,” nodded Dean and Gabriel’s wings twitched in interest.

Without turning his head, Crowley glanced at Gabriel and the angel noted how much sharper his cherry-red horns were than Dean’s black ones. It was actually rather unnerving.

“Who’s your friend?”

Dean glanced once at Gabriel before introducing him.

“This is my… partner. Gabriel.”

Crowley raised a thoughtful eyebrow and Gabriel eyed his swishing tail.

“Amara?” Crowley asked and Dean shrugged a little too forcefully.

“Didn’t work out.”

Crowley nodded as if he understood perfectly. “I never liked her anyway. A little too… stuck-up for my tastes.”

Gabriel bit back a laugh as Dean clenched his fists under the table.

Crowley’s gaze fell back on Gabriel. “I had always suspected, but I was never entirely certain,” he admitted and Dean wasn’t sure whether he was referring to Dean’s sudden sexuality change, or the fact that he was apparently courting an angel, a species he had on multiple occasions made his thoughts quite clear on.

Crowley leaned back in his seat. “I suppose this all works in my favour though. I may need your help a little later on.”

And if that didn’t sound ominous.

Gabriel glanced between Crowley and Dean, who had quickly lost his appetite, and decided that this was the perfect opportunity to make good on their original deal.

“So, Crowley. Why are we on this extended holiday in the first place? I mean, why did you want the partners to tag along? Surely it’ll slow down business? That is if there is any.”

Crowley cocked a half-smile as Dean glared at him. “Whilst there is _some_ business to be done here, the whole trip is actually an excuse to prepare for my ending bachelorhood.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “A little strange you would drag your employees along to watch you throw your freedom away.”

Crowley shrugged and took a sip of his… well, it didn’t look like apple juice so Dean had to guess that it was his boss’ favourite brandy.

“I suppose Dean hasn’t given you many details then? I’m surprised at you,” he smirked as he turned to his fellow demon.

“Dean doesn’t tell me much these days,” said Gabriel solemnly and Crowley lifted an eyebrow in surprise. 

Dean planned to suffocate Gabriel in his sleep.

“Well then, Sandover is merging with another company out here. Unfortunately, due to financial reasons and lack of trust, neither company wants to risk letting one another in on their assets. Due to this, I have agreed to form a co-ownership with _Johnson Enterprises_ by marrying Hannah Johnson. That way, we each get exactly fifty percent of the combined company and forty percent of the company’s profits won’t go to the government if anything happens to either of us.”

Gabriel stared at him. “No, but it does give both of you an incentive to kill the other in hopes that one of you inherits the entire combined company.”

Crowley’s tail swished contemplatively as he regarded Gabriel. 

“I suppose it does.”

And this is why Dean hated his job. 

You could never tell whether Crowley had planned every minor detail to work out in his favour, or whether he really hadn’t thought about something and was trying to act smooth to cover it up. With either option, Dean was seventy percent sure that his boss was going to be investigated for a murder rather soon.

Dean just hoped it wasn’t going to be on the actual day of the wedding.

Gabriel looked a little uncomfortable (and that was always a bonus), but he soon recovered, cocky smirk in place.

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

Crowley smiled lazily. “I was getting to that. The reason for my most trusted employees’ presence here is to help me set up for this sure-to-be grand, flashy wedding. Before which, I expect them to have the ability to get me hammered enough that I won’t be able to comprehend my own existence and the fact that I’m kissing my life goodbye as my new wife toys with the idea of holding a gun to my head as I sleep.”

“And the partners?”

“A sort of good-will gesture for the bride-to-be. I was planning on sending all the girls out to give her a hen party to remember, as I’m almost certain that we’ll be receiving some muscled brutes of the angelic variety to ‘help’ with the stag night.” Crowley eyed Gabriel thoughtfully. “I didn’t expect Dean to bring you… but it may be seen in good taste for me to send out an angel amongst the little group of demons. Someone she can trust.”

Gabriel snorted, but there was an edge to it. 

“You make it sound like I’m a spy of some sort, here to report secrets back to the big boss.”

Crowley blinked slowly, like a cat that had everything it wanted in life.

Gabriel must have noticed Dean’s slightly uncomfortable shift, because he draped a wing around the demon’s shoulders and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Maybe I don’t want to be your spy. Maybe I want to stay here with my loving boyfriend.”

Crowley raised an amused eyebrow as Dean’s own eyes widened in surprise at the sudden turn of events.

“Get off,” he muttered, embarrassed, which only seemed to encourage Gabe.

“No need to get all embarrassed, Sugarplum. Crowley doesn’t mind, do you?”

“Not at all.”

“See? Now why don’t you tell him how much you want me with you on the night before the big day?” Pouted Gabriel, watching Dean through half-lidded eyes as Crowley chuckled softly in the background.

Dean frowned as he attempted to dislodge the angel.

“Maybe it’s better if you do go.”

“Aww… Don’t be like that, babe. Last night you were telling me how much you wanted us to be together on this trip. Remember? When I stuck my tongue in your- “

Dean slapped a hand over the angel’s mouth before he could finish and he couldn’t help but grimace at Crowley’s rather disturbed expression, all traces of previous amusement gone.

“He’ll be there,” promised Dean as Crowley glanced at him.

“Right. I’ll… um… leave you two to it,” he mumbled as he picked up his glass and walked to another table as quickly as he could without seeming like there was something wrong.

Dean rounded on Gabriel.

“What was that about?” He hissed and Gabriel shrugged, smirk still firmly in place.

“You forgetting our deal, Dean-o? The one where I get you fired? Pretty sure someone with such a high-standing place in society, such as Crowley, won’t be too fond of me explaining your wide variety of kinks. Hopefully this Hannah chick will be a little more open-minded,” he said airily and Dean scowled.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Gabriel grinned wolfishly. “Oh, but I would, Sugarplum.”

Dean growled lowly, eyes tinting black.

“I will murder you in your sleep.”

“That would put a bit of a damper on the wedding. Tell me, how easy is it to e-mail someone from a two-by-two cell?”

Dean forced himself to calm down as he turned away. The angel was right; it wasn’t wise to kill him in public. Maybe he could corner him in an alley or something.

“Fine, stay with the bachelor party. At least there I can keep an eye on you.”

“And I can indulge Crowley in your _‘Fifty Shades of Grey’_ fetish.”

Dean groaned.

 

* * *

 

The following four days became progressively worse for Dean and his dignity. Gabriel made sure of that. Between the flowery nicknames (such as ‘sugarplum’ and ‘honeybun’) and the way Gabriel practically draped himself all over Dean whenever they were in company, made it so that Dean couldn’t even look in Crowley’s direction without seeing the rapidly darkening scowl that had developed ever since Gabriel made his presence known.

Dean was almost certain that he’d be scouring the newspapers for a new job in the upcoming week.

All in all, Gabriel was a menace. He constantly showed bad manners when in the presence of Dean’s boss, whether that was interrupting important conversations, or sucking really loudly and inappropriately on lollipops as he crossed his feet on the expensive-looking glass coffee tables in the hotel’s lounge, Gabriel was very quickly succeeding in making Crowley despise them both.

The fifth day however, was by far the worst.

Needing to get away from the annoyance that was Gabriel, Dean quietly packed up his paperwork (Crowley hadn’t been kidding when he’d said there was work to be done; who knew how many contracts and _Terms and Conditions_ forms had to be filled in for a single wedding?) and headed down to the outside pool area whilst Gabriel was having his morning shower.

He basked in the peace and quiet, wriggling his toes in the warm sunshine as he settled down to read the lengthy contracts.

It lasted a whole twelve minutes before Gabriel made an appearance wearing an obscene swimsuit.

Feeling the beginnings of a migraine, Dean sighed and shoved his papers onto the nearby table.

“What is _that_?” He asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger and Gabriel merely wiggled his eyebrows and struck a ridiculous pose that nobody should ever even contemplate whilst wearing an outfit like that.

“Like it?” The angel chirped, wings fanned wide and fluffy, causing a few surrounding angels to blush crimson and turn away in embarrassment.

Dean let his face rest in his hands. All the angels he’d ever met were quiet, conservative and to be honest, rather boring. Gabriel was the complete opposite of everything he’d ever associated with the other species. Where most angels saw kissing in public as a breach of moral code, Gabriel was standing in the midst of dozens of businessmen and wealthy guests, stretching his wings in the picture of seductiveness like he was in some B-rated porno.

“It’s that mankini I was talking about,” continued Gabriel as if he wasn’t doing the angelic equivalent of a strip tease.

A family with three young children paced off the patio and back into the hotel, wings raised high and offended.

“It’s pink,” muttered Dean exasperatedly and Gabriel winked and stretched his wings into another provocative position.

Realising that they were making a scene and that Crowley could walk out any minute and fire Dean on the spot, the demon glared at his companion. 

“Sit down, you look ridiculous,” he hissed and just to mess with Dean even further, Gabriel shrugged and sashayed his hips in a way that left nothing to the imagination, before perching on the edge of Dean’s sun lounger.

“I thought I told you not to pack anything stupid?” Dean growled and Gabriel smirked, trailing a suggestive finger over the demon’s foot, to which Dean recoiled and contemplated kicking him in the face.

The demon next to them turned her nose up in disgust and rolled over until her back was facing them.

“Did you walk through reception like that?” Dean asked, already dreading the answer. 

Gabriel grinned, wings fluttering in amusement. “You know it, baby.”

Dean groaned and snatched his paperwork up once more, intent on ignoring the angel.

After a few minutes of staring blankly at the pages as Gabriel humoured him by staying silent at the other end of the sun lounger, Dean quickly came to the conclusion that he wasn’t going to get any work done for yet another day.

“Are you wearing make-up?” He finally asked and Gabriel chuckled as he rubbed at the spot on his neck where Dean’s eyes kept flicking to.

“Maybe it’s Maybelline,” he sang and Dean pulled a face. “It’s called _‘Dream Flawless Nude’_. You want to try some on later? Fix those wrinkles?” Cackled Gabriel as Dean scowled at him. 

“Could you be more gay?” Dean huffed. “And I don’t have wrinkles.”

“Oh, I could be plenty more gay,” replied Gabriel as he kneeled above the bottom of Dean’s legs on his hands and knees, feathers fluffed out enticingly and Dean scrambled further up the lounger in panic, making Gabriel bark out a laugh.

“I also have some guy-liner to bring out those pretty green eyes of yours. How important is lipstick to you, Dean-o?” Teased the angel and Dean had to count to ten to stop himself from taking a swing at Gabriel’s irritating face.

“I suppose you have to doll yourself up for your customers. They have a kink for men in girls’ outfits, or is that just a preference of yours?” Dean snorted quietly. “You wear a wig too?”

A scowl wormed its way onto Gabriel’s face and his wings closed around his body almost self-consciously (which was weird considering this was Gabriel) and he turned away with a huff, refusing to answer.

Dean was thankful for the silence and he focused what little attention he had back onto his paperwork.

After ten minutes, Gabriel stood and stalked back into the hotel without a word, a large beach towel wrapped tightly around his figure.


	4. Chapter 4

Twelve days into the trip, Gabriel was as infuriating as ever. Just like he had the previous eleven nights, Dean awoke to find Gabriel snuggled up against his chest, snoring softly. He had given up trying to force the angel to sleep on the couch as he always managed to crawl back under the covers at some point during the night.

He had also given up trying to deny the fact that these past few nights had been the most restful sleeps of his life, cocooned in Gabriel’s large wings.

He refused to think about why this might be.

It didn’t stop him from performing his obligatory kick to Gabriel’s body until the angel fell out of bed.

“Must you do that every morning?” Groaned Gabriel as he rubbed his aching stomach and Dean just grunted in response before trailing into the bathroom to start the day.

In retrospect, he should have suspected that Gabriel wouldn’t have been satisfied with the same tactics in trying to get him fired from the job he wasn’t entirely certain he liked anyway. 

Unfortunately, he hadn’t, so when Hannah Johnson and her most trusted employees visited the hotel at the appointed time to discuss the plans for both the upcoming merger and wedding with Crowley, Dean and a few other _Sandover_ workers, Gabriel’s presence was not, in any way, welcome.

The trickster was wearing the skimpiest and most revealing outfit imaginable, wings perfectly oiled and presented as though he was about to walk onto the set of _‘Casa Erotica’_.

Hannah and her angels flushed and averted their gazes as Crowley glared holes into the side of Dean’s head. Dean however, was too busy looking anywhere but at the leather-clad angel that had decided to perch on his lap.

“Don’t let me interrupt,” purred Gabriel in a sultry voice and Dean willed the ground to swallow him up.

Crowley looked as though he was trying to make both Dean and Gabriel burst into flames by a glare alone as Hannah coughed lightly.

“And you are?” She asked politely and Gabriel shifted to face her (still perched in Dean’s lap), legs splaying open in a way that was definitely not befitting of a man staying in a four-star hotel.

“Gabriel. Though Dean calls me ‘Daddy’. I’m his beau.”

All colour had drained from Dean’s face, although one of his co-workers seemed to appreciate the turn of events because he was staring at Gabriel in open interest.

“I will knife you,” threatened Dean so low only Gabriel could hear him and he winked playfully.

“I love you too, Sugar.”

Hannah looked distinctly uncomfortable, as did the other angels and Crowley had to intervene for fear of them leaving.

“Maybe we should speak in private? I’m sure the remainder of this meeting will be boring for them anyway; it would be simpler for us to discuss such matters between ourselves. There’s only the merger to sort out anyway and most of that will be about assets,” he hurried to get in and Hannah, after a moment of consideration, nodded and dismissed her associates.

The other angels rushed to get away from Dean and Gabriel, and most of the demons made sure to be standing at least fifteen feet away from the area.

As a little bonus, Gabriel grinned. “Guess it’s just you and me for the rest of the afternoon, baby.”

Then he planted a loud, wet, sloppy kiss on Dean’s mouth.

Dean gagged and shoved the angel off him, wiping at his mouth in disgust before Crowely’s stormy glare sent him power-walking the way back to his room, dragging Gabriel with him by a wing (to which Gabriel complained often and noisily).

When they made it back to their floor, with nobody around to eavesdrop, Dean exploded, uncaring that they hadn’t even reached their room.

“You look like a stripper!”

Gabriel snorted. “I _am_ a stripper.”

“You could at least make some attempt to cover up!” Dean seethed. “And what is with the makeup? It’s like you're begging for someone to invite you back into their bed!”

“You offering?”

Dean snarled, sharp canines bared, eyes shifting to black and tail thumping the ground hard and immediately, Gabriel’s wings raised in warning.

“Why are you so insistent on making me look like some perverted creep in front of my friends?”

Gabriel frowned. “Friends? I’ve not seen you socialise once with them outside of work.”

To be honest, Dean hadn’t expected Gabriel to be so perceptive. He was quite correct; Dean had nothing in common with Alistair, Azazel and Dick, or their partners and he had never made the effort to get to know them. The only thing he did know was that they would easily stab each other in the back to get into Crowley’s good books and then rid the company of Crowley so they could have it for themselves.

Basically, they didn’t seem like nice people.

“That’s not the point,” growled Dean. “Stop acting like a cheap hooker and just let us get on with business.”

“No can do, Dean-o. The bet was for me to get you fired within the first month of us being here. I’d say I’m doing a pretty good job, wouldn’t you?” Snapped Gabriel, feathers puffing at Dean’s use of the term ‘hooker’.

Dean was about to retort when a new set of footsteps made their way over.

Dean glanced over to find Alistair stalking closer, an odd smile on his face before it was gone and his default smirk was set in place.

“Dean,” he greeted. “I hope I’m not interrupting.” The ash-tailed demon glanced between him and Gabriel and Dean forced himself to remain calm.

“Not at all.”

“Good.” He eyed Gabriel thoughtfully and Dean noticed that the angel had suddenly become very still, wings wrapped around his body as if to cover himself up.

“Quite a show you put on there, angel.” Gabriel seemed to huddle in on himself which made Dean frown, because Gabriel was in no way _shy_.

“You didn’t seem too impressed,” murmured Alistair as he glanced briefly at Dean, and Dean shrugged cautiously because Gabriel was acting weird.

There were a few moments of thick, tension-filled silence before Alistair spoke again.

“I know he’s not your partner, Dean.”

Dean glanced up sharply. “That’s not-”

“Woah, it’s okay!” Alistair held is hands up in a placating manner. “We’ve all had a friend with benefits at some point or other,” he continued with a look in his eyes that made Dean’s skin crawl.

“Right,” he said, not wanting Alistair to catch onto the fact that he and Gabriel couldn’t stand each other. Who knew what Alistair would do if he knew Dean was lying to their boss? After all, Crowley had made it quite clear in the past who his favourite was, and it certainly wasn’t Alistair.

“You’re looking stressed,” said Alistair, finally, before eying Gabriel once more. “You want me to take him off your hands for a little while? I wouldn’t mind getting to know him a little better.”

And that sounded… actually, that sounded like a fantastic idea. The whole room to himself without having to endure Gabriel’s constant tricks and irritating personality.

Gabriel didn’t seem too thrilled by the idea, in fact, he was staring wide eyed at Alistair, wings still curled around himself.

“Sounds great,” murmured Dean tiredly and suddenly Gabriel’s wings began to shake as he gazed at Dean pleadingly. 

“Dean, please,” he whispered and the demon frowned at the tone. He almost sounded scared.

Alistair grinned, obviously excited at having Gabriel’s company (why, Dean didn’t know) and he reached for the angel’s hand, gripping it tight.

“C’mon, Gabe,” smirked Alistair and Gabriel quickly tried to escape the other demon’s firm hold, to no avail.

“Dean,” he pleaded, louder this time and there was definite fear in his eyes as he stared at Dean.

“Actually, I think Gabe and I need to have a talk,” backtracked Dean, suddenly wary of Alistair, and the other demon’s face contorted into a mixture of anger and annoyance before he plastered on another smile.

“Don’t worry about him. You need to cool down, relax. After all, Crowley didn’t seem too pleased with the stunt you two pulled.” He tugged a little harder on Gabriel’s hand, and the angel whimpered quietly as he tried to wriggle free, terrified eyes back on Dean.

Dean quickly reached out and dislodged Alistair, shoving Gabriel behind him whilst keeping a protective hand on his back.

“I think you’d better leave,” he stated firmly and Alistair scowled as Dean guided Gabriel down the hall.

“You still got my mark on you, Feathers?” Called Alistair and Gabriel curled in on himself further, moving ever-so-slightly closer to Dean as they disappeared into their room.

Dean locked the door behind them before whirling to face Gabriel, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, knees pulled to his chest and wings arced around himself defensively.

“So, wanna tell me what that was about?” Asked Dean, tail twitching curiously and Gabriel only seemed to huddle further in on himself.

“No.”

Dean frowned and he slowly approached the angel, concerned when Gabriel seemed to try to move away from him. Dean paused and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You’re terrified of my co-worker who, to my knowledge, you’ve never met. He shouts something about a mark and then you hide away in here and refuse to talk to me when before, you had no problems in prancing around in nothing but a few straps of leather as you sucked on my face in front of my boss. Surely you can see why I want answers?”

Gabriel scowled, wings quivering in a mixture of anger and lingering fear.

“Why do you even care? You hate angels, I hate demons, why are you suddenly so interested in me?”

Dean threw his hands up in frustration.

“Because you just freaked out at having Alistair hold your hand! Surely you can’t be that disgusted by demons? Heck, you’ve been sleeping on my chest these past couple of weeks, so there is no way that was a normal reaction to meeting a new demon who wants to talk to you!” Dean rolled his eyes. “And you call me racist,” he muttered under his breath.  
Gabriel glared at him, wings uncurling to raise in a defensive position.

“I don’t need to tell you anything! You’re just a stupid demon who’s using me to impress his boss.” He huffed softly as he turned away. “You wouldn’t care if you knew, anyway.”

Dean was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to hear that last part, but he had and for some reason it grated on his nerves.

“No, you’re right, I wouldn’t. Because you’re an irritating winged-pest that has done nothing but make my life unbearable for the entirety of this ridiculous trip! You think I want an annoying angel posing as my gay lover on a business trip that I have no interest in in the first place? You’re just a cheap hooker with an insufferable ego and a penchant for making my life unbearable!” Snapped Dean and Gabriel’s eyes burned a bright gold as he snarled at Dean.

“You think I feel privileged to be accompanying an aggressive, racist brute like you? You think I like it when I have creeps like Alistair tapping me on the shoulder, asking for me to hop into bed with them? You think I enjoy having to part my legs for strangers I’ve never met before as they whisper disgusting things into my ear and use my body, just so I have a place to stay at night?” 

Dean snorted. “Then quit, moron! There’s plenty of jobs in the world. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and stop thinking that the world owes you something. Do something if you’re not happy!”

Gabriel’s eyes were a blinding gold now and he stood to his full height (which was still pathetically small compared to Dean), wings flared in preparation for a fight.

“Sure. It’s so easy, isn’t it? Why didn’t I think of that?” He snorted. “ _’Exotic Dancer’_ isn’t exactly highly sought-after resume material! Nobody wants to hire a prostitute, no matter who they are.”

Dean growled quietly, not willing to admit that he hadn’t really thought about that.

“Whatever. I don’t even care. It’s not like you matter to anyone. Don’t ask me to protect you again, because I won’t. Alistair or anyone else can do what they like to you. ‘S not like it’s any of my business to say who can or can’t sleep with you anyway.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened at this before he whirled on his heel and stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Dean shrugged and headed to the bar, not really caring if he never saw Gabriel again for the remainder of the trip. If the angel wanted to be a drama queen, then so be it. Dean didn’t have to put up with it though.

As he was leaving, he swore he heard a single sob from the other room. He refused to think about it though, because Gabriel didn’t _cry_.  
It was probably just his hearing.

 

* * *

 

Dean returned to the room in the early hours of the morning to find Gabriel rubbing gentle fingers over the juncture between his neck and shoulder as he stared at his reflection through the mirror in the bedroom area.

Dean ignored him and retreated to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When he resurfaced and pulled back the bed covers to settle down, Gabriel sighed softly.

“I know him.”

Dean paused but he wasn’t about to let himself seem too interested. Gabriel’s earlier attitude had really irked him.

“Alistair, I mean. He used to be one of my… customers,” continued Gabriel weakly.

That had Dean lifting an eyebrow. Why would a demon seek out company of an angel? Especially company of a sexual nature; surely the two species were too different? There was also another flaw in Gabriel’s story.

“Bull. He’s married. To a woman.”

Gabriel scowled at him. “Don’t you think I know that?” He glanced away. “It’s called ‘cheating’. You find quite a few of those types in my line of work.”

“Yes, but I mean he’s married to a female demon. Has been for a good few years. Why would he pick you over her?” 

“I don’t know!” Shouted Gabriel, throwing his hands up. “Maybe it’s because he can’t do the things with her that he does with me!”

“Like what?” Snapped Dean and Gabriel became under-confident, wings twitching nervously as he fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.

“Like… marking her. Hurting her. Telling her that he wanted to…” Gabriel trailed off and suddenly, all the fight was sucked out of Dean.

That sort of stuff… wasn’t meant to happen in brothels. The owners were supposed to protect their employees from those types of clients. Sexual relief was one thing, but fantasies like that weren’t appropriate, especially when they caused the sex worker harm.

“What?” Dean asked, disbelievingly, because no way should Gabriel have to put up with that if he was telling the truth, annoying angel or not.

Gabriel ducked his head, refusing to meet Dean’s gaze. He bit his lip, hesitant, before coming to the conclusion that he’d already come this far; might as well give the whole story. 

“The owner… he doesn’t really care about us. It’s just a business and we’re all cogs in the machine that makes it run. Our strip club has to stand out from all the others that keep popping up and to do that, Bartholomew came up with the idea that instead of a lap dance, we could give the customer actual sex. 

“Only problem was, when other people heard about the idea, they started to leave. I was only young at the time, just turned eighteen and I had my fourteen-year old brother to look after since being disowned by the rest of the family. I needed the money and no one else wanted to hire a young kid, so I agreed to stay on, providing Cas only worked as a waiter and nothing else.

“Bartholomew agreed and everything… well it wasn’t fine, but we were getting along. 

“Unfortunately, we weren’t getting the dancers in because of the new rules, and Bart ended up hiring some really suspicious characters. The reputation of the place went down and so did the clientele. 

“Next thing we know; customers start saying they’ll only come back if they’re allowed to perform more… adventurous activities with the dancers. Not wanting the place to close down, Bart agreed. 

“Alistair was one of those customers,” Gabriel sighed as he raised his hand to rub at the same point on his neck from before.

“Some rough people heard about the club and they came down to see what it was about. Angels targeted demons and demons targeted angels. They each wanted to prove their dominance over the other species, in any way they could.”

Gabriel wrapped his arms around himself, as if fighting back the memories and Dean should have said stop. Shouldn’t have listened to any more of Gabriel’s horrific life story and just crawled into bed and fallen asleep. The angel’s affairs weren’t his business anyway.

Instead, he rounded the other side of the bed and perched on its edge, a couple of feet away from Gabriel.

“They marked you?” He prompted quietly and Gabriel nodded. That would explain all the makeup then.

“Demons kept asking for me, laughing at me when I was smaller than them. They liked to tell me how they were going to break me, how they couldn’t wait to make me hurt all over.

“Some just came in to hit me. Beat me until I couldn’t stand. They liked it when I cried, when I begged for them to stop. Nobody would come to stop them so they just kept going until they were satisfied. 

“Some wanted it rough. They would try to damage my wings, make me scream in pain, and nothing I said or did would stop them. They would mark me up with bruises and cuts and some even liked to ‘mate’ me.”

Dean stiffened. Angels and demons mated with someone they loved. Angels would use the oil in their wings to mark their partner up and change their scent until everyone knew who they belonged to. Demons used their sharpened canines to mark the flesh of their partner as theirs, usually where other people could see it. Both methods were only temporary, but they were still intimate and partners would repeat the process until they fell out of love or died old and happy.

To be marked by someone who wasn’t your mate was an insult, a way to humiliate.

By the sounds of it, Gabe had suffered a lot of humiliation.

Dean carefully edged towards the broken angel. He wasn’t the best person to offer it, but maybe Gabriel would appreciate a bit of comfort. 

“Gabriel… I… I had no idea.”

The angel shrugged, a little forcedly.

“Sometimes people just want a bit of company for the night, someone to talk to or relieve their loneliness. Those times are okay. Doesn’t really matter who they’re with. We seem to be getting less and less of those customers though.”

Dean’s tail flicked once in distress and Gabriel noticed the movement and chuckled hollowly.

“Look at you getting worked up over little old me.” He smiled bitterly. “Thought you didn’t care.”

Instead of taking the bait and letting Gabriel get away with the attempt at a subject change, Dean frowned sympathetically.

“You shouldn’t have to put up with that.”

Gabriel looked momentarily stunned by the sincerity in his words and he quickly averted his gaze.

“I know that. Doesn’t mean I can do anything to stop it. If I make a scene, I’m out of a job and a place to live.”

Dean’s shoulders sagged. Gabriel may be an angel, but Dean wasn’t heartless and the other man had obviously had a rough life raising his brother alone. He’d heard a few of the details from Cas; stuff about their parents being too controlling and planning out their lives for them without caring what their children actually wanted. He’d also heard about two of their brothers’ constant fighting until it really did come to blows between them, causing the family to break apart and for Cas and Gabriel (being the youngest of five) to take the brunt of their wealthy parents’ disappointment. 

Apparently, Gabriel had run away with Cas at the tender ages of sixteen and twelve because of their parents’ attitudes to people in lower social circles (including the brothers themselves for associating with such people), and their manipulating personalities that would constantly make Gabe and Cas feel like they were a burden to those around them.

Unfortunately, they had run into Bartholomew, the owner of ‘Garrison Strip Club’, who had immediately offered them a place to stay providing they performed for the customers.

“There’s nowhere else you could go?” Asked Dean. “No other family, not even one of your brothers’?”

Gabriel snorted bitterly. “Raphael bolted as soon as he got the chance and nobody’s seen him since. Michael and Lucifer, however, have made their opinions of each other, and by default the rest of the family, quite clear. I doubt they’d be too thrilled with a prostitute showing up at their doors asking for a room.”

Dean scowled. “Surely they don’t think of you like that?”

Gabriel raised an unimpressed eyebrow and Dean suddenly understood just how awful Gabriel’s family actually were.

“Last time I tried to ring Michael, he told me I was a coward who couldn’t stand up for himself and that I’d dumped our youngest brother into a terrible situation because I was too scared to defend myself in front of our parents like he had. Then he called me a ‘disgusting, gay freak of nature’ because I parted my legs for guys on a regular basis, despite the strip club being only a strip club at that point. Lucifer never picked up the phone.”

Dean’s eyebrows jumped to his hairline. Sure, he was straight, but he didn’t condemn anyone for their sexuality. It didn’t affect him so why should he care what other people did and who they did it with? Besides, Gabriel and Castiel hadn’t worked there to get laid, they’d worked there because they had no other options.

Obviously Gabriel still had no other options. 

“That… sucks,” replied Dean, lamely. What could you say to that?

A brief smile of amusement flickered over Gabriel’s face before it was gone again.

“It does,” he agreed and once more, Dean’s tail twitched towards the angel before he stopped it.

“I have to thank your brother for getting Cas out of there,” said Gabriel softly, voice accentuating his sincerity. “I’m glad he’s not working in that hole anymore. He deserves better.”

Dean glanced away. He hadn’t been spared any details about Cas’ job. Sam had been so heartbroken when they were first getting to know each other that Dean had had to listen to hours upon hours of his little brother worrying about his angelic friend. 

Gabriel may have shielded his little brother from the horrors of the club when they were younger, but once Castiel reached eighteen, there was nothing Gabe could do stop Bartholomew from treating the younger angel like all his other ‘dancers’.

Gabriel smiled almost fondly, though he didn’t meet Dean’s eyes.

“Heard it was you who introduced them,” he said and Dean blinked, surprised.

“Yeah… more liked dumped Cas on Sam’s doorstep and drove away as fast as I could in case my brother decided to slice my tail off.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, but his smile had grown fractionally wider and he gave Dean a sidelong glance.

“April Fools prank,” admitted Dean sheepishly and Gabriel snorted. “I thought it was funny at the time. Didn’t realise they’d fall for each other.”

Gabriel’s face softened as he turned away again. 

“Guess I should thank you too, then. You gave my brother the opportunity to start a new life. ‘S a rare thing.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly shut it when he realised how emotional the territory was becoming. Feelings weren’t his forte.

“Yeah,” he said simply, but he didn’t really know what he was agreeing to. Maybe it was more of a need to fill the silence that was so uncommon between them both.

In that moment, Dean felt something different happening between them, an understanding, maybe? An unspoken truce? He wasn’t entirely sure, but something had changed and the way Gabriel’s tiny smile had lingered on his face, inducing one on Dean’s, seemed to prove it further.

“Even if your brother is a gigantic moose of a soulless-eyed demon.”

Then the moment was gone, disintegrated into dust and Dean was left snorting in amusement.

“At least we don’t glow whenever we’re upset. Nothing more intimidating than an angry _firefly._ ”

“Hey! Our eyes glow when we’re annoyed. Our eyes _and_ our wings glow when we’re happy.”

“Scary.”

“Says the guy with stubby little goat horns.”

“It’s more intimidating than bioluminescent feathers.”

“Yes, but are they sexier?”

“Gross. Keep your wing fetish to yourself.”

“Admit it, you’re curious.”

“Nope. Not even a little.”

“You’ve obviously not had enough action in your life. Such a shame.”

“I get plenty of action. Of the demon variety. Female.”

“There’s a world of possibilities out there, Dean-o.”

“Thanks for your concern, but I’m fine.”

Gabriel shrugged, a cheeky smirk tugging at his lips and Dean couldn’t help but shake his head with a chuckle at the banter.

“Well, it’s getting pretty late. Think I’m gonna hit the hay. Thanks for the chat,” yawned Gabriel as he hopped into bed and Dean grunted a reply (not wanting to think too much about said chat) before sliding into his side of the bed and flicking off the light.

“Night, baby,” teased Gabriel as he settled down as far away from Dean as possible and Dean rolled his eyes before making himself more comfortable on his pillows.

“Goodnight, Cupcake,” huffed Dean and there was a full three seconds of silence before Gabriel snickered.

“Cute,” he whispered and Dean let a smile stretch across his face, unseen from Gabriel in the darkness, before sleep took hold of his mind and he drifted into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when you said you wanted angst, _Xanydee_? Here you go ;)


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Dean awoke to Gabriel, once again, curled up on his chest, a warm wing wrapped around him. However, instead of his usual morning ritual of shoving Gabriel onto the floor, he carefully manoeuvred them both until the angel was on his own side of the bed so he could retreat to the bathroom to start the day.

When Dean next saw him, Gabriel looked well-rested and bright-eyed as he made his way to the pool area, thankfully dressed in shorts (their red silkiness could be overlooked) and a thin polo shirt.

“Morning,” chirped Gabriel and Dean raised an eyebrow.

“More like afternoon.”

“Tom-ayto, tom-ahto. What’s the difference?” He flexed his wings under the hot sunlight. “Anything interesting lined up for today?”

Dean held up the contract he was currently working through and Gabriel grimaced.

“I see. I’ll be at the bar. Flirting with hot pool-boy. If you need me, don’t shout because I don’t want to be interrupted.”

Dean shook his head and returned his focus back on his work.

A couple of hours later Gabriel returned and Dean was just about finishing his workload for the day.

“You get his number?” He asked idly as he was packing up and Gabriel pulled a face.

“Ah. No.”

Dean raised an eyebrow when Gabriel didn’t elaborate any further and the angel chuckled, wings bobbing lightly.

“His name’s Balthazar Milton.”

Dean froze, glancing past Gabe and at the poolside bartender on the opposite side of the patio.

“Balthazar? As in the same Balthazar that dated your brother before he hooked up with mine?”

Gabriel grinned. “The very same.”

“Huh,” murmured Dean as he took another (squinted) look at the cheery bartender. “Never thought I’d see him here. You seemed to be talking with him for a while; he not sore about it all?”

Gabriel shook his head. “Nah. They parted on good terms. From what I heard, Balthy knew Cas wasn’t as in to him as he was in to Cas. Apparently it was him who gave my little bro the final push to get with Sam. He seems to really care about Cas.”

Dean frowned thoughtfully. “I never got the fully story off Sammy. He didn’t like the guy at first, but that was probably because he had a massive gay crush on your brother whilst Cas was dating someone else. I remember Sam saying something about Balthazar breaking up with him, but I can’t really remember the reason and I never wanted to. As long as Sammy was happy, that’s all I needed to know.”

Gabriel had this fond smile on his face and Dean would have missed it if he hadn’t glanced in his direction at that particular second. It was gone as quickly as it appeared.

“Balthazar was telling me they still talk. Sam even suggests he visit them sometimes, but his job out here doesn’t always allow him to do so.”

“His job as a bartender?”

“No, that’s just a way to earn a little extra when he’s bored. He’s a party planner. Weddings, birthdays, stag nights, hen parties, anything. You name it, he’ll probably do it.”

Dean nodded in acknowledgement before a thought hit him.

“Wait, is he planning Crowley’s wedding?”

Gabriel grinned toothily. “And the _joint_ hen-stag do.”

“Joint?”

“Yup. As in, not only are angels and demons mingling together, now we have ladies and gentlemen mixing as well.”

Dean closed his eyes. That could only end in disaster. He could only hope that things wouldn’t get too violent between both species and that neither gender would get drunk enough to let their mouth run away with them, otherwise they may have a pretty nasty fight on their hands.

Heck, he’d have to make sure that Gabriel didn’t do anything stupid by making the others uncomfortable with his blatant PDA. Who knows how they would react to a male angel practically propositioning a male demon on the night before an important (strictly for business) marriage? It wasn’t even a question of if Gabriel would embarrass him, more like how and when? 

“Don’t look so defeated, Dean-o. I’m sure it won’t be that bad.”

Dean glared at him and Gabriel’s grin grew wider.

“Well, I think I’m going to go for a jog. To the hotel bakery. A cake sounds really good right about now.”

Dean rolled his eyes as Gabriel wandered off.

“Hey, bring me some pie!”

“What did your last slave die of? You’ve got legs, use ‘em!”

Dean huffed and deciding to try his hand at Gabriel’s game, shouted his reply loudly and confidently, making one of the other demonic guests scowl and walk to the other side of the pool.

“You’re not a loving boyfriend!”

Gabriel snorted, but he didn’t bring Dean any pie.

 

* * *

 

Seventeen days into the trip saw Dean staring at his phone in contemplation, tail flicking agitatedly as he weighed up the pros and cons of calling his wife.

He hadn’t heard anything from her in the entirety of his stay at the hotel and although they had gone longer without speaking when either one of them was working long weeks away, Dean couldn’t help but feel like he was somehow hurting her by being on this trip with Gabriel posing as his lover (even if he was in no way, shape or form, gay).

Still, Amara didn’t always like it when Dean rang her up in the middle of work, even if they hadn’t heard each other’s voices in so long. She said it felt like he was coddling her, and if there was anything she really despised in the world, it was the notion that the husband had to protect his wife like he was some shining, white knight out of a children’s fairy tale. She was a strong, independent woman who could take care of herself and she didn’t like it when Dean treated her as anything less.

So Dean continued to stare dumbly at his phone until Gabriel waltzed into the room, wings relaxed and swaying slightly as if he owned the place.

“It’s called a phone. You can speak to people in different places from it.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

Gabriel flopped gracelessly onto the bed.

“Why’re you staring at it like you’re constipated?”

“None of your business, that’s why,” huffed Dean tail flicking in annoyance.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, thoroughly ignoring his companion. “You expecting someone to call?”

Dean sighed exasperatedly. “Don’t you have someone else to irritate?”

“Not until eleven. So, you gonna answer my question or not?”

Dean groaned quietly. “No.”

“No, you aren’t expecting anyone to call, or no, you won’t answer my question?”

“I’m not expecting anyone to call. I’m contemplating whether or not I should ring Amara.”

“Your wife whom your brother can’t stand?”

Dean grated his teeth together. 

“Yes.”

“Why is that anyway? Sam doesn’t exactly strike me as the type to bad mouth people for no reason. Heck, he puts up with you, doesn’t he?” The angel teased and Dean narrowed his eyes warningly.

“I have no idea why he doesn’t like her,” bit out Dean, tail flicking in annoyance. Gabriel shot him an unimpressed glance before he perked up again.

“Well call her so I can meet the chick I’m doing this all for! Or at least let me talk to her.”

Dean snorted. “She doesn’t chat to angels. Doesn’t like them.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Surprise, surprise. You two suit one another perfectly.”

Dean shook his head as he returned his focus to his phone. Should he ring Amara? He really was missing her and they hadn’t spoken in so long. But what if he was interrupting something important? Amara seemed constantly busy and her important role in her work made it so she had to seem professional in front of others. She couldn’t do that if Dean was always ringing her just because he felt a little lonely on a business trip.

“Call her, Dean,” said Gabriel with an unusual amount of softness. “You obviously miss her.”

Dean’s head slowly turned to contemplate the angel beside him. He blinked a few times before finally shaking his head.

“No, I’d better not. She might be in a meeting and I wouldn’t want to disturb her.” He paused. “She’ll ring me when she’s got some free time; I know she’s got a pretty busy schedule at the moment.” He added although he didn’t sound too certain even to his own ears.

Gabriel was frowning almost concernedly at him.

“…If you’re sure,” the angel murmured and the two fell into an awkward silence.

“Dean? Why doesn’t Sam get along with your wife?” Gabriel asked after a few minutes and Dean tensed before releasing a quiet sigh.

“He thinks she’s using me. Thinks she doesn’t really… care.” The actual word Sam had used was that he didn’t think she _‘loved’_ Dean, but the demon couldn’t bring himself to say that.

Gabriel tilted his head. “Why?” He asked simply and when Dean rolled his shoulders agitatedly, the angel shrugged. “Just curious.”

Dean sighed after a few seconds. “Every time he comes over, he argues with her. He doesn’t come that often anymore, especially after he got with Cas, but when he does, they always argue. He says he doesn’t like the way she treats me; believes she addresses me as if she’s better than me, or like my opinions and wants don’t matter. He says that he’s sick of watching her push me away when her friends visit and that she never listens when I have something to say.” Dean shifted with a frown. “But… she’s not like that. Sam… he doesn’t get it. She’s not an emotional person; she’s strong and quiet and cool-headed and that’s what drew me towards her. That’s what I like about her. Sam doesn’t… he’s never understood… never seen…”

“He’s never seen how she acts when he’s not there. How she shows affection for you in other ways, more subtle ways,” finished Gabriel in understanding. He was surprised when Dean pulled a face.

“Well… She’s never shown _affection_ as such… but that doesn’t mean… It just means she likes to keep her emotions to herself. She’s strong and independent, that’s all. Doesn’t mean she doesn’t lo- care for me.”

Gabriel hesitated before nodding slowly without commenting. It wasn’t his place to judge anyway. He was here on a bet, nothing more.

Dean brushed a thumb over the screen of his phone and with a renewed sense of determination, dialled Amara’s number.

It took a few seconds to start ringing and when it did, Dean immediately felt guilty for bothering his wife just because he felt a little insecure after his explanation to Gabriel. Still, he wasn’t going to back out now and he waited for the ringing to stop and for Amara’s sultry voice to filter through the speaker.

Except, when the ringing finally did stop, Dean was re-directed to an automated answering machine.

“… Uh, hey, darlin’.” Dean winced; Amara hated pet names. “Sorry, just wanted to check how you were. Not that you can’t handle yourself without me… I just wanted to see if you were up for a chat. ‘Cos I haven’t heard from you in a while. Right. Yeah. Sorry. I guess… we’ll talk later. Okay… bye.”

He grimaced as he hung up and Gabriel cocked an eyebrow.

“Wow. You always so smooth when using the phone, hot stuff?”

Dean closed his eyes and scrubbed a hand down his face.

“I’m going to the bar. Don’t bother me.”

Gabriel’s other eyebrow joined his first as Dean heaved himself to his feet and trudged out the door, looking like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“It’s only three o’clock,” he called after the demon but Dean had already shut the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

Six hours later saw Gabriel sliding onto the bar stool beside Dean’s, an unimpressed scowl marring his usually playful features. The demon had been poisoning his liver since he’d left their room earlier, missing dinner and ignoring the endless mountains of paperwork he was supposed to be completing, and Gabriel realised he’d have to forcefully tear the drinks from Dean’s hand if he didn’t want to be dragging a passed-out demon through the lobby in the early hours of the morning. Crowley would have been _enthralled_ with that spectacle.

Gabriel eyed Dean and pulled a face at the demon’s glassy gaze, twitching tail and trembling hands. 

“Well, aren’t you just the prettiest princess at the ball?” Drawled Gabriel, gaze disapproving and Dean seemed to take an age to recognise him, before he huffed in distaste and took another swig of whiskey. 

“Can you even understand what I’m saying or are you nearly comatose? ‘Cos I’m placing my bets on the latter,” sniped Gabriel and Dean narrowed his gaze warningly, but the effect was ruined by the way he pitched to the left and nearly fell off his stool when he tried to look at the angel.

Gabriel clicked his tongue in disgust. He hated dealing with drunkards. The drunks who came for his services were usually the most violent and disgusting; a side of themselves they’d never let anyone else see peeking through the cracks that the alcohol created in their façades. He couldn’t be sure if Dean would act anything like them as he’d never seen the demon anything but sober.

“Y’can’t judge me,” the demon slurred. “Not with what you do.”

Gabriel bristled. “At least I don’t choose my mistakes,” he snapped before snatching the drink from Dean’s hand when it raised to his lips once more.

The demon glared at him. “Who d’you think y’are? Jus’ ‘nother stuck-up angel who thinks he’s better ‘n me.” He scowled at the empty bar top in front of him.

“Go to bed, Dean. You’ve had enough.” Gabriel couldn’t fathom why Dean had saw fit to drink himself into a coma, but he wasn’t going to pry when he was in such a state. He just wanted Dean to go to sleep before he did or said anything stupid.

“Soun’ like Sammy,” muttered Dean, swaying slightly and Gabriel reached out to steady him.

“He’s always lookin’ out for me, too,” mumbled Dean as he leaned towards Gabriel and the angel’s eyes widened when he found himself supporting the demon’s entire weight.

“Wish Amara cared,” continued Dean quietly as Gabriel struggled to hold him up. “Wish she loved me.”

Gabriel froze. Dean was drunk and had no idea what he was saying, but alcohol had a tendency to bring out a person’s true thoughts, didn’t it? Is that why Dean was drowning his kidneys in liquor? Was his relationship with Amara not as peachy as he made it out to be?

“Dean, I think you should really go to bed,” said Gabriel, softer this time as he fought to hold Dean’s weight and the demon frowned for a few moments as if he was thinking deeply before nodding.

“You gonna come with me?” He asked, turning to stare at Gabriel hopefully. “I really like it when you wrap your wings around me.” He smiled fondly. “They’re so soft an’ warm.”

Gabriel blinked because he’d really not expected that.

“Uh… sure, Dean-o. If that’s what’ll make you sleep.”

Dean grinned brightly and Gabriel’s wings fluttered slightly at the sight. The demon’s gaze flicked to the movement and his eyes widened in something akin to awe before Gabriel was gently grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the bar.

Once they returned to the room, it took a while to coax Dean to get undressed because the second he saw the bed, he face-planted onto it and demanded Gabriel _“come cuddle him like a burrito”_.

Eventually, Dean slipped on a pair of boxers (although he refused to wear a vest because he said he wanted to feel Gabriel’s feathers tickling his back) and as soon as Gabriel had adorned some sleeping clothes, the demon yanked him into bed and snuggled into his chest, mewling in delight when a pair of wings curled around him hesitantly.

Dean gazed at the golden wings with a smile and Gabriel gasped when the demon pressed a hand into his feathers and stroked them tenderly, like a lover might do.

“They’re beautiful,” hummed Dean as he flexed his fingers between the feathers and Gabriel had to bite back a moan. Angels were usually very reserved when it came to their wings; only allowing those closest to them to touch them. It was the ultimate sign of trust to let someone touch your wings. 

Dean was currently massaging them and fussing over them in a way Gabriel hadn’t experienced in years. His clients usually just wanted to hurt him or were so disgusted by his wings that they ignored them, so having Dean touch them so intimately was both a relief and an embarrassment. 

Dean smoothed a hand over the top of the wing, frowning curiously when his thumb brushed something on the inside of the appendage and Gabriel stiffened when the demon turned his focus to it.

“Dean,” warned Gabriel when the demon circled the strange anomaly with his thumb, but he couldn’t hold back his groan when Dean pressed his thumb into his finding.

Dean startled and whipped his head around to face Gabriel, eyes wide. However, he wasn’t deterred by the revealing noise and Gabriel released another filthy groan when Dean purposefully pushed his thumb into his oil gland once more.

“Dean,” Gabriel whimpered, voice faltering as he tried to control himself, but Dean was fascinated by the reaction in his drunken mindset and he swirled his thumb around the gland again, marvelling at the golden liquid beginning to trail down silky feathers.

He plunged two fingers into the gland and Gabriel arched upwards with a whine of pleasure.

An awed smile graced Dean face as he stared at Gabriel as though he was the eighth wonder of the world and he slowly slid his fingers in and out of the gland, stretching it and stimulating more oil to be released.

“Dean, stop!” Demanded Gabriel shakily and he reached for the demon’s wrist, but Dean was determined and he plunged his fingers harder and faster into the gland, slipping a third one in when Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut, grip loose around the demon’s wrist.

After a few minutes, Dean scraped his nails lightly inside the gland and the sensations were too much for Gabriel. His wings and eyes lit up and Dean arched into the wing that had automatically wrapped itself around him. He grinned happily when Gabriel’s mouth formed a little ‘O’ and a groan was ripped from the angel’s throat as his boxers grew damp and sticky.

The next thing Gabriel was aware of was Dean settling on his chest once more as he dragged the angel’s oil through his feathers. Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut and attempted to regain control of his breathing as Dean massaged the oil into his wings, shifting displaced feathers back into place and frowning at a few broken or damaged ones.

Willing himself to not get aroused by Dean’s tender touches, it took a few moments for Gabriel to give in and place his hand over the one the demon was practically grooming him with.

Dean blinked at him but remained silent when the angel gently guided his hand to a broken feather and taught him how to pluck it out.

A smile swept over Dean’s face and Gabriel sighed in pleasure as his wing was doted on for the first time in years.

“You’re gorgeous when you’re happy,” hummed Dean softly, some words running into one as he took his time working the oil between his feathers and into them. “Like a firefly. All warm an’ glow-y.”

Gabriel flushed pink but couldn’t deny the words made him feel wanted in a way he couldn’t explain. So much for Dean being purely heterosexual.

“Sleep, Dean. You’re drunk and you don’t know what you’re saying or doing,” he sighed. The demon would regret this in the morning if he could remember it. 

When Dean was satisfied with his work, he pressed his face into Gabriel’s neck and the angel’s wings automatically curled around him tightly.

“You feel better ‘n Amara,” yawned Dean as he wrapped his arms around Gabriel. “She doesn’ feel right. But you’re nice. Fluffy. Like you.” The demon smiled contentedly as Gabriel reddened. He gingerly slid his arms around Dean though because this was as close to a gentle lover as he would ever experience and there was something endearing about a drunken, supposedly surly demon telling him he was gorgeous and ‘fluffy’.

Gabriel gasped quietly when Dean’s tail coiled around his leg possessively and the demon nuzzled his neck before placing a sweet kiss to it and drifting off.

Gabriel’s breaths shook but he didn’t move for fear of the demon letting go. 

He really didn’t want Dean to let go.

He would never admit it, but this was the safest he’d ever felt. Being wrapped in Dean’s arms was nothing like the things he’d experienced whilst with his customers and he felt almost… _protected_ in Dean’s hold; like nothing was going to hurt him whilst the demon was near. Dean had already rescued him from Alistair, afterall.

So he held Dean tighter, pressed his nose into his short hair, being careful to avoid the horns and let himself fall into the most relaxing sleep he’d experienced in years.

He had no idea what had just happened between him and the demon and he didn’t wish to think about it right then either. Hopefully, they’d forget all about it when morning rolled around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops...


	6. Chapter 6

When the sun was at an acceptable height in the sky, Dean awoke feeling oddly content. He blinked at his position curled into Gabriel’s chest, his arms wrapped around the angel as Gabriel’s wings folded around him securely, his arms around Dean. His eyebrows flew upwards when he noticed his tail coiled around the angel’s leg and he wondered why the room smelled vaguely of maple syrup. Actually, Gabriel’s left wing smelled of maple syrup and his feathers seemed shinier than usual.

…Had the angel groomed himself with _sauce_? He wouldn’t put it past Gabriel. No adult male should eat that much sugar.

He shook his head and slithered out of Gabriel’s grip, being careful not to wake the angel. As soon as he sat upright, the room spun and Dean clutched his head with a silent groan as he tilted forwards. He hadn’t experienced a hangover like this in a long time. It would certainly explain why he’d been clinging to Gabriel; Amara had told him he was a cuddly drunk (something she didn’t appreciate… then again, she didn’t like it when he drank full stop).

He stumbled to his feet, staggered left slightly, then made his way into the bathroom, tripping over a pile of his own clothes on the way.

What had happened last night? He couldn’t remember anything past that sixth pint at the bar.

How had he even got into bed?

After spending twenty minutes in the bathroom trying to solve the puzzle of the previous evening at the same time as trying to stop his head from feeling like it was being repeatedly smashed with a hammer, Dean emerged into the bedroom with a towel covering his hips.

Gabriel was awake and watching him almost warily. 

“What? No _‘I think I’ve gone blind’_?” Huffed Dean as he searched for a pair of jeans and a trusty plaid shirt. He was accustomed to Gabriel’s one liners by now.

However, Gabriel merely frowned and tilted his head suspiciously.

Dean shrugged and continued sifting through the wardrobe.

“You don’t remember anything from last night?”

Dean froze at that. What had he done that would cause Gabriel to ask him that question in such an… accusing tone?

“No,” he said slowly, turning to face the angel. “What did I do?”

An odd look crossed Gabriel’s face before it vanished and was replaced by a smirk.

“You mean to tell me you don’t remember propositioning Crowley in his bedroom?”

Dean nearly choked. “…What?”

Gabriel was enjoying himself far too much. “Seriously? You don’t remember bursting into his room in a drunken stupor, stripping off and straddling him as you begged him not to marry Hannah because he’s your favourite boss and you’ve had a crush on him for years, before swooping down for some wet, sloppy lip-on-lip action?” The angel chuckled. “I wonder if Crowley found it so easy to forget?”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “You’re lying.” There was no way he’d done anything like that, even when drunk. It was like saying he’d make out with Gabriel. He shuddered at the thought. He was whole-heartedly straight, thank you very much.

Gabriel’s eyes twinkled. “You’re right. I am. But not about the kiss. Crowley came to the bar last night to tell you you’d had enough and you decided somewhere between rambling about your home life and the bit about you yearning for love, it was a good idea to plant a smacker right on your poor boss’ lips. You said something about how Crowley’s the only one who makes you feel like you’ve done something right and you wanted to show him how grateful you were.”

Although Dean didn’t want to believe it, his eyes widened fractionally because Gabriel wasn’t far off the mark about him feeling as though Crowley was the only one who ever truly praised him for doing something right. And the bit about him ‘yearning for love’? Gabriel sounded like he’d said it as a joke, but had he mentioned anything about his relationship with Amara last night? No, surely not; he was happy… he’d never imply that there was anything wrong with their marriage.

Because there wasn’t.

Really.

“You passed out pretty quickly after that,” commented Gabriel with a grin. “Crowley had to drag you back here by himself. You made quite the adorable picture all snuggled up to his chest and snoring. That man’s stronger than he looks,” winked the angel and Dean’s cheeks reddened.

“That can’t be…” He trailed off. He couldn’t remember how he’d got to bed and he knew he was a cuddly drunk. Was there a possibility that Gabriel was telling the truth…?

“Afraid it is, Dean-o,” sighed Gabriel dramatically. “Might wanna watch your step around the boss. I don’t think he exactly approved of your actions last night.”

Dean stiffened but said nothing as he returned to finding some clothes. Gabriel could be lying, but he’d been known to do stupid things when he was drunk (Sammy said he’d once tried to start a fight with a Hell’s Angel after one too many whiskeys and that was after he’d started hitting on the guy’s fiancé).

“Anyway, I’m going for a swim,” hummed Gabriel airily. “See you later.”

Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “The mankini stays in the drawer,” he stated and Gabriel winked at him.

“Can’t make any promises.”

“I’ll burn it,” Dean warned lowly. "Whilst you're still wearing it." Gabriel blinked smugly before lunging for the drawer encasing the ridiculous outfit. Dean scrabbled towards Gabriel hopelessly, knowing he was too far away to snatch the costume from the angel’s hands and he shouted in dismay when Gabriel leapt away and sprinted into the bathroom with a cackle, narrowly missing Dean’s outstretched hands.

“Gabriel!” Yelled Dean. “Don’t you dare wear that thing in public!”

“Haven’t got any other swimwear,” called Gabriel with what was definitely a grin and Dean let his head fall against the wall with a defeated curse.

“At least wear a towel through the lobby,” he pleaded and he received a snort of laughter in return.

Scrubbing a hand down his face at the prospect of another very long day, Dean vacated the room with two days’ worth of paperwork.

 

* * *

 

Eventually, Dean found out that Gabriel had been lying, because when he’d finally gathered the courage to apologise for kissing his boss, Crowley had stared at him in a disturbed manner, asked if he was drunk, then told him he thought Gabriel was a bad influence on him. When Dean had explained Gabriel’s story, the other demon had narrowed his eyes and very calmly asked if Gabriel was a frequent user of recreational substances.

Reception received several noise complaints later that night, all from floor nine. A few mentioned something about mankinis and weed.

 

* * *

 

On the twenty-third day, Dean dumped a shiny, charcoal suit on the bed, complete with a crisp, white shirt, waistcoat and golden tie. Gabriel stared at the outfit, puzzled, but Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

“We’re to join Crowley and my co-workers in a local steak-house tonight. Apparently, the details of the stag and hen-do’s are being revealed and he wants to lay down a few ground rules and expectations.” He glared at Gabriel. “It’s a formal dinner and we need to make a good impression.”

Gabriel feigned hurt. “You mean I can’t wear my leopard print pimp suit?”

Dean grit his teeth. “No.” He gestured to the admittedly high-quality suit. “I bought it from a tailor, but since you’re probably too immature to stand still for five minutes whilst someone sizes you up with a tape, I had to guess your measurements. If it doesn’t fit, you’ll have to run back to the shop and get it altered, but you’ll have to be quick because Crowley wants us seated in the restaurant at seven.”

Gabriel let his eyes wander to the suit. He’d never worn a suit before; not outside of his clients’ fantasies, and prop clothing was never of any quality, nor did it ever fit.

He’d always wanted to wear a real suit though; always dreamed of having enough money to afford something designed specifically for him and of being granted the occasion to wear one. Imagine being important enough to wear a real suit on a regular basis. He’d always wondered what it was like to have a job where you mattered. 

He fingered the lapel curiously and was surprised by its softness. Was it cotton?

He smoothed a hand down the tie and found himself smiling. He really liked the colour. The suit wasn’t a generic black, but it was dark enough to make him look professional. And who else would have a gold, patterned tie?

“It’s yours, y’know,” murmured Dean after a few moments, oddly soft. “It belongs to you.”

Gabriel blinked up at him. Nobody other than his brother and Sam had bought him a present before.

“…Don’t you want the money back from it though?” Asked Gabriel before tensing. “I don’t think I’ll be able to afford to pay you back, but I can try to- ” 

“Woah, woah. You don’t owe me anything. If I’d wanted something cheaper, I could’ve hired a suit, but I never think they fit as well and since you haven’t got one… I just thought… maybe…” Dean trailed off as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “It’s not like I don’t have the money.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows raised in surprise before he glanced back to the suit. 

“Oh, I got you some shoes as well. These are the right size, aren’t they?” Dean asked as he produced a pair of deep black leather dress shoes from a plastic bag. Gabriel carefully took them from him and nodded wordlessly when he glanced at the label. 

“Yeah, well… try them on. Just to make sure everything fits,” ordered Dean. “I need to proof-read a few more contracts.” He whirled on his heel, grabbed a stack of papers from the desk and marched out of the room, leaving Gabriel to stare dumbly at his new clothes.

It took a few minutes for him to strip and try the suit on and when he did, he pulled it on gingerly, carefully as if worried about damaging it. He slowly stepped towards the mirror and tilted his head at his own reflection.

He looked… good. Not sexy or flirtatious or alluring, just… comfortable. Professional. Confident.

The suit fit him almost perfectly and he liked the way it shone under the lights. Dean had picked the ensemble well and the tie complemented his eyes and wings. He didn’t look dull and boring like some suits would’ve made him; the splash of colour in the tie was quirky enough to allow a bit of his personality to seep through without making people believe he didn’t take things seriously.

Gabriel twirled with a smile, wanting to see the back of the outfit and his wings fluttered excitedly because the materials were flexible and silky against his skin. The suit was a lot more comfortable than the clothes he wore for his customers. In fact, it was better quality than anything else he owned. 

He took another long look at himself in the mirror before frowning at his wings.

He’d never really cared about the state of his wings before; his clients generally didn’t like them, or only paid attention to them when they wanted to hurt them. He had a few scars lurking beneath the feathers to prove it. As a result, he hadn’t bothered taking care of them; his clients were only going to mess them up anyway.

But for the first time in decades, Gabriel realised he didn’t like the way they lay in different directions, some sections ruffled more than others. He didn’t like how they looked unkempt and unloved, like a scruffy, new-born bird.

Even the feathers Dean had groomed in his drunken haze had managed to tangle again over the last few days. A combination of swimming and salty sea breezes had rendered the wing dishevelled and shabby.

Gabriel scowled. That wouldn’t do. He couldn’t wear such a nice suit and have his wings looking as though they’d been mangled in a wood chipper. And whilst he was at it, maybe he could do something to better hide the scars and bruises that were beginning to fade after being away from his job for so long. Might as well make an effort, right?

He eased the suit off cautiously and padded into the bathroom, and for the first time in two decades, Gabriel began to groom himself properly.

 

* * *

 

Four hours later, Dean returned to the room.

“Gabriel? Time to get dressed. Dinner starts in half an hour.”

The demon grabbed his own suit but paused when the bathroom door flung open, revealing a beaming Gabriel, wings shining from syrup-smelling oil and hair slicked back like a model. 

Dean cocked an eyebrow, impressed and Gabriel’s grin widened.

“You clean up nice,” the demon commented as Gabriel bounced into the room, wings swaying happily. “Everything fits? Nothing uncomfortable?”

Gabriel shook his head, unable to stop smiling. He felt really good.

“You chose well, Dean-o.”

Dean smiled, the angel’s bright mood proving to be contagious.

“Give me a twirl,” he teased and Gabriel whirled gracefully on his heel, reminding Dean that he was initially a dancer before the club gained its seedy reputation.

However, upon spotting the back of the angel’s wings, Dean burst into laughter. 

It was clear Gabriel had tried to make himself look presentable and he’d done a fantastic job of the parts of his wings that he could reach. However, the closer the feathers were to Gabriel’s shoulder blades, the scruffier they were and whilst the tips of the angel’s wings were beautifully oiled and smoothed down, the bases of the wings looked like an exploded pillow.

It tickled Dean to no end to see Gabriel looking so debonair in his fancy suit, hair gelled and front of his wings without a feather out of place, only to have the back resembling a blow-dried Pomeranian.

Gabriel slowly deflated, a hurt frown gracing his features when he turned to face a cackling Dean. His wings drew inwards and close to his back as Dean sobered and the angel moved away, humiliated.

“Dude, your wings…” chuckled Dean. “You look… the bases…”

“I can’t reach them, okay?” Snapped Gabriel, embarrassed and Dean’s eyebrows flew upwards at the sudden hostility.

“Woah, I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s just… the bases look…” He cracked into a smile again, barely holding back laughter and Gabriel scowled, wings pressing flush to his back as he shrunk in on himself. Just when he’d felt good about himself for the first time in two decades…

Dean shook his head in amusement.

“Turn around, man.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes distrustingly but Dean gestured for him to swivel, so he did, albeit slowly, until his back was facing the demon.

Another snicker had him beginning to turn again, but Dean gently pushed against his shoulder, forcing him to remain in place.

His eyes blew wide when Dean pressed a hand into his feathers. The touch was soft but purposeful and Gabriel was reminded of the unspoken night that Dean still couldn’t remember.

He idly wondered if the demon knew angels didn’t let anyone touch their wings unless they were a close friend or lover.

Still, Dean only seemed to be fixing his wayward feathers, so Gabriel didn’t feel the need to inform him.

Plus, nobody apart from his brother had touched his wings tenderly and he’d be lying if he said he said he wasn’t enjoying the sensations of Dean’s fingers dancing through his feathers.

He couldn’t help but close his eyes as Dean groomed him. He might not have been using oil, but that didn’t make the contact any less pleasurable.

After a few moments, Dean tilted his head.

“Why do your wings smell like maple syrup?”

Gabriel’s voice was relaxed and contented when he replied.

“It’s the scent of my oil. Every angel’s is unique.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “So, you’re kind of like a bunch of dogs scent marking everything you own?”

Gabriel chuckled at the image that conjured up. “I suppose. We usually only use it to groom our own wings and to mark a mate.”

Dean scrunched his nose up. “Wait, so if I get any of this stuff on me, every angel out there is going to think we’re mated?”

“Or that you have an oil kink,” grinned Gabriel and Dean made a disgusted sound at the back of his throat. “Considering Crowley's supposed to think we’re partners, maybe that’s not a bad thing?” The angel continued and Dean was quiet for a few moments.

“I suppose not.”

A few minutes passed where all was silent whilst Dean shifted feathers back into order, then the demon frowned as he noticed something odd.

“Gabe? Why are your wings beginning to puff out?”

It was true. The angel’s feathers were slowly beginning to fluff up like a happy dove’s and Gabriel’s eyes widened in horror. He watched his own wings almost expand, all his careful smoothing down and shifting into place proving for nothing and he prayed that Dean didn’t push the subject.

“Did you hear me? Why are your feathers puffing up?” Insisted Dean and Gabriel winced, keeping his mouth clamped firmly shut.

The demon frowned but dutifully continued to groom the parts of his wings he couldn’t reach.

“Actually,” mused Dean, tail swishing thoughtfully. “I think I prefer them like this. They looked good before, but I think I like them not quite so flat. You look kinda relaxed like this. Happy.”

Dean’s admission only made the rest of Gabriel’s wings fluff up and the angel winced. No demon had ever complimented his wings and his body seemed to genuinely care about Dean’s opinion.

“…Apparently, I am happy,” Gabriel mumbled quietly. “When they… fluff up like that, it means… ah… it’s because I’m preening. Apparently.”

Dean paused. “Preening?”

“…You complimented my wings,” muttered Gabriel. “My brain’s telling my wings that’s a good thing. Not to mention you’re… grooming me. So they’re kinda… well, they’re pretty relaxed and… y’know… happy.”

Dean stilled. “…Please tell me this isn’t some freaky angel orgasm?”

Gabriel snorted. “No. It’s just… it’s kinda like stroking a cat. If you get just the right pressure in just the right spot, and you happen to catch the cat in a good mood, it purrs.”

“…So this is you… purring?”

Gabriel flushed pink. “Sort of.”

“…Oh.”

Gabriel was surprised when Dean hesitantly resumed his task and an awkward silence fell between them.

“…Y’know, demons actually purr.”

Gabriel blinked and swivelled his head to stare at Dean, who was refusing to meet his gaze.

“Huh?”

The demon shifted uncomfortably. “In your whole cat analogy thing. Demons actually purr.”

Gabriel blinked again and slowly turned back around. “Right.” None of his clients had ever purred.

It was long moments before Dean spoke again. “I don’t really know why I told you that.”

Gabriel quirked a grin. “If you want me to stroke your tail or scratch your horns, you only have to ask.”

“I’m not actually a cat.”

Gabriel chuckled and relaxed into Dean’s light hands, oddly not embarrassed about his preening anymore.

“You’re enjoying this,” accused Dean and Gabriel shrugged. He saw no reason to lie; his wings had already given him away.

“Yup.”

When Dean was finally finished, Gabriel checked himself in the mirror and smiled. Dean had done a really good job considering he’d not used any oil and wasn’t accustomed to grooming, and he had to admit the demon was right; he did look better with his feathers a little fluffier than having them slicked back.

Dean was frowning thoughtfully at him. 

“I have a sudden craving for pancakes.”

Gabriel threw his head back in a laugh and when he sobered, he wiggled his eyebrows. 

“My oil doesn’t just smell of syrup.”

Dean pulled a face. “I don’t want pancakes anymore.”

The angel grinned and Dean couldn’t help but smile back before glancing at his watch and cursing.

“I have six minutes to get dressed.”

“Run, Forrest, run.”

Dean did.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel felt confident walking into the restaurant and not in his usual _‘This is my job and I know I’m good at it’_ kind of way. 

People were watching him and his wings hitched a little higher in pride because they were watching him with approval in their gazes. He’d had lust and want and disgust and condescension, but never _approval._

Yet here, walking beside Dean, people were glancing over him as if he was something special; something handsome and different. It made his eyes sparkle.

When they reached the table of demons, he didn’t feel intimidated, even when Alistair eyed him like all his other customers, and that probably had something to do with the way Dean pulled his chair out for him and pushed him closer to the table as if he did it all the time.

Logically, he knew the manners were probably a habit from years of doing the same with Amara, but it still made him feel like he actually mattered to someone, even if Dean didn’t seem to realise he’d done it.

Crowley glanced at his wings curiously but said nothing as Dean settled.

“Order first, then we’ll talk business,” stated Crowley and Gabriel took one look at the menu and nearly dropped it like a hot potato.

What were those prices? Had the typist put all the decimal points in the wrong places?

Dean was surreptitiously watching his face flit through various expressions of pure horror from behind his menu. 

“Pick whatever you want,” he whispered, gaze never leaving his menu to prevent any attention from being drawn to them.

“Dean, I can’t expect- ”

“This is your holiday too.”

Gabriel snapped his mouth shut as he stared at Dean.

“…Thank you,” he murmured softly and a tiny smile tugged at the demon’s lips. Gabriel watched the tip of his tail curl in fascination.

Once they’d ordered, Crowley cleared his throat.

“I’m told by our angelic party planner that the hen and stag-do’s are going to take place on the same night, at the same venue,” he began, clearly thrilled by the idea. “Which means we all need to be on our best behaviour.” His gaze flicked briefly to Gabriel and Dean.

“In a little over four weeks, on Saturday the twenty-ninth at five p.m., we will be attending a three-course dinner before being whisked away to a night club, which the organiser refuses to give me any details about. Apparently there’s to be some ‘special’ entertainment, but I’m not certain what and considering this is an angel who’s planned it all, I’m not holding my hopes up, but we’ll have to grin and bear whatever mind-numbingly dull torture is in store for us.”

Dean and Gabriel shared a glance. If Balthazar was planning a surprise, they were genuinely concerned for their safety. Even Dean knew the bronze-winged angel was eccentric, borderline crazy. Sam had told him as much when he’d tried to encourage Castiel to go potholing with him when they were dating.

“I don’t need any altercations either,” warned Crowley, this time looking at Alistair, Azazel and Dick. “That means don’t drink yourself blind and end up getting into a fight with one of our angelic guests, understand? And mind your tongue with them; we don’t want to offend them.

“That said, I think you know most of the plan. All the girls and our own… angelic friend will ride out to Ms. Johnson’s hotel at four to discuss… dresses and honeymoons and whatnot and we’ll be receiving a few of their boys to bore us to death. We’ll apparently meet up at the venue and try not to kill each other, get dragged to the club soon after, then go home and not have to worry about seeing them again until the date of the wedding, TBD. Questions?”

“Can we confirm that Gabriel won’t be oiling up his body and donning a mankini, or is he part of the _special_ entertainment?” Leered Alistair and suddenly, all the confidence was sucked out of Gabriel. He drew his wings inwards, the feathers beginning to fall flat as Dean’s co-workers snickered.

Dean however, had his gaze narrowed dangerously and he pointedly lay his arm over the back of Gabriel’s chair.

“If you want to act out a few of your darker fantasies, I suggest visiting a brothel. I heard you know quite a few. Maybe you should take Meg with you.”

Alistair’s eyes blew wide and Meg frowned in confusion before glancing up to her husband, puzzled when he wouldn’t meet her gaze.

The others fell silent and Crowley, who Gabe noticed hadn’t laughed at Alistair’s comment, smirked in amusement and shared a wordless but approving glance with Dean.

Dean smiled sarcastically at his other colleagues and relaxed into his seat, keeping his arm on the back of Gabriel’s chair.

Their food came quickly after that and Crowley started a conversation as if Dean hadn’t just taken Alistair (and subsequently, those who had laughed) down a peg or two and Dean easily joined in. Crowley even made a point of talking to Gabriel and the angel perked up a little, touched at Crowley’s support.

Eventually, conversation turned to home life and general chatter, the red-tailed demon asking the women what it was they did when they weren’t baby-sitting their husbands on over-priced business trips.

Meg was a journalist, Lilith was a surgeon and Abbadon was a detective.

“And how about you, Gabriel?” Sneered Alistair. “What do you do?”

Crowley glanced over at him curiously and Dean stiffened, probably remembering that the whole reason Gabriel was accompanying him was to see how quickly he could get the demon fired.

Gabriel contemplated saying something ridiculous, but he glanced at his suit, trailed his gaze to his half-emptied plate of the most delicious food he’d ever sampled, before lightly brushing his wing against the arm behind him, and making a decision.

“Baker,” he replied. “Nothing fancy like a surgeon or owner of a multi-billion-dollar corporation, but I get by.”

Alistair narrowed his gaze and Dean blinked in surprise, tail flicking underneath the table.

“Maybe you can help with desserts at the wedding,” hummed Crowley and Gabriel wasn’t sure if the demon was being serious or not, but he tilted his head in interest. He genuinely enjoyed baking and he’d been told he wasn’t awful at it, so maybe he could make a few cupcakes or something?

When the end of the meal rolled around, Gabriel was mortified to find everyone paying for their own meal separately, regardless of whether they were married and the angel realised how noticeable it was that he wasn’t reaching into his own wallet. 

He reflexively sunk his hand into his pocket when Dick and Abbadon narrowed their eyes suspiciously at him but Dean placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll pay this time,” he said easily and Gabriel opened his mouth to protest but Dean shook his head. “No, you got yesterday’s. Now it’s my turn,” he lied calmly, throwing a few bills into the pool of money in the middle and Crowley watched Dean in admiration as Dick and Abbadon lowered their gazes and Alistair’s tail thumped the floor hard enough for Crowley to scowl at him.

Before Gabriel had a chance to say anything, Dean was standing and instinctively pulling the angel’s chair out for him.

“Until next time I think of a reason to drag you all together, goodnight,” bid Crowley and Dean nodded respectfully as he led Gabriel from the restaurant.

Gabriel was still tongue-tied; shocked by Dean’s thoughtfulness and consideration and he couldn’t even bring himself to thank the demon.

“Baker, huh?” Hummed Dean as they made their way back to the hotel, the warm night air pleasant against their skin.

Gabriel gathered enough wits to reply. “I’ve always enjoyed it. I guess it was my childhood dream; to own my own bakery.”

Dean smiled softly and Gabriel decided he liked the expression. He glanced at Dean.

“What about you? What was your dream?”

Dean shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. I’ll never be able to do it so no point in dwelling on it.”

Gabriel frowned. “You don’t know that. It’s never too late to do anything.”

“If that’s true, then why don’t you try working in a bakery?” Challenged Dean and Gabriel shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Because it’s different. I don’t think I’m too old to try being a baker. I can’t follow my dream because no one will give me a chance. Nobody wants an ex-stripper marring their name.”

Dean fell silent, tail dragging heavily on the floor.

“Engineer,” said Dean after a few minutes and Gabriel looked up at him in confusion. 

“I want to design car mechanisms or at least build them. I used to work for my uncle Bobby when I was a kid. He owned a garage and I fixed people’s cars when they went wrong. I enjoyed it.”

Gabriel tilted his head. “Then why don’t you do that instead of working in a job you don’t appear to like?”

Dean pulled a face. “The pay’s a lot less for one thing.”

Gabriel frowned. That seemed a flimsy excuse since Dean didn’t come across as the type to particularly care about wealth. If he truly cared about money, he wouldn’t have spent so much on Gabriel’s suit and meal.

“Oh,” he said flatly and Dean looked away.

“Amara doesn’t think it’s a respectable job,” muttered Dean a few moments later. “And I don’t want to humiliate her in front of her friends. They all have husbands who are doctors and lawyers and corporate fat cats… What would they say if I turned out to be a simple grease-monkey?”

Gabriel scowled. “Who cares what they think? You should do what you want; it’s your life.”

“I don’t want to embarrass my wife,” Dean mumbled and Gabe’s expression turned troubled.

“…Surely she values your happiness over her reputation with such shallow friends?”

Dean remained silent and Gabriel clamped his mouth shut. He didn’t feel the need to push the topic further.

When they returned to their room, Dean crawled into bed without a word and Gabriel followed soon after, backs facing each other.

“Thank you for today,” murmured Gabriel into the darkness. “I really enjoyed it.”

Dean was quiet for so long, Gabriel thought he was already asleep. 

“…So did I,” came a soft whisper.

Gabriel fell asleep with a tiny smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a bit of fluff...


	7. Chapter 7

Dean's eyes fluttered open and for a few glorious seconds he relaxed into the arms wrapped around his waist and the silky wings curled around his back. Then he remembered that Amara didn't possess wings, which meant the head tucked under his chin belonged to Gabriel.

He sighed in resignation and slowly untangled his tail from the angel's leg. He was far too accustomed to waking up in similar positions to be disturbed by his apparent cuddliness anymore. 

He began to pull away and as he did so, his gaze caught on Gabriel's sleep-ruffled feathers. He reached out to brush them back into place, merely because he had nothing better to do and a smile tugged at his lips when Gabriel smirked in his sleep and snuggled closer to him, wing leaning into his touch.

Dean shook his head in amusement and slipped out of bed, stretching silently before retreating to the bathroom. Once he had showered and brushed his teeth, he threw on some clothes and grabbed a stack of paperwork, intent on making his way down to the poolside.

They were now twenty-four days into the trip and Dean still hadn't seen much of the Island. He had been so focused on paperwork and making sure Gabriel didn't do anything to get him fired that he hadn't had much of a chance to see anything outside the hotel. That would have to change today.

He glanced at his watch, surprised when it read 11:35 am; he'd already been working for over two hours.

He frowned when he realised he'd missed breakfast and he began shuffling papers together, but startled at the plate that landed on his table. He squinted suspiciously at the two pieces of pie; one pecan, one apple and cinnamon, before glancing up to find Gabriel raising an eyebrow at him.

"Managed to sneak them out of the dinning room since it became obvious you weren't going to show," the angel stated. He frowned at Dean's stack of papers. "You work too hard," he muttered and Dean wasn't sure if he was meant to hear that or not, but it only made him more determined to cut down his workload. 

"Thanks," murmured Dean and Gabriel offered him a small smile before glancing towards the hotel reception.

"I was thinking of going to the beach," the angel began, wings twitching oddly. "It's a breezy day so the sand might not fry our toes and I have a craving for ice cream."

Dean tilted his head thoughtfully. Ice cream sounded like a fantastic idea; maybe he should do that later.

"Have fun," commented Dean, returning to his papers and eying the pies longingly, but Gabriel hesitated, wings twitching harder, before turning to Dean.

"...Actually...I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

Dean stilled before raising his eyebrows at Gabriel and the angel bounced nervously on the balls of his feet.

"I just thought it might be a good idea. I mean, you've not seen any of the island and I've only seen a little, so it makes sense for us to go together and besides, Crowley thinks we're partners and if you want to make him believe that, we've got to do things together otherwise he's gonna know something's up, and you don't want to lose your job over lying to him."

Gabriel snapped his mouth shut upon realising he was babbling and Dean frowned.

"I thought you wanted to get me fired?" He asked slowly. "It's why you're here, isn't it?"

The angel looked caught out for a moment before averting his gaze.

"Honestly? You've already given me so much; you've paid for my meals, bought me a suit, defended me against the likes of Alistair, when all I've done is try to get you fired. You even listened to my pathetic sob story and not once have you tried to humiliate me in front of your colleagues by pointing out that I'm poor and don't have a clue how to behave in such a high-class hotel. 

"I know you don't like me or any angel, but you've been pretty kind to me and I don't know how to thank you."

Gabriel frowned. "Besides, I see all your colleagues having a good time whilst you're stuck in the hotel working, so I don't see why they get to have all the fun."

Dean remained silent. It was true; Alistair, Dick and Azazel went out alone or with their wives every afternoon and evening. Honestly, Dean didn't know how they were getting any work done when they had the same amount as he did. Maybe if Amara had been here, he would have made a point of going out more, but then again, maybe not because Amara would have been just as ready to explore the island on her own. Still, he could have taken her out for a meal.

Gabriel shuffled his feet awkwardly. "I kind of just want an excuse to buy you ice cream and lunch because you've bought so much for me already," he admitted and Dean blinked in surprise.

"...You don't have to do that, man."

"Well, maybe I want to," challenged Gabriel and Dean shook his head.

"It's not about money. It's just about making sure Crowley believes we're together."

"If you come with me, he's more likely to believe it," Gabriel shot back and Dean leaned back in his seat. He didn't understand why Gabriel was pushing this (maybe it was a masculinity thing? Or just an angel thing about trying to prove they were superior to demons?), but if the angel was going to insist on buying him lunch, Dean saw no reason to refuse.

"Fine, whatever," shrugged Dean, packing his papers away and he missed the bright grin that crossed Gabriel's face. "But I'm not letting that pie go to waste."

Gabriel chuckled as the demon tucked into his hard-earned snack.

 

* * *

 

Strolling down to the beach with Gabriel was surprisingly peaceful. The angel clearly enjoyed the sun and Dean couldn't help but watch his wings almost fan out as he walked. It made Dean's tail wiggle in amusement and he reached out to smooth some of the wayward feathers Gabriel had missed that morning.

As he did so, he mused how Gabriel seemed to take more pride in his wings now than he had when they'd first arrived. The angel made sure to groom himself at least a little every morning now, where before, he'd not even bothered to pluck out the broken feathers. It made Dean smile to see Gabriel more confident in himself.

Once he'd finished fixing the angel's feathers, he realised Gabriel was staring at him oddly.

"What?"

"Nothing," Gabriel replied a little too quickly, but Dean couldn't be bothered working out quirky angelisms, so he didn't ask about the reaction.

As they were making their way down to the sea, they spotted a side street lined with a few shops and a bar that claimed it served food. It seemed quiet where the beach cafes probably wouldn't be, so they made a detour into the empty street.

They wandered inside the small bar and were pleasantly surprised by its cosiness. There were surfboards and sails lining the walls, giving the impression of a water sports bar and the shelves were heavily stocked with colourful bottles.

The pair sat down, chatting lightly about the heat and surroundings and it was only when Dean opened his menu did he notice something wrong.

All the food was catered to angelic tastes, as were the drinks.

Demons and angels shared very different tastes; angels tended to favour sweeter flavours, whereas demons preferred sour or bitter tastes, which resulted in the two species finding it difficult to palate each other's cuisine.

Dean didn't mind some sweetness (hence his love for pie), but that didn't mean he would be able to stomach the intense sugary flavours of some of the angelic dishes.

The demon frowned in confusion. Most restaurants and bars these days served cuisine suitable for both species as they would only restrict business if they didn't, but apparently, this bar didn't care about that.

A glance around explained why.

Besides Dean, there wasn't a single demon. Every customer and waiter in this bar was angelic. 

And all of them were glaring at Dean.

Dean's tail swished uncomfortably as he tried to force his gaze back on the menu. The last thing he needed was to start a fight; if Crowley heard he'd been brawling with angels, he might as well kiss his job goodbye.

"You okay?" Gabriel asked, puzzled at Dean's erratic tail movements and Dean nodded stiffly, not wanting to mention this was an 'angels only' bar when there were about thirty of them glaring at him from various directions.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he returned to his menu, obviously not having picked up on Dean being very out of place.

When the waiter came to their table, Dean's tail thumped the ground in irritation. The waiter's grey wings were hitched high and wide in a threatening manner as he shot Dean a dirty scowl and Dean had to fight the urge to bare his sharpened canines at the angel.

The waiter made a point of turning to Gabriel first and Gabe rattled off his order nose in his menu, before finally looking up to smile at the waiter.

Only to frown when he saw the posturing.

When the waiter turned to Dean, his wings seemed to stretch even wider, feathers puffing out intimidatingly; not at all like the happy fluffing of Gabriel's wings the previous day. The grey-winged angel narrowed his eyes at Dean as his tail thumped the floor warningly and Gabriel's brows shot upwards when the waiter had the nerve to flash his eyes a bright blue at the demon.

Dean couldn't hold back the urge to bare his teeth slightly, but he did stop himself from sliding his eyes to black and he forced his gaze back to his menu as he guessed at something he'd be able to tolerate.

The waiter sneered at him and turned on his heel.

"Savage beast," he muttered under his breath and Dean's tail smacked the floor as he bit back a snarl and shoved the menu back into its holder.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't realise. We don't have to stay here..."

Dean glanced up to find Gabriel looking ashamed, gaze apologetic and wings pinned to his back in a mixture of sorrow and an attempt to appear non-threatening while Dean was aggravated.

Dean grimaced at the memory of Gabriel explaining some of his clients' twisted fetishes and he forced himself to relax, tail curling around his chair to show he wasn't going to hurt the angel.

"No, it's fine. We've ordered now anyway."

Gabriel ducked his head. "...Sorry, Dean. I should've realised the moment we walked in."

The demon frowned. "It's okay, man. I can put up with a bit of glaring. 'S not the end of the world."

"They shouldn't treat you like that," scowled Gabriel. "It's not right."

Dean clamped his mouth shut. He'd assumed that's how Gabriel thought of him, but maybe he'd been wrong? The angel was supposed to hate him, right?

When the waiter returned with their drinks, he threw Dean's down to the point where liquid splashed over the rim and Dean had to lean backwards to stop it from spilling on him.

Once again, Dean bared his teeth at the angel and the waiter raised his wings with a challenge in his eyes, itching for a fight so he had an excuse to throw Dean out.

Dean didn't rise to the bait though and instead snatched a few napkins and mopped up the spilled drink.

The waiter left with a snorted _"mongrel"_ and Dean bristled but otherwise ignored the comment.

When he next looked up, Gabriel was glaring in the direction the waiter had vanished, wings spread wide in anger.

"Next time he feels the need to open his mouth, he's going to find it stuffed with napkins," he huffed and Dean snorted in surprised amusement.

"I would pay to see that," murmured Dean and Gabriel crossed his arms.

"I'll do it free of charge," he muttered as Dean scrunched his nose up at the sugary scent of his drink. He took a sip of it and curled his mouth in disgust.

"How do you guys stomach this stuff?" Dean asked. "This isn't regular beer."

Gabriel swirled his cocktail around its glass. "Not to you, but to us it is."

Dean shook his head. "It's like Coke. Do you put sugar in your water too?"

"I do, but I'm just weird, or so Cassie tells me," grinned Gabriel and Dean rolled his eyes.

"I've kinda already worked that one out."

Gabriel pretended to be hurt as he placed a hand over his heart and Dean quirked a smile.

"You might be better with a lager. They're not quite as sweet," commented Gabe and the demon cocked his head in contemplation. 

"Or maybe a cocktail might be better. There aren't many sour or bitter ones, but anything with Campari in it will probably suit you," mused Gabriel and Dean screwed his nose up.

"I'm not drinking some fruity cocktail."

"Why?" Gabriel asked, genuinely curious as he fiddled with the straw of his Shirley Temple.

Dean blinked. "Well because... they're... well they're... girly..."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and glanced at his own drink and Dean looked away.

"Drinking something you enjoy isn't going to make you grow lady parts," said Gabriel drily and Dean flushed pink, tail twitching embarrassedly.

"I know that, but cocktails are..." He trailed off, not even sure how he was going to end the sentence.

Gabriel let the subject drop and rolled his eyes every time Dean pulled a face whilst taking a swig of his beer.

Eventually, the waiter returned with their food and Dean tensed when he realised the chef had poured sugar and honey all over his burger just because he was a demon. The waiter smirked as he dropped it in front of Dean and when the demon looked up at him, he winked.

"Enjoy your meal, mutt," he said loud enough for the other customers to hear, earning a few snickers from around the room and Dean had to restrain himself from wrapping his tail around the angel's leg and dragging him to the floor.

His mouth drew into a thin line as he focused on his meal with a grated out "thanks".

"You want some sweeteners with that?" Crowed a large angel behind Dean and as the other customers laughed, a female angel sneered at Dean.

"Maybe you'd be more comfortable eating from a dog bowl?"

Another round of laughter as another patron spoke up.

"Better muzzle him before he starts snarling. He might bite."

"Wouldn't like to catch rabies!" Called someone else and by now, the whole bar was mocking and ridiculing Dean as the demon closed his eyes defeatedly. He should have walked out the second he realised this was an angel's bar.

Suddenly, there was a weight in his lap and a pair of lips crashed passionately into his as something soft and fluffy curled around him possessively. A hand tangled in his hair as the kiss turned filthy and Dean was acutely aware of how the whole bar had abruptly fallen silent.

The familiar scent of maple syrup cocooned him.

When the pressure from his lips was relieved, Dean opened his eyes to find Gabriel perched in his lap, one wing curled around him protectively as the other flared wide and furious, his eyes glowing an intense golden.

"Watch how you address my _mate_ ," growled Gabriel, eying the stunned waiter with distaste before glancing slowly over the rest of the bar's patrons with unconcealed disgust. "It's not _his_ bite you should be worried about."

Dean would have been impressed by that alone, but Gabriel never did anything in halves, and he grabbed Dean's half-finished drink and threw it over the waiter.

"Let's see how you like it," Gabriel smiled sharply before thrusting both the empty glass and Dean's plate into the humiliated waiter's hands.

"A burger and an Americano cocktail, please. Write it down so you don't get it wrong this time and tell the chef that the _food critic_ , aka _yours truly,_ says he's incompetent."

When the waiter stood rooted to the spot, face a mask of horrified realisation at what Gabriel's words implied, the golden-eyed angel flared his wings aggressively, feathers puffing out and eyes flashing dangerously.

"Are we going to have a problem?" Snapped Gabriel and it was clear he wasn't only addressing the waiter now even though that's who he was looking at. "Because a demon's rage is nothing compared to mine when you blatantly insult and degrade my mate. Or maybe you need me to throw that burger at your repulsive mug too so you get the message?"

"No, Sir. Of course, Sir. Terribly sorry, Sir," the waiter stuttered as he scrambled to get to the kitchen, possibly to cry, and when Gabriel glared at the other customers, they quickly returned their attention to their own tables, refusing to meet Gabriel's stormy gaze.

Gabriel stalked back to his seat and lowered himself into it gracefully and when Dean raised his eyebrows at him, impressed, the angel beamed cheerily.

"I think I put on quite a show, don't you?" He grinned and Dean nodded with a soft chuckle.

"You should have been an actor. I like the added touch of you being a food critic."

"Best way to get good food is to let it slip you're a critic," winked Gabe and Dean snorted. 

"You're a frequent liar then?" He teased and Gabriel smirked. 

"It's gonna get you something you can actually eat."

"Yeah... uh... Thanks for that, by the way. You didn't have to go to all that trouble to... defend my honour or whatever."

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow. "I'm just surprised you let me attack your mouth. I was worried you were gonna punch me before I got a chance to begin the drama."

Dean's tail began twitching again. "Yeah, well... you caught me a little off-guard. I wasn't sure what was going on."

"I think you secretly enjoyed it and want to make out with me some more," snickered Gabriel and Dean flushed pink. 

"I really don't."

"Oh c'mon, babe. Don't be like that."

"Shut up."

"My own mate doesn't even love me. I'm distraught."

"Stop."

"Rejected by my own mate. Nobody loves me."

"Gabriel."

"This world is so cruel and cold. I've got nothing to live for anymore."

"You just love causing a scene, don't you?"

"I just love you, my darling honeybun."

"Children are better behaved than you."

"You saying you want kids, sugarplum?" Gabriel chirped and Dean groaned quietly, but the tilt of his mouth gave away his amusement.

"I do mean it though," Dean said after a few moments. "Thank you."

"You shouldn't have to thank me," murmured Gabriel. "That sort of stuff shouldn't happen. You shouldn't be ridiculed just because you have a tail instead of wings."

Dean remained quiet. Technically he was just as guilty of racism as those other angels were. He'd been averse to the idea of Gabriel accompanying him on this trip merely because he was an angel and he had verbally attacked not only Gabriel, but many other angels as well (in a few cases, he'd physically attacked them too).

If anything, he deserved their racist slurs.

His food came pretty quickly after that and it was one of the best burgers he'd ever tasted. He moaned appreciatively around a bite, earning himself a fond look from Gabriel, before he squinted suspiciously at the red cocktail the angel had ordered for him. 

He sniffed at it warily and Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

"It's not a nuclear bomb. Just drink it."

Dean begrudgingly took a sip and decided the second it touched his tongue that he was going to listen to Gabriel's advice more often. 

He could tolerate slightly sweeter drinks, but after the sugary beer, this bitter cocktail was exactly what he needed and he didn't care if cocktails were girly - he liked it.

Gabriel was smirking triumphantly at him.

"Alright, you win," huffed Dean without much heat. "Definitely better than the beer."

"Stick with me, Dean-o. I'll show you how to have a good time," Gabe winked and Dean pretended not to notice the double-entendre.

 

* * *

 

Eventually, they left the bar, Gabriel strolling away with a call of _"I guess you'll be seeing my review pretty soon,"_ which had the waiters and bar tenders bowing their heads in shame. They ended up strolling along the beach for a while, chatting amiably and when Dean caught Gabriel staring longingly at the sea at least four times, he led the angel into a tiny shop and told him to pick out some swimming trunks that weren't garishly pink and had to be strapped over his shoulders.

Gabriel tried to protest that Dean shouldn't spend any more money on him, but Dean insisted it was a show of gratitude for the scene at the bar.

Gabriel's wings fluttered before he raced off to find something he could actually wear for swimming without looking like a B-rated porn star.

In retrospect, Dean should have known Gabriel would pick something that had Spongebob plastered all over it. The angel bounced over to him, holding out the monstrosity that was a pair of Spongebob swimming trunks and fluttering his wings excitedly as he gazed at Dean with puppy dog eyes that rivalled Sam's. 

When Dean sighed and nodded, Gabriel practically vibrated, a little like a child who'd been allowed to choose a toy of his own for the very first time.

Actually, Dean realised that was the perfect way to describe Gabriel.

The angel had left home at eighteen, been disowned by his family and forced to work as a dancer and later a prostitute just to look after himself and his little brother. His parents had been too controlling over his life and his fighting brothers had made it so Gabriel had practically raised Cas when the rest of the family were too occupied with arguing with each other. Gabriel had been forced to grow up early and having controlling parents probably meant he'd never been able to choose his own clothes or even toys because his family were more concerned with how they appeared to others. People had probably made decisions for Gabriel all his life and even now, when he was an adult, people were controlling who he shared his body with and how, and due to that, he couldn't get another job because people were controlling that too. It was a vicious cycle Gabriel couldn't seem to get out of.

They wandered along the beach for a while before settling on a couple of deck chairs. Gabriel did something clever and managed to get changed into his swimming trunks without taking his underwear off first and by the time Dean tried to warn Gabriel they had no towel, the angel was already doing a cannon ball off a bank of rocks.

Twenty minutes later, a wet Gabriel was encouraging Dean to skinny dip in the ocean but when the demon stated they had nothing to dry themselves with (and that Gabriel had no shame), the angel's face dropped in realisation and Dean cackled.

Then Gabriel shook his drenched wing over Dean's dry clothes and the demon hissed a curse as Gabriel shot off into the sea with a snicker.

Dean sighed at his waterlogged clothes and decided he might as well join the angel now he was soaked. He stripped down to his underwear and waded into the sea, rolling his eyes at Gabriel's cheers.

And, okay, maybe he enjoyed himself when Gabriel swept a tidal wave of water at him with a swipe of his wings and Dean claimed revenge when he wrapped his tail around his ankle and dunked him under the water.

He'd not goofed around like this in years, especially when he was trying to prove to Amara that he was just as respectable as her friends' husbands, so it felt good to have a bit of childish fun.

They clambered out of the water after a couple of hours and Gabe yanked Dean towards an ice cream hut. On their way, Gabriel spotted a stray towel, its owner obviously still in the sea, and Dean's jaw dropped when the angel swiped it and began drying himself off.

"Gabriel!" Hissed Dean, glancing around in hopes nobody was watching, but no one cared and Gabriel shoved the towel towards the gobsmacked demon.

"What? In this heat it'll be dry by the time they come back. They'll never know," shrugged Gabe and Dean shook his head but quickly began to dry himself off. He'd never met another angel like Gabriel; one who had no reservations about wearing ridiculous outfits, causing drama and 'borrowing' other people's belongings. Most angels he met were quiet, calculating and pretentious, but not Gabriel.

It was refreshing and strangely thrilling to never know what Gabriel would throw at him next.

Gabe bought a couple of ice creams before they returned to their clothes and they lay on the deck chairs as they finished their treats. By the time they decided to return to the hotel, Dean was pleasantly surprised to find he'd really enjoyed the day.

They sauntered back lazily and Dean once again had the urge to fix Gabriel's ruffled feathers. He reached out and began to order some of them, tail wriggling at their softness and he combed his fingers through them idly until they settled into place.

He moved onto the front of the wing and it was a few minutes before he registered that a few surrounding angels were openly gaping at him, eyes wide and cheeks red as a couple of angelic children snickered as though they were witness to something 'naughty'. Their parents quickly ushered them away from Gabriel and Dean and the demon cocked an eyebrow.

"What's their problem?" He huffed but as he looked to Gabriel, the angel had his eyes closed and Dean was confused to find they were far closer to each other than they had been when they first started walking.

"Uh... Gabe?"

"Hmm?" Hummed Gabriel, sounding extremely relaxed and for the first time, Dean noticed his wings had fluffed up. 

"Why are people staring at us?"

Gabriel's eyes flew open and he pinned his wings to his back in embarrassment as he glanced around.

"Because you're grooming me in public."

Dean frowned. "Let me guess; they think a demon is too lowly to touch an angel's wings?"

Gabriel shook his head. "...Partly, but it's more to do with the fact that grooming is uh... Well it's... It's kind of personal."

Dean scowled. "You said it was like stroking a cat."

"No, I said our wings fluffing up is like a cat purring. Angels don't usually let just anyone touch their wings. They usually only let people who are close to them touch them. Like a good friend... or a mate. It's rather... intimate."

Dean stiffened and Gabriel hurried to explain. "But grooming doesn't particularly bother me because I'm used to my clients touching my body and wings, so it doesn't hold the same sacredness for me as it does for most angels." That wasn't exactly true, he just enjoyed Dean touching him tenderly when everyone else wanted to hurt him and he didn't want the demon to stop.

"Wait... is this like... jerking you off in public?" Dean asked, horrified as he snatched his hand away from Gabriel's feathers and the angel shook his head, trying to hide his disappointment.

"It's... somewhere between holding someone's hand and kissing their knuckles," admitted Gabriel guiltily and Dean tensed in embarrassment, tail twitching agitatedly.

"I thought it was like fixing someone's tie," he grumbled and the pair fell silent for a few moments.

"I kind of liked it," confessed Gabriel quietly and Dean almost didn't hear him.

"Good to know," he replied without looking at the angel, and Gabe felt thoroughly humiliated.

He kept his wings tucked close to his body for the remainder of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're still enjoying :)


	8. Chapter 8

Dean would never admit to being disappointed when he awoke to an empty bed. Before he even considered opening his eyes, the first thing he did was reach blindly for a fluffy wing that was meant to be wrapped around him, like it had been every morning. However, he grasped deftly at air and scowled because where was the angel that was supposed to be curled into his chest?

He ran that sentence through his head a few times, wondering if he should be at all concerned by it and the fact he'd grown used to waking up to Gabriel snuggled into him, before he shrugged and decided he'd think about it later.

Right now he had to work out where his angel was. 

He cracked an eye open and frowned again at the empty side of the bed, but when he heard the shower flare to life, he sighed in resignation and rolled onto his back.

Ever since the revelation of the level of intimacy involved in grooming an angel's wings, Gabriel had taken to keeping his wings away from Dean, as if they were somehow offensive to the demon. For the past four days, Gabriel had woken up before Dean and the demon had found himself in an empty bed, which he decidedly didn't like.

They conversed normally and Gabriel showed no spite or judgement of Dean, but it was clear he was being cautious around the demon because whenever they interacted, he would tuck his wings behind him and pull them to his back in a manner Dean vaguely knew was a formal gesture of respect.

Gabriel and formal should never go together. Dean had to confess he preferred it when the angel was bouncy and playful and making people uncomfortable by ignoring personal space and acting like the antithesis of every angel stereotype ever.

As it was, Dean had to live with the fact he only had himself to blame about Gabriel's current behaviour. Still, he couldn't just go around grooming Gabriel in public when it meant what it did, could he? He'd been ignorant to its meaning at first, but now he had no excuse. 

No straight, male demon should go around grooming a male angel he wasn't even supposed to like. What would his wife think?

Actually, he knew exactly what Amara would think. She would sneer at Gabriel for being an angel, tell him he was repulsive for being a stripper-prostitute and although he doubted Amara would care about Gabriel's sexuality, she would probably laugh at him over how desperate he was for _'romance and tenderness'_ that he'd cuddled up to a married, straight, male demon in his sleep. 

Dean furrowed his brows. He'd fallen for Amara because they shared a lot of the same tastes and ideals, one of those being their hatred of angels. However, now Dean found he wasn't too comfortable with anyone mocking or belittling Gabriel. It was a turn of events he hadn't seen coming.

Suddenly, the sound of ACDC blasted through the room and Dean startled because that was his phone.

His face lit up and his tail wriggled because it seemed Amara had finally found time to call him back, so he scrambled for his phone just as Gabriel popped his head around the bathroom door curiously.

However, when Dean grasped the phone, his face fell because the name on the screen didn't read 'Amara'. He soon perked up though, because he'd not heard from his brother in a month either.

He relaxed back onto the bed and flipped the speaker on with a smile.

"Is Gabriel alive?" Sam demanded the second Dean accepted the call and the older demon rolled his eyes.

"And a _'hello'_ to you too, Sammy."

"Dean," Sam insisted and Dean shook his head.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's here," the demon said as Gabriel wandered into the room in a white polo shirt and red shorts which made him look like a gym teacher. He idly wondered if Gabriel would suit a headband.

"Heya, Samsquatch! How's things?" Gabriel chirped as he belly flopped onto the bed, making Dean quirk a smile. It soon faded when the angel carefully manoeuvred his wings away from Dean.

"I'm impressed you two haven't killed each other yet," said Sam, ignoring the nickname. There was a small pause and some muffled talking. "So's Cas."

"We're not savages," huffed Dean and he could practically hear his little brother's eye roll.

"Sometimes I have my doubts about you," muttered Sam and Dean was surprised when Gabriel piped up.

"Now, now, Jolly Green... Dean's been looking after me like a true gentleman. Feeding me delicious meals, buying me tailored suits, defending me against creepy perverts..."

Dean was shocked by Gabriel's honesty, and if the silence over the line was anything to go by, so were Sam and Cas. But then Gabriel shot him a wicked smirk and Dean knew he would be dealing with a migraine pretty soon.

"...And let me tell you, Sambo: Your brother gives the best underwater BJ's in all of America. He does this thing with his tongue-"

"Okay!" Sam and Dean said in unison as Dean slapped a hand over the angel's mouth. 

"I'm guessing he's giving you a hard time," chuckled Sam, for once sounding sympathetic towards his brother, but Dean wasn't listening because Gabriel had taken the demon's finger into his mouth and was wrapping his tongue around it obscenely whilst winking at him. Dean's eyes blew wide as Gabriel sucked on his finger filthily, obviously trying to make the demon recoil in disgust, as punishment for trying to silence him.

Which was why it was highly confusing for Dean when his body responded in a rather... different way.

Dean's tail swished slowly over the bed, curling at the tip and Dean was thankful the angel didn't know what that meant, because if Sam had been here, his jaw would have fallen off by now.

When Dean didn't immediately snatch his hand away, Gabriel paused and raised an eyebrow and they ended up staring at each other awkwardly for a few seconds, before a genuinely curious expression crossed Gabriel's face. He slowly slipped Dean's finger further into his mouth, eyes trained on the demon as he slid his tongue tentatively over the digit and when Dean still didn't move, surprise flitted over the angel's face.

Gabriel gently scraped his teeth over the demon's finger as he pulled back, before sliding it deep into his mouth again in the most erotic display Dean had ever seen. 

His boxers seemed tighter than usual.

"Guys? You still there?" Came Sam's puzzled voice and Dean and Gabriel tore away from one another, faces flushed and wings and tails flapping and contorting respectively.

Dean curled his now damp hand into a fist and dried it on the bed sheets before tucking it under him so he wouldn't have to think about what had just happened.

"...Uh... Yeah... We're here. Sorry, Sam," Dean mumbled. "What did you say?"

There was a heavy sigh from the phone and Dean risked a glance at Gabriel, who had found an interesting cotton to pick at on the bed sheets. Dean had the sudden urge to run his hand through the angel's flustered wing.

He restrained himself. Barely.

Sam went on to ask about how their trip was going and Dean and Gabriel eventually relaxed into the conversation, mentioning how they'd run into Balthazar, which had Cas joining in on the discussion. They asked how Sam and Cas were doing, smiling when their little brothers sounded genuinely happy together and as long as Gabriel and Dean didn't look at each other, they could pretend they were all a little happy family.

It was nice.

Dean felt lighter as he hung up an hour later; as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, but it soon turned sour when he realised he was now alone with Gabriel.

Fortunately, Gabriel wasn't looking at him. 

"I'm uh... I'm gonna go out. I'll see you later," said the angel, wings unnaturally still as he paced out of the room, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.

The demon watched him disappear wordlessly and when the door closed, he stared at his hand accusingly, as if it had betrayed him. Why on Earth had he let Gabriel deep-throat his finger?

He shook his head exasperatedly and made to throw his phone on the bedside table, only to grimace when he felt something amiss down below. He glanced at his tented boxers and his eyebrows shot upwards in shock. 

Had he... had he been aroused by Gabriel sucking on his finger?

Seriously?

He closed his eyes and decided the best way to cope with the ridiculous situation was to pretend it had never happened and get a shower.

A cold one.

 

* * *

 

That evening, Dean found himself taking a stroll down to the beach. He hadn't seen Gabriel all day and whilst he was grateful for the peace, he felt the inexplicable urge to check the angel hadn't got himself into any trouble and he had a feeling Gabriel was at the beach. He'd mentioned on multiple occasions how much he enjoyed beaches.

When he reached the spot he and Gabriel had visited a few days ago, he tilted his head at the lone angel. 

The sky had long since faded to black and the winds were beginning to pick up, so almost everyone had vacated the shore. There were a few people still lingering a little further away, but Gabriel was the only in this section, the winds whipping through his feathers as he stared silently off into the horizon.

Dean frowned. He'd never noticed just how lonely Gabriel looked.

 _'Kind of like me,'_ his mind piped up and he scowled because he wasn't lonely; he had Amara.

...Even if she wasn't here with him.

The winds and salty air and sand battered relentlessly at Gabriel's wings, throwing them to one side and Dean wondered if it hurt the angel, because his feathers were a tangled mess.

He was just about to make his way over, intent on asking if Gabriel was planning to go to dinner this evening, and if he was, he'd better hurry because they'd stop serving soon, when the angel suddenly took a running leap towards a particularly large wave that was heading for the shore.

Dean's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to yell for Gabriel to be careful because the water was cold and there were no towels to steal at this time of night. 

However, Gabriel suddenly spread his wings and soared over the wave, fingers brushing through it, before he looped once, twice and raced high into the air.

He stalled mid-air and free fell until he was a few feet from crashing into the water, but then he released his wings again and glided gracefully over the waves, a mere few centimetres above them.

He turned sharply, dodging between a few rocks, before veering upwards once more, high into the sky. Then he angled himself downwards and tucked his wings tight to his body, and he plummeted towards Earth at an impressive speed before gliding playfully over the waves once more. He easily rolled onto his back, never once touching the water. 

After a few moments, he spotted Dean and shot towards him like a missile and Dean ducked in fear of being smashed into, but Gabriel steered around him and came to an elegant halt three feet behind him. He folded his wings behind his back.

For a few seconds, neither man spoke and they stared at each other awkwardly until Dean shook his head.

"Dude... That was amazing. How do you even... how do you learn how to do all that crazy stuff? It was..." _'Beautiful,'_ Dean's brain supplied cheerily, but he refused to let the word pass over his lips. He didn't need to make things even more tense between them by calling Gabriel beautiful.

"Impressive," Dean said instead, even though that word did no justice for what he'd just witnessed. He'd seen angels fly, but never like that; never with such skill and grace as if they owned the skies. 

"It's just flying," shrugged Gabriel quietly and Dean arched an eyebrow.

"That was more than just flying. It was incredible. More agile than the birds... It was like watching a dance." 

Gabriel's cheeks heated up and Dean tilted his head at the reaction.

"It's the only time I feel free," murmured Gabriel. "The only time I feel... in control," he admitted not quite meeting Dean's gaze and the demon creased his brow. He had no idea why the conversation had suddenly turned into a dramatic movie scene full of heartfelt confessions; maybe it was the darkness that made them feel as though they could hide themselves or maybe the sounds of the sea had lured them into a false sense of security, but Dean took a step towards Gabriel.

"Can I watch?" He asked and Gabriel's gaze snapped upwards.

"...You want to watch me fly?"

Dean nodded. "It's soothing. Relaxing. And it's quiet out here; it's good to be away from the business of the hotel." He also loved how the moonlight glinted off Gabriel's wings, making them glow golden. They lit up the sky as he flew and every feather was delicately outlined, as if someone had hand-drawn each and every one with loving detail. They moved like silk in the wind; it was like watching art in motion.

Gabriel regarded him oddly.

"Aren't you supposed to be having dinner?"

"I know of a grill house that's open 'til late. I'll take you there instead." 

Dean tried to ignore how much that sounded like a date. If Amara was here, he would have taken her out, but since she wasn't, he would have to work with what he had, right?

Gabriel blinked at him and chose not to comment on the suggestion, to Dean's appreciation. 

"Okay, Dean. If that's what you want."

Dean grinned and lowered himself to the floor, curling his tail around himself like a cat and Gabriel quirked a smile as the demon crossed his legs, before he leapt into the air with a powerful swing of his wings.

Dean watched Gabriel fly for two hours. He was entranced by the mechanics of the huge wings and the sharp and agile manoeuvres were fascinating. The angel had been worried he was boring Dean at first, but the demon insisted he was enjoying himself and eventually, Gabriel began to show off with tricks that made Dean laugh and whoop in delight.

When Gabriel finally landed, he was wearing a bright grin and Dean's tail wiggled. Gabriel cocked an amused eyebrow at it and the demon stood to greet him.

"Dude, that was awesome!" He said excitedly, reminding Gabriel of a child being let loose in a candy store.

Gabriel's wings fluttered at the praise.

"How'd you glide under that wave without getting wet?" Dean asked. "It looked cooler than when the surfers do it!"

Gabriel's wings bounced at Dean's enthusiasm and he shrugged a shoulder.

"I don't really know. I just... did it. You don't really think about it when you're flying."

Dean's tail was practically wagging like a happy puppy's as he gazed at Gabriel's wing.

"So you don't have to think about the angle of your joints and the direction and velocity of the wind and stuff like that?"

"I suppose when you first learn, you have to concentrate a little more on angles and tension and stuff, but when you've been flying for a long time, you just do what feels natural," said Gabriel and Dean nodded contemplatively.

"But how do you learn how to do all those tricks? Do you have to practice or does it just come naturally? Do you ever mess up?"

Gabriel chuckled quietly. "Dean, you must be starving. Eat first and I promise I'll answer all your questions."

Dean blinked. "I bet you're pretty hungry after all that, too." He glanced over to his right, where he knew the grill house to be located. "C'mon."

He slung a friendly arm over the angel's shoulders without thinking and led him towards the restaurant, asking about his flying on the way.

At first, Gabriel startled at the contact, but he eventually relaxed and a small contented smile tugged at his lips as they made their way across the cool sand.

Dean's tail wriggled and Gabriel's wings fluttered all the way to the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter but it's got fluff in it so I hope you'll forgive me!


	9. Chapter 9

Dean was bored of paperwork. He'd been reading and signing and correcting clauses for four hours and now the words were beginning to jumble into one incomprehensible one.

He needed a distraction; an excuse to stop mindlessly reading through contract after contract.

As if he'd been summoned, Gabriel popped his head into their room.

"You still here? Yeesh, if I'd have known you were being such a stick-in-the-mud, I'd have graced you with my presence two hours ago. C'mon, Dean. Fold those stupid things into paper aeroplanes and let's go throw them at Alistair's greasy head. Maybe they'll stick."

Dean chuckled and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. Everything was blurry.

"Tempting, but I don't think Crowley would be too pleased if I started ruining his marriage contracts."

Gabriel snorted. "You kidding? The guy would probably rejoice. He clearly doesn't want to get married."

"They might end up liking each other; you never know."

"I'll believe that when I see it," huffed Gabriel. "Angels and demons just don't fit together."

Dean frowned lightly. "...Sam and Cas made it work."

"...Well, yeah, but they're..." Gabriel's hand rolled in midair, trying to grasp words he couldn't think of. It fell limply to his side when he realised he had no idea how to end that sentence. Sam and Cas _had_ made it work and they were one of the happiest couples their brothers had ever seen. There was no getting around it.

An empty silence fell over the room and Dean stared unseeingly at his paperwork.

"Do you want to go in the pool?" Gabriel asked suddenly and Dean startled before eying Gabriel suspiciously.

"No mankini?"

Gabriel grinned mischievously. "No promises."

Dean glanced back at his paperwork and grimaced. Honestly, he'd wear the mankini if it meant he didn't have to pick up a pen for the next three hours.

"Indoor or outdoor?"

 

* * *

 

Once they were dressed (Gabriel thankfully choosing to wear the ridiculous swimming trunks instead of the ridiculous, pink monstrosity), they chose the indoor pool so they didn't get roasted by the sun.

However, when they arrived, they noticed something strange.

There was a clear divide between the angels and demons in the large pool. The angels were sitting in the attached jacuzzi section of the pool or standing in the shallow end with their wings hoisted as far out of the water as they could manage, whilst the demons were swimming in the deep end, tails helping them to motor through the water like fish.

Every so often, a demon would bare their sharp canines at an angel or an angel would flare its wings threateningly at a demon and the two species would go back to ignoring or glowering at each other. Even the children weren't straying too far from their families, scowling at each other from opposite sides of the pool.

Dean and Gabriel glanced at each other. The tension around the room was stifling and those in deck chairs looked irritated with the opposite species' presence.

Neither man knew what to do. Did they ignore the obvious hostility in the room and slide into the pool together or did they join their respective species?

Hesitantly, the pair separated and made towards their own kind. Dean had to still his tail to stop it from twitching agitatedly. He didn't like the idea of being forced away from Gabriel just because their fellow guests couldn't get along. He noticed Gabriel's wings jerking uncomfortably before the angel forced them to stop.

Gabriel settled into the jacuzzi as Dean eased himself into the deep end of the pool. He paddled for a few moments, allowing himself to get used to the temperature before swimming a couple of metres. He ducked his head under the water and when he resurfaced he found himself staring into the smirking visage of Alistair from across the pool. 

He shuddered involuntarily and swam in the opposite direction.

Twenty minutes passed and Dean grew bored of swimming on his own at one end of the pool whilst the surrounding demons snarled and bared their teeth at the angels on the other side of the room. He glanced over to Gabriel in the jacuzzi and watched the angel prop his chin up on his hands as he stared longingly into the pool, where a couple of demonic children were splashing about.

Obviously the surrounding angels weren't providing an interesting conversation. One of the angels sat beside Gabriel; a sultry female with deep red wings and hair to match, glared at Dean and raised her wings intimidatingly until he turned away.

Dean scowled at the water. This was stupid. They were on holiday (sort of) and they weren't allowed in the same area of the pool because the people around them were too busy being offended by each other. He shook his head and risked a glance back to a weary Gabriel.

With a deep breath, Dean dove under the water and surged towards the opposite side of the pool, avoiding the feet of angels who turned their noses up in disgust at him.

He resurfaced at the edge of the jacuzzi and hoisted himself up onto the wall so he could grin at Gabriel, chin on his arms. The red-winged angel scowled at him, feathers puffing out in warning as the other angels leaned away from him in distaste. Some flashed their eyes threateningly, but Dean ignored them.

"You look like the life of the party," Dean smirked and Gabriel arched an eyebrow.

"I could say the same to you."

"Then come in here and entertain me," said Dean as the other angels glowered at him.

"I'm not your personal plaything," snorted Gabriel.

"Never said you were. But I'm bored and you're clearly having the time of your life so come in here and make me laugh," insisted Dean.

Gabriel shifted uncomfortably as the other angels rolled their eyes or tried to move away from the unwelcome demon. Dean tilted his head, puzzled. Surely Gabriel didn't care how these people thought of him interacting with a demon? 

"C'mon, Gabe. Swim with me," Dean said quietly, trying to hide the slither of hurt in his chest. 

Gabriel averted his gaze. "I can't."

Dean frowned. "You're not worried about what these people think, surely?"

The female angel curled her lip in disgust as her friend flicked her hair and muttered _"savage brute"._

Gabriel eyed her sharply before turning his apologetic gaze to Dean.

"I, uh... I can't swim."

Dean scowled. "You were in the sea the other day," he accused, confused as to why Gabriel would tell such a flimsy lie just because he was with other angels. He'd defended Dean in the bar the other day, and now he seemed to be trying to blow him off. Dean didn't understand it.

Gabriel shifted uncomfortably again.

"I could stand up in the sea. I never ventured far enough where my feet couldn't touch the floor. I can't touch the bottom of the pool, not at the far end anyway."

Dean was about to argue when he had a flashback to that day in the sea and he realised that actually, Gabriel had never swam. He'd only stood in the shallow water and goofed around with Dean, splashing around and stealing towels.

"Not many angels learn to swim," explained Gabriel softly when Dean's expression morphed into one of surprise. "Our wings don't exactly make it easy. They're very heavy when they're wet and they can get pretty tangled if we're not careful."

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "You don't seem to mind having your wings wet."

Gabriel shrugged. "I suppose not. I find it kind of soothing." _'After my clients damage them,'_ was what he didn't say. Dean seemed to hear it anyway though, because his mouth drew into a thin line.

"Wait a minute. You did a cannonball into the sea when you couldn't swim?" Dean asked after a moment and Gabriel chuckled.

"Walked along the bottom until I could breathe again." At Dean's horrified look, Gabriel grinned. "I never said I made good decisions."

"You could have drowned!"

Gabriel merely shrugged. 

Dean sighed exasperatedly. "Alright, how about you give me peace of mind by letting me teach you how to swim?"

Gabriel blinked. "...Now?"

"No, on the twenty-seventh of April in twenty-twenty-three. Yes, now!"

Gabriel glanced at the horde of demons glaring at them from the other other end of the pool.

"Ah..."

"Ignore them. They're idiots," huffed Dean and a few angels blinked in surprise as Gabriel quirked a smile.

"I won't let you drown. I promise," Dean offered and Gabriel stared at him for a few moments.

"It's not like we've got anything else to do," reasoned Dean.

"You've not got wings though," said Gabriel and Dean rolled his eyes.

"No, but I've got two arms, two legs and a breathing hole. We're practically the same."

Gabriel bit back a snicker as Dean gestured to the steps.

"If I let you wring your wing out over me when we're done, will you come in?"

Gabriel beamed and made towards the steps, shocking the angels around him and making Dean huff out a laugh. 

Gabriel carefully climbed the steps and experimentally dipped a toe in the pool water. He quickly recoiled.

"That's freezing!" He hissed as Dean tread water a couple of feet away.

"It's okay once you're in."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "You know, everyone says that but it doesn't make it any less cold."

The angel glared suspiciously at the water before slowly easing himself in, whimpering as he did so.

He waded further into the shallow end, where nearly every angel was watching him interact with Dean in a mixture of repulsion and curiousness; kind of like a car crash they couldn't look away from (and neither could the demons from the opposite end of the pool).

"So, I'm no expert at swimming with wings, but the idea is to be as streamlined as possible," began Dean as he made his way to Gabriel's side. "So, I suppose you're supposed to tuck your wings as close to your back as possible."

Gabriel did as asked and Dean nodded.

"I'll teach you breast stroke, just because it's the first one everyone learns." He showed Gabriel how to position his hands and kick his legs correctly. It took a few attempts and Dean growled at the demons who laughed when Gabe accidentally slipped under the water and choked on all the liquid he'd inhaled.

He corrected some of Gabriel's movements and held him upright when he swallowed too much water and after an hour, Gabriel could swim (albeit shakily) without Dean's support.

Gabriel's grin was wide as he ventured around the pool to the amazement of the other angels and Dean couldn't help but be a little proud.

He was surprised however, when he spotted two angelic children, who couldn't have been older than six and eight, trying to copy Gabriel's movements in the shallow end of the pool. By the looks of it, they'd been copying for a while.

Dean liked children. He'd always wanted one of his own but Amara wasn't really the nurturing type and it was her body; he couldn't demand she change it just because he wanted children. If they'd both agreed to have kids, things would be different, but they were too busy with work and none of Amara's friends had children, so Dean couldn't ask his wife to be tied to a baby when she should be socialising with friends.

Dean watched the young angels for a few moments, grimacing when they couldn't work out how to kick their legs properly to keep themselves floating. They looked to their parents for aid, but the older angels could only shrug helplessly and look back to Gabriel for ideas.

Gabriel spotted their struggling and made his way over. He smiled in greeting at the parents and proceeded to demonstrate the correct techniques to the children.

Dean's tail wiggled slowly under the water at the (adorable) scene of Gabriel and the children laughing quietly and grinning as they practiced swimming together. 

Then Gabriel glanced at Dean and gestured him over.

The parents eyed him warily and Dean wasn't certain if meeting their children was a good idea, but Gabriel was insistent, so he slowly made his way over, making sure to appear as non-threatening as possible, which was extremely difficult when one had shiny black horns growing out of their skull.

"Little Samandriel and Ambriel here are finding it difficult to coordinate their legs and arms. What do you suggest, O' wise and knowledgeable teacher?" Asked Gabriel and Dean glanced at the parents once and when they didn't protest, he turned to the children with a small smile, hoping to wipe the nervousness from their expressions.

Angels or not, he didn't like it when children were afraid of him.

"Dean's not that scary," stage-whispered Gabriel when he noticed their fear. "He's just old and grumpy, but he's a little like a puppy, because when his tail wags, it means he's happy."

Dean blinked in surprise. He hadn't realised Gabriel paid attention to his tail movements, much less tried to work out what they meant; usually angels found demon tails disturbing.

When he caught the children looking at his tail curiously, he made it wriggle and their faces lit up with bright grins. He was amazed when they smiled up at him, previous wariness forgotten.

He sunk down until the water was lapping over his shoulders and he was at eye level with the youngsters.

"You're doing really well," he praised, making their grins widen. "I'm impressed. If you imagine you're a frog though, and you kick your legs in a big circle like they do, you'll go really fast and you won't sink. Okay? Think you can do that for me?"

The youngest, Ambriel, scrunched up her face in deep contemplation as Samandriel pushed himself onto his front and with his tongue poking out from between his lips, the cream-winged boy practiced what Dean had taught him.

"Okay," agreed Ambriel with a determined nod and Dean offered her a warm smile as she followed her brother's lead.

Dean found himself walking beside them to make sure they didn't have any accidents and when Ambriel momentarily forgot the technique and began to panic when she felt herself sinking, Dean gently caught her and held her in position until she corrected her kicking and was able to let her go.

They ventured into the deeper end of the pool, unaware of the demons watching them in distaste. Dean swam closer beside them, a strange protective instinct simmering in his chest and when Alistair eyed the children with a malicious look that made the hairs rise on the back of Dean's neck, he placed himself between the other demon and the oblivious youngsters.

A couple of demonic children gazed at the young angels curiously and both looked to their respective parents silently. After some hesitation and wary glances, both sets of parents nodded and their children cautiously edged towards the other youngsters.

Ambriel and Samandriel didn't notice their approach and swam around Dean playfully, splashing each other with their wings.

A tense silence fell within the room as the two little demons neared the angels and Samandriel and Ambriel stilled when they finally spotted them.

They stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments before the bronze-horned boy cleared his throat.

"I'm Ben. This is Claire." He gestured towards the blonde-horned girl beside him. "What are your names?"

"Ambriel."

"Samandriel."

"Cool. Can we play with you?" Asked Ben hopefully and Samandriel cocked his head and glanced at his sister.

"Sure," he shrugged before sweeping a wave of water at them with his wing and zipping away with a giggle. Ben laughed and chased after the other boy as Claire pretended to be offended at being soaked, even though a few minutes ago she'd been practising handstands under the water.

"Sorry about my brother," offered Ambriel as she paddled towards Claire. "He likes to think he's funny when he's really not."

Claire smiled at her. "That's okay. Ben's not my brother but he's exactly the same way. I tell him he's an idiot, because he is. You ever done an underwater handstand?"

Ambriel shook her head and Claire grinned. "C'mon, I'll show you."

Dean quirked his lips at the children's antics and he leaned on the wall to watch them play. After a few moments, Samandriel poked him in the arm with a cackle of "Tag!" before racing away, Ben beside him.

Biting back a chuckle, Dean surged after them under the water, tail breaking the surface like a shark fin and the young boys swam harder, desperately trying to escape despite their laughter. The girls quickly joined in on the game and when Dean resurfaced for a second to breathe, he swore he could hear Gabriel humming the 'Jaws' theme tune.

He gently grabbed Ben's leg and ducked him under water, mouthing 'tag' as he did so and the little demon grinned at him and shot towards the surface, chasing after his new friends. 

When they managed to evade him, he aimed for Gabriel.

He was a little hesitant at first, but he lightly touched Gabriel's arm. "Tag," he said softly and Gabriel winked at him and belly flopped into the water, wings stretched wide and drenching nearly everyone around him.

Ben beamed and joined the others as Gabriel tried to catch up.

Both Dean and Gabriel goofed around with the children for a while, making a few adult angels and demons smile in amusement (and the red-winged angel eyed Dean with interest), and eventually they tired the youngsters out.

As Dean was splashing around with Ben and Samandriel, Ambriel spotted Dean's tail swaying gently through the water and she yawned and grabbed onto it to keep herself afloat. 

Dean stiffened as Claire and Ben gasped, and Gabriel tilted his head curiously.

"What's wrong?" Asked Samandriel in confusion and Ben turned wide eyes upon him.

"You're not supposed to touch our tails," Ben whispered loud enough for the whole pool to hear. "It's really rude."

Samandriel frowned. "Why?"

"Because... because it's like... holding hands. You wouldn't just hold a stranger's hand. Only close friends and family are supposed to touch each other's tails," stated Ben matter-of-factly.

Samandriel looked horrified. "So it's like touching our wings?"

Ben wasn't sure what was so bad about touching an angel's wings, but he nodded anyway because Samandriel seemed to think it was the same and he was really clever.

"Ambriel," Samandriel hissed. "You're not supposed to do that! Only close friends and family are allowed to do that!"

Ambriel looked upset and when she began to slide off Dean's tail, Dean pushed her back on.

"Then it's a good job Ambriel's my friend, isn't it?" Said Dean and Ambriel glanced up at him in awe before she beamed and held on tight to his tail.

"You're my friend too, Dean," she announced and if Dean's heart didn't grow three sizes at that.

"...Am I your friend?" Mumbled Samandriel, not quite meeting Dean's gaze and the demon shot him a warm smile.

"'Course you are, kid."

Samandriel's wings fluttered despite the water weighing them down and Dean offered his tail to the young angel. Samandriel grasped it carefully and let Dean carry him around the pool.

Gabriel quirked a small smile and stretched out his wings, allowing an eager Claire and Ben to lie on them as he floated around the pool. His gaze softened when they curled into his silky feathers in exhaustion and he slowly made his way over to a single mother with inviting chocolate eyes. He deposited Ben into her arms and she smiled appreciatively at him before he moved onto a couple who he assumed were Claire's parents. Her father bore a striking resemblance to Castiel despite the white horns and tail and both mother and father offered him a shy glance of gratitude.

Dean returned Samandriel and Ambriel to their parents and they waved sleepily at him.

"Bye, Dean," said Ambriel as her mother bowed slightly in thanks. "Will you come play with us another day? Your tail's cool and you and Gabe are really funny."

Dean bit back a chuckle but he couldn't stop his tail from wriggling, which made both children grin.

"We'll see," he hummed, touched, and when he turned away, he caught Gabriel gazing fondly at him. They shared a smile and Dean was reminded of all the times he'd combed his hands through the angel's delicate feathers. He idly wondered if he'd ever get to touch them again.

His expression soon fell when Alistair approached Gabriel from behind, repulsive smirk in place. He couldn't see what the other demon was doing, but with the way Gabriel had suddenly stiffened, face going blank, Dean knew whatever it was couldn't be good.

He scowled and headed for the pair. Alistair seemed to be chatting amiably to the angel, but when he spotted Alistair's hand roaming greedily over Gabriel's rear before beginning to dip into his trunks as his other hand buried itself in a wing, Dean released a growl. He didn't know he'd done it until Gabriel blinked at him in surprise.

Nobody else could see Alistair's dirty deeds because the demon was making sure to position his body so that his wandering hands were hidden, but when he didn't immediately release the uncomfortable angel, Dean narrowed his eyes, automatically gripping Gabriel's wrist and dragged him to his side.

He wrapped an arm around Gabriel's waist pointedly.

"Hands off my mate," he said lowly and Alistair feigned a look of shock as Gabriel's eyes widened.

"I never touched your _mate,_ " the other demon drawled and Dean had to restrain himself from baring his teeth. He couldn't start a fight with his coworker; Crowley would have his head.

"Never pictured you as the type to like kids. Especially not of the winged variety," commented Alistair with a look that made both Gabriel and Dean shudder.

"Not that it's any of your business to make such speculations about my personal life," replied Dean testily.

Alistair's gaze crawled over Gabriel's figure. "Quite a few things have recently been revealed about your personal life, Dean. Most of which are definitely not mere speculation."

Dean tugged Gabriel a little closer as he splayed his hand over the angel's bare stomach, shielding it from view of the other demon.

"You know less than you think."

Alistair narrowed his eyes. "I know you sleep with a whore."

Gabriel shrunk in on himself, wings trying to wrap themselves around his body to keep it covered.

Dean's eyes slid to black and he growled softly.

"Don't start something you can't finish."

"Is that a challenge?" He smirked at Gabriel. "Or an invitation to join in?"

Dean curled his lip to show his sharp canines. "Back off."

Alistair chuckled. "I would be quite happy to brawl with you, Dean. Winner gets the angel?"

Dean rumbled a little louder, startling some of the surrounding angels and demons as he tightened his grip on Gabriel. He was surprised when Gabriel curled a wing around his shoulders.

"My mate isn't your personal pleasure doll and I'd appreciate it if you didn't address him as such," rumbled Dean, loud enough for the other guests to overhear. They glared at Alistair in disapproval and the other demon looked wary when a few angels puffed out their feathers in offence as a couple of demons' tails swished in agitation.

"It'd be a shame if Crowley found out about your dirty little secret," whispered Alistair quietly and Dean scowled.

"And who do you think he'd be more likely to believe? Me or you?"

"With the way he's been acting these past few weeks? Crowley will be glad for any excuse to get rid of him," threatened Alistair as he nodded towards Gabriel. Dean bristled but said nothing. He wrapped his tail around Gabriel's wrist and led him away from the offending demon, towards the pool steps. 

They dried themselves off as best they could before throwing their hotel-provided dressing gowns around them and traipsing up to their room. It was only when Gabriel gingerly tapped Dean's shoulder, an expression of wariness resting over his face, did Dean realise his eyes had remained a furious black and that his tail was still coiled around the angel's wrist.

"Sorry," he mumbled, yanking his tail away as he forced his eyes into their neutral green. Gabriel stared at his wrist for a second before his gaze flipped to Dean.

"You okay?" 

"Yeah, fine," huffed Dean, defensively. "Why?"

Gabriel shrugged. "You looked angry. Just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Dean deflated. "I'm fine... Are you?" He asked carefully. Alistair's words had to have hurt the angel; humiliated him at the very least.

Gabriel rolled his shoulders as though he was hiding his feelings.

"I am what I am," he sighed eventually. "I can't exactly be offended by the truth."

Dean scowled. That wasn't right. "He was feeling you up."

"I get felt up, amongst other things, every day."

"In a public place," protested Dean.

"That's what some people like. I'm no stranger to that kind of thing," replied Gabriel as if it was no big deal.

"He was sexually harassing you!" Argued Dean in exasperation and Gabriel threw his hands up.

"I get sexually abused every day, Dean! It's my job! What exactly did you want me to do?"

"Push him away!"

"What's the point? When I go home, he's just going to pay for my services anyway! No matter how many times you defend me or I push him away here, he'll still get what he wants, whether I like it or not! I'm a whore!"

"You are not!" Snarled Dean, eyes sliding to black as his tail slammed against the floor and immediately, Gabriel snapped his mouth shut, wings lowering into a submissive position behind his back.

"You're a man who was forced away from home when he was a kid. You had to look after your younger brother and to do that, you needed a job. You signed on as a dancer, but your boss clearly doesn't care about you because he was quite happy to let disgusting creeps and perverts use you how they pleased, just so his club would get more money than others and now, you can't find a way out of the business, so you have to put up with sadistic scumbags like Alistair publicly harassing you because they take joy in other people's pain!" Dean seethed, tail flicking aggressively.

"It's not fair. You shouldn't have to put up with that," he growled, but his fury soon dimmed when he noticed Gabriel had his head bowed, wings plastered to his back as if he expected Dean to hit him.

Dean's heart ached.

"Gabe... Don't do that. I'm not... I'm just angry with how he spoke to you. I'm not angry with you."

Gabriel slowly glanced up, wings daring to relax.

"...I'm used to it, Dean. I made my choices and this is where they've led me. I've only myself to blame."

"But that's not true," said Dean softly. "You shouldn't have to deal with that wherever you go. You shouldn't be humiliated like that every time you leave your house."

Gabriel tilted his head. "Why is this upsetting you so much?"

Dean opened his mouth but quickly snapped it shut again. The truth was, he wasn't sure why he was so bothered by Alistair's words. He hadn't known Gabriel all that long and they weren't supposed to like each other. Gabriel was only here on a bet.

"Because it's not right," he huffed after a few moments and Gabriel fell quiet. Nobody spoke for a long while and neither man could bring themselves to look at each other.

"Nobody's ever defended me like that," murmured Gabriel. "You had no reason to stick up for me, yet you did, so thank you. I know I don't sound grateful, but I am. Truly. You have no idea how much it meant to me."

Dean pulled a face. He didn't like it when Gabriel spoke like that; as if he didn't matter to anyone. Gabriel was supposed to be fun and bursting with life, not sad and quiet and lonely.

"Yeah, well, we're supposed to be mates on this trip. Might as well act like them," Dean huffed without looking at the other man. "Gotta defend my territory and all that, right?"

Gabriel merely smiled, as if he knew Dean was putting on a mask of masculinity so their conversation didn't stray too deep into emotional territory.

"Right. Of course," the angel murmured. "Still, thank you."

"...You're welcome," Dean said quietly but he didn't think Gabriel should have to thank him for treating him like a normal person. If Amara had been the one getting harassed, Dean would have done exactly the same thing. She would have expected it; he was the man, afterall. It was his job to protect her (even if she didn't always like it when he did). 

"I'm gonna get a shower," announced Dean and Gabriel moved aside to let him pass, but there was a small smile on the angel's face, as if he knew Dean had tried to find an escape route out of the discussion.

Dean didn't mind though, because he liked it when Gabriel smiled. It meant the angel was happy again.

Gabriel deserved to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to get the kids in somehow :)


	10. Chapter 10

Dean would never admit to cuddling Gabriel the following morning.

He woke up around seven and smiled at the familiar warmth of the angel's body flush with his, two huge wings draped over him. Feeling it was too early to get up, Dean held Gabriel a little tighter as he curled his tail around the other man's leg. He'd missed the strange feeling of sleepy contentment waking up to Gabriel in his arms usually brought.

Gabriel must have been semi-conscious because he nuzzled Dean's throat and tucked his head further under his chin as he slipped his arms around the demon.

Dean settled down into the pillows and slid his hand into one of Gabriel's great wings, humming happily as the feathers tickled his palm. Gabriel smiled into his chest and pressed a light kiss to his collarbone before snuggling into him once more.

Dean was too warm and sleepy to care.

Plus, it was quite nice.

He shoved his nose into Gabriel's hair and drifted off again.

The next time he woke up, he was a little more aware of the awkward position they'd arranged themselves into.

Their legs were tangled together, wings and tails wrapped around one another. One of Dean's hands was buried deep in Gabriel's feathers, his other arced securely around the angel, and Gabriel had one hand fisted in Dean's hair as the other splayed possessively between his shoulder blades. Gabriel's head was tucked under his chin and Dean was nearly curled around the smaller man.

Dean was surprised to find he didn't want to move.

He strained to hear Gabriel's breaths and when he determined that the angel was still asleep, he found himself staring at one of the beautiful wings folded around him. Curiously, he carded gentle fingers through the wing, fascinated by the tiny muscle movements beneath the feathers and the way it leaned into his touch.

He'd never been interested in wings before, but since meeting Gabriel, he'd noticed how much expression and agility they were capable of and he hadn't realised just how sensitive the massive appendages were. Each and every feather was a work of art; crafted perfectly to both protect the wings and make them airborne and each had their own blood supply, making them receptive to touch. Every feather needed to be cared for; oiled and groomed to keep them healthy and when they were damaged, they needed to be plucked out so they could make way for new growth.

Their wings were so complicated; no wonder angels were so reserved about who touched them.

When he thought about it, Dean should've been honoured that Gabriel was comfortable letting him touch his wings, especially when so many others had abused them. If they had been his wings, Dean would never have let anyone touch them again.

The more he contemplated it, the guiltier he felt. Gabriel had offered him his trust by letting him touch his wings and Dean had been repulsed by it. He had forced Gabriel away because he hadn't understood what the angel had given him. An angel's wings were their greatest achievement and Dean had rejected Gabriel's. He might as well have told the angel they were ugly.

Dean frowned at himself and smoothed a hand over the wing again. How could he have been disgusted by this? Gabriel's wings were gorgeous. He'd never seen an angel with golden feathers that glinted with bronzes and creams and buttercup yellow when close up. Every feather was a slightly different shade that gave the impression of a brilliant, shimmering gold at a distance and Dean was entranced.

How could he have turned his nose up at Gabriel's wings?

He raked his hand more firmly through the feathers, smirking when the appendage pressed into his fingers and Gabriel snuggled deeper into his chest.

He relaxed again and stroked Gabriel's wing lazily, shifting some feathers back into place. After untangling a few more feathers, he brushed his hand over the top of the wing and frowned, puzzled when his thumb caught a peculiarity beneath the feathers.

He circled his thumb over it and froze when Gabriel's breath shook. He swiped his thumb over it again and the angel moaned softly.

A flood of memories overwhelmed Dean. 

He knew what this was. He'd felt it before when he was too drunk to think about what he was doing. He'd teased at it late one night and Gabriel had reacted in the same way, then he'd repeatedly dipped his fingers into it and watched Gabriel fall apart as sweet-smelling oil leaked over his wing. 

Gabriel had whined and moaned and made all sorts of arousing noises as he orgasmed and Dean had watched his wings and eyes glow briefly in pleasure, before he'd settled onto the angel's chest and smoothed the oil into the huge appendages. Gabriel had taught him how to groom correctly and Dean had whispered sweet words into the darkness before kissing the angel and falling into a heavy sleep. The he'd woken up cuddled into Gabriel's chest with the angel curled around him.

Dean's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed bright red at the memory. How had he not remembered pleasuring Gabriel? How had he forgotten grooming him? How had he forgotten Gabriel's damp boxers?

He closed his eyes in embarrassment but they flew open again at his unusually tight underwear that definitely wasn't caused by Gabriel's legs being tangled with his. He shifted experimentally and grimaced when he realised he was indeed sporting an erection after thinking about Gabriel orgasming. 

Well, this was mortifying.

It was Sod's law that Gabriel's eyes fluttered open at that moment.

The angel yawned and stretched, knee narrowly missing Dean's rather large problem and he smiled at the feeling of a familiar warm body curled around him. He pressed his wing into the hand that was buried in it, humming in pleasant surprise at the welcome touch, and he nuzzled the throat his nose was pressed into to show his approval.

He vaguely knew it was Dean who was holding him, but in his sleepy haze, he couldn't quite remember why there was anything wrong with that, so he petted Dean's hair because the demon was stroking his wing and he snuggled closer, once again narrowly avoiding Dean's tented boxers.

Dean was torn. He didn't want to disturb Gabriel and let go of his wing just yet, but he needed to do something about the event happening down below.

Gabriel's wing pushed impatiently into his hand and Dean gingerly began to pet it again, making the angel smile.

After a few moments, Dean decided to ignore his other problem (Gabriel was half asleep anyway) and he continued grooming the angel's feathers. Who knew when he'd get another opportunity like this? 

Gabriel's hand reached a little higher and Dean closed his eyes when the angel stroked one of his horns. His tail coiled tighter around Gabriel's leg in appreciation and Gabriel smirked as he scratched the horn harder.

Dean nosed at Gabriel's hair contentedly and combed his fingers through the wing. This felt soothing; relaxing and enjoyable in a way he wished all mornings were. It was the kind of thing he wished he could do with Amara without the other demon wanting to get up and start work or go out with friends. 

He wanted a little attention too sometimes.

"I didn't know you could feel anything with these," hummed Gabriel as he massaged the base of the horn he'd been stroking.

"Not as sensitive as other body parts, but I can definitely feel that," murmured Dean. Gabriel massaged the horn harder.

"Feels good," commented Dean and Gabriel chuckled.

"So does whatever you're doing to my wing."

"You don't mind me touching them?"

"I very much enjoy it and actively encourage you to." Then angel paused. "That is, if it doesn't freak you out."

And because Dean had no brain-to-mouth filter, he replied, "I think your wings are pretty amazing. Gorgeous, actually."

Gabriel was quiet for a few moments as Dean came to terms with what he'd said.

"Thank you," the angel murmured quietly. He didn't stop massaging Dean's horn.

Dean hesitantly continued stroking Gabriel's wing. After a few minutes, the pair woke up a bit more.

Dean's hand stilled. "Is this... Isn't this a little weird? Us... lying like this?" _And petting each other._

Gabriel didn't pull back to look at the demon.

"Are you enjoying it?" He asked quietly and after a pause Dean nodded slowly. He was enjoying it a lot and for some reason, knowing Gabriel's job description made him feel less awkward about the whole affair. Not to mention he kind of wanted the angel to enjoy himself after everything he'd suffered. Sam had always told him he had a caring soul behind his gruff exterior.

"Then I don't think it matters," mumbled Gabriel. "It's only the same as having a massage in the hotel, except we're not oiling each other up and digging our elbows into each other's spine whilst candles flicker romantically all around us and some guy gets ready to stick a dozen pins into our backs."

Dean snickered at that and Gabiel continued rubbing his horn.

Dean plucked out a broken feather and Gabriel sighed in relief. 

"Isn't this kind of intimate for you guys though?" Dean asked as Gabriel bared the wing further to give him more access.

The angel shrugged. "I suppose so, but I wasn't lying when I said it doesn't hold the same sacredness for me anymore. It's just soothing."

Dean's tail wiggled and Gabriel's leg shook from the force. The angel bit back a grin.

"Tell me something about yourself, Dean," Gabriel said after a few silent minutes and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

Gabriel pulled away slightly so he could look at Dean and they both blinked at how close they were.

"Tell me something about yourself," Gabriel repeated. "What was your childhood like? What are your hobbies? Where have you been to? What have you done?"

Dean's other eyebrow joined the first and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"We're lying in bed together, stroking each other and you had an erection earlier. Don't get all shy on me now."

Dean's eyes were like saucers and Gabriel quirked a half-smirk.

"Don't tell me you thought I hadn't noticed? I was sleepy, but I wasn't that sleepy. Not to mention you were practically plastered to me. Kind of difficult not to feel it. It was rather impressive."

Dean was turning redder by the second and Gabriel snorted. 

"We're going to have to acknowledge that we keep waking up in each other's arms at some point. Might as well talk about your raging hard-on at the same time. What were you dreaming about to get you all hot and bothered, Sugarplum?"

Dean clamped his mouth shut and tried to shuffle away but Gabriel frowned and tugged him back so he could carry on scratching his horn.

"I'm teasing. In my line of work you develop a sense of humour that makes normal people uncomfortable. Don't get flustered by my filthy mouth," he grumbled as he thrust his wing into Dean's palm. "It's pretty natural for an adult male to wake up with an erection."

Dean's cheeks were burning. He was thankful Gabriel didn't know the real reason for his... morning predicament, but now he felt dirty all over. Like he was having sexual fantasies about Gabriel and keeping them a secret. It didn't help that he had a hand tangled in the angel's feathers.

"Dean? I'm sorry. Don't... don't freak out," came the angel's quiet voice and Dean forced himself to relax.

"You make everything sound so dirty," he grumped as he stroked the angel's wing and Gabriel smiled when he settled down again.

"I play guitar," Dean said after a while and Gabriel blinked at him. "Well... I dabble anyway," admitted Dean and the angel grinned and shifted into a more comfortable position so he could look at the demon and massage his other horn.

Dean rolled onto his side so he could see Gabriel's face and manipulate his wing at the same time, and he mused about how intimate and romantic the position probably looked. Gabriel seemed to think it was funny because he fluttered his eyelashes before grinning at the demon.

Dean cocked an eyebrow and teasingly threw his leg over Gabriel's waist. The angel growled playfully and ran his hand over the leg seductively before tickling the back of Dean's knee.

Dean laughed softly and pulled his leg away, returning to grooming Gabriel's wing and the angel worked on the demon's horn.

"What can you play?" Asked Gabriel and Dean settled into the conversation. They chatted lightly about anything that came to mind for over half an hour and Dean found himself enjoying the domesticity. He learned about Gabriel's favourite baking creations and how he used to sing Castiel to sleep when they were much younger. He learned about Gabriel's favourite movies and books, just as Gabriel learned about his and they shared their favourite games as kids (hide and seek for Gabriel, superheroes for Dean). They laughed about the pranks they'd pulled on their brothers and the time Dean had claimed he was Batman and broke his leg by leaping out of a tree, and the day Gabriel had fractured his arm and wing when he was first learning to fly, by somersaulting off the roof and straight into the conservatory.

They fell quiet when Dean felt oil trickling between his fingers.

He glanced at Gabriel's wing to find golden oil trailing through the feathers and over his hand and Gabriel shifted his wing away in embarrassment.

"Sorry. Your grooming relaxed it. When we're very relaxed, the oil is released naturally," he muttered, hiding the wing behind him. "I promise I didn't mean to do that."

Dean tilted his head interestedly. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Clearly a bit too much."

The demon glanced at his oily hand curiously. "It just keeps the feathers and skin clean and healthy, right?"

Gabriel nodded, puzzled. He was taken off-guard when Dean carefully tugged the wing towards him again and began to work the oil between the feathers.

"It doesn't bother you?" Gabriel asked, stunned and Dean shrugged. 

"It probably should, but if you don't make a big deal out of it, neither will I."

A playful smile wormed its way across Gabriel's face.

"I think you like touching my wings."

"I do," replied Dean, honestly and Gabriel blinked in surprise.

"Good," he said after a few moments. "So do I."

Neither commented about how Dean had originally wanted nothing to do with Gabriel's wings.

A comfortable silence settled between them and Gabriel eyed Dean's tail thoughtfully. He cautiously moved his hand from the demon's horn to the tip of his tail and rubbed his thumb over it.

Dean closed his eyes and pushed his tail further into the angel's palm.

Gabriel grinned and gripped the tip, running it between his thumb and forefinger and the body of the tail coiled tighter around his leg like a particularly contented snake.

It took a few minutes for Gabriel to unravel the tail and he moved his hand up and down it experimentally, altering the pressure to see what would happen.

Dean purred.

It was a deep, chesty rumble and he stretched like a kitten and slid his other hand into Gabriel's untouched wing to show his approval.

Gabriel bit back a laugh at the adorable sight and rubbed his hand over the tail, manipulating it and bending it to see what would draw the loudest purr from the usually gruff demon.

Dean flexed his hands in his wings and combed his fingers through his feathers in a way that made Gabriel arch into his touch.

"Keep doing that," murmured Dean around another thundering purr and Gabriel chuckled as his free hand wandered upwards to massage the base of the demon's horn.

"Thought you didn't like people touching your tails?" Teased Gabriel and Dean rumbled again.

"You can play with my tail whenever you want if you're gonna keep doing stuff like that." When was the last time he and Amara had shared any simple affection like this? When was the last time they'd massaged the kinks out of each other's tails or rubbed the worries out of each other's horns? Gabriel was working on years' worth of stress and it felt _wonderful._

Gabriel smirked. "So if we're out at a restaurant with your boss, I can just grab your tail and rub it slowly like this?"

The angel wrapped his fingers around the end of the tail and slid his fist up and down it suggestively as he wiggled his eyebrows. Despite the innuendo, Dean purred again. The angel had no idea how amazing that felt.

"I'll be upset if you don't," hummed Dean and it was enough to startle a laugh from Gabriel.

"Why, Dean, are you flirting with me?"

"I think we're way past flirting," chuckled Dean as he thrust his hands deep into Gabriel's wings, making the angel mewl in delight. "You're already in my bed."

It was strange how he wasn't freaked out by how easy it was to flirt with Gabriel. He thought he'd be disturbed by teasing another man like this, but with Gabriel, it was actually kind of fun. It's not like they were kissing or groping each other; like Gabriel said, it was a bit like a massage with more jokes and silliness. Like how you sometimes flirted with your best friend because it was funny.

" _Our_ bed, Dean-o. This is my room too," commented Gabriel and Dean cracked an eye open.

"Oh, so now you've moved in with me?"

"Well, I am your mate, Honeybun," smirked Gabriel and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Jellybean."

Gabriel snorted. "I am not accepting that as a pet name."

"If you insist on using terms of endearment, I'm going to make up my own, Mother of Dragons."

Gabriel laughed warmly and Dean grinned with him. His smile widened when oil trickled down Gabriel's dry wing and the angel ducked his head in embarrassment and silent apology, but Dean merely massaged the oil into the feathers.

Gabriel smiled gratefully and Dean stared a little too long into sparkling amber eyes.

"We should probably get up soon," sighed Gabriel after a few minutes and Dean huffed.

"Take my tail with you," he demanded and Gabriel snickered as he rubbed his thumb over the pointy tip.

"Then you have to keep stroking my wings."

Dean tilted his head. "I could groom you tonight? Before we go down for dinner?" He pulled a face. "Actually, do you want to go to that grill house again? The food was great there and I think they've got a band on tonight. We could make an evening out of it." 

"You don't need to impress me by taking me on a date, baby. You've already got me into bed," smirked Gabriel.

Dean snorted. "It's my plan to get you away from the hotel so I can dump your body in a bag and hurl you into the sea. Why do you think I've picked a water-front restaurant?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I'd love to go to the grill house and watch a band. Maybe I can hit you over the head with a drumstick. Or a piano."

They shared a grin before Dean's expression faded into one of hopefulness.

"...So... Can I groom you tonight?" He mumbled quietly and Gabriel's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't realised Dean was being serious.

"It's not like you can reach the backs anyway," defended Dean. "And you said it relaxes you."

"It does," assured Gabriel. "Are you sure you're okay doing that... even though you know what it means?"

"I'm doing it now, ain't I? Besides, no one else is going to do it for you." Dean didn't want anyone else to groom him.

Gabriel's wings fluttered beneath Dean's grip.

"It's not that big of a deal anyway," reasoned Dean. "They're just feathers."

"Right," agreed Gabriel and Dean's tail wrapped around the angel's hand.

"...Can I use your oil too?" Asked Dean. Gabriel's sweet oil smelled unusually good to him and he liked it when the feathers came up shiny.

Gabriel nodded eagerly, wings practically bouncing.

"Awesome," grinned Dean and they gazed at each other for a few seconds before Dean reluctantly pulled himself away from the angel.

"I'm gonna get a shower," he stated and when he stretched, he was acutely aware of Gabriel's eyes roaming over his back and tail.

He couldn't help but swing his hips a little as he walked into the bathroom, tail swaying invitingly as he disappeared around the door.

 

* * *

 

It was half past six and Gabriel was perched on the edge of the bed, Dean kneeling behind him. He held Dean's tail, circling his thumb around its tip idly as the demon busied his hands in his wings.

"No, I'm sorry, but the Beatles are not classic rock," huffed Dean as he manipulated the angel's wings to get them to relax. Gabriel rolled his eyes, running Dean's tail between his fingers.

"They were the ones who started it all off! Before that it was all rock and roll, then the Beatles came along and brought in modern guitar sounds."

Dean shook his head. "They may have brought in the instruments, but the music itself is a far cry from classic rock. _'Yellow Submarine'_ is not rock and I'll slap you if you say it is."

"Maybe not, but _'Live and let die'_ is a rock legend," argued Gabriel and Dean snorted.

"Yeah, but only Paul McCartney wrote that and it was written for _James Bond_ , so it doesn't count as a Beatles song."

"How about _'Lucy in the sky with diamonds'_? You gonna argue that's not rock?"

"...Okay, one song. They wrote one good rock song."

"They wrote more than one. You just don't like them for some unfathomable reason."

Gabriel leaned into Dean's touch as the demon splayed his fingers wide over his wings. He closed his eyes contentedly and worked all the kinks out of Dean's tail.

They'd been practicing this ritual for a week and a half now and both had quickly grown accustomed to it. An hour before they made their way to dinner, they would return to their room and Gabriel would spread his wings and let Dean groom him as he massaged the demon's tail. 

Originally, it had been a little awkward, but they both relaxed into the soothing ritual pretty quickly and neither man had felt so stress-free in years. 

Gabriel had also noticed that they were more comfortable around each other now. He often found himself playing with Dean's tail at random times in the day (which freaked many demons out and made Gabriel laugh hard) and it didn't look like Dean minded because sometimes he would seek Gabriel's hand out with his tail, just so the angel would hold it.

He'd also noticed Dean was far less reserved about fixing any tangled or broken feathers whenever they were together. It didn't matter where they were or who they were with, Dean would frown at a patch of messy feathers and shuffle them back into place without hesitation. Sometimes he would be having a conversation with Gabriel and he wouldn't think anything of reaching out and smoothing out the ruffled feathers in the middle of a sentence (it had disturbed many angels, which also made Gabriel laugh).

Gabriel found himself looking forward to their time together and he was slowly forgetting about the job he was taking a break from, in favour of chatting (and occasionally playfully flirting) with Dean.

For once in his life he was starting to feel like someone other than his brother genuinely cared about him.

He smiled as he felt cool oil dripping down his feathers and Dean pressed his hands into it, combing it through the rest of his wings without a second thought.

"You're getting quick at making them relax," noted Gabriel and Dean smirked.

"And you're getting good at massaging the knots out of my tail."

Gabriel groaned pornagraphically when Dean moved onto the bases of his wings.

"Harder, deeper. C'mon, babe, put your back into it," moaned Gabriel and Dean shook his head in exasperation.

"You're so immature," he huffed, but he did as asked and put more weight behind his grooming of the bases.

Gabriel groaned again blissfully and Dean snickered as his feathers began to fluff up.

"You having fun there?" He asked and Gabriel nodded, eyes closed as he arched into Dean's touch. 

"Never stop," moaned Gabriel and Dean's eyes rolled heavenwards. He thrusted his hands upwards to the top of the wing, pushing the feathers the wrong way before smoothing them down again and Gabriel's fingers slid further up his tail, squeezing and rubbing and bending until Dean was purring loudly.

"So the music is after dinner?" Gabriel asked and Dean hummed in agreement.

"We have to walk a bit to get there, but it's not far and the band is playing at an outdoor bar, so it should be a bit of fun."

"Sounds good," commented Gabriel. "Not sure I'll be able to get off the bed once you've rendered me a boneless heap though. I think you're having more fun than me."

Dean smiled wordlessly.

"Turn around and let me do the fronts," he said after a few moments and Gabriel obeyed, one hand immediately reaching for Dean's horn as the other continued with his tail.

Dean leaned into the hand scratching his horn as he dragged Gabriel's oil through the front of his wings.

His happy rumbling was constant and Gabriel decided he liked the intimacy of their situation. He preened slightly at the thought he'd been the one to cause Dean's purring and he once again mused how lucky he was to hold Dean's trust with his tail.

Dean didn't notice the preening, instead thinking it was just his feathers fluffing up more in pleasure, and he groomed Gabriel in a comfortable silence.

Gabriel massaged the base of Dean's horn and as expected, the demon shuffled a little closer to give him better access.

He loved how receptive Dean was to touch. He idly wondered what other touches the demon enjoyed but he didn't entertain the thought for too long because that would lead him into dangerous territory.

"Do you ever use these?" Asked Gabriel as he scratched the tip of a horn and Dean shrugged one shoulder.

"Not really. I think a few centuries ago they used to be bigger so we could use them to fight but when weapons were invented, they slowly shrunk into what you see now. One day they might shrink even smaller."

Gabriel pulled a face. "Well, I like yours the way they are. They're very handsome," he winked and Dean glanced away. 

"Whatever you say, Wookie."

"I'm personally offended by that term of endearment. Are you trying to say I'm fat and hairy?"

"More like fluffy."

Gabriel grinned and moved onto the other horn. Once again, Dean shuffled closer until their knees were brushing.

"How long do we have until we have to leave?" Gabriel asked, gazing at Dean's eyes and wondering if they'd always been so green.

"Uh... Half an hour," Dean muttered before returning his focus to Gabriel's wings. "But we've got to get ready in that too."

"Gonna get your mascara out?" Teased Gabriel and Dean's lip quirked upwards.

"Depends. You got any blue in your collection?"

"Which shade?" Gabriel shot back and Dean chuckled as he stroked the angel's wings.

Gabriel kneaded Dean's tail and rubbed his thumb over his horn, smiling at his purrs. He enjoyed the way the tail flexed under his palm, swaying gently or wiggling whenever the demon laughed. He'd never been interested in demon tails before, but knowing that they could display so much emotion had piqued his curiosity. Dean's was very expressive and he'd caught the demon using it like a third arm sometimes, utilising it to carry things he wouldn't otherwise be able to.

He wondered if Dean could use it to groom him.

He quickly cleared the thought from his mind. What they were doing was already intimate enough.

"Hey, did Amara get back to you?" Gabriel asked and Dean's contented expression faded into a guarded look Gabriel immediately detested.

"No. I guess she's busy," replied Dean and Gabriel didn't want to push the touchy subject so he fell silent. 

Dean's focus was entirely on Gabriel's wings and when he realised the demon was lost in deep thought, Gabriel frowned. It wasn't the first time he'd wondered about Dean's relationship with his wife.

"Are you happy, Dean?" Gabriel asked suddenly and Dean startled before raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Right now? Sure, I guess. Why?"

Gabriel shook his head. "I don't mean at this particular moment. Just... in general. Are you happy?"

"...You mean like... with life?"

Gabriel frowned hard at Dean's tail. "I suppose."

Dean hesitated, glancing at Gabriel suspiciously. "Why?"

The angel shrugged. "I'm not happy with my life. Just wondering if you were happy with yours?"

Dean paused for a fraction too long. 

"Yeah, I'm happy. Why shouldn't I be? I've got a nice house, a beautiful wife and my brother's got everything he ever dreamed of. What have I got to be unhappy about?"

Gabriel could think of several answers to that question, such as how Dean hated his job and he'd also drunkenly admitted a few weeks ago that he wished Amara _'loved him'._ Then there was the fact his brother hated his wife, and Amara seemed to prefer to impress her friends than take an interest in Dean's needs and dreams.

"I guess you're right," murmured Gabriel. "Sorry, just curious."

Dean rolled his shoulders. "Well, I'm happy. I don't know what else to tell you."

Gabriel had figured as much. Or at least, he'd figured Dean would answer as such.

He kept quiet though, because it wasn't his place to interfere with Dean's home life and he returned his attention to Dean's horn and tail.

"I'm gonna go get ready," mumbled Dean after a few minutes and Gabriel nodded wordlessly, watching him retreat to the bathroom.

With a soft sigh, he retrieved his own clothes.

 

* * *

 

The music was fantastic. Although, to be honest, any music Gabriel might have listened to right then would have probably sounded fantastic.

He was on his fourth Black Russian (or maybe it was his fifth?) and he whistled as loud as he could when the band finished their last song of the evening. Dean raised his sixth (seventh?) whisky in appreciation of the musicians bowing on stage before clapping warmly.

They were in a tiny bar overlooking the beach. Every seat and table was filled and the whole area was lit up by a multitude of blue, green and purple LEDs, glowing softly under the moonlight. There were little tea lights perched on every table, with real flames, not like the cheap plastic ones with flickering light bulbs. Gabriel hated those ones; they reminded him of the bedrooms he worked in.

The air was warm despite the gentle salty breeze that made the candles dance excitedly and Gabriel's head was a bit fuzzy, but it was pleasant because Dean was smiling beside him and his tail was wiggling.

There were calls of _'more!'_ from around them and Gabriel joined in because he wanted to, which made Dean shout as well.

The band chuckled and told everyone they would play one last song but after that they were going to bed because they got tired too sometimes.

Dean whooped when the opening chords of Asia's _'Heat of the moment'_ blasted through the speakers and Gabriel leaned into his shoulder, holding the pepper shaker between them as they belted out the chorus.

When the evening began to wind down, Dean paid the bill and Gabriel tried not to look as guilty as he felt for making Dean pay for dinner and after-dinner drinks.

Bellies full of delicious sea food marinated in Caribbean spices, the pair slowly made their way along the beach towards their hotel, swaying slightly as the alcohol took effect. They chatted enthusiastically about their night, laughing when they stumbled over their own feet and both ended up leaning into each other for support.

They finally made it to their hotel and Dean nearly fell flat on his face trying to take his sock off, which made Gabriel cackle and Dean threw the offending sock at his head.

When they plopped into bed, Dean latched onto Gabriel, tucking the angel's head into his chest with a happy sound of approval.

"You're a cuddly drunk," laughed Gabriel as he wrapped his wings protectively around Dean and curled into him.

"Gonna wake up like this anyway," mumbled Dean and Gabriel nodded in agreement, smiling when the demon coiled his tail around his leg.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," hummed Gabriel sleepily, slipping his arms around Dean's waist. "Thank you."

"Should be thanking you for being fun," muttered Dean. "Never had so much fun in years."

Gabriel gently rubbed his head against Dean's chest. "That's terrible. I promise I'll never be boring."

Dean smiled into his hair as he slid his arms around Gabriel and splayed a hand over a wing. Gabriel tightened his grip in silent encouragement and Dean tangled his fingers into the feathers.

"Love it when you let me touch your wings," whispered Dean into the darkness and Gabriel's hand wandered to the demon's tail. He began to rub and bend it and Dean tugged him closer.

"I love it when you groom me," replied Gabriel quietly. "Nobody touches my wings the way you do."

Dean growled softly and Gabriel was so endeared by the protective sound that he moved to nuzzle at the demon's throat.

As Gabriel massaged Dean's tail, the demon explored the angel's wing. He carded his fingers through the feathers sleepily, experimenting with pressure and types of touches. He gently scraped his nails over the skin beneath the feathers and the wing arched into his hand.

"Again," murmured Gabriel, eyes closed as he manipulated Dean's tail and the demon did as asked. 

Dean's fingers roamed over the bases of his wings, tugging and flexing and squeezing, and Gabriel mewled in pleasure, making the demon grin. He closed his eyes as he toyed with the fluffy appendages and he smirked when he felt the feathers puff up beneath his palms; a testament to how much Gabriel was enjoying himself.

"Overgrown kitten," huffed Gabriel and it was only then that Dean realised he was purring.

They fell into a peaceful silence, massaging and scratching leisurely as they let their minds wander.

Dean trailed his palm over the top of Gabriel's wing, right to the tip, before sliding back up again. Gabriel cuddled deeper into him, so Dean repeated the movement a few times, but he paused when his thumb caught something.

Dean ran his thumb over the anomaly again and when Gabriel stilled, Dean gulped because he knew exactly what the small notch was and he had a flashback to the night he'd got incredibly drunk and couldn't think logically about what he was doing.

Funnily enough, the memory didn't make him recoil in horror.

There was a moment where neither man did anything, just stared at the darkness behind their eyelids, but then Gabriel hesitantly returned to working Dean's tail and the demon's hand stayed rooted to a single spot in the angel's feathers.

After two minutes, Dean lightly circled his thumb around the oil gland.

Gabriel froze for a few seconds but said nothing and slowly returned to Dean's tail.

Dean moved his thumb around the oil gland for a little while, noting the slight deepening of Gabriel's breaths, before he tentatively brushed the digit over the gland. Gabriel's breath shook once but he remained silent, although he had tightened his grip fractionally on the demon's tail.

Dean slid his thumb over the gland for a few moments before increasing the pressure and Gabriel's breathing wavered again.

Dean pressed a little harder and he was rewarded with Gabriel's free hand shifting to the base of his horn.

The demon had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was whatever Gabriel was doing to the tip of his tail, it felt amazing and he didn't want the sensations to stop.

Dean stroked the gland faster and Gabriel pinched the tip of his tail at the same time as squeezing the base of his horn, making the taller man exhale heavily.

Dean raked a nail over the gland and Gabriel squeezed hard at the tip of his tail, rubbing his thumb over the top of it as he slid his other hand up and down the black horn. The demon's breaths were shaky as he tightened his grip on Gabriel's middle and he couldn't help but arch into him.

He pushed his thumb deep into Gabriel's oil gland and the angel moaned as his hand fell into Dean's short hair.

Dean pushed in again and Gabriel fisted his hair as another groan escaped his lips, and Dean could do nothing to hide his arousal at the sensual noises because it was currently poking the angel in the thigh.

He swapped his thumb for two fingers and Gabriel whimpered into his chest as he started a steady rhythm.

Gabriel's palm tentatively slid to the base of his tail and Dean pressed his face into the angel's hair to quiet his groans. He could feel Gabriel's own erection leaning into him and he quickened his pace on the angel's wing.

Gabriel threw his leg over his thigh as he whined into his chest and Dean had never been so aroused in his life. He hadn't expected to like Gabriel's crotch brushing against his, but now he'd felt it, he just wanted to rut against the angel, preferably without the underwear separating them. He managed to restrain himself. Barely.

Gabriel tugged at the sensitive base of his tail, bending and squeezing until Dean was groaning into his hair.

Dean shoved a third finger in and Gabriel cried out quietly as oil welled in the gland. It pooled around Dean's fingers and leaked down the wing and the demon was hit with the pleasing scent of maple syrup.

Gabriel gripped his tail tight, digging his fingers in and Dean lost his breath for a second. The angel hoisted his leg more securely around the younger man's thigh, pulling their bodies flush with each other until they could feel every inch of each other's interest, and Dean couldn't hold back the little jerk of his hips.

Gabriel's other hand slipped lower until it was arced around the back of Dean's neck and the action sparked something possessive within the demon. He curled around Gabriel and thrusted his fingers hard and fast into the angel's stretched gland and when he showed no signs of mercy, Gabriel clutched at his tail as he whined.

Dean rumbled in approval when he felt Gabriel's underwear dampen as the angel made a choked sound of pleasure. He nuzzled the angel's hair and was just about to relax when Gabriel smoothed something cool and slick over the base of his tail, running his wet hand over the full length of the tail.

At the realisation that Gabriel had marked him with his oil, Dean found his own release.

With a growl, Dean tugged Gabriel into his body and plunged his hands into both wings as his tail snaked around the angel's thigh. Gabriel mewled in delight and snuggled into him, one hand still curled tenderly around Dean's neck as the other held his waist securely.

Through a pleasant haze of alcohol-induced weariness, the pair fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at these adorable idiots getting all cuddly ;) I wonder if it'll stay that way...?
> 
> P.S. For those who aren't sure, a 'Black Russian' is composed of Kaluha and Vodka (and they make your head swim).


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: There is an almost-rape scene in this chapter but in the end, nothing actually happens.**

Dean stared unseeingly at the far wall.

He and Gabriel were still tangled together; Dean's arms wrapped tight around the angel's body, his tail coiled around his thigh as Gabriel snuggled into his chest, one arm around Dean's back and his other hand curled gently around his neck with his giant wings draped around them both.

Dean couldn't breathe.

He'd messed up. Last night, he'd messed everything up and what was he supposed to do now? How did he make things go back to the way they were?

He wasn't gay. He didn't like men. He didn't even like angels, so why had he done what he had? He was married, for goodness sake! 

He should never have groomed Gabriel. He should have stayed away from the angel's wings and he should have pushed Gabriel away when the angel had started playing with his horns and tail. Things should never have gone this far. If Amara ever found out...

No. It's not like they'd had sex. They didn't even kiss so technically it couldn't be counted as cheating, right? He didn't want to cheat. He loved Amara, he'd just been a little drunk last night.

Well, that wasn't true. He'd known exactly what he was doing, but it was only curiosity that had made him explore the gland.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut. He'd fingered Gabriel's oil glands. What on Earth had possessed him to think that was a good idea?

Then Gabriel had gone and marked him and he had no idea what that meant. Didn't angels only mark each other when they mated? Did it count when he was a demon? Wasn't Gabriel supposed to hate him and every other demon on the planet? He should have after how they seemed to want to treat him.

Why were they still cuddling? How was he supposed to get up without waking the angel? He couldn't face Gabriel right now. He had to get away, clear his head. He couldn't listen to whatever Gabriel made of this whole situation.

He glanced at the wings surrounding him and his mouth drew into a thin line. How did he escape?

"Dean?" Came a tiny voice and Dean's veins turned to ice. "You awake?"

There was a pause where Dean forgot how to breathe but he forced himself to nod stiffly.

A never-ending minute of silence.

"...Last night- "

"Means nothing," interrupted Dean harshly and Gabriel snapped his mouth shut.

"It meant nothing and it won't happen again," stated Dean as he untangled himself from Gabriel and perched on the edge of the bed. Gabriel kept quiet.

"We need to stop these ridiculous grooming sessions," continued Dean. "It's not natural. We're both fully grown men and we're stroking and petting each other like dogs. It's wrong on so many levels and we're not even friends." He scrubbed a hand down his face. "What happened last night was a mistake. An accident. You're an angel, I'm a demon and I'm not gay. If you are, I'm not judging, but to me, last night meant nothing."

There was a long pause where Dean refused to turn around to look at Gabriel.

"Right," the angel agreed quietly and Dean released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"No more grooming or massaging," said Dean. "It's wrong. We should never have started it in the first place."

"Okay," murmured Gabriel and Dean closed his eyes.

"I think... maybe we should stay away from each other for a little while."

Gabriel frowned at that. "Aren't you overreacting just a little bit? I get that you're uncomfortable but what do you think I'm going to do? Force myself on you?"

"You marked me last night," Dean pointed out and Gabriel narrowed his eyes defensively.

"So what? You were the one fingering my oil glands. You think because I rubbed your tail a bit, I'm suddenly in love with you? You're a married, demon male. I'm not going to start throwing myself at you. Do you honestly think I would want a demon anyway?"

Dean snorted. "You seemed alright with it last night."

"And you, _Mister Hetrosexual, Married Demon_ , seemed pretty eager to stick your fingers in a male angel's oil glands," snapped Gabriel, making Dean grimace.

"How about we just don't bring it up ever again?" Suggested Dean. "Forget about the whole thing. It was never meant to happen anyway and both of us regret it so the mature thing to do would be ignore it ever happened."

Gabriel sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Fine. It's not like it was a big deal anyway."

"Great. Let's keep things professional from now on," huffed Dean. "You're supposed to be here on a bet and so far, it looks like I'm winning." Dean resolutely tried to ignore the feeling that they were somehow both losing.

"This is so stupid," muttered Gabriel and Dean couldn't disagree. Why were they here together pretending to be mates so Dean could keep his job whilst Gabriel tried to get him fired? The whole situation was ridiculous. 

"You have until the end of the holiday to get me fired or else you don't get paid," Dean said instead before stalking to the bathroom.

Gabriel fell back on the bed with a heavy _thump_.

 

* * * 

 

They didn't speak to each other for the remainder of the day. In fact, Dean didn't see Gabriel at all after he left the room that morning. With no distractions available, Dean worked all afternoon until his hand was aching and his vision was blurry and when he finally made it to dinner, Gabriel wasn't there. He felt a vague sense of disappointment but elected to ignore it and instead read a book in his room before falling asleep. 

Gabriel trudged in at midnight, grabbed a pillow from the bed and settled down on the couch. Dean nearly asked him to come to bed, but he rolled over, back facing the angel to stop himself.

The following morning ran the same way. Gabriel was up an hour before Dean even opened his eyes and by the time the demon made it to the bathroom, Gabriel was already gone.

When he was dressed and had grumbled to himself about being able to smell Gabriel's oil on his tail, Dean grabbed his paperwork and headed to reception. He tilted his head upon noticing Gabriel chatting with Crowley in one of the seating areas. His boss was scowling.

With a suspicious frown, Dean crept closer.

"I can understand why he hates the company," commented Gabriel airily. "You give him way too much work and although the colourful insults against your name are rather entertaining, they do get pretty tedious after a while. His favourite nickname for you is _'arrogant, overcompensating ass'_. I kinda see why it suits you but you mustn't be all that bad because when we get into some of our BDSM role plays, he likes to tell me in filthy detail what he would do to you if you joined us in a threesome. The offer's there by the way. He's not got the courage to ask you himself but I know he'd love you to join us. When you marry Hannah, the offer extends to her as well."

Crowley looked about ready to have a stroke. His tail was curled so tightly around the table leg, it was beginning to crack.

When Gabriel opened his mouth again, Dean slid over and slapped a hand over it.

"Ignore him," he tried to smile, but it came off more as a grimace. "He has an illness that makes him blurt out offensive things to people he barely knows. Some of the stories he comes up with..." Dean trailed off in an awkward chuckle as Crowley's frown deepened.

Gabriel bit his fingers and Dean recoiled with a shout.

"It also makes me bite bits that stick out," commented Gabriel drily before wiggling his eyebrows at Crowley. "Makes for hot fun in the bedroom."

Crowley narrowed his eyes at the angel. "Well, thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Maybe it would be best if you left." He glanced at Dean. "Both of you. I have... work to do."

Dean wanted the ground to swallow him whole. 

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir."

He gripped Gabriel's arm too tightly until the angel flinched and hauled him away, ducking his head at the feeling of Crowley's harsh glare burning holes into his back.

"Who's winning now?" Muttered Gabriel lowly when Dean threw him into the empty toilets.

"What was that?" Hissed Dean, throwing his hands up and Gabriel crossed his arms.

"You said I was here to get you fired. That was me trying to get you fired."

"By informing my boss of my non-existent BDSM fetish that I want him to take part in?"

Gabriel shrugged. "It was the first thing that popped into my mind. I could've added in something about knife play if you'd have preferred?"

Dean bristled. "I'd have preferred you to stay away from my boss completely!"

Gabriel scowled. "You said it yourself; the only reason I'm here is to get you fired, right? I want to get paid for this ridiculous job so I'm fulfilling my end of the deal."

"Fine. But next time, don't paint me as having some weird sexual fantasies about my boss, alright? I'd like to have some dignity intact after being fake-married to an angelic prostitute," snapped Dean.

Gabriel's wings flared in anger. "That's mature. You're worried I'm going to win our bargain so now you resort to petty insults about what I do for a living. In case you haven't noticed, Dean, you're one of my customers! You're no better than them!"

Dean clenched his teeth, tail thumping the ground. "I'm _not_ one of your disgusting customers. I'm not paying you to have sex with me. I don't want to beat you up and claw your wings and humiliate you with a false mating mark. I don't want to watch you suffer and make you hurt as I use you as nothing more than a cheap pleasure doll. Don't ever compare me to your sadistic clients because I'm nothing like them, and don't you ever forget that!"

Obviously, that wasn't the response Gabriel had expected, because all the fight was suddenly sucked out of him and he stood gaping at Dean in shock.

Dean shook his head with a soft growl. "Stay away from Crowley." And with that, he stalked out of the bathroom and headed straight to the bar, leaving Gabriel alone with his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel didn't know what to think. His thoughts and emotions were a jumbled mess.

He'd enjoyed what he'd shared with Dean. He'd found pleasure in their grooming sessions and Dean's purring and laughter had been relaxing. He'd had fun and for the first time in his life he'd felt like someone outside his brother genuinely cared for him. Being with Dean had made him happy and for a little while, he'd been able to forget about his work and the cruel people he had to deal with on a daily basis. The bruises and bite marks had faded and there were only a couple left now. He could pretend he was just like everybody else when he was with Dean; that he had a life that didn't involve selling his body for cash.

When Dean had overreacted about their touching, it felt as though someone was trying to rip away his newfound contentment. It was as if the world was constantly out to make his life miserable and the way Dean had spoken to him, as though they'd done something unspeakable and now he was tainted and unclean merely because Gabriel had touched him (and it wasn't even that intimate), had hurt Gabriel. 

He'd been angry because nobody could ever look past the fact that he was a prostitute and Dean's words had made it obvious that the demon was the same as everybody else who turned their nose up at him. He'd never wanted his job but he couldn't get out of it and everybody saw him as something wrong and dirty and 'less' than themselves. He wasn't allowed to be happy; even his family had thought so when they disowned him, and just when he'd been enjoying himself with Dean, the demon had turned on him. Told him they should keep things professional, as though Gabriel was nothing more than a hooker he'd hired to do his job.

...Which, okay, was true, but for a moment, Gabriel had truly thought Dean was warming up to him. He'd thought Dean wanted to be his friend but then the demon had torn everything apart and cold reality had set in again. He meant nothing to Dean. He meant nothing to anyone and the best thing he could do was stick to what he'd been told. It's all he was good for.

He'd been upset and furious and bitter, but he'd done exactly what Dean had told him to do.

Of course, Dean got angry with him again and they'd argued and Gabriel had taken immense satisfaction in irritating Dean, but then the demon had said something Gabriel hadn't been expecting. 

Dean had told him he wasn't like his regular clients because he never wanted to hurt Gabriel. He'd said it as though he despised all those who'd made Gabriel suffer; as if he hated the thought of anyone abusing the angel. 

Now Gabriel was confused because he wasn't sure if Dean cared or not. He'd assumed the demon didn't like him, but even that was debatable. He was furious with Dean's stubbornness and he was upset with his words, but he was also confused and hopeful that the demon didn't mean the things he'd said.

Gabriel's mind was chaos. He wanted to believe Dean had just panicked that morning because he was worried he'd cheated on his wife (and Gabriel wasn't going to touch _that_ gem with a ten-foot barge pole) and he'd needed space to think, but he also entertained the idea that it was wishful thinking and Dean had meant what he'd said about them keeping things 'professional'.

With a quiet sigh, Gabriel decided to give Dean more space, even if only for the remainder of the afternoon. Maybe they could talk at dinner and resolve their issues?

_Yeah, right._

They weren't exactly the type of people to talk openly about their feelings. If they even attempted it, things would probably get more awkward between them and they'd stomp away in frustration.

Gabriel shook his head and forced himself to believe that a fly around the beach would clear his brain.

 

* * *

 

In the end, Gabriel missed dinner. It wasn't a conscious decision; he just forgot because the wind felt so soothing beneath his wings. He only noticed how late it was when he realised the sky was dark and the beach empty. He fluttered to a stop at the shoreline, kicking his sandals off and letting the waves lap at his ankles as he plopped to the ground. He smiled faintly at the reflection of the moon in the ocean.

There was no one around to disturb him and all the waterfront cafes were a little way down the beach from where he was. It was just him, the waves and the stars and Gabriel felt at peace. He always did after an evening fly.

He wiggled his toes as the cool water tickled them and he idly drew patterns in the dry sand under his hand. He briefly entertained the thought of getting a beach towel from somewhere and sleeping out here for the night, but the thought of rain and thunderstorms put him off. They weren't uncommon during the night.

He lay back on the sand and crossed his hands behind his head as he gazed up at the stars. He didn't often get to see the stars at home, what, with his late shifts and bright street lamps interfering with the natural sky lights, so this was somewhat of a luxury for him. He could get used to it.

"Beautiful night," purred a voice behind him and Gabriel's blood ran cold.

He leapt to his feet and whirled on his unwelcome company, wings raised high and wide in warning and he flashed his eyes dangerously at the other man.

Alistair grinned at him and held up his hands placatingly, but his tail was swishing lazily like a cat who'd just caught its prey.

"Easy, tiger. I don't want any trouble. I was just taking a midnight stroll along the beach and it was mere coincidence I ran into you."

Midnight? Was it midnight already? Gabriel narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Shouldn't you be in bed with Meg? Why are you out here so late?"

Alistair shrugged. "Not that it's any of you business but I couldn't sleep. Meg and I had a fight and I came out here to clear my head."

That sounded familiar. Granted he and Dean weren't married, but still...

"Oh," murmured Gabriel. "Well, don't let me distract you." He just wanted the demon gone. Just because it was a coincidence they were both out here didn't mean Gabriel trusted Alistair.

"Actually, a distraction is just what I need," hummed Alistair and Gabriel stiffened. The demon caught the movement and chuckled. "I mean to get my mind off our fight. I came out here thinking the sea would be a distraction, but apparently I've found a better one." He quirked his lips at Gabriel and the angel had to stop himself from shuddering. He hated being this close to Alistair. The man gave him the creeps.

Alistair huffed out a quiet laugh before sitting on the sand and kicking his shoes off. He watched the waves roll in and out for a few moments before glancing at the uncertain Gabriel and tapping the space beside him.

"Don't hover, Gabriel. I won't bite."

"You did once," Gabriel snapped before he could stop himself and he placed a hand over the faded mark between his neck and shoulder.

Gabriel swore Alistair smirked but he couldn't be sure and the demon lay back on the beach.

"Suit yourself," he commented. "I was only trying to be friendly."

"Sure," snorted Gabriel as he turned to collect his sandals. Suddenly, something strong and warm wrapped around his ankle and made him stumble.

Alistair began to chuckle as he drew his tail back towards himself and Gabriel bit back a growl.

He murmured a curse under his breath and Alistair rolled onto his side with an amused frown.

"Don't be like that, angel. I'm only teasing."

"Go tease someone else," spat Gabriel and the demon propped himself up on one hand.

"But I like teasing you. You're so much fun to wind up."

Gabriel glared at the demon before snatching his sandals. He put one on but when he reached for the other, he realised it had vanished.

He scowled at Alistair and the demon grinned, holding the missing sandal up by his tail. He wiggled it playfully.

"Give me the stupid sandal," huffed Gabriel and Alistair arched an eyebrow.

"Come get it."

Gabriel's scowl deepened. "Give me the sandal, Alistair."

"Come get it," repeated Alistair patiently. He glanced over the shoe and quirked a smile. "Aren't these Dean's?"

Gabriel didn't own a pair of sandals so he'd borrowed Dean's when the demon hadn't been looking. He was sick of getting sand in his trainers.

"Return the shoe, demon," growled Gabriel, taking a step closer to Alistair and the other man moved the sandal further away.

"Make me, angel."

Gabriel took another step forward and quickly swiped at the shoe. Alistair jerked it out of the way and Gabriel took another step and snatched the sandal before Alistiar had a chance to move it.

Gabriel grumbled to himself and turned away to shove the sandal on, only for the other one to be yanked off his foot, making him stagger forwards.

With a dirty glare, Gabriel clutched his rescued sandal in one hand and reached for the one Alistair's tail had stolen. Once again, Alistair moved his tail out of the way.

Gabriel growled and lunged for the shoe and he grasped it tight when his fingers brushed it. Alistair released the sandal but when Gabriel tried to pull back, he startled at the tail wrapped around his leg and suddenly, two hands were clenched around his wrists.

He was thrown to the floor and Alistair rolled on top of him, pinning him in place and Gabriel began to panic. The demon smirked down at him, eyes sliding to black as he smiled with too many teeth and his wings thrashed violently as Alistair settled heavily on top of him.

Gabriel didn't get a chance to cry for help because Alistair's mouth was already on his, biting at his lips and thrusting his tongue between them. His hands were trapped above his head by Alistair's grip and Gabriel whimpered when the demon's tail tugged harshly on a patch of feathers in his right wing until the skin beneath hurt.

"Stop struggling," ordered Alistair lowly. "No one can hear you."

Gabriel bit at the demon's lip, hard enough to draw blood.

"Let me go," he hissed as Alistair growled in pain.

"Just lie back and enjoy it like a good little whore," whispered Alistair as he trailed mocking kisses over Gabriel's jaw and throat. Gabriel struggled harder when his hands were shifted and pinned under one of Alistair's larger ones, the demon's free hand trailing over his chest and down to his belt.

"Get off," snarled Gabriel, jerking his knee upwards in hopes it would connect with some gut or maybe a crotch. Alistair grunted so he must have hit something, but the demon didn't release him.

He gasped when his belt was pulled from its loops.

"Does it still count as rape if I shove a few dollars in your pocket when we're done?" Chuckled Alistair and Gabriel growled animalistically as he tried to throw his attacker off him. He battered his wings at the demon's body, but after a few blows, Alistair snarled and used his tail to bend the right one at a painful angle. 

Gabriel grit his teeth and rammed the hard bone of his left wing into Alistair's side, and the demon made a choked sound of agony as one of his ribs protested. He yanked Gabriel's other wing the wrong way and the angel arched upwards with a cry.

Alistair managed to work his zipper undone but Gabriel jerked his knee upwards again and the demon exhaled heavily before clawing both hands down Gabriel's wings. Gabriel quickly shoved at Alistair's chest, but when the demon moved, he pulled the angel's wing with him and Gabriel cried out again as his right wing throbbed.

They scrabbled at each other for a moment clawing and grasping at each other's bodies until Alistair wedged his leg between Gabriel's and slammed it against the angel's crotch.

Gabriel felt the wind rush out of him and his momentary daze was enough for Alistair to rake his nails down his wings and break the skin.

Gabriel whined as blood began to spot his wings and he pulled Alistair's hair hard enough to bruise.

Alistair hissed but it was clear he was enjoying the fight because when he tore his own jeans down, his erection was pressing into Gabriel's thigh. Gabriel tried punching the demon's throat, but his arms were in the way and his nails bit into Gabriel's wings once more, drawing more blood.

Gabriel didn't realise it was Alistiar's tail that was working his pants down until he noticed the cool air on his thighs and his growl was cut off as the demon claimed his mouth roughly. He clamped down on the angel's bottom lip until he felt his teeth break the skin and he pulled as his crotch pressed insistently into Gabriel's.

The angel writhed in horror as the demon rutted against him, the only thing separating him from Alistair's naked erection being his own underwear and he scrambled at the demon's sides in hopes it would dislodge him.

Alistair smirked into his mouth as his tail ripped Gabriel's shirt off and he scraped his nails harshly over the angel's nipple.

"Love it when you cry for me," whispered Alistair as he pinched Gabriel's nipple and tugged at it until he whimpered. 

"Leave me alone," begged Gabriel and he was mortified when a tail slithered into his underwear.

"That's it angel. Show me how scared you are," rumbled Alistair as he trailed his teeth over Gabriel's throat.

"HELP!" Yelled Gabriel desperately. "HELP!"

Alistair thrust his tongue into his mouth again with an amused grin. 

"No one can hear you, Feathers. But feel free to keep screaming. It's getting me all hot and bothered."

His tail fondled him before slipping around to the back and teasing at his entrance. 

"HELP!!!" Screamed Gabriel as loud as he could, but it morphed into a cry of agony when Alistair's sharp canines sunk into the juncture between his shoulder and neck, where the old bite had nearly healed.

Tears sprung to Gabriel's eyes but he couldn't feel them and he clawed and punched at any part of Alistair he could reach as the demon's nails bit deeper and deeper into his skin.

"Let me go, please!" Begged Gabriel, tears leaking over his cheeks and making Alistair smile.

The demon suddenly reached into his top pocket and pulled out a one dollar bill before carefully placing it in the pocket of Gabriel's discarded jeans.

"Now it's a business transaction," chuckled Alistair and Gabriel whimpered as Alistair's tail slowly rid him of his underwear.

 

* * *

 

Dean stared at the gold band on his fourth finger. He twisted it around the digit a few times before knocking the rest of his drink down his throat. He wondered why Amara hadn't called him back yet, but decided not to dwell too much on it because his wife was often too busy for such small matters. It wasn't important anyway. 

He pushed his empty glass across the bar and shook his head when the barman held a bottle up in query. His thoughts wandered to Gabriel.

The angel hadn't show up to dinner and other than their argument earlier that afternoon, Dean hadn't seen Gabriel all day. He refused to admit it outside of his own head, but he was concerned for the angel. Gabriel had no money with him; no cards or cash because he'd left what little he had in the safe in their room and Dean was usually the one paying for him. That meant Gabriel hadn't eaten all day and since he hadn't seen the angel the previous day, Dean wasn't sure how long ago his last meal was. 

He'd caused that. He'd upset Gabriel and pushed him away and now the angel refused to speak to him. He felt guilty because he knew he'd taken his confusion out on Gabriel. The angel hadn't really done anything wrong; he'd just wanted to make Dean feel good and they'd been getting along extremely well before their impromptu fingering session. Dean had come to genuinely enjoy Gabriel's company and now he didn't have it, he realised he missed it. The angel was a good listener despite his infuriating sense of humour and snark.

Or maybe those were the reasons Dean liked him; because they were surprisingly similar to each other. 

Gabriel wasn't like any other angel he'd met and Dean hated the tension that had sprung between them so abruptly. He wanted to be able to talk to Gabriel again; to tease him and be teased in return. It was challenging trying to keep up with Gabriel's wit and Dean enjoyed it.

He should probably apologise to Gabriel. Try to set things right between them. 

Mind made up, he tipped the bartender and sauntered out of the hotel, humming tunelessly as he headed towards the place he knew Gabriel would be.

Afterall, the night was clear and warm and the twinkling stars would provide a perfect backdrop for an evening flight. A little burst of excitement flared within Dean at the thought of being able to watch the angel fly again. Gabriel was a fantastic entertainer and his golden wings were magnificent.

Dean's tail swished happily as he made his way to the beach. He looked to the skies the second his shoes hit the sand (he would have worn his sandals but he couldn't find them) and scanned the darkness for any flashes of gold. He came to a halt at the shore, where the gentle waves had darkened the sand and he squinted into the night, hoping to catch the angel. 

After a few minutes, he frowned because he couldn't see him anywhere, which was rather strange. Where else could he be?

_"HELP!"_

Dean startled at the faint call. He whipped his head around to where he guessed the source of the voice to be, but when he couldn't see anything, he tilted his head, puzzled.

 _"HELP!"_ Cried the voice again and Dean's eyebrows rocketed upwards in surprise. He couldn't see very well in the pitch black but his curiousness got the better of him and he jogged in the direction of the yell. After a couple of moments, he could see a figure lying on the sand a fair way down the beach and he headed towards it. As he approached it, he realised there was more than one figure and he slowed a little, hoping he wasn't interrupting a couple of lovers.

_"HELP!!!"_

Dean's eyes widened. _Gabriel?_

He sprinted towards the two figures, heart racing and mind producing a million scenarios as to why Gabriel would be screaming like that. Nothing could have prepared him for the sickening lurch his stomach gave as he neared the scene and his mind began to make sense of what it was seeing.

"Let me go, please!" He heard Gabriel beg and he watched the demon on top of him pull something out of his top pocket and shove it into what he assumed to be Gabriel's clothes. The demon murmured something around a grin and Dean felt nauseous at the sight of Gabriel's underwear being removed as the angel scrabbled desperately to free himself.

When he recognised the half-naked demon pinning Gabriel however, Dean saw red. He snarled like a feral animal and forced his legs faster. The closer he got, the more blood he could see decorating Gabriel's wings and neck and Dean could think of nothing except making Alistair pay. 

Gabriel spotted him before Alistair did and the angel's face crumpled into broken relief.

Alistair realised he'd stopped struggling and glanced at him in confusion before turning to look in Dean's direction. It was too late though. Dean was only four feet away and Alistair didn't have time to blink before Dean had ploughed into him, eyes a wild black and teeth bared in fury. 

Dean punched and scratched and bit at any part of Alistair he could reach, snarling impressively as he did so and Alistair remained frozen for a few seconds, too stunned to move. He eventually got with the program and returned Dean's frenzied attack and the two rolled around the sand, kicking and clawing viciously, tails whipping each other's bodies and horns swinging dangerously close to one another's faces.

Dean landed a few blows to Alistair's jaw before ramming his knee into the other demon's gut and Alistair retaliated by slapping his tail against Dean's back hard enough to bruise.

Dean threw his fist into Alistair's exposed crotch and the other demon howled in agony before sinking his teeth into Dean's arm. Dean shouted out and yanked his hand away, hissing at the fresh blood dripping down his forearm and he smashed his hand against Alistair's nose. Alistair coughed and Dean smirked at the red coating his nostrils but the other demon managed to slide his legs under Dean's stomach and he kicked out as hard as he could, throwing the taller demon off him.

Dean grunted in pain and then Alistair was on him, clawing at his face with a deep snarl as his tail whipped Dean's stomach. Dean bared his canines and surged upwards, primitive instincts telling him to clamp his jaws around Alistair's throat and kill him for what he'd been doing to Gabriel, but the other demon crashed his fist against his chest and Dean fell down with a groan.

He was quickly ready to fight again and his hands shot upwards and latched around Alistair's neck.

The other demon's black eyes widened in shock and he grasped Dean's wrists when he felt his trachea beginning to close up. Dean rolled him to the floor with a growl and Alistair flailed in panic as Dean tightened his grip.

Dean knew if he squeezed just a little harder, Alistair would soon turn blue and fall limp in his hold. It was a tempting thought.

Instead, he ripped his hands away and smirked as Alistair fell to the floor, gasping for breath, eyes unfocused.

Dean slammed his palm against the other demon's chin until his throat was completely exposed and turning white from the stretch of his skin. He lowered his head towards Alistair's.

"Come near him again and I'll tear your throat out with my teeth," he hissed, taking pleasure in the way Alistair's Adam's apple bobbed nervously. 

He landed one last bruising fist to the other demon's stomach before staggering to his feet and backing over to where Gabriel had tugged his jeans on and was now staring miserably at his torn shirt. When Dean approached, he crossed his arms over his chest defensively and lowered his gaze in humiliation.

Dean finally took his gaze off the writhing Alistair and glanced over Gabriel's bloodied body. He narrowed his eyes at the deep bite mark on the angel's neck and he slowly shrugged off his own shirt and offered it to Gabriel.

Gabriel stared at him with wide eyes before finally taking the shirt and pulling it on hastily. He shuffled a little closer to Dean.

With one last glare at Alistair, Dean splayed a protective hand over Gabriel's back and led him towards the hotel, eyes still a murderous black and tail flicking agitatedly.

As they walked, Gabriel leaned into him gratefully and Dean slipped his hand around his waist, tugging him closer.

They crept into the hotel, ignoring the odd looks from the receptionist and the moment Dean closed the door of their room behind them, Gabriel threw himself at Dean, crushing him into a hug as he buried his face into his neck.

Dean felt a small wet patch beginning to develop against his skin and he held Gabriel tight, stroking his hair soothingly as he thought of ways to kill Alistair.

"Thank you, Dean," Gabriel choked out. "Thank you so much." He gulped. "I didn't think anyone..." he trailed off and his breath shook and Dean squeezed him gently.

"Did he...?" Dean asked softly and when Gabriel shook his head, he released a heavy sigh of relief and closed his eyes.

"I was worried you were going to kill him," admitted Gabriel quietly and Dean couldn't bite back the small growl starting in his chest.

"I was ready to. After what he was doing to you, I should have."

Gabriel shook his head. "I'd prefer you to stay out of prison."

Dean couldn't help but bury his nose in the angel's hair. He couldn't settle his instincts and he needed to make them see that Gabriel was alive and safe now.

"...I'm sorry, Dean," Gabriel whispered after a few moments. "About likening you to my customers earlier. And for refusing to speak to you. I'm sorry for what happened between us the other night. I should've stopped it but I was selfish and I was enjoying it too much to say anything. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Dean's heart broke. Alistair had just forced himself on Gabriel and the angel was apologising to him. And most of what he was apologising for was Dean's fault. The angel hadn't really done anything wrong.

"Gabriel, it doesn't matter. None of that matters." He squeezed the angel again. That night seemed so trivial after what he'd just witnessed.

He glanced over Gabriel's clawed wings and frowned.

"Come into the bathroom," he said. "We need to do something about those wings."

"I'll go run some cold water over them," murmured Gabriel as he reluctantly pulled himself out of Dean's hold. He forced himself not to flinch at Dean's deep black eyes. 

The demon shook his head.

"Let me take care of you, please?" He whispered, guilt creeping into his voice. He didn't know how to apologise for the mess he'd caused. If it hadn't been for him, Gabriel would never have been on the beach in the first place. He wasn't good with words but he could look after Gabriel whilst he was in such a state.

The angel stared at him, bewildered and it occurred to Dean that no one had ever told Gabriel they wanted to take care of him.

"Okay," mumbled Gabriel and he followed compliantly as Dean guided him to the bathroom. He sat on the toilet lid as Dean wet a large towel and watched in silence as the demon smoothed the soft towel over his right wing. It felt incredibly soothing against the aches and burns of his battered wing and Gabriel only realised he'd dosed off when Dean was pressing a small wash cloth to the bite wound in his neck.

Dean smiled small and fond at him before returning his attention to the wound and Gabriel relaxed into the gentle fingers, not feeling as nervous around Dean's inky gaze. Once he was done, Dean glanced back to the angel.

"Get out of these clothes and get ready for bed. I'll be out in a minute." 

Gabriel stood obediently and wandered into the bedroom, stripping and throwing his pyjamas on. If he clutched Dean's shirt for a little too long, no one was there to notice it.

He grabbed a pillow and made himself comfortable on the couch, a small smile touching his lips.

Dean followed him out a few minutes later and Gabriel noticed he was blood- and sand-free even if there were a few purple bruises forming on his stomach and an aggressive-looking bite on his arm. He averted his gaze when the demon began to strip and watched silently as Dean gathered his clothes and dumped them in his suitcase.

He turned to Gabriel and frowned.

"No. You are not sleeping on the couch. Get on the bed."

Gabriel arched an eyebrow at the still-black eyes. "It's okay. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. The couch is comfy anyway."

Dean scowled and marched over to him. Gabriel yelped in surprise when the demon picked him up and carried him and the pillow bridal style to the bed. He tucked Gabriel in, fluffed his pillows and turned the side lamp off before rounding the bed and crawling into the other side.

"You want a bedtime story too?" He grunted at the gaping Gabriel and when he received no answer, he turned his own lamp off, plunging the room into darkness.

Gabriel stared at black for a few moments before tilting his head to where he thought Dean was.

"...Dean?" He asked tentatively. "Could I... Could you...?" He couldn't bring himself to sound so needy in front of the demon. He knew what he wanted, but his mouth wouldn't produce the words. He would probably have a few nightmares tonight.

It turned out he didn't need to finish because Dean quickly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his chest. He nuzzled Gabriel's hair and placed a protective hand over the back of a damaged wing.

Gabriel nearly sobbed in relief as he clung to Dean's familiar warmth and the demon curled around him. It was the safest he'd ever felt and he never wanted to let go.

"Thank you," Gabriel whispered again and Dean was relieved when his eyes finally returned to their natural green.

"Rest. We'll talk in the morning," he murmured and Gabriel nodded happily before snuggling into Dean's strong body. He wrapped his wings around the demon and smiled at Dean's quiet purr.

He drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Hands roaming over his body, clawing and bruising and invading as cruel laughter rang out above him. His clothes were torn from him and black eyes leered at him, delighted by his tears and whimpering. Sharp teeth clamped down on his neck, ripping and pulling until blood was pouring out of him, making him feel nauseous. He couldn't move, couldn't fight back against the assault and he lay prone as the thing above him took what it wanted from him. 

The creature suddenly morphed into a demon with cold black eyes and when Gabriel glanced around, he was in his bedroom at the dance club, all of his demonic clients watching him with smirks and toothy grins. Gabriel screamed out for help as they began to advance on him and the demon above him chuckled as it bit deep marks into his chest. When he next looked up, he was glancing into the face of a smug Alistair and for a second he couldn't speak. Then the bed dipped and more hands groped at him, scratching and bruising and claiming and all Gabriel could see was sharp teeth and black eyes and flicking tails and he cried out for help again, but the horde of demons pounced on him and every part of Gabriel burned with intense agony.

_"GABRIEL!"_

Gabriel's eyes flew open and he scrambled at the bed sheets in terror, whimpering when strong hands gripped his arms and a tail wrapped around his middle. A tail meant demons were trying to hurt him and he fought desperately against the iron grip, kicking out wildly at his attacker.

"Gabriel!" Shouted Dean as he shoved his face into the angel's field of vision and for a moment, all Gabriel could see was the deadly horns and soulless black eyes and he couldn't breathe. 

"Gabe, it's me. It's Dean. You're safe, remember?" Dean murmured quietly, eyes black with concern and lingering panic and Gabriel finally got his breathing back under control as he stared into eyes he realised weren't soulless at all. He could see the fear in Dean's inky gaze, the worry and urge to comfort as his hands and tail loosened their grip slightly.

He surged forwards and buried his face into Dean's chest, squeezing his eyes shut at the tears threatening to fall and Dean held him close, tucked him under his chin and curled around him protectively.

He gently stroked Gabriel's wing, knowing the angel would find it soothing.

"I'm sorry," whispered Gabriel. "I'm sorry, Dean," he repeated because the demon shouldn't have to put up with this. He shouldn't have to put up with Gabriel's pathetic whimpers and weakness and childish nightmares. He shouldn't have had to deal with all of Gabriel's unimportant problems.

Dean pressed his nose into the angel's hair.

"Sshhh," he murmured. "You've got nothing to be sorry for. You're safe, I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Gabriel fell quiet at that. Despite all the lies and empty promises he'd been told over the years by his parents and older brothers and clients, he believed Dean. Nobody had ever made him feel as safe as Dean made him feel. Dean had rescued him even though they were arguing and they were supposed to hate each other. He'd protected him and taken care of him and now he just wanted to lie in the demon's arms for the rest of his life.

The surrounding darkness was peaceful, the moon shining through the window providing the only source of light, and Gabriel snuggled further into Dean's chest as the demon curled his tail around his middle.

The hand of Dean's that wasn't petting Gabriel's wing wound around his upper back and Gabriel closed his eyes and slipped his own arms around the demon.

He focused on the demon's rhythmic breathing and combined with Dean's warmth and strong hold, he was lulled into a dreamless sleep, unaware of the worried black gaze watching over him.

 

* * *

 

When he next awoke, they were in the same position. He was snuggled into Dean, the demon holding him tightly and Gabriel pushed his face into his neck, nuzzling it gratefully even though the other man was asleep.

The sensations roused Dean from his light slumber and Gabriel tensed, ready for Dean to tear away from him in disgust. He knew the demon didn't like it when they were so close and all their cuddliness last night could be attributed to their exhaustion. 

Well, Dean's could. Gabriel had been embarrassingly desperate for a hug after his ordeal and to be honest, he still wanted one now. Preferably from Dean.

Still, the demon was married and he probably wouldn't take too kindly to finding he'd once again been curled up to a male angelic prostitute in bed.

Gabriel was shocked when Dean began stroking his back.

"Gabe?" The demon asked softly. "Are you alright?"

It took a while for Gabriel to answer. "Yeah," he murmured and Dean frowned before shifting Gabriel's wing into a position where he could pet it. Gabriel gaped for a second but soon relaxed into the comforting sensations.

"Are you really alright?" Dean asked. "Because I'm not. And I wasn't the victim."

Gabriel grimaced at the word. "Nothing happened. I'm fine," he lied. "Why aren't you?"

Dean pushed Gabriel away from his chest so they could look at each other and Gabriel arched an eyebrow at the demon's expression of disbelief.

"You almost got raped," Dean stated bluntly and Gabriel wanted to curl up under Dean's chin again. "Ask me again why I'm not okay."

Gabriel lowered his gaze. "It's not a big deal. When you think about my job, I'm kinda asking for it anyway."

Dean bristled and he tightened his grip on Gabriel's back.

"Nobody has the right to do that to you. _Nobody._ And of course it's a big deal. We need to tell the police. Alistair needs to be put behind bars. Actually, he deserves to be shot, but I don't think they'll let me get away with that."

Gabriel stared at him in surprise before shaking his head.

"There's no point. Nothing will happen. As soon as they learn what I am, they'll just think I was doing business with him and let him go." Gabriel huffed out a hollow laugh. "He even paid me a dollar for my time."

Gabriel startled when a snarl was ripped from Dean's throat.

The demon's gaze was jet black, canines bared in fury and at first Gabriel shrunk in on himself in fear, but Dean's tail coiled protectively around his middle.

"I'll kill him," growled Dean. "I should have done it last night. Should've dumped his body in the sea and left him to rot."

Gabriel blinked at the warm feeling rolling low in his belly. Despite the morbid nature of the conversation, he felt honoured. Dean wanted to protect him. Nobody had ever wanted to keep him safe before. Nobody had ever cared enough about him.

And Alistair had hurt Dean. Dean was bruised and cut and sore because he'd attacked the other demon to defend Gabriel. Nobody was allowed to hurt Dean. Nobody was allowed to harm this brave, selfless demon.

Gabriel slowly slid his wings around Dean, cradling him as his hands slipped around his back, one making its way into the demon's hair as he wedged his face into Dean's neck and nuzzled him appreciatively. His wings fluffed up in a mixture of gratefulness and contentedness and Dean's reaction was immediate.

The demon growled possessively and tugged their bodies flush. He rumbled loudly in hopes that the sound would soothe the angel as he smoothed his hand over the bases of Gabriel's wing, and Gabriel mewled happily and tangled their legs together, encouraging Dean's comforting rumbles.

After a few moments of letting their more primitive instincts take over, Dean nosed at Gabriel's hair.

"...How many times has... How many times has that happened to you?" He whispered and he rumbled again when Gabriel shifted to nuzzle his throat before pulling away to reply.

"I mean... I get the odd unwanted grope and cat-call outside of work every week. And I've heard plenty of stories about... about some of the other dancers being cornered in dark alleys or their homes broken into or a group of drunken people chasing after them... but this... this is the first time I've ever..." He trailed off and swallowed silently as the memories of the previous evening returned.

Dean gently guided his head into his neck again and Gabriel nosed at his throat. He didn't know why this position was so comforting, but he felt safe and cared for.

"Stay with me today," said Dean quietly. "I don't think I'd be able to cope knowing he could be lurking around you."

Gabriel was perfectly happy with that suggestion.

"Okay," he quickly agreed and Dean rumbled again in satisfaction.

After a few more moments of nuzzling and cuddling, Gabriel glanced up at the demon in confusion.

"I thought you wanted us to keep away from each other? I thought you wanted things to be professional between us?"

Dean scowled. "I did. Now I don't know what I want other than to keep you away from him. I want you to be comfortable and not worrying about having to face another situation like that." He ducked his gaze. "I didn't like how things were between us when we weren't talking. Turns out I'd much rather have you pestering me than being alone with my thoughts. I guess I've kinda grown used to you being around."

Gabriel's heart warmed and he had the sudden urge to press his lips to Dean's.

He frowned at the strange thought and cleared his mind. 

"Good," he murmured simply before snuggling back into Dean's neck. "I'd rather pester you than be on my own."

He grunted in surprise when Dean suddenly rolled onto his back and dragged him over until he was lying on the demon's chest. Dean purred and Gabriel grinned in realisation before settling down again. Dean carded his fingers through Gabriel's left wing.

"We're supposed to be acting like mates anyway," the demon reasoned even though they both knew there was no reason to behave the same way when in private. Gabriel wasn't about to complain. He'd found a tail to play with and a horn to stroke.

Dean closed his eyes in pleasure. "Remind me why I decided you playing with my tail was a bad thing?"

Gabriel smiled into his neck. He could still smell his oil on the demon's tail.

"Beats me," he huffed. "Maybe if you pet my wings a little more, I'll remember."

With one hand arced around Gabriel's back, Dean gently massaged a wing, rubbing the aches and pains out of it from his and Alistair's fighting. In return, the angel worked one of Dean's horns under his fingers.

"It's official. I'm an idiot," mumbled Dean as he leaned into Gabriel's hand. "I was clearly possessed when I said we should stop doing this and you should ignore that entire conversation."

Gabriel's grin widened and he cuddled further into Dean. The demon rumbled in approval and squeezed him lightly.

Gabriel decided he loved Dean's deep rumbling and the demon should do it every day just for him and nobody else. He fluffed his wings out more because he knew Dean liked it.

"Love it when you do that," whispered Dean against the side of his head and Gabriel made a silent vow to do it more often for his demon.

... _His_ demon?

He ignored the stray thought and focused on the hand Dean was petting him with.

They lay there for another half an hour before finally forcing themselves to get up.

 

* * *

 

They missed breakfast so decided to go out for lunch instead. They argued about where to go as they got ready before finally settling on exploring a different part of town and walking into wherever they stumbled across. They left the room together and Gabriel said nothing when Dean's tail slithered into his feathers and stuck there. It wasn't bothering him and Dean didn't look as though he'd noticed, so Gabriel saw no need to bring it up.

They strolled through the lobby and smiled politely at the receptionist who was grinning at them, but just as they exited the hotel, Dean suddenly snaked his hand around Gabriel's middle and tugged him to his side with a warning growl.

Gabriel startled before turning to face the source of Dean's anger and he couldn't help but press further into the demon when he saw a battered Alistair eying them.

He said nothing as he made his way towards the hotel doors, but when he was about to pass them, he slapped his hand against Dean's chest, forcing him still. Gabriel's feathers immediately puffed out in outrage at seeing the other demon touching Dean and he growled quietly as he slid his hand around Dean's waist, surprising both demons.

Alistair smirked at him before glancing pointedly over Dean's scratched face, nose barely two inches away from Dean's ear.

"Tell anyone, and I tell Crowley you've been sleeping with a slut."

Dean growled threateningly. "That supposed to scare me? You're going to jail, Alistair. Be thankful I didn't kill you last night."

Alistair's mouth twisted into something infuriatingly smug.

"Call the police on me and the moment Gabriel gets back home he's going to start getting appointments from my buddies. They're not as gentle as I am." Alistair smirked. "Then his pain will be on your head, Winchester, and they won't stop until I get out."

Dean stiffened and tensed his arm around Gabriel and the angel felt his tail push higher into his wing.

"I hope you get hit by a truck," bit out Dean. "An articulated one with eighteen wheels." 

Alistair chuckled and started towards the hotel again, but Dean's tail quickly left Gabriel's wing to wrap around the other demon's ankle, and Alistair tripped up and smashed his already torn-up face into the revolving door.

Dean quirked his lips before bunching Gabriel's feathers under his tail again and setting off towards a different part of town. Gabriel bit back a laugh but couldn't stop his bright smile and neither noticed they still had their arms wrapped around each other.

 

* * * 

 

"Why don't you try calling Amara again?" Asked Gabriel as he tucked into a honey-glazed piece of pork that looked way too sweet to be anything but unhealthy. Dean stirred his chicken curry around its bowl, prodding at a few pieces of lime around the edges.

"I don't want to disturb her," Dean mumbled and Gabriel lifted an eyebrow.

"You've been out here for how long and she still hasn't called you?"

Dean shrugged. "She must be busy."

Gabriel stabbed another piece of pork and pointed it towards Dean accusingly. A dollop of honey plopped onto the table.

"You've been getting more and more glum over the past few days and if I had a dollar for every time you stared at your wedding ring, I'd be on a yacht in Monaco."

Dean pulled a face. A week had passed since Gabriel's run-in with Alistair and he and Gabriel had found themselves spending every day together. Dean had genuinely enjoyed their time together and if Gabriel's fluttering wings were anything to go by, so had the angel.

Dean knew he'd been overprotective of the shorter man this past week, but he couldn't help it. His demon instincts were telling him to take care of the distressed angel he'd come to call his friend and Gabriel's clinginess and affection towards him did nothing to calm them. The truth was he adored how affectionate Gabriel was with him and he'd never felt so at peace as he did when he stroked Gabriel's wings and the angel played with his horns and tail at night in bed. It was something they both looked forward to and Dean didn't care how intimate it was anymore because Gabriel deserved someone to look after him and make him feel safe, and Dean was honestly proud to be the one who could give him that.

The problem was that the longer they continued to act that way with each other, the more Dean's protective instincts fired up, which wouldn't be too bad if they weren't forcing Dean's brain to view Gabriel as his actual mate rather than Amara.

Dean genuinely enjoyed talking to Gabriel. He identified with his sense of humour and his sarcasm and wit kept Dean on his toes. They were far more similar to one another than they first believed and they shared stories of their childhoods, laughing and grimacing in all the right places. They talked about the strange people they'd met and the things they'd seen and Dean was entranced by everything the angel said. He was a fantastic story teller and immensely interesting to boot and Dean hadn't been so entertained in years.

And Gabriel actually listened to him too. The angel didn't keep his eyes on paperwork or his phone when Dean was talking to him; he gave him his full attention and looked interested in what he had to say. He smiled and pouted and made hundreds of other expression in reply to Dean's stories, so unlike Amara and her condescending friends. 

Sure, they argued and bantered and poked fun of each other pretty much every day, but they never held grudges and Dean never felt like he was always the one who had to apologise like he often did with his wife. He put that down to him and Amara being married though, so it was different.

However, the friendlier they became with each other and the longer they had to keep the act up of them being mates, the more Dean's primitive instincts decided Gabriel was his real mate since Amara wasn't there. It was frustrating because it meant Dean would keep growling at people he deemed a threat to Gabriel (like Alistair) and it also meant he would just get more and more cuddly with the angel when they were alone.

Logically, Dean knew Amara was his wife and Gabriel was just someone who was helping him to get through this trip, but the more feral side of him was starting to forget that.

That's why he kept glancing to his ring. To remind his stupid brain that he was married to a female demon.

Who hadn't wanted to come with him, when Gabriel had.

He shook his head with a scowl. Already married. Not to Gabriel.

"Dean, just ring her. The worse that could happen is she won't pick up," said Gabriel when he realised Dean was distracted.

The demon blinked and stared at his bowl for a moment before sighing and pulling out his phone. He dialled her number and waited.

 _"No one is available to answer your call. Please leave your name, number and message after the tone,"_ stated a mechanical voice and Dean sighed and ended the call.

Gabriel frowned sympathetically. "Text her," he suggested and Dean pulled a face.

"I'm not in high school."

"Just text her."

"And say what?"

"That you miss her and you wish she was here."

Dean and Gabriel stared at each other for a minute before Dean finally admitted defeat and sent off a quick text.

 

_Hi sweetheart_   
_Things going well out here. Wish you were with me. Miss you. Hope you're alright. Text me when you can_   
_Love you xx_

 

Gabriel grinned triumphantly and Dean shoved the phone back into his pocket with a roll of his eyes.

"Happy?"

"Yup," chirped Gabriel as he stuffed another chunk of perfectly ruined pork into his face.

Dean shook his head and returned to his meal, ignoring how much he liked Gabriel's smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww look at Dean being all protective ;) Bit of a shorter "transition" chapter this time.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean tucked his hands under his head as he watched Gabriel soar through the air. The angel dodged one wave and dipped through the curve of another before gliding over the water and letting his wing tips graze the foamy surf. As another wave surged upwards and headed for him, Gabriel shot towards the skies with a whoop and folded his wings inwards as he plummeted to Earth, gaining momentum. Just before he crashed into the water, he looped perfectly and rocketed towards a laughing Dean.

A few surrounding angels rolled their eyes at his showmanship when he landed delicately in front of Dean and bowed exaggeratedly, but Dean clapped with an amused grin and Gabriel winked and raced into the sky again. Dean had never seen angels act so playful in flight and watching Gabriel provided hours of entertainment.

He scanned the horizon when he realised he'd lost sight of Gabriel, then looked to the clouds when he was nowhere to be found. Still not able to spot him, Dean sat upright and looked around more carefully.

Suddenly, a pair of arms snaked around him and the ground recoiled from his feet and Dean yelped because he was being thrust through the air at breakneck speeds and there was nothing but sea below him. 

Gabriel cackled above him and Dean's tail coiled around the angel's middle as his eyes slid to black in terror.

"Gabriel!" He yelled. "Put me down!" He scrabbled to get closer to the angel, whimpering slightly at the fierce waves below and the wind raging past their ears.

"Thought you loved flying, Dean-o?" Teased Gabriel and Dean whined fearfully and squeezed his eyes shut.

"You know I hate flying! Put me down!"

"Put you down here?" Asked Gabriel and Dean cracked an eye open only to see huge, noisy waves climbing high into the air; the beach nowhere to be seen.

"Gabriel!" Screeched Dean, clenching his eyes shut and gripping Gabriel's arms hard enough to bruise.

"It's alright, Dean. I promise I won't let you fall. You're safe, truly," murmured Gabriel softly beside Dean's ear and after a few seconds, Dean managed to believe him. He slowly inched his eyes open and forced his breathing to calm down and Gabriel tightened his hold as he slowed their speed.

"Relax," whispered Gabriel soothingly and Dean was surprised to find it easy to trust the angel. They flew towards the horizon, dodging waves and racing gulls and Gabriel held Dean close through it all, never once loosening his grip. They bounced over waves and looped for the sheer frivolity of it and Dean found himself smiling as Gabriel glided close to the choppy water. Demons were never meant to fly and they were a long distance away from the warm, sandy beach, but as the spray cooled Dean's skin and made Gabriel's feathers glisten under the sunlight, Dean realised he was enjoying himself.

Suddenly, Gabriel made a noise of surprise and he veered to the right where a beam of billions and billions of tiny droplets of water had bulleted out of the sea and Dean's eyebrows rose to his hairline when a huge black object breached the surface of the water. A great fin followed and Dean chuckled in delight when he realised there was an orca sailing majestically below them. 

Gabriel rushed through the pillar of spray with a mischievous grin and Dean scrunched his face up as his clothes grew soggy. He snorted when he realised his body had kept Gabriel's dry. Crafty angel.

They followed the orca for a few moments until it disappeared below the waves and Gabriel twisted until they were flying back the way they'd come. It took twenty minutes for the beach to fade into view, but Gabriel took a detour and they landed on a rocky crag high up in the mountains, a mile from the sand.

Gabriel brought them to a gentle halt and Dean stepped away as the angel shook his feathers out. The demon surveyed the sea and the surrounding landscape and he whistled low and impressed. 

"Not that I'm complaining, but why'd you bring us here?" He asked and Gabriel merely continued wringing his wing out. Dean was about to ask again when a flash of light crackled over the sky and a roar of thunder answered it, the grey clouds finally releasing their heavy load. Water crashed to Earth and Dean flinched at the loud bang at first before his eyes blew wide and he turned to Gabriel in something akin to awe.

"How did...?"

"Angel wings are sensitive to air pressure changes. I could feel the thunderstorm brewing for the past two hours," Gabriel replied and Dean felt an amazed grin crawling across his features. The angel tilted his head but a smile grew on his face too and before they knew it, they were reclining in the entrance of their ridiculously small rock shelter and watching the people below them scatter like ants as the heavy rain droplets plummeted to the ground.

"Thanks," Dean said quietly and Gabriel didn't need to ask what for. He subconsciously leaned into the demon and Dean automatically reached a hand out to his wing.

Dean groomed his wings back into some semblance of order as he played with the demon's tail and they watched the thunderstorm for two hours, telling each other stories until Gabriel deemed it safe to return to the hotel.

Dean decided he didn't mind flying as long as Gabriel was the pilot.

 

* * *

 

"Gabriel! Dean!" Cried a young, excited voice and Dean dove into the water and slithered along the bottom of the pool before circling the source of the voice like a shark.

Samandriel giggled and latched onto his tail, laughing when Dean dragged him all around the pool. Ambriel fluttered her wings and tried to catch up with them but Gabriel, who had been a little slower to enter the pool, gathered her into his arms and deposited her on his back before racing after Dean.

It wasn't long before two little demons grabbed onto his wings and Gabriel pretended to drown as Ben and Claire laughed at him, Ambriel's buttercup wings fluttering in amusement.

"Save me, Dean!" Gasped Gabriel dramatically as he sunk under the water. The three children around him giggled and tugged at his arms, trying to 'rescue' him, but then Dean took him off-guard by swimming between his legs and carting him around the pool on his back. 

Gabriel yelped and clutched Dean's shoulders as Samandriel snorted behind him.

"You alright there, Gabe?" Dean asked innocently and the angel narrowed a glare at him before a calculating smirk wormed its way onto his face and he suddenly tilted sharply to his left, causing Dean to lose his balance and he flipped onto his back and scrabbled to stand upright as he began to sink.

Gabriel gracefully floated to the surface with a smile and fired a stream of water at Dean from his mouth.

"I'm beginning to regret teaching you how to swim," huffed Dean as he wiped his eyes and Gabriel cackled before zipping off to the other end of the pool with a grinning Samandriel.

Around them, angels and demons were gaping at them in shock, although a few who'd met Gabriel and Dean during their last venture into the pool merely watched with faint smiles or eye rolls.

The red-winged woman who had turned her nose up at Dean in the hot tub was now watching him with something akin to interest as he splashed around with the children.

Gabriel caught her looking once but thought nothing of it as Claire showed him her latest discovery of how to do a backflip under water.

At some point another couple of demonic children and a young angel approached the group cautiously and it wasn't long before all seven children were playing happily as though tensions between their respective species didn't exist.

The sight made Gabriel smile and something warm settled low in his gut as he watched them prod curiously at each other's wings and tails before laughing and splashing one another or teaching the new angel how to swim. One of the new demons produced a ball from somewhere and chaos erupted as the seven played some incomprehensible game that eluded the adults.

Gabriel had to duck a few times to stop himself from being smacked in the face and he had to admit he found it funny when he batted the ball to one side of the pool and watched a cluster of tails and wings swoop in the same direction like a flock of deformed vultures.

He turned to Dean because he hadn't heard from the demon for a while only to realise the other man wasn't beside him. He glanced around the pool to find the demon chatting to the red-winged, red-haired angel in the shallow end of the pool. 

The other angel had the tips of her wings dipped in the water as her dry feathers fluffed up slightly, huge appendages poised seductively in a way that was probably lost on Dean but not on Gabriel. She was standing too close to Dean to be anything but flirty and she glanced up at him with big, sparkling eyes from under her long eyelashes as she pouted slightly in hopes of making her lips look more plush.

Gabriel's feathers ruffled despite their dampness and a scowl marred his features as he watched Dean converse with the pretty angel. The demon wasn't making an effort to flirt but he was smiling that charming smile of his and his eyes were wholly focused on her cherry lips and whatever nonsense was coming out of them.

It irritated Gabriel.

Something hot and possessive lifted its head in Gabriel's belly and he made his way towards the pair with a determined expression. He couldn't explain the strange feelings in his gut, but he knew he had to act on them. 

He ran a hand through his soggy hair to push it away from his face and he shook his wings out slightly as he approached, hoping to dry them a little so Dean could see that his wings were just as soft and fluffy as hers were, if not softer and fluffier. And his wings were a shiny gold whereas hers were a boring, matt red, which meant his were prettier than hers. 

And bigger. 

And overall better.

He knew the other angel had caught sight of him when she leaned further into Dean's personal space and practically batted her eyelashes at him. Dean raised a confused eyebrow but went along with it and continued the conversation and that only served to annoy Gabriel further.

He reigned in his wings from their flared, challenging position and swung them behind his back formally as he sidled over to the pair. Just as the other angel reached for Dean's bicep, as if admiring his toned body, Gabriel slid his arm around the demon's waist with a forced smile.

"Hey, baby, mind introducing me to your new friend?" Gabriel grinned even though there was a twinkle in his eyes, daring the other angel to make a move now he was there. She narrowed her gaze slightly as he squeezed Dean's waist. Dean appeared surprised at Gabriel's actions but he quickly recovered and glanced between the pair.

"Anna," she said lowly and Gabriel nodded tightly.

"Of course! I thought I remembered you. You were the girl who sneered at my mate last time we were here."

Anna's eyes widened and Dean looked ready to scold Gabriel for his rudeness but Gabriel curled his wing around the demon's back and shot Anna a smirk.

"...Yes. You're quite right. I actually came to apologise," she ground out before looking to Dean, her gaze softening. "Apologies for that day. I misjudged you terribly and I hope you can forgive me."

"No harm, no foul," shrugged Dean and Gabriel pouted because he wanted Dean to be offended by the other angel so he wouldn't speak to her again or have to lay his eyes upon boring, ugly red feathers.

Anna smiled sweetly at the demon, who smiled back warmly and Gabriel wanted to stab something with a fork. Instead he ruffled his feathers behind Dean in a way that said _'back off or I'll hurt you'_ and scowled at Anna when Dean wasn't looking. If he'd been a demon, he would have bared his teeth and snarled at her, although he was contemplating doing that anyway.

Anna's wing flick told him she'd seen his posturing but was choosing to ignore it as she flirted with Dean through facial expression alone. It was more disgusting than watching Cas engage in eye sex with Sam. 

It was clear Dean had no idea what was going on and Gabriel thought it was endearing how he tried to continue their previous discussion as though Anna wasn't undressing him in her mind and staring at him through ridiculously long, false eyelashes.

"So you said you're a professor?" Dean asked and Anna nodded and pointedly ignored Gabriel's intimidation tactics.

"Of mathematics. Stanford."

A genuine grin brightened Dean's face. "Really? My brother went there. And that's awesome; since I was a kid I wanted to do something with engineering."

Anna shot a sly smile at Gabriel before perking up and fluttering her wings at Dean.

"Engineering, huh? I teach the mechanics modules so although I'm not an expert, I know a little about engineering or at least the formulas they use."

Gabriel deflated as Dean beamed. 

"Cool. So do you teach things like torque and tension?"

Anna nodded and Gabriel lost track of the conversation. He didn't understand what they were talking about and he watched helplessly as Anna leaned closer and closer to Dean as they discussed angles and distances and other things that made him feel left out.

He was about to trudge away in humiliation and leave the two to flirt (however unknowingly on Dean's part), when a tail wormed its way around his waist and settled there. He glanced up to Dean but it didn't look as though the other man had noticed he'd done anything and Gabriel wasn't about to tell him because he didn't want the tail to move. Instead, he stayed put and let the conversation wash over him as he fiddled idly with the tip of Dean's tail. It's not like he could go anywhere anyway.

When conversation died down, Gabriel turned and noticed Dean had taken a respectable step back from Anna and they were no longer practically pressed against one another. Anna was staring at Gabriel with a small frown.

Gabriel glanced at the tail in his hand and suddenly grinned because the ball was back in his court and he was the one who got to touch Dean, not her.

When Anna opened her mouth to ask Dean another question that would make Gabriel feel dumb, the golden-winged man made a point of pressing a gentle kiss to Dean's cheek.

"I'm gonna grab a drink. You want anything?" He asked and Dean looked stunned for a second before he eventually nodded.

"A Coke would be great," he managed quietly and Gabriel disentangled himself from the demon as Anna glared daggers into the side of his head. He winked at Anna before he left and she flared her wings at him, making him snort under his breath.

When he returned five minutes later with two plastic cups of Coke, he placed them next to their deck chairs and plunged into the water, heading towards Anna and his demon.

 _Dean._ Anna and _Dean_.

He placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Drink's over there," he murmured and Dean nodded gratefully and to his delighted surprise, wrapped his arm around his middle and tugged him to his side. A tail curled around his leg.

"Yeah, Gabe and I have only been mated for a year, but it's been the best year of our lives. Right, Gummy bear?" Hummed Dean, shifting his gaze from Anna to Gabriel.

Gabriel bit back a snicker at yet another ridiculous pet name but his wings fluffed up happily when Anna scowled at him as though she wanted to throttle him. He slung his wing around Dean's shoulders and made a show of pressing into him.

"Best year of our lives _so far_ ," hummed Gabriel, pressing another kiss to Dean's jaw just to watch Anna bite back a snarl. Dean tensed a little at the contact but he quickly relaxed and nuzzled Gabriel's damp hair.

"Well, I can see you two are very happy together," Anna grated out and Gabriel smirked at her as Dean nodded.

"Yup. And no one's gonna come between us," Dean said, tone friendly but eyes hard and Anna stiffened before bowing her head slightly in submission.

"I see," she murmured. "I wish you all the best for your future together." And with that she stalked away gracefully, wings lowered in defeat.

Gabriel watched her go in satisfaction before the epiphany struck and he whirled to gape at Dean.

"For the record, I think your wings are prettier, _baby,_ " he winked before speeding off towards the ladders in search of his drink.

It took a whole thirty seconds for Gabriel to close his jaw.

 

* * *

 

They'd just finished dinner and Dean's smug smirk was grating on Gabriel's every last nerve as they walked to the bar for the evening's entertainment.

"At first I thought you were jealous of me, so imagine my surprise when I find you were jealous of _her_ ," teased Dean and Gabriel sent him a dirty glare. 

"I wasn't jealous."

"All that preening and posturing over _me_. Why, Gabe, I'm flattered," sighed Dean exaggeratedly, tail wiggling in amusement.

"Shut up, Dean," huffed Gabriel, cheeks pink and wings puffing out, flustered.

"Why? I thought you like it when I pay attention to you? That's what you wanted when we were in the pool, wasn't it? I was paying too much attention to sweet little Anna instead of you?"

Gabriel scowled and shook his wings out like an aggravated bird, ignoring how much it irritated him to hear Dean calling Anna 'sweet'.

"We were supposed to be making everyone believe we're mates, but I guess a pair of perky breasts made you forget about that," grumbled Gabriel even though he knew Dean hadn't even been flirting with the other angel, never mind ogling her assets.

Dean chuckled. "So you thought you'd remind me by draping yourself all over me and practically growling at the poor girl?"

"I never heard you complaining," snapped Gabriel. "Not even when I kissed you. Twice."

Dean suddenly tensed up and scowled as he averted his gaze to the corridor ahead of them.

"Like you said: we're supposed to be pretending we're mates. I couldn't very well complain about you kissing me when we're trying to make everyone believe we're married and mated."

"Right," drawled Gabriel sarcastically and an uneasy silence settled between them.

They found a couple of seats at the packed bar and watched the demon on stage unpack his guitar and microphone. They ordered drinks and refused to talk to each other until the guitarist began strumming the first notes to _'Stairway to Heaven'._

Gabriel watched Dean twist his wedding ring around his finger forlornly.

"She called yet?" He asked softly and Dean shook his head.

"Sam's called four times whilst we've been here," he whispered. "Even Cas called, yet my wife..." He trailed off and took a swig of his drink - a Purple Rain or something. It was sweet but Dean found himself enjoying it.

Gabriel wanted to say _"Don't worry, she'll call,"_ but honestly he wasn't too sure she would.

"Whatever she's doing must be really important," he said instead, but he didn't believe that either.

Dean nodded wordlessly.

"Didn't you say you could play guitar?" Gabriel asked, changing the subject and Dean's lips twitched as if he knew what Gabe was trying to do and was grateful.

"Sort of. Nothing complex like this guy, but I dabble a little."

"Maybe you can play for me some time?" Gabriel hummed and he raised an eyebrow at himself the moment he said it but Dean was smirking in amusement.

"Fine. If I play, you gotta dance," he teased and Gabriel stared blankly at him.

"You got a pole handy?"

Dean chuckled and sipped at his drink. "Maybe not then."

Gabriel swirled his straw around his glass. "I could sing," he offered quietly and Dean paused.

"You sing?"

"Don't get your hopes up, Winchester. I'm not Tina Turner... but I... dabble."

Dean raised both eyebrows, impressed anyway.

"Now I'm curious."

Gabriel stabbed his straw at the fruit in his drink and offered nothing else so Dean leaned back on his stool and listened to the guitarist on stage.

 

* * *

 

Dean still wasn't sure how he, Gabriel and the guitarist had ended up sitting in an empty bar, the bartender cleaning glasses with a bored expression as Dean smoothed his fingers over the strings of a beautiful red Fender. He had a feeling it had something to do with Gabriel.

"When was the last time you played?" The guitarist asked interestedly and Dean lowered his gaze to the fretboard as Gabriel watched him silently.

"It's been a while. I'll be lucky if I can remember how to play bar chords," he murmured and the guitarist smiled.

"Have a go. See what you remember."

Dean's tail flicked nervously and he fingered the strings lightly before taking a breath and digging up an old chord progression from the depths of his memory.

It took a few shaky bars for Gabriel to suddenly grin.

 _"I never meant to be so bad to you,"_ he sang softly. _"One thing I said that I would never do."_

Dean's gaze snapped towards Gabriel's face in surprise. The angel had a pleasant voice; warm and drawling in a way that implied he'd be good at country music. In his opinion, it was better than the professional guitarist's voice; richer and more relaxing.

 _"A look from you and I would fall from grace, and that would wipe the smile right from my face,"_ sung Gabriel quietly and Dean realised he'd been staring at Gabriel's amber eyes long enough for the angel to notice and gaze right back. He knew it was cliché but it felt as though Gabriel was singing to him.

He liked the fuzzy feelings that thought brought.

_"Do you remember when we used to dance? And incidence arose from circumstance."_

Gabriel was definitely singing to him now. He had to be. The angel's wings were fluttering as he smiled and he wouldn't look away from Dean's eyes. Dean didn't want him to. He wanted Gabriel to keep smiling at him.

_"One thing led to another, we were young."_

He wondered what Gabriel's lips tasted like.

_"And we would scream together songs unsung."_

...Wait, what?"

_"It was the heat of the moment, telling me what your heart meant. The heat of the moment shone in your eyes..."_

Dean abruptly stopped playing.

"I can't remember the rest," he lied even though he knew it was a repeat of the first verse. The song was playing tricks on his mind. Those lyrics... It almost felt as if Gabriel was asking him to...

He shook his head. It was just a song.

"It's just the same as the other verses," protested the guitarist as Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him, but Dean handed the guitar back with an apologetic glance.

"I'm getting a little tired to be honest. I can't think properly." It was a flimsy excuse but the guitarist nodded slowly so he was going to take it. He turned to Gabriel.

"I'm gonna hit the hay. You can keep chatting though." He nodded his appreciation to the guitarist. "Thanks, man. Have a good night."

"You too," came the slightly accented reply.

Dean turned on his heel and headed towards the room before Gabriel had a chance to open his mouth.

By the time Gabriel retired to bed, Dean was already asleep with the lights turned off and the blankets tucked up to his chin.

Or at least, he was pretending to be.

Gabriel said nothing as he got undressed in the dark and slipped on a pair of boxers and when he slid into his side of the bed, he continued to say nothing.

After a few minutes, he cautiously sidled up behind Dean and gently wrapped an arm around him before pressing his face into the back of Dean's neck as carefully as possible, obviously believing the demon to be asleep.

Dean would never admit to leaning into him and when he gently placed his hand over the one Gabriel had splayed over his stomach, neither of them said anything then either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you love fluff!


	14. Chapter 14

"It's been pleasurable talking to you again, brother," Castiel offered as Gabriel lounged on the bed, phone to his ear. "I hope to see you soon."

"You too, Cas. And thanks for calling. I was wondering if you guys were still alive," Gabriel teased and he heard Sam snort in the background. Dean wandered in from the bathroom and leaned on the doorframe as he towelled his hair dry.

"Again, happy birthday, Gabriel," said Castiel and Gabe smiled fondly.

"Thanks, baby bro." And with that the pair ended the call and Gabriel shoved his phone on the bedside table as he reclined on the bed. A little distance away, Dean was staring wide-eyed at him.

"Dude!" He protested and Gabriel arched a questioning eyebrow at him.

"It's your birthday? Seriously?" Asked Dean, sounding rather put out and Gabriel shrugged. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't think it was a requirement," muttered Gabriel and Dean crossed his arms.

"Maybe not but it would've been nice to know."

Gabriel tilted his head, unsure why Dean was making such a big fuss.

"Why do you care? It's just another day."

"It's another day that marks you being a year older," argued Dean before his face brightened. "We should celebrate!"

"Celebrate?" Gabriel repeated blandly as Dean plotted.

"We could go to the zoo!" Grinned Dean and Gabriel's brows jumped to his hairline.

"The zoo?"

"You said about going when we first arrived here."

"...Yeah but the zoo is two hours away from here. I didn't think you'd actually... y'know, consider going."

"Well why not? It's your birthday; gotta do something fun on your birthday."

At Gabriel's surprised expression, Dean quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you've never gone out on your birthday?"

"...To a local bar with Cas and a few friends, sure. But I've always worked on my birthday. Never made a whole day of it."

Dean looked scandalised. "Then we're definitely going out." Dean wondered if it sounded as much like a date to Gabriel as it did to him.

"...Okay," murmured Gabriel uncertainly but he was smiling so Dean knew the angel was at least a little excited. 

It was a week before the stag-do and Dean knew this would be the last day he would be free to his own devices until then; there was too much paperwork he'd fallen behind on through having fun with Gabriel.

And it was fun. Being with Gabriel these past weeks had been the most exciting time of his life.

They made their way down to breakfast and as Dean planned how they were going to get to the zoo, he caught Gabriel's wings beginning to flutter as he gazed fondly at Dean. 

The expression made Dean's tail wiggle. Gabriel had a peculiar way of making him feel... appreciated. Wanted. Being with Gabriel made him genuinely happy and he hadn't felt that around anyone besides Sam before. He looked forward to spending time with the angel, to talking to him and going out with him. Gabriel's personality had grown on him and he no longer found him irritating or crude; he was witty and sarcastic yet so playful and mischievous when he wanted to be and Dean realised they were pretty similar to one another in some ways. 

Something inside him wanted to please Gabriel, make him happy and feel just as wanted as he made Dean feel. Gabriel had had a tough life and it was time someone did something nice for him.

They decided to get a bus to the zoo. They would have to change over to a shuttle at some point, but it was definitely easier than going by train and cheaper than a taxi.

By the time they took their seats on the bus, Dean could tell Gabriel was buzzing with excitement. He was wearing a wide grin as he stared through the window, wings fluttering more than ever. Dean tapped him on the shoulder and held out a blue envelope containing a card he'd snagged from the hotel gift shop when he'd left the breakfast table in need of a 'toilet'.

"Dean, you didn't need to do that," Gabriel murmured, sounding honestly shocked that Dean had even thought of buying him a card for his birthday.

Gabriel was obviously feeling affectionate today because when he'd read the card ( _'I couldn't fit enough candles on your cake this year, so I set the lawn on fire instead'_ ) he threw his arms around Dean and dragged him into a hug despite the awkward angle from the bus seats.

Dean was surprised at the speed with which he returned the hug. He had a sneaking suspicion his protective instincts were firing up again because Gabriel had his nose buried in his neck and was whispering "Thank you" into his ear as though nobody had ever bought him a card before. Still, he didn't want to let Gabriel go so he held him close and felt his chest go warm when he noticed their cheeks were pressed together, Dean's stubble scratching lightly at the angel's skin. If he just turned his head slightly, he could...

He ran his thumb over his wedding wing to ground himself. This was Gabe not Amara. Not his mate. Not even female.

Somehow, Gabriel's fingers had wormed their way into his hair, keeping his head in place as they hugged and Dean closed his eyes because he liked it. He slid his hand between the bases of Gabriel's wings and nearly purred when Gabriel snuggled closer. They stayed like that for a few moments until the bus rumbled to life and they reluctantly separated. However, it seemed Dean couldn't quite bring himself to let go and he let his arm rest behind Gabriel's back. The angel appeared happy with the arrangement.

An hour into the trip and Gabriel had given up sightseeing in favour of dozing on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled at the innocence of the action and gently leaned his head on the angel's. He bit back a grin when after a few minutes, Gabriel hesitantly took the arm Dean had placed behind his back and curled it around his stomach. When Dean didn't protest, Gabriel interlaced their fingers and the demon's heart skipped a couple of beats. 

Gabriel had gone very still beneath him, waiting for some kind of rebuttal or sound of disgust, but Dean didn't feel anything like that and with a silent gulp he squeezed the angel's fingers.

Gabriel said nothing but his wings twitched nervously so Dean tugged him into his side after a moment's hesitation and listened to Gabe's quiet hitch of breath.

A cautious hand slipped over Dean's thigh and Dean slowly pressed his nose into Gabriel's hair to show his approval. He twisted his wedding ring around his finger for a few seconds but didn't pull away like he knew he should have. Instead he closed his eyes and drifted off into a light nap, feeling warmer and more content than he had in a very long time. 

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at the zoo, they didn't talk about what had occurred between them on the bus. That wasn't to say they didn't talk at all.

The zoo wasn't huge, but it was compact and Gabriel wanted to see _everything._ Dean had to bite back laughter as Gabriel dragged him from enclosure to enclosure, all eager grins and fluttering wings. At one point he nearly fell into the meerkat enclosure in his excitement and Dean had had to yank him upright again to stop him from crushing the poor creatures. He wound his tail around Gabriel's wrist after that and said it was for both the animals and Gabriel's safety, but they both knew it wasn't.

They passed through the bat cave and Gabiel wouldn't stop teasing Dean about the baby fruit bat that had clambered onto his horns and refused to leave until staff had to remove it, but he quietened down when a giraffe saw him standing at the viewing platform and licked all his wings in hopes they were maple leaves.

They stopped for an hour for lunch before setting off again and since the zoo only closed at eight, they relaxed their pace a little. They ventured into the underwater tunnels and watched the sharks and stingrays and various other colourful fish swim above and around them. They paused to watch a puffa fish chase a seahorse and it felt so natural for Gabriel to slip his hand into Dean's and tangle their fingers together.

Neither commented but that was probably because they were already too absorbed in the conversation of Great white sharks versus Hammerheads so when they left the aquarium, they still hadn't noticed they were holding hands.

They walked around for another hour before stopping for a drink and it was only then they noticed their linked fingers. However, instead of recoiling in embarrassment with stuttered apologies, Gabriel merely winked at Dean as he pulled his hand away and the demon rolled his eyes even though there was a fond smile on his face.

He tried to remember the last time Amara had held his hand but came up with nothing, so he ordered a cocktail (they'd grown on him) and sat beside Gabriel at a table as they watched angels and demons and little children scurry past.

In their last hour at the zoo they watched a water show. Gabriel was bouncing in his seat the whole way through and Dean found himself staring at the angel's bobbing wings more than the show itself. He couldn't seem to stop smiling at the browns and yellows and bronzes and creams the wings shimmered with when catching the light just so. They were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen and he wasn't kidding when he'd said they were prettier than Anna's. Gabriel's wings always made him want to touch and it was a bonus that the angel enjoyed it when he did. Maybe Gabriel would let him stroke them tonight. Let him soothe all the cuts and bruises Alistair had carved into them.

He scowled at that thought. If Alistair even looked at Gabriel again, Dean would murder him. He didn't care who was watching; nobody was allowed to harm Gabriel. He watched the angel's eyes brighten and his mouth curve into a grin as the seal leapt high into the air. How could anyone want to hurt this joyful, innocent angel? 

Every instinct in Dean's body urged him to protect Gabriel and for once, Dean didn't try to stamp down on them and tell them they were reserved for Amara alone. The truth was Amara wasn't here and Gabriel needed someone to protect and comfort him after what had happened on the beach and Dean was the only one who could fulfil that role. The angel had no one else out here and the only family who cared about him was back at home with Dean's brother.

That meant it was Dean's job to keep Gabriel safe and happy. They were pretending to be mates anyway so it's not like it was a big deal.

When the show finished, the guests were asked to leave the zoo but Dean wasn't quite ready to go home.

Gabriel headed towards the bus station but paused when Dean laced their fingers together. He liked holding Gabriel's hand.

"I was thinking of getting a meal at the Thai place down the road. Saw it when we came in. Do you like Thai?"

Gabiel quirked an eyebrow with a small smirk. "If it's edible, I'll like it."

Dean grinned and they strolled down to the restaurant under the setting sun, Gabriel squeezing his hand in silent gratitude.

The meal made a change from the hotel fare and Dean and Gabriel watched the orange sky fade to black as they fiddled with chopsticks and dipped their hands in small bowls of lemon-scented water in between courses.

They jumped on another shuttle before changing to the main bus service and when they settled into their seats and glanced at their watches, it was quarter-to-ten. 

Gabriel watched the dark landscape glide past the window for half an hour before gathering the courage to rest his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean was a little more confident when he slid his arm around the angel and once again Gabriel lay their tangled fingers on his stomach, a small smile gracing his expression as his gaze focused on the hills rolling past the bus.

The bus was practically empty save the driver and a few teenagers at the back and the dark offered Dean false strength to tug Gabriel closer and not care that this wasn't how you acted with someone who wasn't your mate.

"Thank you, Dean," whispered Gabriel sincerely and Dean couldn't help but nuzzle his hair.

"No problem," he murmured as Gabriel placed his free hand on his thigh and rubbed his thumb over it gently.

He wondered what would happen if he leaned down and pressed his lips to the back of the angel's neck.

He quickly shook off the thought. Gabriel was male. He was straight.

Something at the back of his mind snorted in amusement. 

He ignored that too and tightened his grip on Gabriel.

The next time he opened his eyes, they were nearing the stop for the hotel. He had both arms wrapped around Gabriel's middle and the angel was pressed deep into his side, head tucked under his chin as his hand splayed over Dean's thigh. A large wing was cocooned around the demon.

The teenagers at the back were snickering and Dean didn't want to think about why that would be so after a few guilty moments admiring the angel's peaceful expression, he carefully squeezed Gabriel's middle.

"Gabe? Gabe, wake up. We're nearly at the hotel." 

Gabriel awoke with a soft groan and curled further into Dean and the demon's instincts preened at the notion of the angel feeling safe with him and not wanting to leave his hold. Then logic took over and Dean nudged Gabriel with his knee.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty. We're at the hotel."

Gabriel stretched and yawned as the bus came to a halt and with stiff joints, the pair stood and hobbled out. The bus wasted no time in traveling to its next stop, leaving Dean and Gabriel to walk the ten minute journey to the hotel. 

Dean automatically curled his arm around Gabriel's waist and the angel smiled in appreciation as he snuggled back into Dean's side.

Their senses slowly returned to them and they chatted quietly about the day, both equally surprised that neither of them had pulled away from the intimate position they'd wormed themselves into. When they reached the hotel, they realised they were wide awake, energised from their catnap on the bus.

It was half eleven and there was no one around. Even the staff looked like they'd packed the bar up and gone to bed. The only person up was a young receptionist who was too busy playing on his phone to notice their presence.

They wandered into their room and pulled a face at the bed. The idea of going to sleep wasn't appealing, but what else was there to do?

Suddenly, Dean had an idea.

"Want to go swimming?" He grinned and Gabriel arched an eyebrow at him.

"Pool's closed," he pointed out and Dean shrugged.

"There's still water in it."

Gabriel tilted his head. "I suppose they don't cover the indoor one and the doors never lock."

"Now you're getting it," winked Dean and Gabriel's eyes twinkled. 

"Lead the way."

 

* * *

 

The indoor pool had colourful lights within its walls, each cycling through a sequence of reds and blues and greens which reflected through the water before repeating all over again. The ceiling was littered with tiny orange LEDs which gave the effect of stars twinkling in the night sky and for once, the whole room was quiet; free of arguing demons and angels and noisy children.

For a while, Gabriel and Dean goofed around, splashing each other and racing through the water trying to catch each other like little kids. It felt as though they were doing something naughty and they got a thrill out of the thought they could get caught at any moment and scolded like misbehaving toddlers. They settled down eventually though and watched the lights sparkle above them.

"Thank you for today, Dean," Gabriel said for the second time that evening as he turned grateful eyes upon the demon. "This is honestly the best birthday I've ever had."

There was something bittersweet about that confession and Dean waded closer to the angel.

"It's been my pleasure," he replied softly and it had. Gabriel was always so willing to trust him and go along with everything he said. It was humbling to have that much faith from someone and to know that Gabriel had genuinely enjoyed himself made it all the more satisfying. 

The angel swirled his finger around the water as he lowered his gaze almost shyly.

"I think you're the best friend I've ever had."

Dean preened at that and when Gabriel caught him he raised an amused eyebrow, which made Dean duck his head.

"Yeah, well... Ditto."

Gabriel looked shocked at that but a joyful grin crawled across his face and Dean couldn't help but smile back as he shrugged.

"I'm glad you came," admitted Dean and Gabriel's gaze softened.

"So am I."

They glanced at each other for a few seconds before Gabriel inched forwards.

"You're a really comfy pillow," he murmured and Dean chuckled, not at all worried about the way his hands automatically reached out for Gabriel's and tangled together.

"Your wings were wrapped around me like a blanket on the bus."

"If you're the pillow, it's only fitting that I'm the blanket," teased Gabriel as he came to a stop in front of Dean, barely two inches separating their bodies.

"Being wrapped up in your wings doesn't sound like a terrible idea," hummed Dean, tail wiggling when the golden appendages immediately swung around his back.

"All you had to do was ask," winked Gabriel and Dean gently untangled their hands to slide his to Gabriel's waist. Gabriel's bare skin was warm and smooth and Dean rubbed circles into his hips with his thumbs.

Gabriel trailed his hands up Dean's chest before they came to rest on his shoulders and Dean's whole body was running hot as he slowly backed the angel against the wall of the pool.

"Your wings are so beautiful," whispered Dean, unsure were all this confidence had come from, but then Gabriel's eyes began to glow, his wings soon following and Dean's breath caught in his throat. 

A pure, golden aura surrounded Gabriel's wings and eyes, made brighter by the dark room and Dean could honestly say he'd never seen something so stunning as Gabriel did in that moment.

"You're gorgeous," he breathed before he could stop himself and the glow brightened slightly as a smile lit Gabriel's lips.

He watched golden lightning dance in Gabriel's eyes and Dean was entranced. Gabriel cupped his cheek tenderly and Dean leaned into the contact, soaking up the fond affection he was so deprived of and his eyes slid to black.

Gabriel's breathing rate picked up and a hint of lust entered his gaze, which only served to make Dean want to press their bodies flush as he plunged his fingers into the base of a wing.

Once again, Gabriel's eyes brightened with his wings and they were so close now they could feel each other's breaths on their cheeks.

"Dean," Gabriel whimpered and the demon's instincts screamed at him to claim Gabriel as his. _Mineminemine_ they hissed possessively as the angel made a show of pressing into him and stroking his cheek.

He thrust his tail into a wing and watched the wet feathers try to fluff up in a combination of joy and an attempt to make himself more appealing to Dean. The result was a soggy mess of tangled feathers, but Dean didn't care because Gabriel looked amazing.

He tugged on a cluster of feathers possessively with his tail and Gabriel mewled in pleasure as his hand slipped down to Dean's strong chest.

Dean crowded him further into the wall and Gabriel nosed submissively at his throat as he made pathetic noises he knew would appeal to Dean's demonic instincts. Dean growled softly and splayed one hand between the bases of his wings as the other settled warm around his lower back. Their wet bodies slid against one another and Gabriel whined softly.

"Kiss me," he pleaded and Dean rumbled in approval and cupped the back of his neck before bending down until their noses were brushing.

The band around his fourth finger suddenly weighed heavy like a shackle, grounding him back to reality, accusing and disappointed.

"I can't," whispered Dean, voice breaking as he slowly pulled away from Gabriel and the angel stared up at him, confused and rejected.

Dean closed his eyes as he took a step back and twisted the wedding ring around his finger. "I can't," he said again, refusing to look at Gabriel.

Gabriel's eyes stopped glowing and they suddenly flooded with realisation.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, seeming surprised at his own actions. "Dean, I'm sorry. I never meant to- "

"It's getting late," Dean interrupted. "We're both getting tired and we're not thinking clearly. We... We should go to bed."

Gabriel snapped his mouth shut and Dean grimaced. He should be more disturbed by his willingness to kiss another man, but the truth was he wasn't disgusted or shocked at himself for pressing Gabriel into that wall.

If anything he was disappointed that nothing had come of it.

And that was a dangerous thought because he wasn't a cheater and Gabriel was most certainly not Amara. 

He wanted to know why he apparently wasn't bothered he'd had lustful thoughts about another man; he should be freaking out, shouldn't he? Having a _gay panic_ or something? Yet, he wasn't. He was more concerned about what this meant for his relationship with Amara and also what it meant for his friendship with Gabriel. How badly had he hurt Gabriel? Would they go back to being friends or would things break down between them because Dean had accidentally led Gabriel on?

Had Dean accidentally led Gabriel on or had he genuinely wanted to start something with the angel?

Since when was he okay with kissing an angel?

His head swam with questions he couldn't answer and it took Gabriel climbing out of the pool to remember where he was.

He followed and tried to get a glimpse of the angel's expression, but Gabriel was hiding his face from him and Dean's heart sunk at the possibility he'd just blown everything with his new friend.

They crept to bed in silence and dried themselves and undressed in the dark before crawling under the covers. Neither could fall asleep though and Dean sighed at how he'd once again messed everything up.

"Gabe, I'm sorry," he whispered into the blackness and it took a whole two minutes for the angel to mumble out a defeated reply.

"I know. So am I."

Then he rolled onto his side, back facing Dean, and fell into an uneasy slumber.

Dean watched the rise and fall of his body for a few minutes before scrubbing a hand down his face and rolling in the opposite direction. 

"Happy birthday, Gabe," he mumbled hopelessly into his pillow before drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you're a mean author! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

When Dean awoke the next morning, Gabriel's side of the bed was empty and slightly damp. He closed his eyes and counted to ten and tried not to think about how much of a mess he'd made. 

When that didn't work, he tumbled out of bed and trudged into the bathroom, wrinkling his nose at the chlorine radiating from him in waves.

What did he do now? Should he give Gabriel space or should he try to apologise again; make things right between them? Would Gabriel even want to speak to him? What if he'd hurt the angel? Led him on and given him hope that there could be something between them when he hadn't meant to? What if he _had_ meant to? What if he had wanted to start something with Gabriel? Would that make him unfaithful? Was he a cheater? Was he gay now?

He ran a hand through his hair. He needed to speak with Gabriel. He didn't want to break their newfound friendship. Gabriel had been so kind to him, listened to him and made him have fun where he wouldn't have if he had been alone. He liked Gabriel; liked talking to him and arguing with him and teasing him. He wanted the angel to understand he had never meant to humiliate him or upset him. He'd never wanted to do any of that to his friend.

Mind made up, Dean took a quick shower and flew through the rest of his morning routine before heading down to the hotel's garden. That's where the angel usually lounged in a morning when he wasn't with Dean.

He wandered down and spotted Gabriel lying on his front and sunning his outstretched wings as he flicked the page of whatever novel he'd brought with him.

For a moment, Dean couldn't do anything but stare at those gorgeous wings. They glittered under the sun and although Gabriel had obviously groomed them a little from their chaotic state in the pool the previous evening, he hadn't made them as pristine as they could have been and the sight of ruffled feathers got hot arousal pooling low in Dean's belly.

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _'Get a hold of yourself,'_ he told his body.

As he approached the angel, Gabriel's eyes flitted to his position and Dean had to bite back a disappointed whine when his wings folded tight behind his back.

"Hey," Dean greeted weakly and Gabriel cocked an eyebrow.

"Hi."

"...What are you reading?" _Really? Man up, Winchester._

"...A book." _Wow. Thanks._

"Oh." _Seriously?_

They stared at each other for a moment before Dean sighed and sat beside the other man.

"Listen... Last night-"

"Was a mistake. I know," Gabriel finished, voice hard and scowl in place and Dean winced as he was reminded of the day he'd said that to the angel. Look what had happened after that.

"That's... not actually what I was going to say," murmured Dean and Gabriel glanced up at him, surprised.

"I don't know why I did what I did last night. I should never have put you in that position and I should've stopped it before it went too far. I'm sorry I didn't but I never meant to hurt you or embarrass you or cause any of the other feelings you're probably experiencing right now." He couldn't look at Gabriel as he said any of this. It was hard enough voicing his feelings as it was; he couldn't look into Gabriel's eyes as he did it.

"Truth is... I don't know what I wanted last night. I don't know what I was thinking but I do know that I have a wife at home and I could never betray her." Dean took a deep breath. "I like you, Gabe. You're a good, kind man and I'm honestly kinda honoured to call you my friend. I enjoy being with you and you've changed my whole perspective on angels. I... I want to make you happy and last night... we were laughing and having fun and you looked so- "

He cut himself off before he could go any further with that train of thought. He was supposed to be banishing those thoughts, not encouraging them.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I didn't want to hurt you, Gabe. I never wanted to hurt you, but I understand if you don't want to talk to me for the rest of the trip."

Dean stared at a small daisy peeping through the grass at him. It was a long time before Gabriel shifted into a sitting position.

"I like you too, Dean," he confessed softly. "More than I should," he admitted and Dean's heart stuttered. 

"It's my fault too. I should never have asked you for that when I know you're married." Gabriel laughed self-depreciatingly. "I should never have asked you for that when you've told me on multiple occasions that you're straight. You should be angry with me. You should want to keep away from me but once again you've proven to be a thoughtful and considerate man and you're apologising to me." Gabriel clasped his hands in his lap and stared at them.

"You've not embarrassed me, Dean. You've not hurt me. I've made a fool of myself." He glanced at Dean. "You've been so kind to me, so caring and my life is that messed up that I'm not used to anyone genuinely wanting to be nice to me. You came along and started taking me out for meals, buying me fancy suits and teaching me how to swim and just... You treated me like a person. A real person with dreams and ambitions instead of a poor, worthless hooker who's only value is their mouth and what's between their legs.

"Then you took it a step further and made my birthday something special and you told me my wings were beautiful and that I was gorgeous and nobody's ever said anything like that to me before... Nobody's ever said those things and meant them and I..." He trailed off and closed his eyes. "Never thought I'd fall for a demon. And a married one at that. I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe but it wasn't because he was uncomfortable or disgusted with Gabriel's awkward confession.

He was excited.

Gabriel had a crush on him!

He tried to force himself to stop thinking that way. He wasn't supposed to be excited, he was supposed to be horrified and squirming in discomfort. He was supposed to want to keep away from Gabriel; reject the angel, show him his wedding ring and sneer at him.

 _'It's wrong to be gay,'_ his father's stern voice boomed in his mind. _'It's unnatural and disgusting. Almost as abhorrent as laying with an angel. Cold, cruel and underhanded monsters.'_

Imagine if his father saw him now. He'd probably have a stroke. Or hang himself. Or hang Dean.

Where was he again? Oh yeah, being excited over Gabriel admitting he had a thing for him.

Gabriel was staring in shock at something behind Dean and the demon turned and flushed red when he realised his tail was wriggling around the ground in joy. He slapped a hand over it to still its movements and hoped that Gabriel had no idea what it meant.

Gabriel was gaping at him, lips parted and eyes wide. So much for that then.

"Uh..." He said intelligently and Gabriel's eyes widened a fraction further. 

Dean's mouth opened and closed a few times but no words were forthcoming and it was only then that the epiphany hit him.

Wait... Did _he_ have a crush on _Gabriel?_

As in, it wasn't a _'That guy's hot and I'm curious and he's also an angel and we could have some sexy, wing-tail-kink fun in bed'_ sort of thing, but more of a _'He's awesome and funny and I want to sleep with him but I also just want to kiss and cuddle him and talk to him about the things he likes and go on a zillion dates with him because he's low-key cute and adorable'_ sort of thing?

...Shit.

When did that happen?

How did that happen?

What did he do now that it had happened?

Dean blinked and continued to stare at Gabriel until the angel cleared his throat nervously.

"Um... Maybe you should... Ah... Maybe we should..."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, we should... Y'know..." He waved his hand around for emphasis.

"What are we trying to say?"

"Not a clue."

They snapped their gazes to the grass.

"...Should we... just go on as we did before?" Gabriel asked quietly. "Ignore what happened in the pool?"

Dean shrugged and plucked at a few blades of grass.

"...I guess."

"And you're not... concerned about me admitting..." Gabriel trailed off awkwardly and Dean clamped down a little harder on his wiggling tail.

"As long as you know I can't... do anything..." He finished lamely.

Gabriel nodded slowly. "I know."

"Then I'm fine with it."

"Good."

"Good."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for another minute before Dean glanced up to Gabriel.

"Do you want to get breakfast?"

Gabriel nodded eagerly and closed his book. "Definitely."

Dean grinned and hauled the angel to his feet and they disappeared back into the cool hotel.

 

* * *

 

For the next three days, Dean was holed up in their room completing paperwork he'd abandoned during his time with Gabriel.

They never spoke again of what occurred between them in the pool, but Dean now found himself sneaking glances at the angel's wings and warm eyes in hopes of catching them glowing. They never did, but he swore he saw Gabriel checking him out a few times and it had made him sit a little straighter and smile a bit brighter because maybe some part of him wanted to give the angel a show.

Nothing between them changed other than the odd appreciative glance or fond gaze, but getting into bed with Gabriel had become slightly more awkward. 

They started the night on their respective sides of the mattress, but by the time morning rolled around it was guaranteed that one of them would be hugging the other. Whenever Gabriel wrapped himself around Dean, Dean couldn't keep his body temperature under control. He would get hot and flustered and try to lean into Gabriel then feel guilty for doing so. He was secretly flattered by Gabriel's crush on him and maybe a little curious about it, so when Gabriel slung an arm around him sleepily, he would carefully lace their fingers together. If Gabriel wrapped a wing around him, he would make sure the angel was asleep before petting the feathers in awe. If Gabriel curled into his chest, he would pull the angel a little closer.

It wasn't just him though. He was certain he'd caught Gabriel acting similarly when he himself was half asleep. If Dean had unknowingly coiled his tail around Gabriel's leg, he'd felt the angel rub at its tip. If he'd thrown an arm around Gabriel's stomach, the angel would back into Dean so the demon would curl around him. If he tangled his fingers in Gabriel's wing by accident, Gabriel would slide it around his back and tug him closer.

They were both playing a dangerous game of _'Who can be the biggest tease?'_ that neither of them wanted to end.

"It's eleven o'clock at night. How are you still working?" Groaned Gabriel and Dean glanced up at him tiredly.

"Make the contracts end," he begged and Gabriel shook his head in sympathy before yanking Dean's pen out of his hand and throwing it across the room.

"They'll still be there for you tomorrow. Come and get a drink with me. It looks like you need one or twelve."

Dean glared at the far wall as if it had deeply offended him.

"Was it really necessary to throw my pen? Now I've got to pick it up and it's all the way over there."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Exercise is hard. Now come get drunk with me."

"I'm not getting drunk," protested Dean as he let Gabriel drag him out of his seat. "I have to get up early to finish these tomorrow because Crowley has summoned us all for a meeting in the evening."

"Well we can invite Crowley to get drunk too, if you like."

"I've never seen Crowley drunk. I don't think it's possible for him to get to that state. I think he'd have to inhale an entire liquor store to get drunk."

"Sounds like my brother."

"What?"

"Doesn't matter. Now come on! I need to show you what a Singapore Sling is."

"Let me get my pen first."

"The pen can wait!"

"But-"

Gabriel shoved him into the corridor before he could finish and Dean didn't feel the need to protest. 

They shuffled into the bar and Gabriel ordered them two different cocktails so Dean could try both and the demon smiled as Gabriel launched into an elaborate story about a fight that had broken out beside the outdoor pool that day; one that had resulted in a female angel being pushed into the pool by a female demon. Apparently she had nearly drowned and the demon and her husband had been kicked out of the hotel. There had been quite a scene.

Dean listened quietly, enjoying Gabriel's warm voice and he watched the angel's wings sway and flutter and flick dramatically in response to whatever part of the story he was telling. Dean could honestly say he'd never met an angel quite so expressive as Gabriel.

The angel then moved onto another story about some gossip he'd heard relating to the two women from earlier in the week, and his wings twitched emphatically when he explained how some other guests had seen the angelic woman trying to tempt the demon's husband into bed despite having a husband of her own and the female demon had found out and it had come to blows between the two ladies.

Dean chuckled at Gabriel's enthusiasm. It was all gossip and pure speculation and whilst Dean wasn't usually interested in such matters, Gabriel certainly knew how to weave a tale to make it more entertaining. 

The night progressed and they ordered more drinks as they chatted about everything and nothing in the way a couple of life-long friends would. They talked about their pasts and Dean told Gabriel about his alcoholic, narrow-minded father whom he'd never been able to impress or make proud. He told him how he'd eventually had to leave because he couldn't stand how his father dismissed him and treated him as though he was worthless because Sam had moved to Stanford after yelling at their father and was friends with angels and Dean had done nothing to stop him. He told Gabriel about how angels had killed their mother during the war and their father had never been the same afterwards, forcing his sons to believe that angels were their enemies and that they should hate every last one of them.

Gabriel shook his head and told him that his family had been the same around demons. His parents were upper class and had never served in the war, yet they forced all their children to believe that demons were unclean monsters that needed to be purged from the Earth. They were highly religious and preached about how angels were pure and demons were mutations borne from hatred and lust and violence and their eyes slid to black when they were angry because they had no souls. 

It was an old story from an even older book that got passed from generation to generation within the angel ranks when they were at war. It was said that when angels died, they went to a place called 'Heaven' and it was meant to be paradise; a reward for all the good they had done on Earth. Demons on the other hand went to a horrific, fiery place called 'Hell' because they were evil and tainted and had no souls and that was their punishment.

Castiel and Gabriel's parents had forced the texts of _The Enoch_ down their throats since they were first learning to walk, but Gabriel had grown weary of all the lies his parents fed them and he'd despised the way they treated the lower classes, so he left, taking Castiel with him. He wanted to judge demons for himself and he could only do that if he met some, which up until then, he'd been forbidden from doing unless absolutely necessary.

It was a shame he'd met the ones who frequented the dance club.

Dean's tail somehow snaked around Gabriel's leg during the story and Gabriel enjoyed the comforting contact too much to point it out.

Conversation devolved into something lighter after that and by the time they thought to look at their watches, it was ten past one in the morning and the barman was closing the tills and clearing nearly a dozen empty glasses from their spot at the bar. He glanced between them and the clock pointedly and Dean held up a hand in apology before wondering why it was blurry and shaking.

"Time for bed said Fred," slurred Gabriel as he slipped off his stool and stumbled a few paces before righting himself with a drunken grin.

Dean couldn't tell if that was hilarious or adorable so he slid off his own stool with a smile and wrapped a supporting arm around Gabriel's waist. Whether it was Gabriel or himself he was supporting, he wasn't sure, all he knew was his legs felt all loose and relaxed like they wanted to go to sleep.

Gabriel seemed happy either way and he draped a wing around Dean's shoulders as they staggered out of the bar. They turned right and found themselves in reception and they giggled at each other because it was incredibly funny. Then they swivelled a little too quickly and nearly crashed into a wall (which made them snicker again) before walking the opposite, tripping into the elevator and having to steady each other so they didn't break a mirror.

Dean's legs moved without his permission and he lost his footing, tilting sharply to his left, but Gabriel was quick to wrap his arms around him and pull him upright with a smile. Dean automatically reached out and grabbed Gabriel's arms for balance and they grinned at each other when they realised what position they were in. 

Gabriel's hands settled firmly on Dean's hips, finger tips teasing just under the hem of his shirt as Dean's hands gripped Gabriel's biceps, admiring the muscle beneath.

The angel had such a playful smile, mischievous yet fond and he focused on Dean as if he was the most intriguing thing he'd ever seen. He made Dean feel special because he listened to everything he had to say and he never dismissed him or condescended him or made out that he was boring. He looked out for Dean; made sure he didn't work too long and stood up for him when other angels made fun of him or sneered at him. 

He cooed and fluffed his feathers and made all sorts of cute noises when he was content and he liked to cuddle Dean in his sleep and be affectionate with him and share his never-ending stash of chocolate with him to make Dean happy.

Gabriel was the most awesome person he had ever met and the cherry on top was he had a crush on Dean. Gabriel Novak had a crush on him! Dean Winchester! How cool was that?

"Dad was wrong about angels," murmured Dean as the doors opened for their floor. They bustled out together and Gabriel had to insert his card in the door three times because he put it in upside down twice and that was after he'd tried it in someone else's door.

"Hmm?" Gabriel hummed as they shuffled into the room and locked the door clumsily.

Dean grabbed Gabriel's wrist because he needed him to understand how important this was.

"Dad was wrong about you. You're not a cruel monster," he said solemnly and Gabriel nodded, equally as serious.

"That's good."

"Yeah, because you're like... so amazing," whispered Dean as if it was the world's best-kept secret. "You're funny and awesome and clever." His hands latched onto Gabriel's biceps again because he liked feeling the dancer's toned muscle and he stared sternly at the angel. "And you're incredibly sexy. And when you're not sexy, you're adorable, so it's win-win for everybody. Especially me. Because I get to sleep with you. I get to sleep in the same bed as my sexy-adorable angel."

Gabriel gazed up at him in awe.

"You think I'm sexy?" He breathed before frowning and putting a hand beside his mouth to stop the walls from seeing what he was saying. "But you're straight!" He hissed because Dean needed to know that.

Dean shrugged. "Doesn't mean I'm not allowed to think you're sexy." He swayed a little and Gabriel wrapped his arms around his waist.

"And you think I'm adorable?" Gabriel asked because this was the most important discovery of the century. Dean thought he was adorable? Seriously? Somebody call NASA.

"Yeah," confirmed Dean with a sloppy nod. "And beautiful."

Gabriel's wings fluttered and tried their best to fluff up and Dean made a sound of delight as he carded his shaky fingers through one.

Their legs were moving but neither of them could really tell where or why or how until Gabriel backed into a wall. He presented his wings to Dean, stretching them wide and waiting for judgement as Dean thrust his hand into one.

"I liked it when you marked my tail with your oil," commented Dean. "It still smells of maple syrup." He curled his arm around Gabriel's back and pressed closer. "I think I'm in love with your wings," he whispered with a secretive smile and Gabriel preened. He grabbed Dean's tail.

"I think you're really handsome. You're smart and kind and you have a terrible sense of humour but it's kinda cute."

"You think I'm cute?" Breathed Dean excitedly and Gabriel nodded.

"I have such a huge crush on you. Like... bigger than the moon. No! Bigger... bigger than the sun!"

Dean gently stroked a thumb over Gabriel's cheek and across his lips before leaning their foreheads together.

"Gabe... I really like you," he whispered. "Like... in a gay way."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

Gabriel snickered. "That's so gay."

Dean grinned and rubbed their noses together and Gabriel pulled their bodies flush with one another before cupping the back of Dean's neck.

Dean sighed happily and rubbed the base of a wing as he shifted to nuzzle the angel's neck. Gabriel mewled in pleasure and bared his throat for Dean to nose at and the demon's tail slithered around the top of Gabriel's thigh.

"I really wanna make out with you," Dean mumbled into his throat and Gabriel made a sound of agreement.

"We should definitely do that."

Dean beamed and removed Gabriel's hand from his neck to pin it against the wall, their fingers locked together. He shifted again to lean their foreheads together and closed his eyes as he sought out Gabriel's soft lips with his own.

Before he could find them, a hand pushed at his chest, stilling him.

He opened his eyes to find Gabriel pulling a face, their noses brushing.

"Amara," whispered Gabriel and the name rang a bell in Dean's mind but he couldn't quite remember why it was important.

Suddenly, Gabriel pushed their entwined hands between them and Dean caught the glint of a golden ring.

"Amara," Gabriel insisted defeatedly and Dean finally made sense of his own wedding ring. He stared at it forlornly.

"We can't," muttered Gabriel as he gently forced Dean away, their hands untangling. "You'll... you'll regret it."

Dean glanced up at Gabriel sadly. 

"But Amara doesn't make me feel the way you do."

Gabriel smiled hollowly. "And nobody makes me feel as special as you do."

They gazed at each other for a few moments before Dean sighed. He knew Gabriel was right. They were both drunk and not thinking clearly.

"Can we at least cuddle in bed?" Dean mumbled and Gabriel nodded.

They undressed and slipped under the covers, immediately snuggling into one another's arms and turning off the lights.

"I still like you," said Dean quietly and tightened his hold when Gabriel tucked his head under his chin and wrapped both wings around him.

"I still want to kiss you," admitted Gabriel and Dean made a distressed sound as he nuzzled the angel's hair.

He waited a few minutes before cautiously pressing his lips to Gabriel's forehead and the angel remained silent for a few seconds before placing a soft kiss against Dean's throat.

Dean smiled and tangled his fingers in Gabriel's hair before losing consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when they're drunk ;)


	16. Chapter 16

They should have been embarrassed and disturbed by last night's proceedings. They should have stuttered out awkward apologies and have felt distinctly uncomfortable at the foggy memory of pressing sweet kisses to each other's skin in the dark. They should have wanted to keep away from each other during the aftermath that was their hangovers.

They didn't do anything they should have.

When their heads pounded and their eyes ached the next morning, they curled around one another, Dean gently massaging Gabriel's scalp as Gabriel rubbed his horns whilst they muttered empty vows of never drinking again.

When they finally found the clarity to get up and go for lunch, they stuck close to each other and somehow ended up pressed into each other's sides as they left the hotel; arms, wings and tails wrapped around one another. It seemed a perfectly acceptable position since they were both suffering with the same affliction and that meant sharing their misery together.

When they sat down for lunch, the waiter shot them a strange look because Dean had decided to sit on the same side of the table as Gabriel so he could lean his throbbing head against the angel's. Gabriel stared the waiter out and he backed away to give them time to look at their menus. Gabriel closed his eyes and focused on massaging the base of Dean's horns.

"What happened last night?" Groaned Dean as he idly stroked Gabriel's back.

"We drank. A lot," came the grumbled reply.

"What else happened?"

"We got drunk."

"What happened after that?"

"We went to the room."

"Did you call me cute?"

"I think so. Right after you called me sexy."

Dean moaned softly but didn't move away.

"Did we have sex?"

"Can't remember. I've had sex with a lot of demons."

A jealous growl. " _I know._ "

"I don't think we did. You told me you liked me. _In a gay way._ "

"Oh yeah. I wanted to make out with you."

"...Do you still want to make out with me?" Tone curious and slightly hopeful.

"Not at the moment when there's a wrecking ball smashing around inside my skull."

A grimace. "Right."

"...Do _you_ want to make out with me?"

"Ditto with the wrecking ball analogy."

"How are you managing four-syllable words?"

A grunt and a shrug.

They leaned into each other for a few more moments before Dean finally forced himself upright and squinted at Gabriel, the bright sunlight proving too much input for his pulsing eyes.

"How do we keep messing up?" He asked and Gabriel arched an eyebrow at him.

"Huh?"

"How do we keep messing things up between us?" Dean insisted as he gestured between them both and Gabriel glanced at his lap.

"Because I have a crush on you," he sighed. "I like you a lot. I like being with you and talking to you and I think you're clever and caring and unbelievably hot."

Dean smirked in amusement and Gabriel winked up at him before leaning back in his chair.

"And clearly the drugs I put in your disgusting, unsweetened, black coffee every morning are working because apparently you think I'm _'adorable'_ and you like me _'in a gay way'_ too."

Dean chuckled quietly. "Ah, so what you're saying is if you stop roofying my drinks, we won't keep trying to grope each other in public?"

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows before nodding. "Yup."

"Problem solved," snorted Dean and Gabriel grinned as he picked up his menu, Dean soon copying.

"Shouldn't I be... freaking out or something?" Asked Dean after a few moments. "Having a 'gay panic' or something?"

Gabriel glanced over at him. "I'm not sure. Finding these things out affects everybody differently."

"How did you react when you found out?" Dean asked curiously. Gabriel huffed out a bitter laugh.

"Started to believe all the cruel things my brothers and parents told me over the years. Thought I was a freak. Thought I was dirty and wrong, especially since I found out when I was at the club. Whenever I watched one of the other angels dance, Gadreel, I got turned on. He was strong and good-looking and I liked flirting with him. Sometimes he flirted back and those nights I ended up touching myself in bed with his name on my lips. I cried when I realised what that meant. Sobbed for hours and wanted to ring my family to tell them I was sorry and ashamed of myself and they had been right to disown me. 

"Cas was the one to find me in a mess in my room. He was only eighteen at the time and he took me into his arms and told me he'd worked out he was gay when he'd dated Meg and felt nothing for her. He told me he'd felt exactly the same way as I was feeling and that I should ignore what the voices in my head were calling me. He told me there was nothing wrong with me and I should never believe that there was. He stayed with me all night, just talking and I could never be more grateful to him. I just wish I could've been there for him when he found out, but he kept it a secret from me, scared about what I might think. I told him he was my little brother and I'd always love him no matter what."

Dean slid his hand over Gabriel's and the angel glanced up at him in gratitude before grimacing a little when he realised he'd been rambling. Dean squeezed his fingers and Gabriel turned his palm over so they could hold hands properly.

"However, I'm actually bisexual because I like both men and women. Which is probably what you are since I saw you checking out the ladies when we first arrived," commented Gabriel and Dean tilted his head.

"That's a thing?"

"Yup," chirped Gabriel. "You can like both. Nothing wrong with it."

Dean nodded in thought, gently brushing his thumb across Gabriel's knuckles.

"That would make sense," he hummed.

"I'll admit, you're taking all of this remarkably well," Gabriel said. "You're pretty chill about everything."

Dean shrugged lopsidedly. "It helps that I've got you."

Gabriel stared at him for a stunned moment before shaking his head.

"You have no idea how much I want to jump you."

Dean merely grinned and returned to his menu.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent walking around town and making too many inappropriate innuendos. They held hands and teased each other and Dean probably stroked Gabriel's wings a little too much to look like a platonic friendship but it was okay because Gabriel kept groping the base of his tail at random times to see if he could elicit any hilarious reactions from Dean and the people around them.

Dean quickly learned to keep a straight face; the people around them did not.

They were still talking about the lady who had grabbed her children by the collars and dragged them out of a shop when they returned to the hotel.

Crowley had called for a meeting at dinner tonight and they needed to get ready now if they were going to make it on time.

Gabriel was excited to wear his suit again and his wings wouldn't stop fluttering because Dean knew and kept smiling fondly at him as they entered their room. Before he left Dean's side, Gabriel gave one last squeeze to his tail and the demon growled playfully in a way that did all sorts of wonderful things to Gabriel's body.

Feeling bold, Gabriel unfastened the ties around his wings and stripped himself of his shirt. He flexed his wings whilst his back was still facing Dean and he couldn't help but smirk when he felt the demon's gaze roaming over his body.

He turned and slid his belt from its loops and clearly Dean was feeling just as brave because he didn't retreat into the bathroom with flushed cheeks.

Next, Gabriel unbuttoned his jeans, glancing up at Dean as he did so and when he caught the demon's eye, he winked and watched Dean's tail flick upwards nervously.

_Got him._

With a seductive smirk, he slowly unzipped his jeans, eyes never leaving Dean's and when the white of his underwear peeked through, he saw Dean swallow, gaze heated and burning with interest.

He wiggled his hips a little and slowly drew his pants down and he felt himself grow warm when Dean's gaze tracked every movement, crawling back up his legs and over his chest to meet Gabriel's own stare.

The demon's tongue darted out between his dry lips as Gabriel slowly raised himself upright and hooked his thumbs beneath his underwear.

For a moment, they gazed at each other, Dean's tail curling in arousal as Gabriel's wings puffed out. Then Gabriel slowly worked his underwear down and Dean ducked his head and scurried off into the bathroom before anything was revealed.

Gabriel released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He frowned at himself. He did more arousing things than that at work; why had any of that turned him on?

Because his clients looked at him like they couldn't wait to sink into him and make his body theirs; Dean looked at him like he wanted to kiss every inch of his naked skin before stroking and licking and nipping at him until he'd wrung every last groan out of him and was nothing but a needy, whimpering mess beneath Dean's body.

He glanced down at his tented underwear and sighed. Great.

After a few minutes of thinking about his stern parents, his problem vanished and he was able to throw on his beloved suit.

He reached around to fix the ties around his wings, only to find another pair of hands already working on them. He glanced over his shoulder to find a very handsome demon concentrating on tucking the ties away until they couldn't be seen.

Then Dean moved onto his wings and Gabriel closed his eyes in pleasure as the demon began to groom him.

Dean's fingers danced over his wings, easily pushing wayward feathers back into place and plucking out a couple of broken or damaged ones like a professional. Every so often he would rub his thumbs against a muscle and Gabriel would mewl pathetically and back into his hands, wanting more.

He knew Dean was teasing him for the show earlier, but he wasn't sure if he was winning or losing so he wasn't about to complain.

"If you keep that up, there's going to be a puddle of oil around our feet," warned Gabriel and Dean smirked briefly before lightly circling a finger around an oil gland.

Gabriel whimpered. "Dean..."

The demon brushed a finger over the gland and Gabriel's breathing stuttered as the nail scraped at it. Dean's smirk widened and he put more pressure on the gland, making Gabriel back into him until their bodies lay flush.

In a surge of confidence, Gabriel reached behind him and squeezed at Dean's rear. Dean rumbled, arousal radiating off him in waves and Gabriel couldn't help but grind his hips teasingly against the demon's crotch when he felt something poking into him.

"Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?" He whispered and Dean chuckled quietly before gently rutting against Gabriel.

It was meant to be a bit of playful teasing; some bold flirting to see who would crack first. Dean was determined not to be the one to admit defeat after the stripping scene from earlier, but Gabriel did this sort of thing for a living, so there was no way he was going to be bested at this game.

However, playful rutting and quiet snickers quickly changed into aroused grinding and breathy moans and soon, Dean had one hand curled around Gabriel's hip as his other stroked an oil gland, and Gabriel had both hands gripping Dean's rump in encouragement.

Gabriel's breathing sped up and he could hear Dean beginning to pant a little as he ground harder into Gabriel. He arched his back slightly and rolled his hips against Dean's crotch and the demon pressed his face into his neck as his hand slid from Gabriel's hip to his stomach, holding him close.

When Dean dipped a finger into his gland, Gabriel whimpered and tangled his fingers with the ones Dean had splayed over his stomach.

Dean nuzzled his neck soothingly and both closed their eyes as they focused on the movements of each other's bodies.

Gabriel whined when he realised Dean was nosing at the bite Alistair had left. Dean tightened his grip at the sound and ground harder against Gabriel to prove a point and for a moment, Gabriel let himself believe he belonged to Dean. He let himself believe that Dean was his lover and protector and there was no dance club or clients who wanted to hurt him or Amara; just a tender demon who wanted to take care of him and who he wanted to take care of.

Dean pressed his lips against the angry mark between his neck and shoulder and Gabriel's breath shook as he tilted his head to give the other man more access.

"You have no idea how much I want you," breathed Gabriel and Dean slid two fingers into his oil gland, making him groan.

"...Tell me," Dean whispered quietly, uncertainly and Gabriel squeezed his hand to reassure him.

"I want to kiss every inch of your body," murmured Gabriel. "I want to touch your skin and suck your tail and lick your nipples and grind our naked bodies together until we're moaning each other's names. I want to taste your lips and hold you close as I claim your mouth. I want to wake up in your arms and pepper kisses over your face as you smile at me and stroke my wings. I want to shower with you and play with your tail as you brush your teeth. I want to go on dates with you to coffee shops and parks and the cinema and I want to make out in your car like a couple of horny teenagers. I want to massage your horns as you read and tickle you when I get bored, until we're rolling around the floor trying to make each other laugh. I want to curl up on the couch together and watch TV and talk about our day and what we dream of and what we want to do with our lives..."

He hadn't meant to admit all that. He had been aiming for hot and sexy; something that would make Dean either groan or shy away in defeat, thus ending their 'game'. He hadn't meant to be so honest, but once again Dean had made the truth... slip out. He was actually rather nervous about Dean's reaction. Had he made things awkward?

He noticed they'd stopped rutting against each other and Dean now had both arms wrapped around his stomach and Gabriel was holding them tightly.

Dean didn't say anything but he pressed another kiss against his bite wound before leaning his face into the back of Gabriel's neck.

Gabriel gulped, suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of deep longing.

"Does Amara do any of that?" He asked softly, hoping he hadn't pushed too far and to his delight, Dean placed a sweet kiss to the back of his neck.

"No," he murmured after a few moments.

 _'She doesn't deserve you,'_ is what Gabriel yearned to say, but he didn't because it wasn't his place to interfere in his friend's relationship, even if he knew he could give Dean more than Amara ever had.

"We're going to be late for dinner if we don't leave now," sighed Dean as he pulled away from the angel. He straightened his suit and held out Gabriel's hair brush, fixing a few feathers that had become ruffled in their 'game'.

After Gabriel had brushed his hair, they trudged down to dinner, hand in hand.

 

* * *

 

Crowley was glancing between them all as though they were a puzzle to be solved. Meg was looking between her husband and Dean as though she knew something had happened between them but she couldn't work out what and was determined to find out. Dick, Azazel and their partners were clearly expecting a fight and looking forward to it.

Alistair was smirking lazily at a hostile Dean who was barely restraining himself from leaping the table and driving his knife through the other demon's throat. At one point during a discussion about expectations and protocol for when they met the angels, Alistair's gaze rolled to Gabriel and he winked, making the angel shrink in on himself and avert his gaze. Alistair grinned in satisfaction and Dean snarled loud and aggressively, making the others startle and Crowley narrow his eyes.

When Alistair refused to stop staring at Gabriel, Dean slung an arm around him and tugged him as close to his side as the chairs would allow.

Gabriel's wings lowered dramatically in no small amount of nervousness at being so close to the abhorrent demon and Crowley frowned when he buried his nose in Dean's neck in an uncharacteristic show of submission.

Alistair's attempts to intimidate Gabriel continued throughout dinner and it was only Dean's protective petting of his wings and the tail curled around his thigh that kept Gabriel from bolting.

When they finished dessert though, Alistair briefly flashed deep black eyes at Gabriel as he smirked and Dean caught him and bared his teeth threateningly as a growl rumbled low in his chest.

"Dean," scolded Crowley and Dean narrowed his eyes at Alistair before bowing his head in apology at Crowley.

"I hope these antics won't continue at the party," warned Crowley sternly before shaking his head. "This is very unlike you, Dean."

Dean grit his teeth. "Sorry, Sir. I'm a little on edge about the party."

"Aren't we all?" Muttered Crowley before snapping his gaze to Alistair. "And you. Keep your eyes on your own partner."

Alistair looked surprised at being caught and Meg frowned in confusion as she looked to her husband for answers.

"I'm offended you think me so unfaithful, Sir. I was merely watching Gabriel's wing movements. They're quite fascinating and I haven't met many angels."

"Liar," growled Dean and Alistair narrowed a dangerous glare at him before smiling at Crowley.

"I can't understand why Dean is being so hostile with me. I've done nothing wrong."

"You've been sending Gabriel suggestive and intimidating looks all evening," snapped Dean as Gabriel argued softly for him to not cause a scene.

"I have done no such thing," gasped Alistair in mock offence as Meg scowled between the pair.

"Keep your eyes off my mate," snarled Dean and Gabriel couldn't deny the flood of warmth that comment brought, even if it was just an act.

"Your _mate_?" Alistair chuckled. "Come off it, Dean. When are you going to admit that he's just a whore you picked up off the street for a bit of kinky fun?" He glanced at Dean's wedding ring. "Since he's not got a matching one of those, I'd say you have a partner at home who doesn't know you two are banging. Right?"

Half a dozen pairs of shocked and judgemental eyes honed in on Dean and Gabriel's stiff bodies and Dean could see Gabriel's drooped wings beginning to shake.

"Actually," hissed Dean, "my _mate_ lost his ring earlier in the trip. It fell in the sea and we couldn't find it." His eyes slid to black. "And if you ever insinuate that my mate is one of the prostitutes you frequent on a Friday night again, I will hurt you. You've targeted him enough on this trip and it ends here."

Alistair frowned. "Targeted him? I've never targeted your _'mate'_ , Dean. If you're talking about that time on the beach, he came on to me, but if you'll remember I gently pushed him away."

Alistair was goading him, proving how much he could get away with because if Dean mentioned the truth, Alistair's friends would be after Gabriel. Alistair was going to twist the story and make it seem like Gabriel was the villain.

But if he thought Dean was going let him get away with that, then he was sorely mistaken.

Beside him Gabriel was scowling at Alistair, fists clenched in fury.

"Right, so he was the one who came on to you at the beach, but you were the one who felt him up and when he asked you to stop, you didn't. Then he hit you and broke your nose and then you pushed him away. That's what I remember seeing," huffed Dean. Neither of them had explained why their faces were all smashed up after he and Alistair had fought. "I remember us getting into a fight about it. I told you to stay away from my mate then too. It's how we got all our scrapes and bruises, remember?"

He smirked sharply. "And if it's true that Gabriel isn't my mate, then what's this?" He circled his finger around the bite mark between Gabriel's shoulder and neck. "And in case you were wondering, angels mark their mates with their oil and if you wish to smell my tail you'll notice it reeks of maple syrup. Is there anything else you'd like to know about our sex lives?"

Alistair's eyes slid to black again and he was baring his teeth at Dean in pure anger at having his taunting backfiring on him.

And just because Gabriel knew how to put on a show, the angel draped a wing around Dean's back, threw his arms around his neck and peppered kisses over his cheek and horns before snuggling into his side and tucking his head under Dean's chin.

"You should tell them about your pink panties," he hummed and Dean nearly choked because _of course_ Gabriel wouldn't pass up an opportunity to poke fun at him.

"My pink panties were supposed to be a secret," murmured Dean because now he had to roll with it and his cheeks were already flushing red.

Crowley cleared his throat. "That is quite enough," he announced firmly, shooting an exasperated look at Dean and Gabriel before scowling darkly at Alistair.

"Stay away from Gabriel," he warned lowly before glancing back to a surprised Dean and Gabriel. "And you two. Enough with the PDA!"

Both men ducked their heads and pulled apart, suitably cowed but Alistair looked about ready to strangle something or someone. 

"I want everyone's paperwork outside my door by twelve tomorrow. No excuses. After that, your time's your own and I expect everyone to respect angel etiquette when we meet them on Saturday. If there are any altercations _between anyone_ ," he glared at Dean and Alistair, "you'll be looking for a new job come Sunday morning. All the girls and Gabriel are to be dressed for two and they should be standing at reception, ready for when their limo picks them up. The rest of us will be ready for four so we can meet and greet their guys. Understood?"

A chorus of nodding and _"Yes, Sir"_ s echoed around him and he clasped his hands together as his mouth drew into a thin line.

"Good. I wish you all a pleasant evening. Don't disappoint me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't even supposed to be here, but... Oh well... Have a filler.


	17. Chapter 17

The next few days saw Dean and Gabriel teasing each other more bravely and often. It was all in the name of fun and both men found it extremely amusing to try to make the other laugh or shy away first.

Dean never thought he'd touch another man in the ways he had, but flirting with Gabriel was the most entertainment he'd had in years. And maybe he just enjoyed being able to touch Gabriel like that. It had been so long since he'd flirted with and teased anyone and even longer since anyone had reciprocated. He had been beginning to wonder if he wasn't attractive to anyone, but Gabriel had quickly destroyed those thoughts.

It was the day of the party. Gabriel was supposed to leave in four hours and honestly, Dean didn't want him to. He and Gabriel hadn't been apart for weeks and Dean knew he wouldn't be able to relax without the angel by his side. What if he had another run in with someone like Alistair and Dean wasn't there to protect him?

He knew how ridiculous he was being. Gabriel was a grown man; he could defend himself. That knowledge did nothing to settle his nerves.

"I got you a present," murmured Dean to the snugly angel in his arms. They'd been awake for a while but Gabriel's arms had slithered around the demon before he'd even opened his eyes and since he was also cocooned in a wall of feathers, Dean hadn't felt the urge to move, so he'd wrapped his own arms around Gabriel and pulled him close. They'd been lying like that for twenty minutes.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him in surprise and Dean was almost embarrassed at the urge to kiss his nose. He remained where he was.

"Wanna see?" He grinned and when Gabriel nodded hesitantly, Dean slid out of bed and opened the wardrobe. He produced a plastic bag and carried it back to the bed, sliding back under the covers and sidling up to a now-upright Gabriel.

The second their legs brushed, Gabriel placed his hand on Dean's thigh and rubbed at it sensually. Dean ignored it; Gabriel would have to try harder than that to make him shy away now.

Dean reached into the bag and pulled out a packaged grey shirt and a pair of smart trousers.

Gabriel's caressing paused as he stared wide-eyed at the clothing. He opened the shirt up and admired the dozens of elegant silver, bronze and golden feathers etched into the garment in shiny inks. He carefully folded it up and placed it on his lap before throwing his arms around Dean.

"You're spoiling me," he mumbled into the demon's neck, but his wings were fluttering and Dean couldn't help but rub gently at one of the bases.

"They're for tonight," he murmured. "If you don't like the designs, we can change them."

"I love them," assured Gabriel. "You shouldn't keep spending so much on me."

"I want to," replied Dean simply as Gabriel turned back to the shirt and traced a finger over a feather.

Dean quirked a smile when the angel's other hand disappeared back under the covers to resume stroking his thigh. He continued rubbing soothingly at Gabriel's wing base.

"You realise I'll never be able to pay you back for any of this?" Mumbled Gabriel. "I can try my best, but I think I'll forever be in your debt."

"I don't want you to pay me back. I want you to enjoy a well-deserved holiday," huffed Dean and his lip twitched when Gabriel's hand slowly slid the leg of his boxers up to reveal his naked thigh. Warm fingers smoothed over the inside of his thigh and to make a point, Dean rotated his leg slightly to grant the angel more access.

An amused smile tugged at Gabriel's lips, but neither of them commented. 

"Thank you, Dean. I really do love them."

"Good."

Fingers skirted higher up his thigh, closer to the crease of where leg met pelvis. Dean refused to say anything.

"Think things are gonna get awkward tonight?" Asked Gabriel and Dean snorted.

"A whole bunch of angels and demons partying with each other? That's a recipe for disaster. Someone's gonna get punched."

"I hope it's Alistair," commented Gabriel as he shifted closer to Dean and allowed the demon to manipulate his wing.

Dean chuckled. "So do I. Apparently Crowley chewed him out the other day for only doing half his paperwork. Alistair had his tail between his legs all day."

A thumb brushed at the crease between his leg and pelvis. It rubbed the area for a few moments before the whole hand dipped inside his thigh again, narrowly missing his (thankfully clothed) testicles.

For a second, Dean imagined what that hand would feel like fondling him, gently caressing him and sliding slowly upwards until it reached the base of his aching...

No. Stop right there. 

Gabriel was glancing at him smugly and Dean pretended not to notice.

"Anyway, what I wanted to say was no pranks or ridiculous flirting with Hannah and her employees. Crowley will have an aneurism if he finds you offended or disturbed one of them irreparably," Dean stated as sternly as he could with Gabriel's hand so close to his crotch.

"No flirting? Why, Dean, you wouldn't be jealous would you?" Gabriel purred as he dragged Dean's leg until it was stretched over his own and the angel was able to slide his hand down the entire inside of Dean's thigh, less than an inch from his crotch.

Dean bit his tongue to keep him from saying anything, but he couldn't deny that he was enjoying the feeling of Gabriel's hand exploring his skin. Now if only he could remove his boxers...

No. This was just a game of chicken. One he was determined to win.

"What if I was?" Challenged Dean. "What if I was jealous of the people you flirted with?"

Gabriel turned to him, a wicked smirk curling his lips.

"I'd flirt more."

His hand shifted to grab at the bulge in Dean's boxers and for a moment, all Dean could think of was rutting into the angel's palm. Instead, he threw the covers off and rolled out of bed, zipping into the bathroom with flaming cheeks. 

He knew when he'd been beaten.

Gabriel's triumphant grin followed him all the way to the door.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel didn't want to be away from Dean. He decidedly hated it.

He was wearing the new shirt and trousers Dean had bought him and the girls surrounding him kept looking at the shiny feathers littered over his shirt, admiring it even if they wouldn't admit it. 

There was a mix of demons and angels, but Gabriel wasn't sure if he could call it that because all the horned women were on one side of the room and all the winged women were on the other. Gabriel was caught in the middle.

He glanced over their pretty dresses in curiosity but then one of the other angels thought he was ogling her and scowled at him so he quickly turned away.

The bride-to-be, Hannah, looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but in that room and she folded her wings into a formal position against her back as she slowly approached Gabriel and the demons.

"It's a pleasure to welcome you to the Island. I hope you've all had a pleasant stay so far?" She said politely and some silent nods answered her. She smiled a little forcedly.

"I'd like to thank you all for being here to support me. This is a... less than conventional union but your presence is most appreciated. May I introduce you to my most trusted employees?"

The four angels quietly conversing on the other side of the room suddenly popped their heads up and made their way over to Hannah's side, wings stiff and faces devoid of emotion.

"This is Bela, Tessa, Billie and Eileen," Hannah said, gesturing to each woman in turn and when Gabriel smiled at them, the only one who reciprocated was Eileen. She glanced away shyly.

"I'm sure we'll get along famously," continued Hannah, trying to remain professional even when Abaddon snorted in disbelief. Meg and Bela were having some sort of stand-off, Bela's wings raised high as Meg's tail swished agitatedly over the ground.

Hannah glanced at their guests worriedly before plastering on another small smile.

"Shall we move into the living room? I'd like to get to know you all a little better."

 

* * *

 

Tensions were still running high when they left Hannah's home for the meal. Meg and Bela were still glaring at each other, Lilith was wholly disinterested in the entire affair and Abaddon was subtly insulting Hannah and her angels at every opportunity. Billie looked ready to kill something and Hannah and Tessa were glancing at each other concernedly.

Gabriel had somehow been placed next to Eileen in the limo.

"So..." Gabriel murmured awkwardly because the other angels had made it quite clear they didn't trust him since he'd come with an entourage of demons. "How long have you worked for Ms. Johnson?"

Eileen continued to stare at the floor, seemingly ignoring Gabriel and he sighed softly and glanced at his lap.

He looked up when he felt someone's gaze on him and he caught Tessa tilting her head at him. She scrutinised him for a few moments before staring at Eileen and stamping her foot once. Gabriel thought it a strange thing to do, but Eileen glanced up at her and Tessa's gaze flitted towards him and back to Eileen.

Eileen seemed surprised and she swivelled to look at Gabriel, one shiny rose-gold wing lifted in confusion like a dog ear.

"Err... Hi," Gabriel said and Eileen offered him a tiny smile.

"Hello," she replied quietly and Gabriel noticed the slight slur in her voice and how clumsy the word sounded, as if she wasn't quite sure if she'd said it correctly.

Gabriel blinked as an idea hit him. He pointed at her with his index finger, slid it down his cheek towards his mouth before pointing towards her again, eyebrows raised.

Immediately, her face lit up, a genuine smile brightening it as she nodded, clenching her hand into a horizontal fist and bobbing it up and down in time with her head.

_'Are you deaf?'_

_'Yes.'_

She made a series of complicated gestures and it took Gabriel a few moments to dig into the depths of his childhood memories to work out what she was asking.

_'Do you sign?'_

_'A little,'_ he replied hesitantly. _'Bit rusty.'_

 _'It will return.'_ She smiled, wings bouncing happily and Gabriel grinned at her.

_'Are you excited for tonight?'_

Eileen pulled a face.

_'No. Nervous. I haven't met many demons.'_

Gabriel's thoughts wandered to Dean and he smiled fondly.

_'Don't be.'_

Eileen cocked her head to one side and studied him for a moment before a smile tugged at her lips.

_'I've never seen an angel mated to a demon.'_

Gabriel's smile faded a little and he shook his head.

 _'I'll introduce you to him.'_ He grinned at her. _'He'll like you. You're very pretty.'_

She blushed, her wings twitching in a combination of embarrassment and humbled appreciation.

_'I'm certain I'll like him too.'_

When Gabriel next looked around, he noticed Eileen's coworkers were staring at him in surprise and Hannah was wearing a small, pleased smile.

 _'Only Hannah and my boyfriend can sign,'_ explained Eileen. _'I mostly lip read.'_

 _'You're a talented goose,'_ signed Gabriel before scrunching his nose when Eileen looked at him oddly. _'Girl. I meant girl,'_ he corrected himself.

Eileen chuckled softly and Gabriel wondered if maybe the party wouldn't be such a disaster afterall.

 

* * *

 

Dean was uncomfortable. The limo was deathly silent and he half wished Gabriel was there to grind on his lap or something, just so they would cause a scene and get people talking. The other half of him wished he was back in the room with Gabriel, where they could tease and flirt with one another in increasingly ridiculous ways.

Instead, he was stuck in a confined space with two demons he didn't like, one he couldn't stand, his boss, and four angels who looked like they wanted to knife everyone.

And none of them were saying a word.

The tension was so thick, Dean would need a chainsaw to cut through it.

He twirled his tail around his fingers for lack of anything better to do and wondered how Gabriel was fairing with Hannah's groupies. Then he grew tired of that and cast his gaze to the muscled, bearded, tawny-winged angel beside him.

"So, what do you do? Tell me you're a comedian or something so I won't decapitate myself in boredom."

The gruff angel glanced at him distrustfully and Crowley rolled his eyes.

"I'm a sailor," the angel replied, a challenge in his tone and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Like, _'Village people'_ kind of sailor or _'Pirates of the Caribbean'_ kind?" Asked Dean with a smirk because he had tried to be nice and the angel had obviously decided he was better than a lowly demon.

"Marine Corps kind," growled the angel and Dean suddenly perked up because that was actually pretty interesting. 

"Cute. My dad was a Navy SEAL," he commented and the guy blinked and suddenly smirked, offering his hand.

"Benny."

Dean took the hand and shook it firmly.

"Dean."

"Shame about your dad, although I suppose we all make mistakes," teased Benny. "Just some of us learn from them."

Dean chuckled. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. Just remember, you're still part of the Navy; you just gave yourselves a fancy name so you'd look special."

Conversation picked up from there and Dean and Benny mocked one another all the way to the venue. It provided entertainment for the other members of the limo (even if they wouldn't admit it) and Crowley seemed pleased with Dean's attempts to interact with the angels, interjecting with his own wicked sense of humour once or twice.

"Say, weren't you the one mated to that golden-winged fella?" Drawled Benny as they exited the car and made their way into a grand restaurant. "Perched on your lap wearing nothing?"

Dean snorted at the memory. Things had changed a lot between them since then.

"Gabriel? Yeah. Told him off for that stunt. I'm sure he's got another show planned for us all though." He wasn't sure whether to be excited or terrified.

"Let's hope so," muttered Benny lowly. "I'm going to shoot myself if I have to watch these idiots glare at each other for much longer. Your grey-tailed friend looks like he wants to stick his teeth in my neck."

Dean followed Benny's gaze and wrinkled his nose.

"Alistair ain't my friend. Feel free to shoot him whenever you feel like," he mumbled and Benny raised an eyebrow.

"Any gossip there to entertain me?"

"He hit on Gabriel, Gabe nearly broke his ribs and I broke his nose."

Benny's eyes lit up in delight. "I already love your mate."

Dean grinned. "Sit next to me and I'll give you the story."

The girls (and Gabriel) sat on one table whilst the boys sat on another and Dean sneaked a quick glance at Gabe to make sure he was fairing well with the other group. He noticed him waving his hands around exaggeratedly, a pretty rose-gold-winged angel giggling at him as she made some strange motions with her hands in return. Gabriel laughed and Hannah and a quiet angel with silver wings smiled at the pair before taking Gabriel's other side and watching the bizarre conversation. 

"Looks like my girl's made a new friend," hummed Benny with a roll of his shoulders and Dean nodded. 

"She sure is beautiful. What's her name?"

"Eileen," murmured Benny fondly as he gazed at her. 

"You married?"

"Naw. Thinking of proposing next month. Don't tell her that though," Benny winked and Dean chuckled and put a hand up.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe."

They took their seats and Benny watched Gabriel and Eileen converse for a little longer before leaning back on his chair.

"What're the chances of Eileen finding someone fluent in ASL, huh?"

Dean paused as his gaze flitted back to the other pair.

"Huh?"

"You know; Angelic Sign Language," said Benny as he glanced to Dean. He frowned. "Didn't you know your mate could sign?"

Dean hesitated for a moment as he watched Gabriel's wings and hands jerk around exaggeratedly and suddenly the whole scene made a lot more sense.

Wait, Gabriel knew ASL? When had he learned that?

"Uh, no actually. I didn't," admitted Dean, wondering how many other hidden talents Gabriel had. First, jaw-dropping aerial manoeuvres, then singing, now this? What other secrets was Gabriel keeping?

"Guess he's just full of surprises, eh?" Smirked Benny and Dean nodded a little dumbly.

Dinner was pleasant, if a little boring, but Dean had Benny to keep him entertained so he was certain he wasn't as bored as the likes of Uriel, Cole, Victor and his own coworkers. Crowley looked a little distant and it occurred to Dean that this was supposed to be his stag night; one last party in preparation for what was meant to be the happiest day of his life and he was spending it with the likes of Alistair, Azazel, Dick and four angels he knew nothing about.

He wasn't even marrying someone he got along with.

It was all contracts and deals and whilst Crowley was known as a cold, hard and sometimes vicious business man, this marriage would change his life. He would never take another wife and whilst he could have an affair, it wouldn't be the same. He would probably have to live with this woman and he didn't even know her.

Crowley was about to throw his whole life away and the red-horned demon had never once uttered a complaint. He was too loyal to his company.

It was quite sad, actually.

Another glance at Gabriel's table saw Meg and a blonde-haired angel engaging in a heated staring competition whilst Lilith and Abaddon chatted quietly and the rest of the angels were all absorbed in some elaborate story of Gabriel's, eyes wide and mouths open slightly in shock. He was signing at the same time for Eileen's benefit.

They all abruptly burst into laughter as Gabriel reached the end of his tale, and Dean's tail wiggled happily at seeing his angel making new friends.

 _Gabriel._ At seeing _Gabriel_ making new friends.

"You are definitely introducing me to your mate," chuckled Benny after another round of laughter from the other table and Dean grinned proudly.

"It'll be my pleasure."

 

* * *

 

Balthazar joined them for the next part of the night. He led them to a private night club he'd booked out for the evening and grinned a little too widely when they entered.

Crowley took one look at the dim lighting, soft couches and poles on stage and groaned, hoping the floor would cave in and swallow him whole at any moment. Hannah was blushing with the rest of her angelic employees, whilst the other demons cackled at the unexpected turn of events.

"Her name's Diamond," was all Balthazar said to Crowley as he guided him to a plush chair and if looks could kill, Balthazar would have been incinerated.

Dean glanced over to Gabriel, mouth drawing into a thin line when he noticed the angel staring at the stage a little blankly, uncomfortable at the situation for an entirely different reason to Crowley and the female angels. He wanted to sit next to Gabriel and soothe him, tell him he was safe and no one was going to hurt him here. This wasn't his dance club. Unfortunately, Balthazar had strictly told them that they were to remain in their assigned seats until the show had ended.

They ordered drinks and Dean kept his eye on the unusually silent Gabriel, ready to jump up at any moment and whisk him away if the angel gave one hint that he was going to panic.

After everyone had settled, the lights dimmed even further until Dean could barely see his whisky and a few spotlights on stage flared to life, highlighting the two poles on stage. A sultry bass rhythm faded in through the speakers and two people walked out from behind a rich red curtain; one a male angel with scarlet wings, the other a female demon with white horns.

Gabriel's wings were low and limp behind his back and Dean's tail swished worriedly.

The dancers practically glided onto stage, the demon's long, fluffy white gown glowing in the spotlights as she curled her elegant fingers around the pole, and the angel, dressed in black leather, tipped his fedora to Hannah as he grasped the opposite pole.

Dean wanted to look away. He couldn't watch this; couldn't watch something that brought Gabriel so much humiliation and pain, especially when the angel was sitting a mere few metres away.

But suddenly, the music changed to a familiar jazz number and six more men jumped out on stage; an even mix of demons and angels each performing a well-known dance routine.

The girls on the other side of the room whistled and cheered and by now even Hannah was laughing. Benny was chuckling along with Cole and Crowley was beginning to smile.

It took Dean a few moments to realise they were acting out the dance scene from _'The Full Monty'_. 

He choked back a surprised laugh and turned to Gabriel, who had a small grin tugging at his lips and for a second, he caught Dean's gaze and winked at him as if to say _'I could do that for you'._

Dean's tail curled at the tip in interest and Gabriel smirked and returned his attention to the show.

Thankfully, the performers took heed of the song's title and left their hats on (although not on their heads) before a white-winged female angel stalked onto stage and ushered them off with the female demon. They were wearing the same long gowns and took opposite sides of the stage as another slow jazz song started up.

There was a section of singing before the girls suddenly whipped off their gowns to reveal short, skinny, sparkly white dresses and the music cranked up into something more upbeat and lively as they began tap dancing. It was entertaining with only a cheeky hint of sexual undertones and Dean was actually more impressed the girls could cartwheel in six inch heels.

Crowley looked more relaxed now he realised there wasn't going to be any serious stripping or lap dancing and Hannah looked rather giddy as she giggled with her friends. She'd probably never seen such a 'raunchy' performance before.

Dean glanced at Gabriel when both women cartwheeled nearing the finale and when the angel caught him staring, Dean winked as if to say _'and I could do that for you'_.

Gabriel threw his head back in a laugh, wings fluttering and Dean watched him with a fond smile before Benny elbowed him lightly.

"With all that eye-sex between you two, I wouldn't be surprised if you both jumped up there and had a go," he teased and Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"Those heels would be murder on my ankles."

Benny snorted and took a swig of his drink.

"Now there's something I'd pay to see."

Dean grinned and returned his focus to the stage.

The rest of the show proceeded in a similar fashion, which the dancers taking routines from famous movies and performances such as 'Lala Land', 'Chicago', 'Magic Mike', 'A Chorus Line' and many more. The evening wasn't anything like they had expected but Dean had to admit it was a lot of fun and the tension in the room eased considerably. The drink probably helped with that though as Balthazar made sure that no one had an empty glass, apparently acting as a secondary bartender/server.

The large sofas and chairs were cosy and soft and the effects of the alcohol in the warm room combined with the delightful entertainment dissolved a lot of people's reservations and Dean soon found himself in deep conversation with Cole, Victor, Crowley and Benny as Gabriel's whole table (barring Lilith and Abaddon) cracked jokes and made each other laugh.

The show ended and everyone cheered applauded, one of the dancers even throwing Hannah a rose as he vacated the stage. Dean was surprised to find he was content to keep chatting with the others afterwards and he was rather enjoying doing so.

After twenty minutes, Balthazar switched the lights from white to red and dimmed them until the club's guests were bathed in a rose hue. Low music echoed through the speakers; something with a saxophone, light percussion and a mellow bass. The room fell silent in confusion and then a beautiful demon with a short black dress slunk into the room, closely followed by a handsome angel in white leather.

The demon made her way over to Crowley; the angel to Hannah and distantly, Dean could hear the girls hooting and giggling as the angel gave Hannah what he could only assume was her own personal strip show.

With the alcohol ridding him of his inhibitions, Crowley looked amused by the whole ordeal and he merely smirked as the woman in black danced erotically for him, hips swinging and rolling in a way that tricked you into wanting to touch them.

Her tail slithered around his leg as she approached and soon, she was dancing in his lap, dark, flawless skin close enough to touch as she bit her deep purple lip seductively and stared into Crowley's eyes as she trailed her hands down her body.

The angels around the table watched in a mixture of fascination and curiousness as her snowy tail twisted and slithered around Crowley's body, sharp horns glinting dangerously in the light. The demons grinned and rumbled and their tails curled in arousal as they watched the stunning woman dance for their softly chuckling boss. 

Dean was impressed with her agility and he couldn't deny she was alluring, but he found his gaze wandering back to golden wings. Gabriel was watching the man dancing above Hannah's lap with mild disinterest. He was used to this sort of thing so Dean supposed it didn't affect him the same way as everyone else.

He was perfectly fine with Gabriel not ogling other men.

The angel dressed in white began unbuttoning his shirt and the women of the room cheered in encouragement as he smiled and asked Hannah to undo the last couple. Hannah blushed a pretty pink but she was clearly having fun and the dancer swung his shirt around his head before throwing it across the room.

"You're not going to ask me to do that to you, are you?" Dean heard Crowley mutter to his own dancer and the girl laughed quietly as she shook her head. Then a mischievous smirk played about her lips as she leaned close to him and guided his hand to the zip at the back of her dress.

She winked when his cheeks burned red.

"Ah..." Crowley began, but she helped move his hand until her zip slid open and her dress tumbled to the floor, revealing fluffy lingerie, her black stockings and garter still in place.

Dean choked back a laugh at Crowley's embarrassed expression.

"There is a certain appeal to the tail," Victor murmured lowly, gaze never leaving the dancer's lithe body and Dean rolled his eyes as he took another drink.

Hannah's dancer suddenly ripped his pants off to reveal a shiny red thong and he grinned when all the girls howled and hooted. He flexed his wings and and wiggled his hips to rile them up more.

After a little while, the dancers ended their routine, the angel pecking Hannah on the cheek and making the girls giggle as Crowley's dancer planted a hot kiss on his lips with a smirk before sashaying away.

Immediately all the women starting chattering excitedly and laughing as if they'd been friends for years. Even Lilith and Abaddon were joining in.

Crowley was a little more subdued as he downed the rest of his drink and Dean would go so far to say that he was shy.

"I can't tell who enjoyed that more; you or her?" Chuckled Cole and Crowley glanced at him helplessly.

Dance music filtered through the sound system and Balthazar activated a disco ball everyone had so far failed to spot as he set up a sequence of coloured lights to match the beat and soon enough, the room looked like every other popular night club.

More drinks were poured as Balthazar told everyone to party into the early hours of the morning. 

It was slow going at first, everyone still eager to chat about the previous events but a few dancers filed out of the dressing rooms to take advantage of the open bar before they headed home and with them sliding and twisting around the floor, it was hard not to get into the mood.

Benny and Dick lured their partners onto the dance floor as Tessa dragged Cole up. Dean smiled when Gabriel flamboyantly asked Hannah to dance, whisking her all around the room with elegant dips and twirls and making her laugh breathlessly.

He was surprised when Crowley came to sit on the couch beside him.

They watched the remaining members of the table leave in search of their partners and Crowley sipped at his brandy until the last man had vanished.

"Gabriel's quite the character," hummed Crowley, his gaze on his soon-to-be wife and Dean's "mate" as they glided across the floor. "It seems he's made a good impression on them."

Gabriel stole Eileen from Benny with a cheeky wink and twirled both girls effortlessly as Benny chuckled at him.

Dean wasn't sure where Crowley was going with this line of conversation, but he wasn't convinced he or Gabriel would like the outcome. Crowley's soft voice could be deceiving and it wasn't unheard of for him to use underhanded methods of getting what he wanted.

Hannah clearly liked Gabriel and that made him useful in Crowley's eyes.

"Yes, Sir," murmured Dean carefully and Crowley shot him an unimpressed glance.

"Stop looking at me like I'm going to kill someone."

Dean's gaze snapped to his glass and he took a long drink.

The red-horned demon sighed.

"What if she hates me?"

Dean blinked dumbly and stared at Crowley because... What? That wasn't at all what he'd been expecting.

"Sorry, Sir. I... I'm afraid I'm not following."

Crowley glared at him in a way that said _'Don't be stupid'_.

"Hannah. What if Hannah hates me?"

"Uh..." Dean replied because he wasn't sure what Crowley wanted him to say. Why did he care what Hannah thought of him anyway?

"Dean," Crowley said quietly and maybe a little defeatedly. "She's going to be my wife. I'll most likely never have another. If I can't marry for love, I at least want to be able to get along with the person I do marry." The older demon sighed as his gaze wandered to the smiling Hannah being swung around the floor. "But I've never heard of many angels enjoying the company of demons, much less marrying them." He glanced to Dean. "How did you do it?"

For a moment, Dean wasn't sure what Crowley meant but then it came to him that he was 'mated' to Gabe.

How was he going to dig his way out of this one?

He glanced at said angel for inspiration, taking in his joyful expression and fluttering wings and elegant movements and he found the words came to him easily.

"Gabe's not like other angels. He's not reserved or proud or quiet. That didn't make things any easier though. At first we butted heads constantly; heck, we hated each other when we first met. We were rude and insulting to each other and we said some pretty nasty things to one another. But we sorta got thrown together and I guess we talked a little and were forced to learn about each other. I started seeing things from his point of view, just like he saw things from mine and we started learning about species etiquette and other social stuff and we became friends.

"Angels have different habits than we do. They like different foods and have different hobbies and if you can learn to respect those things, I can guarantee life will be a whole lot easier for both of you. I made the mistake of insulting his wings once when we were fighting and he refused to speak to me for days. He looked so upset and hurt and I realised that their wings are something they really take pride in. They can spend hours grooming them to make them look nice and saying you don't like them is a one-way ticket to making them feel rejected.

"I know Angels can be reserved and seem a little stuck-up at times and they're not as bold or brash as we are, but they're a lot of things we aren't, too. They have this strange way of keeping you calm even when the world is practically falling apart. They're patient where we're strong-headed and watching them fly is the most amazing feeling in the world."

Dean smiled to himself. "And once they trust you, they're so affectionate. You have to be pretty close before they let you touch their wings, close enough to be considered family, but once you earn that title... they are far more affectionate than any demon would dare to be. They want to make you happy all the time and they practically dote on you. They can't stop touching you when you're alone and they wrap their wings around you and make these wonderful little noises they know will drive you nuts. They want you to hold them close and pet their wings and their backs and their heads and pretty much every other part of them whilst they play with your tail and rub your horns and chat to you about everything and nothing.

"And when their wings and eyes glow because you've made them so incredibly happy... it's the most beautiful thing you'll ever see. They're so tender and gentle and they always give you exactly what you need. But you need to give them everything because they'll take it anyway and if you're not willing to give every part of yourself to them, that's when things will start to go wrong. They don't like secrets, despite how they sometimes seem to us. They expect those they love to be honest with them, open to working together instead of figuring things out alone and I can't really say that's a bad thing."

Crowley was silent for a few moments as he took everything in and Dean smirked at the thought that flashed through his mind.

"Oh and fun fact: angels love it when you get all protective over them. They pretend they don't, but when they're in an uncomfortable situation and you rush in and 'save the day', they're all over you."

A smirk tugged at Crowley's lips before he turned to Dean and watched him take a swig of his whisky.

"You really love him, don't you?"

Dean choked.

He thumped his chest a few times as a strange knowing smile crawled across Crowley's face and Dean banged his glass down as he tried to clear the shock from his mind.

That was _not_ what he'd been expecting.

"Uh... Yeah. I do," said Dean hesitantly because what else was he supposed to say? No, my mate's just a friend? We flirt a lot but there's nothing going on between us?

Crowley sipped at his brandy like he'd just figured out a murder case and was waiting for everyone else to work it out.

"Thank you, Dean. Your advice has been most appreciated." And with that, he slunk back to his own chair, the smirk never leaving his face.

 

* * *

 

 _'I dare you to do it,'_ signed Hannah to a slightly tipsy Eileen and she giggled as she glanced over to her boyfriend, who had wandered back to his table to grab a drink.

 _'Okay,'_ signed Eileen, hands a little wobbly as she whirled and strode over to Benny.

He glanced at her with a small smile and was about to ask if she was alright when she suddenly pushed him into one of the soft chairs and grinded clumsily against his lap in a poor imitation of the dancers from earlier.

The slightly drunk women on the dance floor cackled as Benny stared at her in stunned disbelief and Eileen grinned as she wiggled her hips and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. She quickly leapt up and ran back to the laughing women, high-fiving them as Benny gazed after her, slightly dazed.

Tessa performed the same trick with Cole and once again, the male angel stared at her in confusion as she ground down on his lap and ran off.

Billie took some persuading, but she eventually caved and did some sensual twisting and bending for Uriel before prowling away, leaving Uriel looking a little lustful.

Abaddon marched over to Dick and did something lewd which resulted in them making out hotly as Meg stalked over to Victor, in full view of Bela and began gyrating her hips whilst straddling him, never once taking her triumphant gaze off the other woman. Victor looked horribly confused and aroused as Meg's tail slithered all over his body and she grabbed his hands and placed them over her breasts as she pressed up against his crotch.

Alistair was too busy eying Gabriel to notice.

Dean stiffened when he noticed the other demon watching Gabriel predatorily as the angel danced and his tail thumped the floor angrily.

Gabriel had noticed Alistair watching him for a while though and he wasn't as drunk as everyone believed him to be. Actually, he wasn't drunk at all. He had no intention of slipping up and letting Alistair corner him.

"Go on, Gabe," hissed Hannah excitedly as Tessa and Eileen grinned at him. "Your turn."

Gabriel blinked. "Oh, I don't think..."

"Come on, it's fun!" Said Tessa pleadingly. "Dean'll love it."

"No, I don't-"

 _'Go on, Gabriel. We've done it,'_ signed Eileen and Gabriel sighed before offering them a defeated smile. 

"Alright, alright. It's just fun, right?"

He received three identical nods and slowly made his way over to Dean. The demon caught his eye for a second and tilted his head curiously and Gabriel rolled his eyes and gestured to the bouncing girls on the dance floor.

Dean still looked confused but the expression morphed into one of shock when Gabriel began to move in front of him. The angel shook his hips and made all sorts of sensual twists and turns and with a wink, he parted Dean's legs and danced between them, fluffing his wings up and sliding his hands down his body in a way that made Dean's mouth go dry.

His movements were professional, perfected over years of practice as he made Dean's skin itch without even touching him. It wasn't clumsy or messy like when the other girls had done it, it was more like when the paid dancers had performed for Hannah and Crowley, if not better, smoother, more erotic.

Dean's tail was curling and uncurling in blatant interest and his eyes roamed over Gabriel's body as he licked his dry lips.

Gabriel wanted to tell Dean that the girls had made him do this, but then he saw the way Dean was looking at him, saw the desire and the lust and the hunger in his eyes and Gabriel suddenly didn't want to stop. He wanted to tease Dean, make him want and need Gabriel's touch until he couldn't restrain himself. He wanted Dean to touch him after going a whole day without.

He fixed his gaze on the demon's eyes and ran his hand over his chest and stomach as he swung his hips in time to the music. Distantly, he could hear the girls cheering him on, and he smirked and straddled Dean as he continued to move. 

At one point, he turned and danced with his back facing Dean, but he caught sight of Alistair's filthy gaze roaming greedily over his body and he quickly turned away again to focus on familiar green eyes.

He could see Dean's hand inching closer to his thigh, desperate to touch, but when he got too close Gabriel grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head as he waggled his finger disapprovingly. Dean glared at him, but there wasn't much heat behind it.

Still, Gabriel wanted to punish his defiance and he earned a few excited squeals from the women when he ground his crotch into Dean's, making the demon hiss.

He did it again because he could feel the beginnings of a bulge tenting Dean's trousers and the demon's tail wound around his ankle.

He continued rolling his hips for a bit and flexing his wings before winking and starting to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Dean gazed at him intensely, watching every move and when every button was undone, Gabriel trailed a finger down his chest and over his stomach. 

Dean clenched his fists to keep him from reaching out and Gabriel grinned and ran his hands over the demon's arms, making it an excuse to lean closer and rub their crotches together once more.

He could feel Dean wanting to rut upwards beneath him and as a reward for his restraint, he guided the demon's hands into one of his wings.

Dean explored the wing hungrily, but when his other reached for Gabriel's hip, the angel slapped it and Dean stilled.

"Wait," commanded Gabriel quietly and Dean gulped before nodding tightly.

Gabriel smirked and dragged his hands over Dean's chest before tangling one into his hair and brushing a thumb around his own nipple.

Dean made a soft needy sound and slid his tail around the angel's thigh.

Gabriel chuckled and decided to torture Dean a little more as he rutted harder against the demon's erection.

"Gabe..." Dean begged through a whisper and the angel winked and turned his back on him until Dean couldn't help but grind into his rear.

The women on the dance floor were all watching in a combination of what looked like astonishment and maybe a bit of arousal and Gabriel winked at them too as he rolled his hips particularly harshly against Dean's hardness, prompting a soft moan from the demon.

However, Gabriel then realised they weren't the only ones watching him and his blood turned to ice when he noticed Alistair's deep black gaze and tented trousers.

His rhythm faltered and his wings plastered themselves to his back as images of the beach flashed through his mind and for a moment he couldn't breathe, but then warm hands slid around his bare stomach and tugged him to a strong chest and a chin settled on his shoulder. Dean nuzzled his jaw and bared his teeth at Alistair, tail curling tighter around Gabriel's thigh.

"Ignore him," growled Dean quietly. "I won't let him touch you."

Gabriel turned again and pressed his body against Dean's, rubbing up against him desperately as he shoved his nose into his neck. He wanted Dean so badly. 

Dean's hands settled around his hips as they rolled and it took a while for Gabriel to remember where he was.

He pulled away from Dean embarrassedly. "Sorry," he murmured before slowly sliding off the demon's lap, but Dean caught his wrist.

"I'm not," he whispered and Gabriel couldn't help but stare at his perfect lips and wonder what would happen if he just leaned a little closer and...

No. He couldn't do that to Dean.

Then again, he had just given the demon a lap dance. 

But he'd been dared to do it, so did it count?

He slowly extracted himself from Dean's grip and trudged back over to Hannah and his new friends, buttoning his shirt back up. They all chirped excitedly and and wiggled their wings as they told Gabriel what they thought of his performance.

He watched Dean glance down at his trouser problem and the demon climbed to his feet and crept out of the building to presumably get some fresh air to clear his head.

Gabriel danced with the girls for a while, but his heart wasn't as in to it and he excused himself from their group, needing a reprieve from the loud music and stuffy atmosphere for a few minutes.

He found Dean leaning on the wall outside, eyes closed and head tipped back as he let the cool night air seep into his skin.

Gabriel stood beside him silently, thankful for the peace and quiet.

"You okay?" Murmured Dean without opening his eyes and Gabriel hummed an affirmative as he glanced around the dark street. He had no idea what time it was, but it didn't look like anyone in this part of town was awake.

"That was quite a show you gave me."

Gabiel chuckled. "The girls wanted me to."

"Oh. So you took no pleasure in any of it?"

"...Only a little."

Dean smiled and they fell silent again.

"You know I mean it, right?" Whispered Dean after a few minutes. "About Alistair. I won't let him touch you again."

Gabriel's heart ached and he gingerly reached for Dean's hand and tangled their fingers together.

"I know."

They continued to stare at the still street.

Then Dean shifted and suddenly Gabriel was trapped between the wall and Dean's body. He glanced up into forest-green eyes as a hand cupped his cheek.

"I want you," whispered Dean and Gabriel's heart started racing. He snaked his arms around the demon's waist.

"I want you too."

Dean obviously wasn't thinking because he closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss Gabriel, but the angel gently pushed him away.

"Your wife," he reminded gently, but Dean scowled and pulled back slightly.

"My wife doesn't care for me like you do. She doesn't call, she doesn't text, she doesn't hug me or kiss me when I come home from work. I can't even remember the last time we had sex. She's always with her friends or at work or working at home. She never pays any attention to me. She... she doesn't love me. I don't think she ever has.

"Don't get me wrong, my life's not that bad. I have a nice house and a well-paying job and a happy brother and I can't ask for more, but I... I just want... I need someone to tell me they care about me, even if it's just for a little while. I want someone to hold and kiss and talk to when I go to bed. I want to... I want to pretend I have a mate who cares, just for a little. I need some affection," he glanced at Gabriel, "and I know you do too."

Gabriel's mouth hung open slightly in surprise. Surely Dean couldn't be asking what he thought he was?

"Dean, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying. Let's just get inside-"

"I'm not drunk!" Dean snapped in frustration. "I know exactly what I'm saying." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, troubled.

"Gabe, I want to do all those things that you told me you wanted to do with me. I want to take you on dates and go to the movies. I want to snuggle up to you and kiss you whilst we read or watch stupid films. I want to tickle you whilst we listen to music and groom you and hold you as you go to sleep in my arms. I want all of that." He gulped. "And we can do that here. We can pretend our lives are different. No one has to know. They all think we're mated anyway, why not act like that in private too? Then when we go home... everything'll go back to normal and nobody'll ever know."

Gabriel exhaled deeply. The thought was tempting. He never believed he'd get a shot with Dean with him being married, but this way they'd both get what they wanted, even if only for a short time.

He shook his head. "Dean, we can't. You'd be cheating."

"I know what I'd be doing," bit out Dean. "But... I'm not asking for sex, alright? I don't want that from you. I don't need somewhere to stick my junk. I just... I just want affection. I want tenderness from you. Like you want from me."

Gabriel watched him twist his wedding ring around his finger anxiously. He wanted those things more than he cared to admit.

"I don't know," he murmured and Dean looked to him pleadingly.

"We want the same things. Gabe, I want to give you everything you need. Please. Let me take care of you. Let me treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

After another moment of hesitation, Gabriel finally gave in.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"A taste of a life where I'm cared for instead of treated like an object to use and throw away? How can I possibly refuse that?" Murmured Gabriel quietly.

Suddenly, Dean's lips crashed into his.

Gabriel melted into the kiss and he tugged the demon closer, whimpering softly as Dean wrapped his arms around him.

The demon licked at his bottom lip and Gabriel easily granted him access, sliding his hand into short hair as Dean licked inside his mouth, tasting and claiming his tongue.

They pressed into each other desperately and Dean buried a hand in the back of a wing, clutching at the feathers frantically as Gabriel's free hand grasped for the base of his tail.

Dean shifted to pepper kisses over his jaw and throat and Gabriel bared more skin for him before diving for Dean's lips again. Dean pushed him against the wall and petted a wing as he smoothed his hand possessively over the angel's back. Gabe nipped at his lip and massaged the base of his tail, relishing Dean's light groan and he moved to tenderly kiss the spot below Dean's ear.

"Just until the trip's over," whispered Dean as he nuzzled Gabriel's ear before nipping gently at his jaw.

"Just until the trip's over," confirmed Gabriel as he undid the top two buttons of Dean's shirt and trailed kisses over his chest.

Dean closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Gabriel's hair.

"I'm going to kiss every inch of you tonight in bed," he mumbled and Gabriel saw the glow of his eyes reflecting off Dean's skin.

"I can't wait." He shuddered when Dean peppered kisses over one of his glowing wings.

"Love it when you do that," smiled Dean and Gabriel grinned because Dean's eyes were a deep black. He kissed the demon's nose.

Dean surged forwards to capture his lips again and Gabriel hummed in approval.

"My little firefly," Dean smirked into his mouth and Gabriel's wings fluttered at the absurd pet name.

"You better kiss me at least fifteen times during the remainder of this party," whispered Gabriel and Dean chuckled.

"By the time I've finished with you, you'll have forgotten how to count."

Gabriel yanked him into a loving embrace and he pecked kisses into the demon's shoulder. Dean pressed his lips against his head as he stroked a very fluffy wing.

They slipped back into the night club once Gabriel's firefly impression had faded, Dean's arm around Gabriel's waist and when Alistair glanced in their direction, Dean made a point of tugging the angel into his lap and smashing their mouths together, his tail curling around the angel's middle as he buried his hands deep into Gabriel's wings. 

Gabriel melted against him and once they were finished, he tucked his head under the demon's chin and played with his tail.

Alistair disappeared into the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel couldn't keep his hands off Dean. People were beginning to tire and the party was winding down. He had managed to drag Dean up to dance a couple of times (the demon really was awful at it) but otherwise, they had sat on the couch and shared passionate kisses and sweet touches and Dean had stroked Gabriel's wings until the angel was a mewling heap in his lap.

Just as he was nuzzling Dean's neck, someone came to sit beside them.

"You two look so happy together," slurred a wistful feminine voice and both men turned to look at a tipsy Hannah. "Happiest couple here." She giggled, wings flapping uncoordinatedly. "What's your secret?" She whispered loudly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Dean after a moment and Hannah blinked before hiccuping.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I'm Hannah. I take it you're Dean?" She swayed a little as she spoke and when Dean nodded she smiled and gestured in their vicinity.

"How are you two so happy? I mean, an angel and a demon; how does that work? Aren't we all like... supposed to hate each other or something?" She stared at Dean for a moment. "Although I can see why Gabriel likes you. You've got very pretty eyes. Kinda like a princess."

Gabriel choked back a laugh.

"Pretty eyes, pretty lips," continued Hannah around a grin before poking one of his horns. "Sexy horns."

Dean glanced to Gabriel for help. Gabriel let him suffer.

"Can you grow your horns curly like a sheep?" Asked Hannah suddenly and Dean wasn't quite sure if she wanted an answer to that question or not so he let her ramble.

Suddenly, she smacked his arm in excitement. "Could you grow them like a deer? Or maybe a moose? Big antlers that you can swing around and knock over trees with! That would be so cool!"

"Alright, Hannah, I think that's enough tequila for you," Gabriel chuckled as he carefully slid off Dean's knees and sat between her and the demon to protect Dean from any more enthusiastic slapping.

"No but you've got to listen to me," whined Hannah. "I wanted to ask you something really important but Dean's so pretty he distracted me."

Gabriel bit back a snicker.

"What did you want to ask?"

She tried to focus a serious gaze on Gabriel but she hiccuped and ruined the moment.

"How did you get Dean to like you?" She asked and both men cocked their heads in confusion so Hannah scrunched up her nose and elaborated. "Demons and angels don't like each other. Everybody knows that. So how come you two got together?"

Gabriel shrugged as Dean restarted the soothing massaging of his left wing. 

"I don't know. We were sort of... ah... forced to be with each other for a while and we started talking and before we knew it we were... um... making out at wild parties."

Dean pressed his face into the back of Gabriel's neck and the angel could feel his smile.

Hannah frowned. "But how?"

"We got to know each other," replied Gabriel. "Started seeing each other differently and well..."

Hannah nodded and stared at her lap for a few moments.

"I want Crowley to like me," she confessed. "I know it sounds cliché but I don't want to live in a loveless marriage where we only speak to each other when there's business matters to attend to. I don't even care if he doesn't want me in that way, I'd just like us to be friends." She sighed. "But I've heard all the stories about demons and whilst I don't believe in many of them, I... I'm worried that he'll be the cruel, cold, vicious monster we paint them as. Our species are so different; I don't see how we can get along." She glanced up to Gabriel. "But you made it work, didn't you?"

Gabriel's heart ached for the poor woman but suddenly Dean began to chuckle. Both angels glared at him.

"Sorry," grinned Dean. "It's just Crowley came over to me earlier asking something similar about getting you to like him and I think if you two just gathered the courage to talk to each other... you may be pleasantly surprised."

Hannah blinked. "He did?"

Dean nodded. "He's softer than he'd have you believe. But don't tell him I said that."

Hannah perked up. "You think there's a chance we could get along?"

"I think there's a chance for more than that," smiled Dean. "You're a very beautiful girl, Hannah. You're friendly and patient and you seem rather kind as well. Crowley would have to be stupid to dislike you and trust me, he's anything but stupid."

Hannah seemed a little excited. "Any other tips?"

"Demons can be stubborn and hot-tempered at times," said Gabriel. "But they're also fiercely loyal and passionate. Show him you care and he'll protect and look after you until the day he dies, lovers or not."

Dean pressed a tender kiss to his neck as he wrapped his arms around him.

Hannah's gaze softened and she glanced over to Crowley who was chatting quietly to Benny and Eileen.

Gabriel smirked. "Also, they love having their horns scratched and if you play with their tail they turn into little puddles of happiness. Sometimes they even purr like kittens."

Dean grinned into his neck as Hannah stared at them, stunned. Then her gaze turned calculating.

"Thanks for the advice," she offered before standing and stumbling her way over to Crowley determinedly.

"What have we done?" Murmured Dean as he tucked his hand under Gabriel's shirt and splayed it over his belly. Gabriel settled into him and let the demon rub his stomach as he worked his tail between his fingers.

"Hopefully, sent them on their way to happiness."

 

* * *

 

An hour and a half later, two limos returned to take them all home. 

A few people had already passed out but others like Uriel and Billie were conversing quietly in corners or making out sloppily like Eileen and Benny. Hannah had somehow wormed her way into Crowley's lap and she was smiling as she leaned against his shoulder and twirled his tail around her fingers. Crowley was stroking one of her wings lightly, watching the feathers begin to fluff up. He was smirking quite smugly, like a cat who had everything it wanted in life.

Gabriel and Dean were holding each other, content to chat when they wanted to and remain silent when they didn't. It was relaxing, peaceful.

Earlier, they glanced around to see if they could spot Alistair as they hadn't seen him since he'd retreated to the bathroom, but when they couldn't find him, they instead searched for Meg, wondering if he was outside with her.

However Meg was in a dark corner of the room, her tail wedged under Bela's dress as she sucked on Victor's tongue and shoved her hand down his pants. Bela was rolling her hips and groaning quietly as she slid her fingers under Meg's short dress and bobbed them, making the demon grab her hand and move faster. Victor had one hand in Bela's oil gland and the other groping Meg's breast where her low-cut dress had fallen down on one side. Both women were sitting on his lap.

Dean and Gabriel blinked. Alistair wasn't with Meg then.

Balthazar clapped his hands together.

"Time to go to bed, girls and boys. It's been a pleasure meeting you all."

The angels clambered into one limo, the demons into another.

"I'll see you in a couple of weeks," murmured Hannah shyly and Crowley tilted his head.

"You could see me sooner. Maybe Monday at that Italian on Main Street?" He asked and Hannah grinned and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Okay," she murmured before hopping into the car.

Crowley smiled fondly before taking a seat in the other limo.

"I'm gonna stay with these guys for a while," drawled Meg as she buried her hands roughly in Bela and Victor's wings. "I'll see you in a couple of days."

Victor squeezed her rear sharply as Bela stroked manicured nails down her thigh and Meg smirked.

"Or maybe not. Tootles." She followed them into the angels' limo.

Alistair never exited the building.

The drivers shrugged and shut the doors before the cars parted ways.

Gabriel relaxed into Dean.

"Where's Alistair?" He asked although he was happy he wasn't in the limo with them and the other sleepy passengers.

Crowley gazed though the window.

"Went back to the hotel."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Crowley glanced back to Dean. "Because I told him to."

When he received two surprised stares, Crowley shrugged.

"I'm not blind. I saw the way he kept looking at you." His gaze flicked to Gabriel. "I didn't like it. And I don't like the way he stared at the other girls, including Hannah. I can't fire him because I don't know what happened between you three, but I have my suspicions and I hope they're not true." He returned his gaze to the window. "Honestly, I'm glad Meg's gone home with those two."

Dean and Gabriel stared at Crowley in shock for a few moments before glancing at each other.

Dean tugged Gabriel a little closer and the car was silent for the rest of the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUCH A LONG CHAPTER
> 
> Go watch Chicago. It's awesome. :)


	18. Chapter 18

Dean’s hand buried itself deep into the front of Gabriel’s wing as he straddled the angel. Gabriel tangled his fingers in Dean’s hair as he stroked the demon’s bare back and they kissed lazily, tongues dancing and claiming. It was late morning and Gabriel had already been dressed and chewing on a chocolate bar when Dean had ventured out of the bathroom with nothing but a fresh pair of underwear. He had managed to pull on some jeans before Gabriel had polished off his treat and tugged the demon down for a deep kiss. Dean’s tail wriggled happily at the sweet taste and he’d licked the remaining chocolate from Gabriel’s lips before shoving him to the bed and trapping him there. Gabriel didn’t seem to mind.

Dean shifted to nuzzle the angel’s throat and he trailed a line of kisses down it to his collarbone and Gabriel huffed out a quiet laugh as he began unbuttoning his shirt. Once free of his shirt, Dean lavished Gabriel’s chest and belly with kisses and nuzzles and the angel curved his wings around Dean to show his appreciation. Dean kissed one of the fluffed-up wings and it fluttered happily as Gabriel reached for one of Dean’s horns. He massaged it and smiled when Dean purred softly in approval.

He dragged Dean up his body again and crushed their lips together once more, swallowing Dean’s quiet rumble. He smoothed his hand over Dean’s back letting it rest on his waist and Dean lowered himself over Gabriel’s body, wrapping the arm that was supporting him around Gabriel’s middle so their chests were touching.

Gabriel pressed his face into Dean’s neck and kissed the skin tenderly.

“You have no idea how much I love kissing you,” he whispered into the demon’s neck and Dean smirked and rubbed a tense muscle in Gabriel’s wing.

“You have no idea how much I love touching you.”

“Can we stay here all day?” Asked Gabriel as he brushed his lips against Dean’s shoulder. “You don’t have to work and I really want to kiss every inch of skin you have.”

Dean’s tail curled in interest and instead of chuckling and rejecting the idea like Gabe thought he would, Dean squeezed him gently.

“Okay,” he murmured. “That sounds like a plan.”

Gabriel ruffled his feathers like a new-born bird. “Really?”

Dean nodded and placed his lips against Gabriel’s jaw.

Gabriel nearly squeaked in excitement and he suddenly pushed on Dean’s chest until the demon fell onto his back with an _‘oof’_. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist though when the angel flopped onto him and claimed his mouth possessively.

He lapped inside Dean’s mouth, not caring if their noses were bumping awkwardly and his hands journeyed up and down the demon’s sides, desperate to touch and explore. Dean made a sound of encouragement and rubbed at one of Gabriel’s wing bases as his other hand petted the angel’s back. 

“Can you…?” Dean trailed off shyly and Gabriel smiled and nuzzled his cheek.

“Tell me what you want, Dean.” He kissed the demon’s nose. “You don’t need to be nervous.”

“Can you play with my tail?” Dean asked, gaze not quite meeting Gabriel’s. “I like it when you do that.”

Gabriel chuckled and ran the demon’s tail through his fingers, making Dean release a tiny sigh.

“You can ask me for anything, baby,” murmured Gabriel, kissing the demon’s lips again. “I want to make you happy.”

“I want to make you happy too,” whispered Dean shyly as he stroked the wing base. “Wanna make you feel good.”

“You do, baby,” hummed Gabriel, smirking at Dean’s tail curl every time he said the word ‘baby’. It seemed Dean enjoyed the pet name despite its cliché. “You make me feel very good.” He flexed the tail beneath his fingers.

Dean’s palm came to rest on his rump and Gabriel closed his eyes and claimed his lips again. Dean rubbed slow circles over the area, warm palm heating Gabriel’s skin through his clothes and Gabriel cupped his friend’s cheek with his free hand and peppered kisses over his face.

“My beautiful little firefly,” breathed Dean as Gabriel’s wings and eyes began to glow dimly and the angel ducked his head at the pet name. He squeezed the base of Dean’s tail firmly, making the demon arch in a mixture of pleasure and surprise.

“You aren’t calling me that,” Gabriel huffed, nipping at Dean’s bottom lip gently.

“Oh? How about _‘joker’_ , or maybe _‘trickster’_ for all the hassle you keep causing me?” Dean smirked, lightly smacking Gabriel’s rump. “Maybe I should call you _‘pain-in-the-ass’_? How does that sound? _My beautiful little pain-in-the-ass?_ ”

Gabriel frowned and nipped at Dean’s lip a little harsher.

“Shut up so I can kiss you.”

“Okay, firefly.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes but resumed his doting kisses to Dean’s face.

Their banter quietened down after a few minutes and soon, Gabriel had one hand on Dean’s hip, the other massaging the base of his tail as he pressed wet, open kisses to the demon’s stomach.

Dean arched slightly at Gabriel’s touches and he carded his fingers through Gabriel’s wings, tugging on certain feathers or scraping his nails over the skin beneath just to watch the angel lean into his hands.

“Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are, Gabe?” Murmured Dean as he watched the angel nuzzle his belly. Gabriel dropped his gaze embarrassedly and Dean frowned briefly before hauling the angel up his body so he could hold him in his arms and stroke a thumb over his cheek.

“You are. Most amazing thing I’ve ever seen. Not only are you beautiful, you’re determined and clever and witty and fun. I’ve never met anyone as emotionally strong as you either.” He grazed his knuckles over Gabriel’s cheek. “You’ve faced more than I ever could and you never let it break you. You’re a far better man than me.”

Gabriel pressed their lips together and he savoured the taste of Dean’s mouth; admired its softness and the light scratch of stubble against his chin. He lapped inside Dean’s mouth and stroked their tongues together, mewling contentedly when Dean’s arms settled around his back.

No one had ever called him such wonderful things and actually meant them. They were usually said mockingly by his clients but Dean truly meant his compliments and Gabriel didn’t know what to do with them. He wanted to thank Dean and return the favour but he seemed to be having a hard time doing anything except kissing the extraordinary demon beneath him.

Dean appeared to understand though because his tail curled around Gabriel’s leg and he kissed back passionately. Eventually, Gabe pulled back for air and buried his head in Dean’s neck.

The demon petted his back and murmured sweet nothings into his ear and Gabriel had never felt so much for one person before, but Dean was making his chest feel strange and light and heavy all at once. He never wanted to move from the demon’s arms.

They lay in bed for the rest of the morning, sharing lazy kisses and tender touches and Gabriel couldn’t remember ever being so happy.

 

* * *

 

Six days after the party saw the pair strolling around the city. They weren’t looking for anything in-particular; just a method of stretching their legs and Dean couldn’t stop smiling because Gabriel was a very affectionate angel and he liked to press into his side and peck kisses to Dean’s jaw and cheek at random moments. Dean wasn’t accustomed to such open displays of genuine affection but he was quickly growing used to them and he had his arm slung around Gabriel’s waist to keep him by his side. Gabriel appeared to enjoy the contact.

“You’re taking this all remarkably well, y’know,” commented Gabriel as he glanced into an antique shop with hundreds of old, tacky knickknacks used to clutter houses.

“Taking what well?” Asked Dean as he gently pulled Gabriel away from the window before he got any ideas. The angel immediately glued himself to the front of a chocolatiers.

“Your sudden interest in the same gender.”

Dean watched Gabriel’s wings bob in excitement as his gaze swept over a large chocolate fountain. He shook his head fondly.

“You mean my sudden interest in you?”

Gabriel shrugged and Dean chuckled. “Can you blame me? Have you seen you?”

“Every morning in the mirror. But I have a feeling we’re seeing completely different people and you’re obviously hallucinating.”

Dean grinned and slipped his arms around Gabriel’s waist, ignoring the couple beside him who shot him a filthy glare. He placed his lips against Gabriel’s neck to disgust them further.

“How do you know the mirror’s not faulty?” He hummed. “I think I’m pretty lucky to be able to kiss you whenever I feel.”

Gabriel leaned into his hold. “Either way, you’re still taking it well.”

Dean pressed another kiss to Gabriel’s neck. “I think you’ve had a lot to do with that. You’ve made me feel relaxed.”

Gabriel watched a little girl place a stick of marshmallows into the chocolate fountain and Dean rolled his eyes before grabbing the angel’s hand and dragging him into the shop.

They returned a few minutes later, each with a stick of chocolate-covered marshmallows (milk for Gabe, dark for Dean). Gabriel was practically skipping.

They continued their way around the small city and when they’d finished their treats, Gabriel smirked mischievously because he could see a dab of chocolate around Dean’s mouth. 

Dean yelped in surprise when Gabriel shoved him into a narrow alley and began ravaging his mouth as he pinned him to a wall. He soon melted into the brutal attack though and kissed back fiercely, chuckling in realisation when Gabriel licked the chocolate from the corner of his mouth.

“You had a little something…” Gabriel began cheekily as he licked at the corner of Dean’s mouth again and the demon crushed him into a hug.

“Feel free to do that again any time you want,” purred Dean and Gabriel smirked as he nuzzled the demon’s throat.

“You saying you like to be manhandled, big boy?”

Dean’s cheeks burned pink but he was still smiling.

“Just not used to having someone slam me into a wall in their desperation to abuse my mouth with their tongue. I kinda like it.”

Gabriel snickered and pulled Dean back onto the main street, slotting their hands together once more. 

“I’ll keep that in mind, Dean-o.”

 

* * *

 

Dean was trying to get to sleep. He was warm and comfortable under the soft covers and his pillows were at the perfect height for him to flop into unconsciousness after a long day of wandering around the city. Gabriel was spooning him for once and Dean would never admit to how much he was enjoying the arm draped over his stomach and the wing tickling his jaw as Gabriel curled around his larger body.

However, there was no way he could possibly get to sleep.

Because Gabriel was being a tease.

The angel said nothing as he circled his finger lightly over Dean’s belly. It tickled but Dean was torn because he wanted Gabriel’s hand to stay on his stomach but his abdominal muscles were twitching erratically at the sensations.

He carefully interlocked their fingers so Gabriel would have no choice but to settle his hand flat on his stomach.

After a few moments, Gabriel’s other hand began toying with the tip of his tail. Dean huffed quietly and wrapped his tail around the angel’s wrist to still it. A couple of minutes later, Gabriel slipped both hands out of Dean’s grip and Dean nearly whined.

Just as the demon was beginning to drift off though, a hand splayed over his thigh. It caressed the area for a little while and Dean was practically asleep at the pleasant sensations. Then the hand dipped between both thighs and Dean shifted a little to give the angel more access. The hand crept higher and higher, touches more deliberate as Gabriel rubbed the skin sensually and Dean became more aware of what mischief the angel was up to.

He said nothing though until Gabriel’s free hand began groping at the base of his tail.

“Gabe…” he grumbled quietly but the angel ignored him and continued with his ministrations. 

He squeezed Dean’s thigh teasingly and rubbed firmly on the base of his tail and Dean couldn’t help but lean into him. The angel smiled into his neck and trailed one hand up his thigh and over his stomach to circle a thumb around a nipple.

“Gabe,” Dean protested but the angel’s grin widened and he brushed his thumb lightly over the nub. Dean shivered in pleasure and Gabriel gave a teasing tug to his tail.

Deciding enough was enough, Dean reached behind him to give the angel a taste of his own medicine. He ran his nails up and down Gabriel’s thigh, slipping his hand between them when he felt Gabriel shift. The angel pinched his nipple in reprimand but Dean didn’t stop because he wanted to prove he wasn’t going to admit defeat first like he had all the other times they’d played this game.

Gabriel sensed the challenge and Dean felt the smirk pressed into the back of his neck as Gabriel’s hand moved onto the other nipple, rubbing it between his fingers and tugging at it to make Dean crack first.

Although Dean couldn’t reach Gabriel with one hand, his tail was a different matter. He buried it into the angel’s wing and pulled gently at a few feathers. Gabriel huffed out a laugh and nipped playfully at his shoulder.

Which made Dean tug a little more roughly at Gabriel’s feathers because in demon culture, neck and shoulder biting was a claim. It meant someone wanted you to belong to them; it was where your mate would mark you to show the world you were already taken.

Dean and Amara hadn’t shared mating bites in so long, Dean’s mark had faded to nothing. The wedding ring showed he was married, but nobody could tell if he was mated anymore. Mating showed a stronger bond than marriage and Dean wasn’t sure if Amara cared about their mating status. She certainly wasn’t interested in marking him.

But apparently Gabriel was.

He couldn’t help but bare his neck further, desperate for the mark he’d yearned for these past few years since the last had faded. Gabriel understood immediately and Dean whimpered softly when the angel nipped again at his shoulder.

Dean wanted a harder bite. He wanted to belong to Gabriel; wanted the world to see it.

He curled his tail around the base of Gabriel’s wing and squeezed insistently and the angel moved to bite a little harder at his neck. The skin didn’t bruise or break but Dean rumbled anyway.

Gabriel liked that sound and as he bit at Dean’s neck again, his hand trailed to Dean’s stomach to rub it soothingly.

Dean’s hand slipped out from between Gabriel’s thighs to settle on his rump and it squeezed in encouragement.

Gabriel began to suck a bruise into Dean’s neck and Dean purred loudly, tugging the angel closer in approval and suddenly, both of Gabriel’s hands had wound around Dean’s front, one of them stroking his thigh again as the other splayed possessively over his stomach.

Gabriel felt his body heating up and he moulded himself around Dean’s back, scraping his teeth every so often over the bruise he was creating. Dean squeezed his rear again before trying to push back into Gabriel’s body and the angel inhaled sharply when the demon bumped into his forming erection.

Dean stilled for a second when he made out Gabriel’s arousal but then he rocked back into it and Gabriel made a choked sound before sucking another hungry bruise into Dean’s neck. It wasn’t a mating mark, but it was still driving Dean crazy.

Gabriel rutted against Dean and the demon rumbled and pressed into him, rolling his hips into Gabriel’s crotch. Gabriel’s hand wandered higher up Dean’s thigh until it brushed the tented area of Dean’s boxers and he slowly slid his palm over the bulge. Dean paused, suddenly uncertain, but Gabriel bit at one of the bruises and the demon groaned and continued rolling his hips until he was rutting against Gabriel’s palm.

They panted softly the longer they moved against each other until Gabriel couldn’t take it any longer and he rolled Dean onto his front and thrusted his hips hard against Dean’s clothed rear.

Dean quickly scrabbled to his hands and knees and shoved back against Gabriel’s erection, breathing heavily when the angel splayed his wings possessively and started another bruise on his neck. The angel’s hand began to move against the bulge in his boxers and Dean thrust his tail into Gabriel’s wing, blindly seeking an oil gland. Once he found it, he realised he didn’t have much work to do as oil was already beginning to pool within the gland and he carefully pushed the tip of his tail into its entrance, being careful not to stretch it too fast.

Gabriel groaned and quickened his pace, both with his hand and hips and Dean wanted nothing more than to remove the material separating their bodies. When he tried hooking a thumb around the waistband of Gabriel’s boxers though, the angel stopped him.

“You’ll regret it,” whispered Gabriel at Dean’s protesting whine and Dean wasn’t sure what he meant because he was pretty sure he’d regret it more if Gabriel didn’t stick something in him within the next few minutes.

But then his words from the party returned to him.

‘I’m not asking for sex. I don’t want that from you.’

That’s right. Their deal had been no sex, only affection because Dean wasn’t really mated to Gabriel and he would barely be able to live with the guilt of kissing someone who wasn’t his wife, let alone having sex with them, but he craved some sort of affection from someone before he went back to never experiencing it again.

It wasn’t fair that being with Gabriel felt so amazing.

Gabriel gripped his erection through his boxers and suddenly, all Dean could think about was the angel above him. Gabriel thrusted roughly against him and Dean slipped his tail further into the oil gland as Gabriel bit hard at a bruise. The angel didn’t have sharp canines like a demon so his teeth never broke the skin, but Dean hissed anyway because the bruise throbbed deliciously. 

“Again,” begged Dean and Gabriel quickly did as asked, biting at another bruise until it was sore and tender.

Gabriel’s hand dipped lower to fondle his testicles and Dean moaned before rolling onto his back and dragging Gabriel onto his stomach until they could slide their erections together. Gabriel crushed their mouths together, running his tongue over Dean’s sharp canines as one of Dean’s hand latched onto his rear and the other tangled into his hair.

“…Could you… could you bite me?” Asked Gabriel hesitantly. “Not a mating mark, just… just a small bite?”

Dean raised an eyebrow. Angels didn’t usually like any physical marks marring their skin; they marked each other with their oil and that’s one of the reasons they thought demons were savages. This was a big show of trust for Gabriel to offer Dean.

“You sure?” Dean asked breathlessly as he cupped Gabriel’s cheek. The angel nodded cautiously.

“I’m… curious.”

Dean’s heart ached. Gabriel had suffered lots of bites in his line of work; mainly mating marks meant to humiliate and cause horrific pain. He wanted to know what it was like to have a gentle bite from someone who cared about him.

“Where do you want it, trickster?” Dean murmured softly to lighten the mood and a smile tugged at Gabriel’s lips before he slowly touched his finger tips to a spot between his neck and shoulder.

Alistair’s mark.

Dean growled protectively as he finally understood. He wrapped his arms tight around the angel as their bodies slid together and he claimed Gabriel’s mouth roughly.

“Mine,” he snarled and it seemed the right thing to say because Gabriel’s wings began to fluff up and he mewled pathetically in response to Dean’s growling, making himself look needy and desperate.

Dean’s instincts booted up, screeching at him to get rid of Alistair’s mark and make the angel his and he nuzzled the area first, kissing it possessively and making Gabriel coo adorably as his instincts took hold. Dean numbed the area, scraping his teeth over it a few times until Gabriel was completely relaxed and nosing at his cheek happily.

Then he bit down, not too hard but enough to damage the original faded mark until Dean’s own bite was more prominent. Gabriel stiffened at first as pain blossomed within the area, but when Dean didn’t move, it gave him time to adjust and by the time Dean pulled out, he was smiling again, nuzzling some of the bruises he’d littered Dean’s shoulder with.

A couple of drops of blood trickled over Gabriel’s shoulder but Dean lapped at the shallow wound; it was nowhere near as deep as a mating mark but it didn’t stop him from treating it like one.

Their thrusts had lessened into a tender rutting and Dean gently carded his fingers through Gabriel’s hair as the angel got used to the feeling of the bite.

“You okay?” Asked Dean quietly and Gabriel nodded, burying his head into Dean’s neck.

Dean’s other hand moved to stroke a wing and Gabriel seemed to sag, trusting Dean to take care of him.

The demon stopped the slide of their bodies as he held Gabriel close. He pressed a kiss to the angel’s temple and nosed and lapped at his wound lovingly, rumbling when Gabriel mewled at him in gratitude.

Gabriel curled into his chest, trying to cuddle as close to Dean as possible and Dean purred contentedly, petting the angel soothingly until he settled down and wrapped his wings around them both.

“Could you… could you say I’m yours again?” Whispered Gabriel just as Dean was closing his eyes and the demon grinned and hugged the angel tighter, nuzzling his bite once more.

“My beautiful angel,” growled Dean softly. “Mine.” He kissed the wound and Gabriel cooed and tucked his head under Dean’s chin. 

“My gorgeous mate,” mumbled Dean as he stroked a wing and he froze when he realised what he’d said. Gabriel stilled as well, surprised at the slip, before pressing a long kiss to Dean’s throat.

He said nothing as he made himself comfortable under Dean’s chin and the demon slowly relaxed. It had been an accident anyway; nothing to get worked up over.

He wrapped his tail around Gabriel’s wing base and they both drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel’s fingers skirted over the bite again. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror and he caught Dean’s tail wriggling at the action.

Unlike his other bite wounds from clients or psychotic grey-tailed demons, Gabriel refused to cover the new mark with makeup. In fact, he purposefully wore low-necked shirts so it was completely visible to everyone around him. He put his shirt on at the very last moment in the morning so he could look at reflections of it for longer.

His actions clearly pleased Dean.

The demon would straighten or puff his chest out in pride when they were in public and Gabriel was making a point of showing his bite off. If he pressed his fingers to the mark, Dean’s tail would wiggle. If he bared the mark to the demon, Dean would growl and kiss it or suck at it or nuzzle it eagerly, sometimes in view of others as if he was proving that Gabriel was his.

Gabriel adored every second of wearing Dean’s mark.

“I can certainly see the appeal,” commented Gabriel as he grazed his fingers over the purpling spot again and when Dean stood up and stalked towards the angel, he got a little rush at seeing his own faded bruises etched into Dean’s neck. 

Two hands snaked around his stomach and Gabriel automatically bared the wound to Dean, the gesture oddly instinctive considering he was an angel.

Dean rumbled and kissed the bite tenderly.

“Suits you,” he smirked and Gabriel chuckled and relaxed into Dean’s hold as the demon began to suck at the mark, making it a deep purple. It ached but Gabriel didn’t care. 

It was incredibly easy to fall into the role of Dean’s mate. Gabriel had been surprised how well they fit together and although he had initially worried things would be awkward between them when it came to showing affection towards one another and nothing more, now he was finding it difficult to remember that this wasn’t really their life and they weren’t actually mates. Eleven days had passed since the party and Gabriel was finding it harder and harder to separate reality from this new world they’d created together. He had a feeling it was dangerous to keep this act up; to keep this deal going until the end of the trip because what happened when they went back home? It would all end with Dean going back to his disinterested wife and Gabriel returning to a life of pain and misery, only this time, his heart would probably suffer too.

But then, Dean would kiss his lips long and slow or shove his tail into his wing or wrap his arms around him and Gabriel would forget about all that and melt into the demon’s embrace.

Gabriel closed his eyes and let Dean suck at his mark. He could pretend he belonged to this kind demon; that he had a mate who cared for him and wanted to protect him. He wanted those things so badly.

“You sure you don’t mind me doing this?” Asked Dean quietly and Gabriel merely bared his neck further in response.

Dean huffed a warm breath against his skin.

“Do you really trust me that much?” He whispered and Gabriel nodded. Usually an angel would never dream of baring their neck to a demon because one nasty bite from those sharp canines and the angel would be dead; a lot of angels had perished like that in the war.

Dean pressed a kiss to a patch of flawless skin.

“I’m honoured,” he murmured before returning to lapping and sucking at the mark.

Gabriel watched through the mirror with a tender smile. He mused how he and Dean had been growing more tactile lately, always needing to touch each other somehow; hand-holding, wrapping wings or tails around each other, arms around waists or shoulders… the list was endless. Not only that, but Gabriel found himself following his instincts a lot more too. He puffed his feathers out to make himself more attractive to Dean, he was submissive to the demon’s playful growls or nips, he made a lot of primitive sounds to grab Dean’s attention, he splayed his wings possessively over Dean’s body when they kissed… he’d never acted this way before. He wasn’t sure if it was normal or if Dean’s demonic nature was having an effect on him. Either way, he couldn’t find it in himself to care, especially when he knew Dean acted on his instincts just as often.

“We should make our way down to dinner,” stated Gabriel even though he wanted nothing more than to stay rooted to the spot and let Dean work on his mark.

Dean hummed in agreement and made no effort to move.

“It’s eight o’clock. The restaurant closes at nine,” reminded Gabriel and Dean nodded in understanding but once again made no move towards the door. He nipped gently at the bite and Gabriel shuddered at the bolt of pain-pleasure racing through his shoulder.

“We need to go,” announced Gabriel, prying himself away from Dean and shuffling towards the door.

Suddenly, Gabriel was shoved against the wall and pinned there, Dean growling a mere three inches away and the angel was quick to submit, letting himself be manoeuvred into whatever position Dean wanted him in.

Dean nuzzled his cheek and Gabriel’s wings fluttered in anticipation of the excitement to come. Dean smirked at the action and kissed his lips sweetly in silent praise and Gabriel immediately preened, feathers puffing out in an attempt to make himself look more appealing.

Dean nuzzled a wing and wrapped his tail around Gabriel’s waist. 

“You don’t have to do that with me, firefly,” he murmured and Gabriel ducked his head at the endearment; it was beginning to grow on him. “Although I do love it when you fluff your wings for me,” Dean whispered. “You know how much I love grooming those magnificent feathers.”

Gabriel’s wings shook with unrestrained joy. Dean had complimented his wings. Dean loved his wings! The demon’s opinion of his appearance meant a great deal to him even if he knew Dean wasn’t really his mate.

“There’s my little firefly,” chuckled Dean as Gabriel’s wings and eyes began to glow. They’d been doing that a lot around Dean recently. He stretched his wings far and wide along the wall, presenting them for the demon’s entertainment.

Dean immediately thrust a hand in each wing and Gabriel let him manipulate them and play with them and use them how he pleased. 

“Love watching you parade around with my mark,” Dean growled into the angel’s ear. “Love watching you touch it and show it off.” He nipped at Gabriel’s jaw. “Drives me crazy. Want to mark your whole body up. Want to make sure everybody knows you’re mine.”

Gabriel’s heart raced, blood rushing through his body. He wanted that. He wanted Dean to mark him up too. He also wanted to mark Dean with his oil.

Dean returned to the wound and bit at it, not enough to draw blood but enough to make it pulse and Gabriel whimpered in pleasure.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” hissed Dean before clamping down again and Gabriel let out a choked sob. Dean immediately lapped at the angry red-purple bruise.

“I want to mark you with my oil,” blurted Gabriel and Dean rumbled in interest.

“Where?”

“Everywhere,” replied Gabriel. “I want to coat your tail in it. Your chest and your horns and your back and legs. I want to mark every inch of you as mine.”

Dean lunged for Gabriel’s mouth, claiming it roughly and growling possessively because he knew it would make Gabriel mewl and coo. He bunched up a fistful of feathers in each wing and tugged hard until Gabriel pulled away from his mouth with a gasp and exposed his throat to Dean, arching towards him desperately.

Dean surged forwards and scraped his teeth down the length of Gabriel’s throat until the angel was clawing at his back urgently, panting and begging for more.

“Harder,” Gabriel pleaded. “Dean, bite me harder!”

Dean scraped his teeth a little harsher down his throat, mouthing at his collar bone when he got to it and making Gabriel clutch at him, chest heaving as he prepared himself for the sting.

Then Dean smirked and suddenly pulled away, straightening his shirt out as he headed towards the door.

“You coming, Gabe?” He asked pleasantly, looking calm and collected whilst Gabriel stared at him with wild eyes, chaotic feathers and rumpled clothes, sweat beading down his face and neck.

Gabriel blinked at him twice as his brain tried to catch up and when Dean opened the door and gestured outside with a charming smile, the angel narrowed his gaze accusingly.

“Tease,” he bit out and Dean winked, tail wiggling cheekily.

The angel ran a hand through his messy hair and made a half-hearted attempt to straighten his clothes. His glowing wings and eyes dimmed to their natural colours and he took one look at the disastrous state of his feathers and sighed.

He glared heatedly at Dean.

“Sometimes, I really hate you,” he ground out and Dean chuckled as the angel stomped towards the door.

“We both know that’s not true.”

“Tonight it is.”

“The bruise on your neck says it’s not.”

“…Shut up, demon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluffy filler ;)


	19. Chapter 19

“You’re spoiling me,” Gabriel decided, voice muffled by the duvet.

Dean grinned, tail wiggling in amusement as he settled more comfortably on Gabriel’s legs and pressed the heels of his palms into his wing bases, manipulating and massaging the muscles until the wings were draped over the edges of the bed and quivering slightly in bliss. 

He squeezed another dollop of relaxing fig and orange oil onto his hands and rubbed it firmly into the feathers and muscles beneath and smiled brightly when Gabriel groaned, deep and guttural. He’d visited the hotel’s spa and bought a bunch of fancy-sounding creams and oils angels seemed to be fond of and had surprised Gabriel with a massage that had started out with his wings and had progressed from there because Dean couldn’t keep his hands off the angel.

He had intended to book Gabriel in for a spa treatment from the hotel’s employees, but when he had attempted to pay, he had caught sight of a few pictures advertising the treatment and he had suddenly growled at the thought of Gabriel being touched so intimately by someone who wasn’t him. The employee serving him had stiffened, wings raising into a defensive position as he eyed Dean warily and Dean had hurriedly apologised before asking for the gift box of creams, ignoring the endless waves of possessiveness rolling around in his gut.

Gabriel seemed thrilled with his gift and when Dean had offered to give him his very own massage, the angel had barely been able to contain his excitement.

Now the angel was shirtless and flopped over the bed, boneless; wings and back drenched in sweet-smelling oil.

Dean leaned down to press his lips to the angel’s spine and Gabriel sighed happily, automatically grasping the demon’s tail and threading it through his fingers. Dean’s hands pushed deep into the feathers, brushing them in every direction and Gabriel moaned softly, squeezing the demon’s tail in encouragement.

“Can I put the creams on now?” Dean asked and Gabriel made a gargled sound of agreement and fluttered his wings once.

Dean chuckled and squirted some orange-tinted cream into his palms before thrusting them into the feathers and after a few minutes, Gabriel finally cracked.

With lightning speed, he whipped around and pulled Dean on top of him, kissing the demon with as much passion and ferocity as he could and Dean rumbled in approval and nipped at his lips before allowing the angel’s tongue entrance into his mouth.

Hands tangled into feathers and hair or around horns and nails scraped at backs as tongues battled and teeth clashed.

Dean’s eyes slid to black as he pinned Gabriel against the mattress and the angel panted slightly as his feathers were tugged and teased at. He hooked his legs around Dean’s hips and the demon growled appreciatively as he ground roughly against the angel’s hardening erection. They rutted against each other for a few minutes, swallowing each other’s quiet groans and grunts as they explored one another’s mouths and it wasn’t long before Dean was sucking at the mark on Gabriel’s neck once more; marring it a deeper shade of purple.

Gabriel clutched tighter at Dean’s horn, baring his neck further and Dean nibbled gently at the mark, relishing Gabriel’s pleasured hiss.

The angel whimpered softly as Dean tugged at his feathers again and the demon smirked and tugged a little harder. Gabriel whined desperately and suddenly rolled onto his front, arching upwards into Dean’s body with his wings spread wide in invitation. For a moment, Dean gazed down at the angel, confused, but then Gabriel pressed backwards against the bulge in his jeans and Dean’s demon instincts fired up.

He fisted the angel’s wings roughly until Gabriel was whimpering in need and began rolling his hips against the angel’s rear, deep and slow. Gabriel clutched the duvet, quiet groans and whines escaping his lips as Dean humped him with possessive growls.

The demon leaned over to nip at the base of a wing and Gabriel’s knuckles turned white with their tight grip on the sheets.

Smirking, Dean bit harder at the wing, his hands sliding to the angel’s hips to hold him in place and Gabriel groaned into the mattress.

“I could do this all day,” growled Dean hotly as his thrusts grew harsher and deeper until Gabriel’s whole body was moving from the force. He bit at the angel’s wing again. “I want to mark every inch of these wings as mine.”

Gabriel shuddered in delight and leaned backwards into the demon.

“Then do it,” he breathed. 

Dean grinned and bit at the centre of Gabriel’s right wing, nuzzling the feathers gently before biting at another spot and giving it the same treatment. Gabriel’s quiet cries were muffled by the duvet and Dean settled heavily on top of him, hips still thrusting and hands still wrapped around the angel’s waist.

Gabriel fit so perfectly beneath him, his skin warm and soft and Dean couldn’t get enough of those gorgeous feathers shimmering with oil. He jerked Gabriel’s hips upwards to meet his so he could have better access and Gabriel growled out an erotic “Yessss,” as Dean continued humping him.

The angel was so vocal during any kind of affection and Dean adored it. Usually angels were reserved and quiet, but not Gabriel. When Gabriel liked something, everybody knew about it.

Dean wanted more. He wanted to rip Gabriel’s jeans down and claim the angel properly. He wanted to litter his wings with mating marks and fondle him to completion with his tail. He wanted everyone to know that Gabriel was his.

Dean’s hand slipped around Gabriel’s front to rub teasingly over the bulge in his jeans and the angel groaned and thrust into his palm, head lifting in arousal as Dean bit hard at the base of his left wing.

Dean squeezed gently at Gabriel’s crotch and the angel whined and flapped his wings desperately when the demon nipped at his shoulder. Gabriel’s hand laced with the one Dean was rubbing him with, begging for more friction and Dean rumbled and slid his free hand over Gabriel’s bare chest hungrily, as if claiming it by touch alone.

“My angel,” hissed Dean as his tail slithered into a wing and Gabriel pushed Dean’s hand harder against his erection.

“My mate,” panted Gabriel.

Dean swallowed thickly.

He clamped down on the bruise on Gabriel’s neck as he rubbed faster at the angel’s crotch and Gabriel cried out as teeth penetrated his skin once more; not deep enough to be a true mating mark, but deep enough to sting.

Dean lapped at the wound and Gabriel mewled and bared his neck further. He liked it when Dean took care of him.

“Tell me I’m your mate again,” Dean demanded into his neck and Gabriel paused as he tried to remember what he’d said in the heat of the moment. His cheeks flushed when he realised he’d called Dean his mate, but since the demon appeared to be aroused by that statement, Gabriel was happy to repeat the comment.

“You’re mine,” whispered Gabriel. “My demon. My mate.”

“I need you,” Dean breathed against his ear. “Right now. I need you. I want to feel all of you against me.”

Gabriel’s wings drooped slightly. “You know we can’t.”

Dean whined softly. “Gabe…” He rolled his hips to prove a point.

“I want you too,” Gabriel managed. “But you’re married… we can’t.” His heart hurt.

“Want you to be my mate,” Dean breathed into his ear sadly and Gabriel’s wings flapped in distress and he whined lowly.

“Amara doesn’t care. She doesn’t even call,” whispered Dean. “I want you.”

Gabriel flipped onto his back and dragged Dean into a deep kiss. The demon flopped onto his body and Gabriel curled his wings around him protectively as they leaned their foreheads together. Gabriel stroked the demon’s hair gently and Dean closed his eyes before nosing at the mark between his neck and shoulder and settling there.

They didn’t say anything else because what was there left to say? How was Gabriel supposed to reply to Dean’s words of longing? They hadn’t even known each other all that long and already Gabriel felt at home with Dean; felt safe and loved when the demon was beside him. Every time Dean touched him or kissed him, his resolve about giving himself to the demon crumbled a little more.

“Can I finish your wings?” Asked Dean after a while, voice quiet and subdued and Gabriel kissed his forehead and nodded as he rolled onto his front.

He focused on Dean’s weight settling over him once more and spread his wings wide for the demon to do with as he pleased. Hands pressed into his feathers and he sighed softly.

He wasn’t sure how he was going to make it to the end of this trip.

 

* * *

 

It was two nights before the wedding and Crowley straightened his tie and knocked three times on the hotel room door.

After a few moments, it swung open to reveal a weary Hannah, her ivory wings sagging low behind her. They immediately perked up and her face brightened when Crowley presented her with a bouquet of red and pink roses.

Her wings fluttered and she grinned at Crowley as she took the flowers.

“I was wondering if you’d like to accompany me to the promenade? There’s a live jazz band playing and I believe last time we saw each other you said you enjoyed that sort of music?” Hummed Crowley, that ever-present smirk on his face softening a bit at her tiredness.

“I would love to accompany you,” she smiled, pleased at his thoughtfulness. “Let me tidy myself up a bit first. Come in.”

He did as asked and perched on a chair in the corner of the room as she disappeared into the bathroom.

“Long day?” He called as she scrambled for her hair brush and make up.

“The paperwork is endless,” she sighed. “And I had to diffuse some sort of spat between Meg and Bella this afternoon. I think there was some jealousy over Victor but I told them to cool off and stay away from each other for a little while and the next thing I know, the pair of them were making out by the poolside, putting on a show for everyone. You’d never believe we’re supposed to be here for work.”

Crowley chuckled. “I know how you feel. Alistair, Dean and Gabriel have been at each other’s throats since arriving. I’ve had to warn them at least twice about scrapping in public.” He frowned thoughtfully. “I’m not sure what’s going on between them but I hope my suspicions aren’t correct.”

Hannah poked her head out of the bathroom and Crowley smiled at her half-finished make up.

“Alistair? Is he the creepy guy with the grey tail who wouldn’t stop leering at all the girls at the party?”

Crowley’s mouth drew downwards. “He is.”

Hannah shuddered and disappeared into the bathroom once more. “Why did you hire him?”

“He was ambitious when he first arrived,” sighed Crowley. “He was always a little… smug but he was good at his job so I kept him. Since coming here though, I’ve seen a different side of him.”

“The side that leers at pretty girls and makes one of your other employee’s mates highly uncomfortable?” Hummed Hannah and Crowley smirked in amusement.

“Indeed.”

There was a pause and Hannah re-emerged from the bathroom wearing a short, sparkly blue dress and her fluffy hair down over her shoulders.

Crowley raked his gaze over her slowly, chuckling when she blushed. He stood and held out his hand for her to take and when she did, he twirled her playfully until she giggled and her wings fluttered behind her.

“You look beautiful, my dear,” drawled Crowley and Hannah’s face burned bright red as she lowered her gaze. Crowley’s tail wiggled in amusement.

He gently grabbed her hand once more and guided her towards the door, grinning when she paused to clumsily slip her shoes on. They were half way down the corridor when Hannah spoke again.

“Gabriel and Dean,” she said slowly. “…Are they really mates?”

Crowley’s eyes sparkled and he smirked at her. “What makes you think they aren’t?”

She tilted her head. “When I first met them in the hotel, they were… tolerating each other at best. Dean was irritated by Gabriel’s attire and attitude and Gabriel seemed to be doing all he could to humiliate Dean.” 

Crowley winced at the reminder of Gabriel’s nakedness when they had first introduced themselves to Hannah’s team.

“But at the party, Dean looked smitten with Gabriel and Gabriel kept talking about Dean at every opportunity he got. It was as though their relationship was new and they were in the ‘honeymoon’ phase,” Hannah explained.

Crowley smiled at her perceptiveness. 

“As much as I’m beginning to dislike Alistair, he made a very good observation a little while ago. Dean has a wedding ring on his finger. Gabriel does not. Now, Dean says Gabriel lost his but I know Dean used to be mated to a woman named Amara and the hotel booked Dean’s room as belonging to a _‘Mr and Mrs Winchester’_. I’m not entirely sure what happened between them, but divorcing Amara and mating Gabriel in the time between booking the hotel and arriving here seems unlikely, wouldn’t you say?” Crowley drawled.

Hannah raised an eyebrow. “So… they’re not mated? They’re just… pretending to be?”

“I would say so,” nodded Crowley.

“…Why?”

Crowley pulled a face. “Amara doesn’t particularly like me. Maybe she refused to come or maybe Dean really has separated from her and he didn’t want to show up here without a partner, thinking he’s disappointed me.”

Hannah leaned into her mate-to-be contemplatively. “So he found Gabriel and pretended to be his mate just to please you. That’s dedication.”

Crowley slid his hand around her back. “It is, isn’t it? It’s a shame he didn’t just tell me he had no partner for the trip. I wouldn’t have been angry.”

Hannah smiled and draped a wing around his shoulders. “Maybe it’s a good thing. They seem happy together.”

Crowley hummed in agreement, his tail finding its way into Hannah’s silky feathers. 

Maybe Gabriel and Dean weren’t the only ones who could find happiness on this trip.

 

* * *

 

“You need to stop buying me things,” laughed Gabriel as Dean straightened the angel’s tie and fixed his new ivory jacket. Dean merely grinned and stood back to survey his work. Gabriel looked as stunning as ever.

He smoothed the wrinkles out of his own black suit and smirked when Gabriel’s gaze roamed hungrily over his body. The angel was not in any way subtle.

“We ready to go?” Asked Dean and Gabriel shook his head.

He strode towards Dean, cupped the demon’s cheek and pressed their lips together heatedly, taking Dean off-guard. The demon quickly melted into the kiss and pulled the angel closer, holding him loosely as their tongues slid together.

They pulled apart after a few moments and Gabriel grinned brightly at Dean’s soft gaze.

“Now we’re ready,” teased Gabriel, grabbing Dean’s hand and dragging him towards the door.

The limo arrived and Crowley’s employees and their mates slid into the car (Meg was suspiciously absent, leaving Alistair to glare at everyone in humiliation). The journey was only fifteen minutes, but it was sufficiently awkward and Gabriel elected to press himself into Dean’s side and kiss up his neck just to annoy the other passengers. Dean’s face flushed pink but he had no intention of stopping the angel. In fact, when Alistair eyed Gabriel for a little too long, Dean buried his hand in a perfectly oiled wing and flashed his eyes black at the other demon. Alistair quickly turned away.

The venue was… anticlimactic.

Once they arrived, Dean and Gabriel had expected a flashy altar littered with hundreds of flowers and intricate decorations. They had expected the most expensive of views overlooking the ocean, with a string ensemble playing delicate music and huge tables crowded with guests. They had expected a delicious buffet or maybe a five-course meal to show off each company’s wealth.

What they actually found was a small wooden altar and two rows of collapsible chairs. The view was of the ocean and the venue itself was pleasant with vibrant grass and a few tall trees, but there were no decorations or crowds of guests and no food in sight.

Gabriel and Dean were reminded that this was a work-related marriage. They would say their vows, sign the papers and their employees would be their witnesses. Then everyone would return home and continue working. There was no point in a flashy wedding when neither party was getting married for love.

Dean frowned. This was supposed to be the happiest day of his boss’ life.

He couldn’t even marry who he wanted.

Gabriel’s face fell as he looked around, wings drooping in disappointment. He’d been more excited than he’d anticipated for today. He’d been eager to meet with the other angels again and he’d been looking forward to introducing them to Dean. He’d been excited for a day of partying with Dean and his new friends.

Dean sighed and led Gabriel to the end of the back row of seats as his colleagues began to sit down.

A few metres away, Gabriel spotted a familiar face watching the proceedings with a grim expression. He waved the other angel over.

“Balthy… what happened to your usual flare? No offense, but this is a sad excuse for a wedding,” frowned Gabriel.

Balthazar sighed and slumped into the seat beside Gabriel.

“Johnson’s committee rang me last week. They told me to keep it simple and cheap. They complained about the last party saying it was a waste of resources and told me they just wanted her and Crowley to sign the papers, have a few witnesses and be done with it. You guys and Johnson’s employees are the only guests.” He scrubbed a hand down his face. “I wasn’t even allowed to buy a cake.”

Dean frowned. “Wait a minute, don’t the bride and groom get a say in this? It’s their wedding.”

“I tried to argue that,” huffed Balthazar miserably. “The committee wouldn’t have it. Said this is a business merger and nothing more.”

“Do Crowley and Hannah even know?” Asked Gabriel and Balthazar nodded.

“I had to tell them. I didn’t want them to get their hopes up and then arrive to… this,” he screwed his face up in distaste.

Hannah’s employees arrived and Balthazar watched their wings droop in disappointment as they gazed at the venue. He closed his eyes sadly and stood.

“I’d better leave. I’m not supposed to be here anyway. Have a pleasant day.” He trudged away and Gabriel’s heart went out to the poor man. Balthazar was the best wedding and party planner Gabriel had heard of and his talents were being wasted and ignored.

“Well, this sucks,” muttered Dean as the other employees sunk into their seats (Meg amongst them). “Poor Crowley.”

“He’ll get over it,” drawled a voice that had Gabriel’s wings stiffening in alarm and Dean’s eyes switching to black in fury.

They watched as Alistair plopped into the seat beside Gabriel.

Dean automatically wound his arm around Gabriel, tugging him closer.

“Move before I break your jaw,” hissed Dean. 

“No more seats,” smirked Alistair, gesturing around them and Dean’s face fell as he realised the other demon was quite correct. Now everyone was seated, the only available chair for Alistair was the one beside Gabriel.

Crowley suddenly appeared at the altar along with a vicar, waiting for Hannah to join him and the crowd hushed as she made her way over.

There was no music for her to glide along the aisle to (in fact, there was no aisle) and she wasn’t even wearing a wedding dress; merely a pretty red gown she’d packed at the beginning of the trip. It was clear she was unhappy about her committee’s decision but once she reached the alter, Crowley smiled softly at her and took her hand and she relaxed, her wings fluttering slightly as she gazed at him. They turned to the vicar; an elderly angel with greying wings and a warm smile.

Gabriel suddenly straightened beside Dean and the demon turned to him curiously to find Alistair rubbing his tail up the length of one of Gabriel’s wings.

Dean’s eyes slid to black in anger and with his own tail, he pried Alistair’s away. The other demon smirked, briefly glancing at Dean and Dean bared his teeth in warning. He wrapped his arm around Gabe a little more securely and the angel breathed out a shaky sigh and leaned into him.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Hannah Johnson and Fergus Crowley,” began the vicar. “Whilst this union may not be conventional, I have hope that it can bring you both some happiness,” he said with a small, knowing smile, making Hannah blush and Crowley squeeze her hand teasingly. 

The vicar chuckled and continued. “It is with great honour I perform this ceremony. The union of a demon and angel is rare at best and it brings me immense joy to see our species coming together after so much conflict.” 

He launched into a verse about peace and unity but Gabriel couldn’t concentrate because Alistair’s hand had wandered to his thigh and was stroking the area slowly. Fingers dipped to the inside of his thigh, narrowly missing his crotch and Gabriel dug his nails into the back of the demon’s hand.

Alistair hissed in pain and recoiled.

A few moments later, as the vicar was nearing the end of his spiel and moving onto the part where he asked if anyone had any objections to the marriage, Alistair’s tail circled one of Gabriel’s oil glands.

Gabe stiffened and flicked his wing out of the way; the movement catching Dean’s attention.

“You okay?” Whispered Dean and Gabriel was just about to explain what Alistair was doing when suddenly, the other demon’s tail pressed inside his oil gland.

Gabriel gasped, eyes flashing golden for a moment and Dean whipped his head around to Gabriel’s wing only to find Alistair’s tail resting under his own chair. He frowned in confusion and looked to Gabriel for answers.

Gabriel was trembling in anger, fists clenched as he stared hard at the altar, willing himself to not make a scene during the wedding. It would be over soon anyway.

When Dean realised he wasn’t going to get any answers, he shot Alistair one last hard glare before wedging his tail into Gabriel’s wing.

A few minutes passed without incident and Gabriel smiled when Crowley took everyone by surprise as he dipped Hannah low to the ground and kissed her. She laughed as he winked playfully and the vicar grinned at them both.

The audience clapped (Benny whistling loudly) and the vicar produced the papers for the couple to sign.

It was short and sweet and in no time at all, the newlyweds’ employees were free to disperse.

However, before Gabriel had a chance to stand, Alistair’s tail plunged into his oil gland once more.

Gabriel inhaled sharply, frozen in place as Alistair violated him in broad daylight and Dean snapped his gaze to the angel’s wing, eyes widening as he caught Alistair’s tail movements.

“Such a greedy whore,” Alistair breathed into Gabriel’s ear, the stench of whisky wafting to the angel’s nose.

Dean must have heard the comment because his fists clenched, eyes shifting to black and before Gabriel could blink, Dean had Alistair pinned to the grass, knuckles impacting the other demon’s jaw over and over until Alistair finally got with the programme and threw a few punches of his own.

There were snarls and curses as both demons punched and clawed and kicked at one another and the surrounding angels and demons watched on in shock as blood spattered over the grass.

“Pervert!” Snarled Dean as he clawed at Alistair’s cheek. “Don’t ever touch my mate!” He kneed the other demon in the stomach and dealt a heavy blow to his mouth.

Alistair spat out a clump of blood and socked Dean in the ribs and again in the jaw. 

“He’s not your mate! He’s a worthless slut and everyone knows it!” Scoffed Alistair. “A downtown hooker!”

Furious, Dean smashed his fist into Alistair’s eye and wrapped his tail around his throat, squeezing hard.

Alistair gagged and scrabbled at his neck as he lost the ability to breathe.

Dean squeezed harder.

He yelled in protest as two pairs of hands grabbed his shoulders and hauled him away and he struggled against them fiercely, tail thrashing as Alistair sucked in a deep breath, eyes wide and stunned as he stared at Dean.

Dick and Azazel held him tightly, preventing him from rushing over to Alistair and laying into him again and suddenly Crowley was standing in front of him, gazing down at him with a thick scowl and cold, black eyes.

Dean’s eyes quickly returned to their natural green and he gulped. Crowley’s gaze never shifted to black.

He’d messed up.

The older demon crouched down to stare at him at eye-level.

“Do you remember what I said about anyone who started a fight?” He asked, dangerously quiet.

Dean nodded silently. 

Crowley eyed his bloodied shirt in disgust. “Go back to the hotel, clean yourself up and I’ll see you in my room.” 

Dean opened his mouth then snapped it closed again as his boss turned to Alistair.

“Hotel. My room. Now,” he growled and Alistair dragged himself upright, shot Dean a filthy glare and limped away.

“Hey!” Snarled Crowley, fiery gaze on Dean. “Leave!” His tail thumped the ground.

Dean blinked and realised he had bared his teeth at Alistair once again.

He ducked his head and crawled to his feet, shuffling away from the venue as he pulled his phone out to call a taxi. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Gabriel. He’d shamed his friend and he didn’t want to see the angel’s look of disapproval. 

He slid into a taxi a few minutes later and let his head fall into his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH IT'S BACK!
> 
> I'm so sorry it took me around 8 months to restart this fic! Exams have been crazy, but I'm determined to finish this fic! Hope you're still enjoying it!


	20. Chapter 20

Dean was finding it very hard to restrain himself from tearing Alistair’s throat out. Why had Crowley thought it a good idea to invite them into his room together? He coiled and uncoiled his tail around his leg in an attempt to distract himself.

Crowley narrowed his gaze at both of them before turning his full attention to the seething Alistair.

“You’re fired. I’ve arranged for you to get on the next available flight back to Kansas. Pack your things and leave. I’ll pay you for your work so far but from now on, you don’t work for Sandover. Is that clear?”

Alistair’s eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed a few times before he clenched his fists.

“Dean attacked me,” he spat. “You should be punishing him!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get around to it,” growled Crowley before stalking closer to the furious demon. “You’re lucky I’m only firing you,” he whispered lowly. “I should call the police but fortunately for you, I’ve been asked to refrain from doing so.” 

He eyed Alistair with disgust. “Stay away from Hannah’s and my employees.” His tail thumped the floor agitatedly. “And if I see you near Gabriel again, I’ll hold you down for the police, do you understand?”

Alistair blinked in surprise as Crowley bared his teeth in warning.

“On what grounds would you call the cops?” Scoffed Alistair. “I’ve done nothing wrong.”

 _“On the grounds of attempted rape!”_ Snarled Crowley, striding closer to Alistair until he backed up. “On the grounds of sexual harassment towards a number of girls. On the grounds of being an overall scumbag,” he spat, tail thrashing angrily. “Now get out of my sight before I revoke my promise about calling the police.”

Alistair stiffened. “You’ll regret this. You can’t just fire me when you have no evidence.”

“I can do what I like,” growled Crowley. “I’m the boss.”

Alistair snarled at Crowley before glaring at Dean. “This is your fault, Winchester. And once this trip is over, your pretty angel is gonna pay for it.”

Dean took a step forwards, all too ready to tear into Alistair once more, but Crowley put a hand out to stop him before turning to Alistair and pointing at the door.

“Get out.”

Alistair smirked at Dean. “See you around, Dean.” He disappeared through the door.

Crowley glanced at Dean, unimpressed and the younger demon had to stop himself from trembling in anger. His tail thumped the floor and he clenched and unclenched his fists in an effort to calm himself down.

Crowley crossed his arms. “You’re lucky that angel likes you. If he hadn’t come to your defence earlier, you’d be getting on that flight too.”

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise. He’d already assumed he was going to be fired after breaking Crowley’s most important rule, but did this mean his boss was giving him another chance?

Crowley rubbed the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb. He looked exhausted.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Dean?”

Dean shifted uncomfortably. “…About what?”

“About everything!” Snapped Crowley. “About Alistair threatening you; about him nearly… _raping_ Gabriel; about him constantly harassing you both…” Crowley frowned. “Why didn’t you say something?”

Dean dropped his gaze, sagging slightly under the weight of his boss’ glare.

“I didn’t think… I thought I could handle it. I didn’t want to… Gabriel, he…” He trailed off awkwardly and Crowley’s mouth drew into a thin line.

“Gabriel’s not your mate, is he?”

Dean’s head snapped up, eyes panicked and Crowley sighed and slumped onto the end of the bed.

“So, either Amara didn’t want to come or you really have broken up with her and to keep from disappointing me, you found Gabriel who you probably didn’t like all that much at first but he was convenient. Now you’ve found you’re starting to like him, getting protective over him even and Alistair’s comments and actions were enough to drive you over the edge. Am I right so far?”

Dean glanced away and Crowley rolled his eyes. “And let me guess; Gabriel’s not got the most respectable of jobs, has he? That’s why Alistair knows him and Meg does not. Correct?”

Dean shuffled his feet, tail squirming awkwardly.

Crowley heaved out a sigh and scrubbed a hand down his face.

“Gabriel told me almost everything. It was possibly the most stunted conversation I’ve ever had, but he told me all what Alistair has put you both through and why you reacted like you did earlier. Can’t say I blame you to be honest. If he’d done that to Hannah…” He trailed off, lost in thought for a moment before shaking his head.

“I’m not saying it was acceptable, but you were protecting Gabriel and I can’t condemn you for that. I’ve also had a word with Meg and she has a few stories to tell about her ‘beloved’ husband. Or should I say soon-to-be _ex_ -husband? Turns out she’s noticed his less-than-stellar personality and she found out about the cheating. She’s all too happy to let him rot in a cell.”

He clasped his hands together. “Gabriel asked me to stay away from the police. Told me something about a threat Alistair made involving his friends. As much as I hate to let that man go, I can understand Gabriel’s fear for when he returns home. I wouldn’t like to be in his position.”

Crowley regarded Dean carefully for a few moments, watching the younger man wrestle with his thoughts and emotions. It seemed he was in turmoil.

“Are you married, Dean?” Crowley asked quietly, glancing at the younger demon’s wedding ring.

Dean snapped out of his musings and grimaced at his own ring. He twirled it around his finger restlessly.

“…Yes.”

Crowley’s mouth drew downwards. “To Amara?”

Dean flinched. He didn’t need to be judged by his boss right now. He’d messed up big time for having feelings for Gabriel whilst still being married. He didn’t need other people knowing how much of a sleazeball he was. 

“Yes,” Dean whispered and Crowley frowned.

There was a loaded silence that seemed to last forever in Dean’s mind before Crowley finally stood up and stepped closer.

“Maybe this is inappropriate, but I would like to say that these past few weeks… I’ve never seen you so happy, Dean. For once, you look genuinely excited about life.” He glanced away. “You’ve always been good at your job, but these past weeks have shown me a different side of you. Something… more.”

Dean slowly raised his gaze and Crowley frowned thoughtfully.

“I know I’m out of line saying this but, in my opinion, you should keep Gabriel. He’s good for you. And I think you’re good for him. There’s a spark between you two that I never saw between you and Amara.”

Dean blinked in surprise and waited for his instincts to scream at him to defend his mate and tell Crowley he needed to keep his nose out of their business. Nothing happened. If anything, he felt a little… warm.

“…You have a choice to make, Dean,” Crowley said warily, obviously waiting to be scolded. “And if I were you, I’d choose the one who cared about me the most.”

Dean’s thoughts immediately flashed to Gabriel; the way he lit up whenever Dean kissed him; how he wrapped his wings around him when they fell asleep; how he’d stood up for Dean in that café when all those angels had sneered at him; the jealousy radiating from him when Anna had been flirting with Dean. He remembered Gabriel holding him tight as they flew over the sea; how safe he’d felt despite being terrified of flying.

He forced himself to think of the times Amara had shown she cared.

Only to come up with nothing.

She barely even kissed him anymore.

Crowley watched him curiously as he sagged.

“I think you’ve been punished enough,” said Crowley softly. “Go back to your room and keep your head down for the rest of this trip. Think you can do that for two weeks?”

Dean nodded embarrassedly. “Listen… I’m sorry. About ruining your special day and all that. I… I didn’t mean to mess things up so much.”

Crowley snorted. “An arranged business marriage is hardly anything special, Dean. At least now it’ll be a day to remember.”

Dean quirked a small smile. “Still… You and Hannah seemed happy until I socked Alistair in the jaw.”

Crowley chuckled. “To tell you the truth, we were both rooting for you. Hannah hates him too after the way he was leering at her and the other girls at the party.”

Dean perked up a little and Crowley rolled his eyes. “Don’t let that go to your head. Now get back to your room before I arrange another flight.”

Dean saluted him and quickly scrambled out into the corridor. He had yet to apologise to Gabriel for forcing him through all that embarrassment and he had even more to be grateful for after the angel had spoken with Crowley on his behalf.

He raced upstairs and lost his nerve when he reached their door.

Taking a deep breath, he flashed his card in front of the lock sensor and pushed it open.

Gabriel was sat in the centre of the bed, looking insecure and worried. His wings drooped low behind him and when Dean stepped into the room, he snapped his gaze upwards and stared at the demon nervously.

“…How did it go?” Gabriel asked quietly.

Dean slowly made his way over and perched on the edge of the bed, not looking at his friend.

“Umm… Alistair’s on a plane back to Kansas.”

Gabriel blew out a breath of relief. “What about you?”

“He’s letting me stay so long as I keep my head down,” offered Dean. “He uh… he told me what you did. How you defended me. I wanted to say… thanks.”

A small smile tugged at Gabriel’s lips. “Hey, nobody’s getting you fired on this trip except me, remember? Couldn’t have Alistair ruining my plans.”

Dean barked out a laugh and turned to Gabriel with a grin, watching his wings flutter playfully.

“You didn’t have to do that. You didn’t have to admit all that,” Dean said softly and Gabriel’s expression turned warm and tender.

“You were defending me. It’s only right I do the same for you.”

Dean ducked his head. “I’m sorry about all that. About causing a scene and embarrassing you like that. I didn’t mean to humiliate you.”

Gabriel chuckled and shook his head. “Humiliate me? Dean, no one in the history of ever has defended me like you did today. You nearly strangled a guy to protect me. I’ve never felt so… wanted. I actually felt like I was worth something to someone. Like I wasn’t just something to be used. Don’t apologise for that.”

Dean was surprised as his protective instincts rose up inside him. He didn’t like it when Gabriel was self-depreciative.

The angel yelped as Dean dragged him into his lap and buried his hands in his wings as he began kissing up his shoulder and neck. He quickly got with the programme though and wrapped his arms around Dean, cocooning them both in a wall of golden feathers.

“You are worth something,” grumbled Dean as he nuzzled at the bruise on Gabriel’s neck. If he just bit a little harder, he could call it a mating mark…

He curled one hand around Gabriel’s back and the angel’s wings fluffed up as he snuggled into Dean.

“And you are wanted,” huffed Dean, nipping his jaw lightly. “I want you.” It had slipped out, but there was no taking it back now. Dean found he didn’t want to anyway.

Gabriel captured his lips, tangling their tongues slowly and Dean made a sound of approval as the angel cupped his cheek to deepen their kiss.

It was so easy to kiss Gabriel. He couldn’t get enough of it.

Gabriel pulled away to pepper kisses over Dean’s bruised jaw and Dean closed his eyes and wedged his tail into the angel’s wing. This apology was going a lot better than he had planned.

Gabriel hummed happily and reached for the base of Dean’s tail, massaging it firmly.

“The only tail I want in my wings is yours,” growled Gabriel, nipping as Dean’s neck and the demon’s tail gripped Gabe’s wing a little tighter.

Gabriel pressed his lips to the bruise on Dean’s cheek, where Alistair had cracked his fist against it and Dean leaned into the tender kiss, his hand tangling in Gabriel’s hair.

The angel moved onto a series of cuts on his arms, where Alistair had raked his nails down the skin. He kissed each one adoringly and Dean quickly pulled his friend up for a deep kiss, ravishing Gabriel’s mouth because he could.

After a few moments of heated kissing, they pulled apart.

“Do you want to go out?” Asked Dean a little breathlessly as he stared into Gabriel’s glowing eyes. He couldn’t explain the feelings inside his chest but he knew he didn’t want to just stay in the room all night. He wanted to be with Gabriel; watch his feathers flutter in the breeze; watch his face glow under the moonlight; see his eyes reflect the stars… He wanted to see all of Gabriel.

“Where did you have in mind?” Asked Gabriel curiously, cuddling into Dean’s chest and making the demon rumble with pride. Gabriel smirked when Dean’s arms wound around his back protectively.

“Anywhere,” hummed Dean. “Just a walk, maybe?”

Gabriel chuckled and closed his eyes, relaxing into Dean’s embrace.

“You’re such a romantic,” he teased. “A gentle stroll under the moonlight? How cliché.”

Dean nuzzled his hair, a smile pulling at his lips. “You love it.”

Gabriel grinned. “I do.” He squeezed Dean’s tail. “Come on then, Mister Darcy.”

They climbed off the bed and no sooner had their feet touched the floor did Gabriel lace their fingers together. Dean’s chest felt like it would burst.

They wandered out of the room and down the stairs, their hands never once untangling.

 

* * *

 

Dean had never felt like this before. His chest physically hurt every time he looked at Gabriel and the more they touched, the less he wanted to let go. He wanted to kiss Gabriel and hold him; groom his wings and mark them as his. He wanted to litter Gabriel’s skin with mating marks, yet simultaneously never mar it. He wanted to protect Gabriel yet also be protected by him; to keep him safe and never let anyone hurt him, whilst showing him everything the world had to offer. He wanted approval from Gabriel; to please him and make him proud, but he wanted Gabriel to have freedom to do as he wished; to have some control over his own life again.

He wanted Gabriel to be happy. And he wanted to be the one to help Gabriel find happiness.

He was so screwed.

Dean’s eyes flew open as a pair of arms slid around his stomach. Wings rose around his shoulders, shielding him from the salty wind and lips trailed down his back.

He looked out over the sea and felt at peace as he relaxed into Gabriel’s arms. He turned after a moment, and caught the angel’s lips, smiling at the unique taste of Gabriel.

There was no one else on the beach; it was a windy night and nobody wanted the salty air stinging their face, but Dean didn’t care because it was quiet and the winds were cool against his bruises and he had Gabriel all to himself.

Gabriel curled his wings a little tighter around them both as the winds picked up and Dean deepened their kiss because he needed Gabriel to know how much he meant to him.

Gabriel fisted Dean’s hair desperately and Dean wrapped his tail around the angel’s waist. He cupped Gabe’s cheek and the angel leaned into his palm, nuzzling it once before claiming Dean’s mouth again.

“Do I really mean something to you?” Asked Gabriel quietly, lips brushing Dean’s with every syllable. Dean nodded and leaned their heads together.

“I need you,” Dean whispered shyly. “You make me happy. Happier than I have been in a long time.”

The wind was loud around them as silence lapsed between them. Then Gabriel cursed softly and ravished Dean’s mouth like a man starving for it.

Dean stumbled in surprise and they fell to the sand with huffed laughs.

Dean’s hands roamed over Gabriel’s back, fingertips slipping under his shirt and Gabriel began playing with one of his horns as he continued dominating Dean’s mouth.

Dean smirked after a few moments and suddenly flipped their positions, pressing Gabriel’s wings into the sand and the angel groaned and tried to wriggle free.

“That’s gonna take days to come out,” whispered Gabriel, but he was smiling and Dean didn’t think he minded. He kissed the angel’s neck and Gabriel automatically bared his mark to him.

Pleased, Dean nuzzled it and scraped his teeth over it gently, making the angel shiver.

“I wish it was real,” Gabriel murmured after a few seconds and Dean paused in surprise before his heart began to ache.

He found himself undoing Gabriel’s shirt and peppering kisses over the newly revealed skin. Gabriel closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations, before pawing at Dean’s shirt. The demon grinned and unbuttoned his own shirt, tossing it to one side as Gabriel’s hands smoothed over his back, his feathers tickling his sides.

Dean nuzzled Gabriel’s belly, kissing and nipping it until Gabriel huffed out a breath and toyed with the tip of his tail. It was a little bruised from his fight with Alistair, but Dean didn’t care because Gabriel’s hands felt so good wrapped around it.

Dean crawled up the angel’s body to kiss his lips and they tasted each other for a few moments before pulling apart to smile at one another.

Gabriel stroked a thumb over Dean’s bruised cheek and his smile slowly faded.

“Last time I was lying on this beach, you got torn up again.”

Dean remembered the evening he’d found Alistair pinning Gabriel and the fight that ensued. The memory made his tail coil.

“I don’t seem to be very good for your health,” Gabriel murmured apologetically and Dean scowled and kissed the angel’s throat.

“Don’t blame yourself. I just like using my fists when it comes to that son of a bitch.”

Gabriel carded his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Thank you for saving me. And thank you for today.”

Dean gazed into Gabriel’s eyes for a moment. The angel really believed he was worthless and that he had to thank people for being decent to him.

Dean frowned and pressed their lips together. Their tongues brushed and Dean hummed in approval when Gabriel lapped inside his mouth.

He trailed a hand down Gabriel’s bare chest, over his stomach and to his thighs, where he threw the angel’s legs around his hips.

Gabe’s wings fluttered excitedly and both demon and angel smiled into their kiss in amusement as Dean’s tail slithered into a wing.

Dean palmed his friend’s ass and Gabriel nipped Dean’s lip in encouragement as he groped the base of his tail.

After a few moments, Dean’s hand slid to the front of Gabriel’s trousers and he slowly rubbed the bulge there until Gabriel was rocking upwards for more.

With their mouths still connected, Dean lowered himself onto Gabriel’s body and rolled their hips together and that’s when they both noticed the atmosphere had become less playful and more heated as their tongues tangled wetly, hotly, wanting more.

Without having to say a word, they unzipped one another, flinging belts away as they pulled each other’s trousers off. Their breathing deepened as Dean humped Gabriel’s crotch, hands roaming over bare skin and fingers teasing inside underwear and it was only when they tangled their hands together did Gabriel pull away from Dean’s mouth.

He stilled his friend’s hips and glanced up at him sadly, bringing their connected hands into Dean’s line of sight.

“We can’t,” he said softly, Dean’s wedding band glinting under the moonlight. “We’ll regret it.”

Dean stared at the golden ring for a moment before untangling his hand from Gabriel’s. He twisted the band around his finger with his other hand before sliding it off the finger and throwing it onto the pile of clothes beside them.

Gabriel stared at him in shock for a moment before Dean claimed his mouth hungrily.

“We have two weeks of this trip left,” Dean whispered. “Two weeks where we don’t have to think about our crappy lives. Two weeks where we can pretend we belong to each other. Do you want that or not?”

After weeks of denying themselves of exactly this, Gabriel’s resolve finally crumbled and he hauled Dean down for a rough kiss. 

“Yes.”

They worked each other’s underwear down and groaned quietly at the satisfying feeling of skin against skin. 

Dean cursed quietly and rutted against Gabriel’s erection, running his hands down miles of skin as if it belonged to him.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” breathed Gabriel, one hand squeezing Dean’s bare ass and the other roaming over his neck and back. 

“I’m yours,” growled Dean, ducking down to lap at Gabriel’s nipple. “Gonna show you exactly how much you mean to me.”

Gabriel whimpered as Dean took the nub between his teeth, tail teasing at an oil gland as one of his hands raked through Gabriel’s feathers.

“Mine,” Dean rumbled as he clutched at a mess of feathers, tugging slightly.

Gabriel whimpered softly and bucked his hips upwards, nails scraping over Dean’s back as the demon worked his oil gland open with his tail. He buried his nose in the demon’s neck, breathing in the familiar, safe scent of Dean and squeezed his eyes shut as his gland was slowly stretched and rubbed raw by a cool tail.

Oil poured from the gland the more Dean worked it and after a few moments, Gabriel collected some oil into his palm and smoothed it along the length of the demon’s tail. Dean purred and nipped at his jaw once before replacing his tail with his tongue. He lapped inside the gland, humming in enjoyment at the taste of maple syrup and Gabriel watched, entranced as the demon put on a show with his mouth.

Gabriel gasped sharply as Dean’s slick tail slipped into an oil gland on the opposite wing and he arched at the stimulation to both wings as the demon smirked smugly.

After around ten minutes of rubbing Gabriel’s glands raw until the angel was a whimpering, writhing mess with oil-drenched wings, Dean raked his hands through the feathers, massaging the liquid into the skin. Gabriel groaned gutturally and dragged Dean down for a deep kiss. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had wanted to pleasure him during sex. Usually, people didn’t care how they hurt him as long as they could get off. This was a new experience.

They kissed lazily as Dean’s fingers danced over Gabriel’s wings, kneading and tugging and scraping until both appendages were trembling in pleasure.

Dean’s hands slipped over Gabriel’s chest, brushing over nipples before coming to rest on his hips and Gabriel took the opportunity to wrap his wings around Dean’s back, slathering his skin with his own oil. He smoothed his hands down Dean’s back and ass, spreading the oil until Dean was caked in his scent. 

Dean was his and Gabriel would make sure everyone knew it.

Dean rumbled in approval; chest vibrating against Gabriel’s and the angel grinned in delight as he worked his scent into Dean’s skin. The demon pulled away from his mouth to nuzzle at the mark on his neck once more and Gabriel bared it quickly for him, closing his eyes when Dean began to scrape his teeth over it.

The angel shivered as Dean’s hands pressed deeper into his feathers and he bucked upwards to get the demon’s hips rolling again. Dean slipped one arm around his back and rutted against him steadily, their arousal sliding together, heat pooling between them as they touched and teased one another.

Dean pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s bruise before shimmying down his body, leaving at rail of kisses over his chest and stomach as he slid lower and lower.

Gabriel couldn’t take his eyes off the demon as he nuzzled his thighs before eying up his erection. It was clear Dean was a little nervous and considering this was his first time with another male, Gabriel didn’t blame him. Dean had done extremely well to get this far and Gabe wouldn’t hold it against him if he suddenly decided he didn’t want to go any further.

Once again, Dean took him off guard as he swallowed lightly and pressed his lips to Gabriel’s hardness in a gentle kiss. The angel’s eyes widened as Dean peppered more kisses against his length before licking a curious stripe up it.

Their gazes met and Gabriel tangled his fingers in Dean’s short tufts of hair in encouragement. Dean smiled shyly and lapped at Gabriel again, a hand reaching forwards to fondle the angel’s balls as he did so. After a few moments of curious exploring, Dean carefully wrapped his lips around the tip of Gabriel’s erection and the angel groaned quietly and closed his eyes, stroking Dean’s hair in approval.

Dean’s tail wiggled at the reaction and he slowly slid his mouth lower until he couldn’t take any more, then dragged his lips upwards again. He repeated the cycle a few times, pleased by Gabriel’s soft moans and the gentle grip in his hair.

He teased at his lover’s testicles as he bobbed his head, rolling them between his oil-slicked fingers and Gabriel whimpered quietly, spreading his legs wider in invitation.

Dean’s hand slipped between Gabriel’s legs and he circled his finger around the angel’s hole, relishing Gabriel’s shiver as he pressed his thumb against the ring of muscle.

He pulled off the angel’s length and crawled up his body to capture his lips again and Gabriel lapped inside his mouth greedily, one hand latching onto the base of his tail as the one in his hair gripped at a horn. Dean smirked against his angel’s mouth and pressed his fingers inside a wrecked oil gland, collecting more oil and basking in Gabriel’s broken sound of pleasure.

The angel gasped as Dean pressed an oiled finger against his hole again, brushing over it a few times before slowly pushing inside and Gabriel arched for a moment before settling around the pleasant pressure.

After a few moments of sliding the finger in and out lazily, Dean pushed a second finger inside and then a third and by then, Gabriel was whining softly, letting the demon ravish his mouth roughly as he forced his hips to lie still.

Dean pulled his fingers out and Gabriel whimpered at the empty feeling but then Dean wrapped an oiled palm around himself and began stroking his own aching length and Gabriel couldn’t tear his eyes away.

There was a slight pause as Dean kneeled upwards and glanced down at the angel and Gabriel watched a brief flicker of uncertainty cross his face as he stared between them both.

Gabriel quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around the demon as he pressed their lips together.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” he whispered reassuringly against soft lips and Dean kissed back gratefully before tugging his lover closer.

“Just… give me a sec,” he murmured embarrassedly and Gabriel cupped the demon’s cheek and distracted him with an intense kiss.

They slowly lowered themselves to the sand again and after a couple of minutes, Dean swallowed and pressed inside Gabriel, cautious and nervous and nothing like anything Gabriel was used to. He clutched the demon tighter, which in turn made Dean slip his arms around him and then they were moving together, slow and relaxed and everything they both needed.

Their tongues slid together in time with their bodies and Gabriel hoisted his legs around Dean’s waist, groaning as his lover thrust deeper and deeper with every roll of his hips.

“Dean,” whimpered Gabriel, not really sure what he was asking for, but Dean seemed to understand because he held the angel tighter and kissed him harder, tail clenched around a mess of golden feathers as he pushed as deep as he could go, making Gabriel’s back arch in pleasure.

“You look so beautiful, Gabe,” Dean breathed against his mouth. “Sound so perfect.”

Gabriel’s breathing deepened as he squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on Dean’s soothing voice. He so desperately wanted to be praised again. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had praised him. All anyone seemed to want to do was hurt him.

One of Dean’s hands gripped his hair.

“Your wings are gorgeous,” Dean murmured. “Soft and silky and perfect for running my fingers through. Love it when you wrap me up in them.”

Gabriel immediately curled his wings around Dean, making the demon chuckle. The feathers tickled his skin and Dean loved every second of it.

“Can’t get enough of you,” Dean growled quietly. “Can’t get enough of your scent and your voice and your body. Love it when you mark me; when you claim me as yours. Love your moans and your whimpers and the way your body writhes when I touch you. Love touching you.”

Gabriel shuddered at the promise behind those words before arching against Dean, pressing as close as he could. He wanted everything Dean was willing to give him.

Dean purred at the display and suddenly, Gabriel was being lifted off the sand and perched on Dean’s lap as the demon thrust upwards and captured his lips, tail slithering around his waist to hold him flush with his body.

“Mine,” hissed Dean as his hands wound into Gabriel’s hair and clutched at his back. Gabriel quickly mirrored the movement as he pushed himself downwards onto Dean’s length, desperate for every part of Dean.

“My angel,” Dean breathed against his mouth as Gabe’s wings slipped more securely around his lover.

“My mate,” Gabriel murmured back and Dean paused for a second before tilting Gabriel’s head to the side and sucking a dark bruise into his shoulder.

Gabriel exhaled shakily and clutched Dean’s hair, silently begging for more.

Gabriel had never felt like this before. He’d never felt so wanted and adored before and all he could think about was Dean’s mouth and his gentle hands and how the demon was buried deep inside him without even a condom to separate them. He’d never let anyone take him like this before but Dean was different; Dean didn’t want to humiliate him or hurt him. Dean wanted to take care of him.

He’d never had that before.

Dean’s hand slipped between them and Gabriel gasped as the demon’s fingers wrapped around his aching erection. He stroked Gabriel slowly, firmly and the angel exhaled heavily and began massaging the base of Dean’s tail.

Dean hummed in approval and quickened his thrusts and Gabriel suddenly wanted his mouth on Dean. He curled a possessive hand around Dean’s neck and pulled away from Dean’s mouth to paint his own bruise into the demon’s neck. He sucked hard and scraped his teeth over the soft flesh and Dean growled and tugged the angel’s head closer.

Dean wanted a mating mark and Gabriel was happy to oblige.

He didn’t bite down, but Dean seemed satisfied with the purpling bruise and after a few moments, he nuzzled Gabriel’s cheek with a contented smile and Gabriel captured his lips.

It wasn’t long before their breathing quickened and their movements became a little less controlled and after a particularly rough jerk of his erection, Gabriel finally found release and Dean was quick to follow at the white painting their stomachs.

Dean fell onto his back, tugging Gabriel down with him and they kissed hungrily for a few moments before Gabriel slipped off Dean and snuggled into his side.

The stickiness and sweat was kind of gross, but Dean didn’t mind because he was still basking in the afterglow and his whole body smelled like Gabriel’s oil. He slipped his arms around the angel and Gabriel smiled up at him in amusement before leaning over to kiss the bruise on his neck.

Dean closed his eyes in bliss and stroked his thumb over the bruise on Gabriel’s shoulder. This angel belonged to him just as much as he belonged to the angel.

Dean let out a breath of surprise when Gabriel suddenly rolled him onto his back to straddle him. He fanned his wings wide over Dean’s body and began peppering kisses over Dean’s battered frame, paying attention to all of the cuts and bruises Alistair had inflicted upon him.

Hands swept down his sides, touching him as if he was something to be cherished and Dean’s breath caught in his throat when the angel travelled lower and lower, pressing devoted kisses to every inch of his skin.

He fisted Gabriel’s hair and tugged him up for a searing kiss and Gabriel chuckled into his mouth as he stroked Dean’s back soothingly.

“Thank you, Dean,” Gabriel whispered as if Dean had done some sort of great service for him and Dean’s heart broke as he wrapped his arms around his lover protectively. He despised every demon who had ever laid a finger on the angel.

“Let’s get cleaned up and go back to the hotel,” Dean whispered. “I want to kiss every inch of you before the night’s over.”

Gabriel’s wings fluttered excitedly and Dean grinned and pressed a sweet kiss to his forehead.

They spotted a public shower a little distance along the beach and made their way over. Gabriel was insistent they use the same shower head even though there were four attached to the pole. Dean was secretly pleased.

They cleaned each other off and trotted back to their clothes, shivering in the cold winds and pausing when they realised they had nothing to dry themselves with. Dean shrugged and used his shirt. He could walk back to the hotel without it. Gabriel quickly copied. 

Once dry and clothed, Gabriel slid his wing around them both to protect them from the harsh winds and Dean slipped his tail around the angel’s waist in gratitude. They sauntered back to the hotel with a warm feeling in their chests and their hands tangled together, Dean’s ring in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, Dean...


	21. Chapter 21

Dean couldn’t remember the last time his face ached this much from smiling. He couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so much or felt so content being beside another person. He couldn’t remember ever being so happy.

Three days had passed since the incident on the beach and Dean quickly realised he had developed an addiction to touching Gabriel. It didn’t matter whether they were in public or private; in bed or walking around, Dean couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

It seemed the feeling was mutual on Gabriel’s end. 

Dean closed his eyes as Gabriel pressed into his back, hands splayed possessively over his stomach and chest as wings encircled them both. Water cascaded down their bodies from the shower head, long since cold but neither one of them caring because they were both naked and touching and they couldn’t think of anywhere else they would rather be.

Lips brushed over Dean’s shoulder and he curled his tail around Gabriel’s waist, tugging him closer as he reached behind him to grope playfully at Gabriel’s rump.

The angel huffed out a laugh beside his ear and nipped his shoulder lightly before nuzzling the area between his shoulder blades as he held Dean tighter.

Biting back a sly smirk, Dean rocked backwards, pressing himself against Gabriel’s crotch and the angel smiled against his back and rutted against him gently. It was teasing and fun and Dean relaxed against the angel’s body as Gabriel’s hands roamed over his chest and stomach; sliding down his sides and over his hips before slipping upwards to circle curious fingers around a nipple.

Kisses were peppered over his spine and Dean tangled their fingers together, basking in the sensations of Gabriel’s length pressing against the cleft of his ass.

It was slow and there were no expectations as Gabriel moved against him. More kisses were pressed against his neck and shoulders, trailing over freckles and bruises and Dean exhaled blissfully. He couldn’t imagine anything more amazing than this. Couldn’t imagine anything more beautiful than the feeling of someone worshipping their lover with sweet kisses and touches of adoration. How lucky was he to have Gabriel?

He purred quietly and Gabriel snickered and mouthed at his false mating bruise. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Gabriel teased.

Dean whirled around, wrapping his tail around Gabriel once more and pulling him closer as he kissed the angel’s lips, deep and slow and passionate.

Gabriel made a sound of surprise before melting into the kiss, hands roaming over Dean’s back and tangling into his wet hair as the demon slid his palms over the angel’s sides.

Gabriel’s wings were soggy and cold against Dean’s body, but Dean carded his fingers over their outsides anyway because Gabriel was his no matter what he looked like.

A soft hand cupped his cheek and Dean leaned into it as Gabriel rolled his hips lazily against his. Dean kissed his lover a little more firmly and let his hands wander. He pulled back slightly to gaze at the angel only to find Gabriel’s half-lidded eyes glowing a warm golden, his wings mirroring their light. Dean’s eyes slid to black in awe and Gabriel’s eyes flashed brightly for a moment before their mouths clashed together hungrily, licking and tasting and nipping in desperation.

Dean backed his lover into a corner of the shower and rolled his hips roughly as Gabriel lapped inside his mouth.

Dean shifted to suck at Gabriel’s mark and soon, his hands clenched the bases of Gabriel’s wings as Gabriel clutched his hair, both of them panting quietly as they came down from their high.

They nuzzled each other before washing one another off again and stepping out of the shower.

They dried each other off, stealing tender touches and once they were finished, Dean pressed a sweet kiss to Gabriel’s lips before they both wandered into the bedroom in search of clothes.

As Dean was reaching for his shirt, something damp and cool draped itself over his back and he pulled a face as Gabriel cackled and sped to the other side of the room.

Dean groaned at his soggy back and traipsed into the bathroom for a towel.

“You need to blow dry those things,” he huffed, popping his head out of the bathroom to glare at the angel and his damp wings.

Gabriel merely grinned and threw on a shirt, tongue poking out from between his lips as he fumbled with the ties around his wings. Dean rolled his eyes and marched over, batting his wings out of the way when the angel tried to drape them over his face.

“You know, I’ve been tying my own shirts long before I met you,” mused Gabriel and Dean kissed the back of his neck just because he could.

“Which you wouldn’t have had to do if you just bought zips,” said Dean as he moved onto the left tie.

“That’s like saying buy Velcro shoes because they’re easier than laces,” snorted Gabriel. “Where’s the classiness? The style?”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Cas wears zips.”

“Cas also wears a trenchcoat that’s a size too big for him,” Gabriel pointed out and Dean cracked a smile as he pulled back to survey his handiwork.

“Done,” he said and Gabriel glanced over to the mirror and twisted awkwardly to see the ties. 

“Not bad for an uncultured demon,” he teased and Dean swatted his ass with his tail.

Gabriel caught it and rubbed the tip between his fingers, slow and sensual in a way that had Dean tugging the angel closer.

They shared a long kiss before Dean tangled their fingers together.

“You ready to go?” He asked quietly and Gabriel smiled and nodded before a smirk tugged at his lips.

“As much as I love you running my filthy, little hands all over your muscular chest, I think you need to find a shirt.”

Dean looked down at himself in surprise and shuffled off to the other side of the room, Gabriel wolf-whistling at him as he pulled his top over his head.

Dean’s phone rang.

Gabriel cocked his head at it and Dean scowled.

“Ignore it,” he said. “It won’t be Crowley; he’d come up here if it was important and Sam would text first. It’s probably a cold caller or something. Come on, let’s go.”

Gabriel grinned brightly and quickly joined Dean, tucking himself into his side. The demon smirked in amusement and wound his tail around Gabriel’s waist as they headed for the door. He wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s shoulders just because he loved feeling the angel’s bare skin against his.

“Where do you want to go for lunch?” Dean asked as they left the room, the phone on the table still ringing.

 _‘Amara’_ the caller ID read, before it finally fell silent in the face of an empty room.

 

* * *

 

“Filthy abomination.”

Gabriel stiffened as Dean ducked his head a little lower. They were in a park; trees and flowers surrounding them as they watched the small string quartet prepare for their next piece in the bandstand. It was supposed to be a relaxing stroll perfect for the warm, sunny weather, but apparently, some people thought it was acceptable to comment upon the pairing of an angel and a demon.

Like the older, fat, balding angel behind them.

Gabriel curved a protective wing around Dean’s back, contemplating how much trouble he’d get into if he just turned around and punched the older angel in the face.

Dean squeezed his hand gently, calming him. 

“Dumb animal.”

Gabriel tensed again when Dean winced. He was about to turn around to tell the other angel where he was going to put his fist if he didn’t shut up, when Dean’s tail slithered around his waist, keeping him still.

They heard the annoying angel snort in disgust and Gabriel clenched his fists.

“Ugly beast.”

Gabriel whirled around, wings flaring wide at the other angel as his eyes flashed a dangerous gold. He didn’t care how many people were suddenly staring at him.

“Are we going to have a problem?” Gabriel snapped as Dean gazed at him pleadingly to just ignore the balding angel.

The older angel snorted again, mouth curling into a cruel sneer.

“I just don’t understand why you’re letting it slide its tail all over you. It must feel disgusting to let it touch you.”

A few demons scowled around them, eyes black in anger.

Gabriel narrowed his gaze. “Actually, I enjoy it when he touches me. I enjoy it when he runs his fingers through my wings and pushes his tongue into my oil glands. I particularly enjoy it when he shoves his tail up my ass. Would you like to know more?”

The older angel stiffened, eyes wide and shocked as the rest of their angelic and demonic audience stared at Gabriel with gaping mouths.

Dean made a quiet strangled noise beside him as Gabriel smirked sharply at the irritating angel, before whirling on the spot and herding Dean onwards, his wing curled firmly around his demon.

“That’s where angels belong,” called a butch female demon sprawled over the grass. “On their hands and knees, crying as they take it up the ass from their superiors. Show ‘em where their place is, honey,” she purred at Dean, who had suddenly bristled in fury.

A few angels fanned their wings aggressively, one couple storming away with their two young children in tow.

Gabriel pulled a face. “Come on, let’s go,” he whispered and Dean nodded in agreement. He didn’t need to start any more fights; Crowley would fire him for certain.

“Stick to your own species!” Someone shouted behind them and Gabriel and Dean flinched as they attempted to escape that part of the park.

“Pound him rough and bloody tonight,” cackled a male demon. “Make him scream!”

“Send pics!” Laughed his wife, eying up Gabriel like he was a piece of meat.

Dean couldn’t help but bare his teeth at them as they quickened their pace.

“You should watch your tone, mutt!” Snarled an angel behind them, puffing his wings out as he scowled at the cackling demon and his wife. 

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?”

“Because I don’t like your attitude!”

“Then leave!”

A sinking feeling overtook Dean and Gabriel’s chests as they heard shuffling behind them. People were still shouting insults at them, but now they were starting to throw them at each other as well and it didn’t take a genius to figure out where this was heading.

“It’s repulsive watching that putrid creature touch one of our own. I think I’m going to be sick,” murmured one woman to her angelic mate.

“Its eyes are horrible,” whispered another angel and Dean realised his gaze had slipped to black in worry.

“I hope he plucks every single one of those nasty feathers out,” hissed one demon, making Gabriel’s wings tuck against his back.

“It’s bad enough they’re gay, but interspecies too?” Scoffed another demon as he threw a beer can at the pair, hitting Gabriel’s head. “Wish I had my gun.”

Dean tugged Gabriel closer and they ducked slightly as they jogged down the path.

“What did you just say, you ugly beast?” They heard a female angel snarl a little distance behind them.

“I said your mate would look good tied up and spread beneath mine whilst I take care of you like the pathetic little slut you are,” retorted a female demon.

Suddenly, there was a thump and an indignant shout and Gabriel and Dean didn’t dare turn around as more yelling and thumping started up, more people joining in on the fight.

The pair rounded a corner and slid out of the park, glancing at each other in stunned horror.

“What is wrong with people?” Breathed Gabriel and Dean shook his head and fixed a few of Gabriel’s displaced feathers.

“I don’t know and I’m not staying to find out. We’ll find a different way back to the hotel later.”

Dean was surprised when Gabriel abruptly stepped forwards and wound his arms around Dean, pulling him into a tender embrace.

He held the angel and pressed a gentle kiss to his hair and they stood there like that for a few moments, calming down.

“Gabe?” Dean asked quietly. “You okay?”

“…That’s how my clients usually speak,” admitted Gabriel softly, almost embarrassedly as he pulled away from Dean. He looked down. “Sorry, guess I had a bit of a flashback…”

Dean blinked in surprise and tugged Gabriel into a tight hug.

“I’m okay,” Gabriel protested quietly but he didn’t pull back and Dean nuzzled his hair.

“I’d never treat you like that,” he whispered, smiling when Gabriel slumped against him.

“…Thanks, Dean.”

They held each other for a few moments, Dean stroking Gabriel’s back lightly as he peppered kisses over the angel’s hair. His job was to protect Gabriel like a good mate should; make him feel safe and happy. 

They pulled apart and Dean wound his arm around the angel’s waist, restarting their leisurely walk. Gabriel’s lips quirked upwards and he curled a wing around the demon, relaxing into his side contentedly. He could get used to being looked after.

He subtly slipped a hand into Dean’s back pocket and smirked when the demon immediately coiled his tail around his arm, keeping it in place.

He squeezed the demon’s ass playfully and chuckled when Dean’s tail tightened around his arm. 

Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

 

* * *

 

When they returned to the hotel that evening (thankfully without any further incidents) Gabriel rushed into the bathroom to relieve his bladder as Dean undressed for bed. He couldn’t seem to stop his tail from wriggling in happiness and he only realised he was smiling when his face began to ache from holding the expression for so long. He was looking forward to cuddling Gabriel in bed and he shook his head in amusement; he had become so soft and sappy since meeting Gabe. He didn’t care though; he loved touching Gabriel and as long as the angel was happy, what did it matter?

He slipped under the covers and waited for his angel to reappear, grabbing his phone in the meantime.

He frowned at the missed calls.

Amara had tried to contact him three times; each call consecutive after the other.

He sat up and swung his legs off the edge of the bed as he scowled at his phone, guilt bubbling inside him the longer he stared at her picture.

Should he call her? It would be very late where she was. She would probably be asleep by now.

He glanced at his hand and suffered a flash of panic when his ring was absent. He remembered it was still in the drawer where he’d left it. Why wasn’t he wearing it?

He chewed at his lip absently, still staring at his phone. He should have picked up her calls. What if there was something wrong? What if she was hurt? What if there had been an accident?

No, she would have texted if it was something serious.

His thumb hovered over the ‘call’ button. 

She wouldn’t appreciate him waking her up. 

Shame gripped at his heart. He was making excuses.

Maybe he could text her? Then she could pick the message up when she awoke the next morning.

He nodded to himself and opened up a new message.

Arms slid around his stomach as lips traced kisses over his neck.

“What’cha doing?” Teased Gabriel childishly as he wrapped his wings around the demon, nipping at his jaw and nuzzling his hair.

A wide smile stretched across Dean’s face as Gabriel covered his eyes with his wings. The angel sucked gently at his false mating bruise, making it ache deliciously and Dean chuckled and placed the phone on the bedside table before tackling the angel to the mattress.

“Nothing important,” he hummed, all thoughts of Amara forgotten as he peppered sloppy kisses over Gabriel’s face. He had an addiction to touching this angel.

Gabriel smirked and carded his fingers through Dean’s hair and Dean leaned into the touch.

Gabriel’s gaze softened and he kissed his lover gently on the lips.

“I still can’t believe how well you’re taking all this,” he whispered. “You’re pretty relaxed for someone who recently found out they’re not quite as straight as they first thought.”

Dean shrugged and settled beside his angel, snuggling into his side.

“You can thank yourself for that. You’ve been pretty supportive of me.” He winked and Gabriel chuckled and rolled over so he could share a deep kiss with his lover.

“And who should I thank for you growing to like angels?” Hummed Gabriel cheekily.

Dean pretended to think for a few moments. “Cas?”

Gabriel screwed up his face and claimed his demon’s lips possessively. “I think you’ll find that’s incorrect.”

Dean rolled Gabriel on top of him and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

“I only like a few angels,” he corrected with a smirk. “The nice ones. Like that pretty little red-winger in the pool; Anna.”

Gabriel’s feathers puffed out indignantly and he nipped Dean’s bruise.

“Try again,” he huffed and Dean laughed and held his angel closer.

“You’re my favourite though,” he whispered. “You’re definitely the best angel.”

Gabriel’s wings fluttered and he tucked his head under Dean’s chin. “We got there eventually,” he joked as Dean petted his wings lightly.

They lay there for a few minutes, merely enjoying one another’s company before Dean rearranged them into bed, tugging Gabriel into his chest once the covers were wrapped around them. Gabriel made a happy sound at the back of his throat and wriggled closer.

Dean flipped the light off and they settled down, closing their eyes as they enjoyed the feeling of skin against skin.

After a few minutes, Gabriel trailed a hand over Dean’s side, relishing the warmth of bare flesh at his fingertips.

“I love it when you hold me,” he murmured into the darkness, eyes opening to observe Dean’s handsome face under the dim glow of the moonlight. He was so beautiful relaxed like this.

“Nobody has ever touched me the way you do. Nobody has ever treated me as though I’m worth something; as though I’m worthy of affection,” Gabriel admitted quietly, an ache in his heart. Dean looked to be asleep and Gabriel was thankful. He didn’t think he would have the same courage to confess any of this if the demon was staring at him. He wanted to say this though; needed to tell Dean how much he meant to him, even if the demon couldn’t hear him.

“I’m so happy when I’m around you. You make me forget all the crap in my life and when you wrap me up in your arms, I feel safe. Nobody has ever protected me before; nobody ever believed I was worth protecting. Back home, I’m just a filthy whore but when I’m with you… when I’m with you, I’m different. You call me ‘beautiful’ and you groom my wings and kiss my lips and take me out for walks and meals. You taught me how to swim and you took me to the zoo for my birthday and you make me feel like the luckiest person alive.

“And when you first made love to me on that beach… the way you worshipped my body with your mouth and hands and even your tail… the way you claimed me as yours and left your mark on my skin… no one has ever wanted me like that. No one has ever kissed me because they love the taste of my mouth. No one has ever wanted to be marked by me before; no one has ever wanted the world to know they were touched by a worthless prostitute… not until you.”

Gabriel gulped and stroked Dean’s hair, heart clenching as he gazed at the demon’s peaceful features.

“I want you, Dean. I want everything you’re willing to give me. I want to be protected and worshipped by you and I want to give you everything I can in return. I want to kiss you the way you kiss me. I want to wrap you up in my wings and never let you go. I want to play with your tail and massage your horns and touch you the way you touch me. I want to give you that mating mark you’re so desperate for and I want to rub my oil into your skin until the entire world knows you’re mine. I want to give you everything you deserve and more; show you that you deserve affection and attention and all those other things you never get. I want to see you smile; to see you happy like the way you make me feel.”

Gabriel licked his dry lips and brushed his thumb over Dean’s cheek.

“I want to show you how much I love you.”

When there was no response, Gabriel sighed quietly in relief and resumed stroking his lover’s hair. After a few moments, he frowned agitatedly.

“Does she ever do any of that?” He whispered, voice low and irritated. “Does she ever show you how lucky she is to have you? Does she ever touch you because she can’t get enough of your skin? Does she ever just sit and watch you and think how gorgeous you are? Does she tell you how kind and thoughtful and intelligent you are?

Gabriel’s feathers puffed out angrily, scowl deepening.

“Does she ever kiss you the way I do? Does she kiss you like she can’t live without it? Does she forget how to breathe when you’re inside her because you’re so close and she can feel all of your skin pressed against hers; your breath warm against her lips and your gaze so tender?”

He pressed his lips gently to Dean’s head.

“Does she want you as much as I do? Does she take care of your needs like I would? Does she appreciate you the way I do?” He placed another kiss on the demon’s head.

“Does she love you like I do?”

When there was no answer, Gabriel wriggled into Dean’s chest again and closed his eyes, wrapping his wings securely around the demon and breaths quieting as he drifted off to sleep.

Dean opened his eyes and stared blankly at the far wall.

“…No,” he whispered into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gabe :( Dean's in quite a mess, isn't he?


	22. Chapter 22

“No one is available to answer your call, please leave your message after the tone.”

Dean scowled at the phone and slammed it on the table, running his hands through his hair. That was the fifth day in a row he’d heard that automated message from Amara’s phone. Five days had passed since she had tried to ring him and now she wasn’t picking up his calls. 

Just like she hadn’t for the past three months.

He had felt guilty at first for ignoring her calls, but in three months she had only tried to call him one day and how many times had he tried to get into contact with her? Now he was just irritated. 

He opened up a new text and angrily jabbed at the key pad, patience worn thin.

 

**We need to talk. Call me when you get this.**

 

He threw his phone on the table again and scrubbed his hands down his face, listening to the shower switch off. His thoughts were a mess and each kiss from Gabriel made things worse. He knew Gabriel was starting to notice the tension in his body and he could see that it was upsetting the angel, making him feel like Dean didn’t want him even though none of this was Gabriel’s fault. 

The past few days saw Gabriel backing off more and more and Dean wanted to scream because the last thing he wanted was Gabriel believing he had done something wrong, but he could see it in the angel’s eyes that Gabriel thought he was the problem.

Ever since Gabriel’s quiet confession to what he thought was a sleeping demon, Dean’s mind had been in turmoil. Everything hit him at once and he realised how deeply in trouble he was. 

He had cheated on Amara because he craved touch and affection, but in doing so, he had led Gabriel on and now the angel had feelings for him.

Except, maybe he hadn’t really led Gabriel on because he obviously felt something for the angel too, which was even worse because he was married to Amara and now he had to choose; betray Amara or break Gabriel’s heart?

Oh, and on top of all of that, his _‘a-bit-more-than-a-crush’_ on Gabriel was finally sinking in and the fact he was probably bisexual was making his pulse triple its pace. He was supposed to be straight. And he was supposed to despise angels, like his dad had always taught him. They had taken away his mother; he wasn’t supposed to be sleeping with one, and a prostitute at that.

The bathroom door opened and Gabriel shuffled through, fully clothed and refusing to meet Dean’s gaze.

“I’m uh… I’m gonna go down for breakfast. I’ll… see you later,” he mumbled before whirling on his heel and hurrying towards the door before Dean could reply.

The door closed behind him and Dean stared at it dully.

He had made such a mess. How was he supposed to return to Amara after everything he had done? How was he supposed to face her again, knowing he had slept with Gabriel and enjoyed it? 

How was he supposed to kiss her again knowing he loved her a little less than he used to?

He dragged a hand through his hair once more, tail twitching as he opened the drawer beside the bed and toyed with the golden ring inside. He slid it onto his finger and quickly removed it again when he didn’t like the feel of it. It looked wrong. 

He closed his eyes and let his head fall into his hands.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel stared out over the pool blankly. He felt strangely empty.

Dean had pulled away from him these past few days and Gabriel knew exactly why; Dean felt guilty over sleeping with him. Gabriel knew this would happen. He knew allowing themselves to indulge in one another would lead to Dean regretting their time together. 

They should never have started any of this in the first place; they should have stuck to the rules of their original bet and gone home without any hurt feelings. They should never have allowed themselves to grow so close. 

Gabriel should never have let himself fall for Dean. Now he was suffering for it.

His chest ached and he felt miserable. He constantly flitted between wanting to stay away from Dean forever and wanting to curl up in his arms and never leave. 

He watched a few young demons splash around the pool and sighed. He needed this trip to be over.

Someone joined his table, taking the seat opposite him and Gabriel didn’t need to turn to know who it was. He kept his gaze trained on the pool.

His company shifted awkwardly for a few moments before exhaling softly.

“I like you a lot, but it doesn’t change the fact that I’m married.”

Gabriel bit his tongue to stop himself from snapping out a bitter response. Dean lowered his gaze in shame when he realised the angel wasn’t going to look at him.

“I’m sorry, Gabe. I never meant to hurt you.”

Gabriel’s heart clenched in agony. His wings stiffened, rising high and formal behind his back as his face closed off of emotion.

“You didn’t,” he replied nonchalantly. “This was just a job for me. I apologise if you got the impression it meant something more.”

Dean frowned slightly, easily seeing through the lie. “Gabe-”

But Gabriel didn’t want to hear any more. Dean had wormed his way into his life and now he was going to leave and return to his perfect little life with a wife who barely cared for him and Gabriel would be left with a shattered heart and a line of customers just raring to take a ride on him. Why was he so worthless? Why was he so pathetic?

“I get it,” Gabriel interrupted coldly, sharp gaze pinning Dean to his seat. “I know the protocol. Don’t contact you again after this trip and make sure the wife never finds out. I’m accustomed to those sorts of rules, Dean. I’m a whore, remember?” 

He stood abruptly, anger and pain burning in his gaze, but when he tried to escape the poolside, Dean suddenly stood and grasped his arm. Gabriel ripped the limb out of his grip and marched towards the doors to the hotel, hot tears prickling behind his eyelids despite them never actually falling. He was too angry to cry. 

He made it half-way to the room before Dean ambushed him in one of the empty corridors.

The demon pinned his wrists to the wall, eyes a furious black and tail swishing irritatedly behind him. Gabriel spread his wings in an attempt to make himself look more intimidating, but Dean narrowed his eyes at the action and tightened his grip on the angel’s wrists.

“You didn’t give me a chance to finish,” growled Dean lowly.

“What’s left to say?” Spat Gabriel, wriggling against Dean’s grip. “You’re just like my other customers and I know how this ends.” A headache was beginning to blossom in his skull. “Save the speech, Dean.”

Dean growled in aggravation before dragging Gabriel towards their room. He threw the angel inside and slammed the door shut behind himself.

“I’m not one of your repulsive clients!” Snarled Dean, fists clenched until his knuckles were white. “Don’t ever accuse me of being like them!”

Gabriel’s eyes flashed golden. “Really? You have your fun with me, do things with me you can’t with your wife, then when you get bored you go back home to her and keep your infidelity a secret for the rest of your life. Sound familiar?” He spat, voice cracking in anguish. “You’re _exactly_ like them!”

Dean’s tail slammed into the floor, making Gabriel flinch.

“I’m _nothing_ like them!” Dean roared. “I actually care for you!”

Gabriel snorted. “Yeah, you care for me so much, you let me believe you wanted me and now you’re going to leave because this affair isn’t convenient for you!” A stray tear rolled down his cheek. He just wanted to go home and never see Dean again. “Some love that is!”

“I never said I loved you!” Dean snapped exasperatedly. 

Gabriel felt his heart break. “Clearly!”

Dean paused for a moment before narrowing his eyes.

“I came to you because I was going to ask if all those things you said about me the other night were true. When we were in bed and you were saying how much you wanted me… I was going to ask if you meant it.” He ground his teeth together. “Clearly you were lying.”

Gabriel was hit with the memory of confessing his love to what he assumed was a sleeping Dean. His face paled.

Dean scoffed.

“For the record, you’re a dancer, not a whore. Maybe if you learned to stop feeling so sorry for yourself, you’d see the difference.”

The demon marched towards the door, anger radiating off him in waves as Gabriel stared at him in surprise.

“We leave in a week. Don’t forget.”

And with that, Dean slammed the door, leaving Gabriel feeling more heartbroken than ever.

 

* * *

 

Two days passed, both of them too stubborn and prideful to talk to each other. They didn’t eat together, didn’t shower together, didn’t spend any time with each other apart from the evenings when they had to share the bed. They refused to look at each other most of the time but after a while, they realised they were hurting themselves the longer they ignored the issues between them.

It was one o’clock in the morning when they finally spoke again.

Dean fell into bed clumsily. He smelled of whisky and Gabriel closed his eyes wearily when the demon began tossing and turning restlessly. After a few moments, he lay still and Gabriel assumed he had fallen asleep.

With a pit in his chest, Gabriel rolled away from Dean and tried to force himself to sleep.

“I’m sorry,” Dean whispered into the darkness and although Gabriel didn’t outwardly react, his pulse doubled its pace at finally hearing Dean talking to him.

“I never meant to get us into this mess,” Dean continued quietly. “I never planned on… liking you so much.”

A tense silence fell between them and it dragged on for minutes before Gabriel finally rolled over.

“If it’s any consolation, I never planned on falling for you either.”

Dean paused before turning to meet Gabriel’s gaze.

“…Do you really love me as much as you said you do?” He asked quietly, sadly and Gabriel dropped his gaze and shrugged a shoulder.

“It’s not like it matters,” Gabriel sighed softly. Dean wasn’t the only one to blame for Gabriel’s hurt feelings; the angel had known Dean was married when they first started this… thing between them. Gabriel shared an equal part of the blame here. Heck, he’d encouraged Dean to cheat.

Dean frowned as if he thought otherwise and he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

“I don’t know what to do,” Dean confessed, voice barely a whisper. Gabriel blinked at the distraught tone.

He wanted to tell Dean to leave Amara and choose him instead. He wanted to tell Dean that he could give him so much more than Amara ever did. He wanted to explain how they could run away together, leave the dance club and the company Dean hated behind them and start up new lives as a baker and a mechanic, like they both dreamed of. 

Except he couldn’t because life was never that simple.

The truth was Gabriel couldn’t give Dean more than Amara because he would never be able to afford a house like that and he would never be swimming in friends and extravagant parties. He didn’t have a fantastic reputation like Amara did and he would never be as ambitious as she was. Amara had given Dean a perfect life even if she didn’t show her affections that well and how could Gabriel ask Dean to give all that up? He couldn’t.

“We’re going to go home in a few days; you’ll go back to your wife and I’ll go back to the club and we’ll never talk about this ever again,” sighed Gabriel defeatedly. “If you choose to tell Amara, then that’s your business, but know that I’ll never tell a soul,” he promised. “It was fun whilst it lasted, but we need to get back to reality.”

Gabriel closed his eyes. “We’d never work anyway,” he murmured, unsure if he was telling Dean or trying to convince himself. “We’d probably kill each other by the end of the year.”

Dean scowled and glanced at Gabriel, opening his mouth to protest before snapping it shut again.

“Either way, I just want to say thanks,” Gabriel offered. “For taking me with you. I’ve really enjoyed myself and I’ll never forget any of it.” He smiled sadly at Dean and the demon looked even more distressed.

“…Gabe, I…” He trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut. “I can’t just…” He cut himself off again, unsure how he was going to finish the sentence.

Gabriel smiled softly. “It’s okay, Dean. I was wrong to say all those things the other day. I know you’re not like that. Just… thank you. For everything. You… you made me feel special and I appreciate it.”

Dean looked wrecked as he turned wide eyes upon Gabriel.

“Tell me what to do,” he pleaded brokenly. “Tell me how to fix this.”

Gabriel felt his heart break a little bit more. He forced a smile and sidled up to Dean, wrapping his wings around the demon.

“Go home,” he whispered before leaning in for a sweet kiss. Then he pulled away from the demon and rolled over until he was facing the opposite wall.

Dean stared at his back for a long while, desperate to reach out and tug Gabriel closer.

In the end, he too rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter to fit the plot! Maybe one or two chapters to go now?


	23. Chapter 23

The rain was moderate and the sky dull when the time came for Dean and Gabriel to return home. They left the hotel at eight in the morning and were expected to arrive in Kansas at eight p.m., local time. There was a tension between them as they made small talk, refusing to acknowledge their thoughts and feelings for one another over the past three months. It was better this way, Gabriel thought, but the ache in his heart implied otherwise.

They boarded the plane and slumped into their seats. Unlike last time, they didn’t scowl at one another or trade insults, merely sat down and waited for the plane to taxi down to the runway. Once it reached its destination and began picking up speed, Dean felt his knuckles turn white as they clenched around the arm rests, sweat beading across his brow as he squeezed his eyes shut.

He startled when someone gently pried his hand from the arm rest and fingers tangled with his own, squeezing reassuringly.

Dean glanced over to Gabriel, chest hollow as the angel offered him a small smile. 

He squeezed back carefully, desperate to snuggle into the angel’s plush wings. He managed to restrain himself. Barely.

The plane lifted from the tarmac and Dean grit his teeth together, clutching Gabriel’s hand for dear life. Gabriel didn’t protest.

The rest of the journey was uneventful. Dean gazed through the window numbly and didn’t realise he was still holding the angel’s hand until Gabriel had to get up to relieve his bladder. He missed the warmth of his palm.

The plane began its descent a few hours later and Gabriel slipped his hand into Dean’s once more, distracting him from the bumpy landing.

Dean stole a glance towards Gabriel, eying the fading purple bruise at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. His heart constricted painfully. He brushed fingers over his own bruise and looked away, memories of kissing Gabriel and running his hands over bare skin flashing through his mind.

All too soon, the doors opened, the crew encouraging the passengers to disembark. 

Gabriel and Dean were situated in the middle of the aircraft and as such, they had to wait for the other passengers to leave first. They glanced at one another and grew acutely aware of their laced hands.

Gabriel slowly pulled away and stood, busying himself with collecting their hand luggage from the overhead containers.

The passengers thinned out and Gabriel headed off the aircraft with them, Dean trailing behind him with a troubled expression.

They were silent as they collected the rest of their luggage from the conveyer belts, passing through security before arriving at the terminal doors that would lead them to the arrival lounge.

They stopped just before they reached the doors, both unwilling to pass through. Once they did, Dean would take a taxi home and Gabriel would flag down a separate taxi to take him back to the club. He would start work that very same evening.

Gabriel stared down at his shoes. “Thank you for the trip. I really enjoyed myself,” he said quietly. 

Dean’s tail twitched, upset. “So did I,” he offered, equally as quiet. He blinked as if an epiphany had struck him and shoved his hand into his pocket, rummaging for his wallet.

He pulled it out clumsily and fingered the bills in there.

“How much do I owe you?” He asked, the words bitter and wrong on his tongue. “Hang on, let me get my phone and we can work out how many hours-”

Gabriel placed a hand on the wallet and pushed it away carefully.

“It’s on the house,” he smiled, the humour not quite reaching his eyes.

Dean frowned and snatched a wad of bills from his wallet. “I can pay the rest to your bank if you give me your details.” He thrust the money towards the angel.

Gabriel pushed his hand away once more.

“I lost the bet,” Gabriel murmured. “I said you could have my time free if I couldn’t get you fired.”

Dean quickly shook his head. “No, you said half price. But I want to pay you full price. It’s only right after everything you’ve done for me.” He held out the money.

Gabriel frowned. “I don’t want your money, Dean. You’ve given me enough. I’m just glad you allowed me to come with you. Thank you.”

Dean sagged. The whole exchange felt wrong.

“I need to pay you something,” he protested weakly but Gabriel shook his head.

“Don’t tarnish our time together with payment,” he pleaded softly. “I don’t want this to be a business transaction.”

Dean had difficulties swallowing. He placed the money in his wallet and tucked it away. 

“What will you do now?” He asked.

Gabriel shrugged a little forcedly. “I have a shift tonight.”

Dean wanted to scream.

“Oh,” he said instead, uncertain how else to reply. _He could steal Gabriel away…_

“Yeah,” mumbled Gabriel, shuffling his feet. “You gonna go home?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah,” he choked out. _They could start a new life together…_

Gabriel’s wings flicked uncomfortably. “I guess this is… goodbye.”

_It doesn’t have to be…_

“…I guess it is.” _No!_

Gabriel offered his hand for Dean to shake, the angel unwilling to meet Dean’s gaze, but when Dean didn’t immediately grasp his hand, he looked up curiously.

Gold met green and suddenly, Dean was tugging Gabriel in for a deep kiss behind the privacy of the heavy terminal doors. The last of the passengers had filed out, looking for their families and leaving Gabriel and Dean alone in the corridor.

Gabriel latched onto Dean’s shirt, pulling him closer and pouring all his frustration and love and hurt into their kiss, and Dean kissed back just as roughly, fisting one of Gabriel’s wings in a last attempt to feel the angel’s body against his.

Gabriel’s back hit a wall and Dean pinned him there, ravishing his mouth and claiming it as his one last time before they never saw each other again.

Gabriel wrapped his wings around Dean in an attempt to hold him there forever. He loved this demon and he never wanted to let go.

_Stay…_

Their kiss softened until Gabriel was cradling Dean’s face between his palms and the demon had both of his hands buried in the bases of Gabriel’s wings, protecting him and desperately trying to hold on.

Gabriel pulled away to pepper kisses down the side of Dean’s face and neck. They were shaky and adoring and Dean squeezed his eyes shut, biting back a scream of frustration.

Eventually, Gabriel pushed Dean away and picked up the luggage he’d dropped earlier.

“Have a happy life, Dean,” he whispered before marching towards the doors, resolutely not looking back, for he knew if he did, he wouldn’t be able to leave.

Dean watched the doors close behind him and a feeling of nausea sloshed around his stomach. _Run after him…_

With a broken sigh, Dean picked up his luggage and shuffled towards the doors, where his taximan was waiting with his name on a white board.

 

* * * 

 

Gabriel grimaced as he wandered through the corridors of the club. Overexaggerated moans sounded from one of the rooms to his left, only interrupted by the occasional degrading slur or rough grunt. To his right, there was some quiet music, punctuated by the sound of something hard hitting flesh. Gabriel tucked his wings behind his back and slipped into his own room, dumping his cases in his wardrobe. His shift would start soon so he didn’t have time to unpack.

He eyed his bed warily, knowing what sort of stains marred it and closed his eyes as he pictured a huge king-sized bed with silk sheets and soft pillows. He sighed quietly and shuffled into his bathroom, stripping before stepping into the shower. He was sweaty and exhausted from the flight but he had to make himself look presentable for his clients.

He stood under the spray and stared at the floor as water cascaded over his back. He thought about emerald eyes and a playful, black tail.

When he stepped out, he dried himself off and gazed at his reflection in the mirror. His chest ached at the sight of the bruise on his neck and he trailed his fingertips over it longingly.

The phone in the bedroom rang and he closed his eyes for a moment before picking it up.

“Asmodeus is in the waiting room. Be ready in five minutes,” came a bored feminine voice. “He’s paid for overnight.”

“Sure,” Gabriel answered blankly. Overnight shifts meant he would stay with the client for nine hours; the entirety of his shift. It was the most expensive option and it meant the client could use Gabriel all night if they wished.

So much for being a dancer, he thought bitterly. The overnight option practically encouraged clients to have sex with the dancers.

Gabriel quickly threw an outfit on. It consisted of leather pants and a long-sleeved, leather V-neck shirt. He knew the clothes would be on the floor by the end of the night, but it was the least revealing outfit his job permitted him to wear and Gabriel was determined to keep as much of himself covered for as long as he could. 

He was a dancer, not a whore.

Like Dean said.

He shook thoughts of Dean from his mind and tried to arrange his feathers into some sort of order. Not that his clients ever took care of his wings.

He walked over to the dressing table and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked worn out. He poured himself a drink from the small fridge and relished the burn of the whisky as it slid down his throat.

There was a knock at his door.

He sighed to himself and plastered on a flirtatious smirk as he stalked over to it, swinging it open with his wings positioned enticingly.

A white-horned demon greeted him, his eyes flicking to black as his gazed roamed over Gabriel appreciatively. His tail flicked in interest and he smiled the type of smile that made Gabriel’s skin try to crawl off his body.

“May I come in?” Asmodeus asked and accompanied by the white suit and the perfectly groomed beard, the Southern drawl reminded Gabriel of fried chicken.

“I encourage it,” Gabriel purred, fighting the urge to throw up. He fluttered his wings invitingly and returned to the dressing table as Asmodeus took a seat on the bed.

“Drink?” Gabriel asked and Asmodeus chuckled and nodded.

Gabriel poured a second glass and offered it to the demon, but as soon as Gabriel came within reach, Asmodeus grabbed his wrist and tugged him into his lap, plucking the drink from his grip. He downed the whisky in one gulp and grimaced at its cheapness before turning his attention to a wary Gabriel.

He carded his fingers through golden feathers and Gabriel shivered for a moment, trying to remember the tender touches of a different demon.

A palm cupped his cheek and Gabriel’s eyes flew open.

Lips pressed against his, a tongue invading his mouth and Gabriel leaned backwards slightly, trying to escape. Asmodeus tasted bitter. 

A hand clutched at the base of his wing, clearly irritated at his resistance and Gabriel winced. That hurt.

Eventually, Asmodeus pulled away with a small frown. He pushed Gabriel to his feet none too gently. 

“You’re a dancer, right?” He asked and when Gabriel nodded, he waved his hand carelessly. “Then dance for me. Put on some music.”

Gabriel did as asked and stood awkwardly for a few moments, staring at the demon in front of him. He didn’t want to dance for Asmodeus.

“Get on with it,” growled Asmodeus, patience wearing thin and Gabriel quickly jumped into action. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Dean sitting on the bed, smiling at him and telling him how beautiful his wings were when they fluttered in time with the beat.

He fell into the music easily. He loved music and dancing was simple once he got moving, even if it was seductive dancing.

A tail curled around his ankle and Gabriel smirked, imagining it to be Dean’s. They had never been that adept at keeping their hands (or any other body part) off one another.

He arched his wings and let himself be guided to a warm lap, eyes still closed. He rolled his hips and trailed his hands over a pristine suit, imagining it to be Dean’s after they’d just been out for a meal together. He remembered the way he’d teased the demon at the party before the wedding; how much he’d enjoyed Dean’s attention on him and the way the demon had been itching to touch him.

Fingers trailed over his jaw and he batted them away. 

“Don’t touch,” he scolded playfully, remembering how intense Dean’s gaze had been when he’d last reprimanded the demon for his disobedience.

He received a lustful growl in response and although the tone was slightly off, Gabriel’s imagination wove it into his fantasy.

He ground his crotch against the imaginary Dean’s, groaning softly at the hardness he felt.

“Strip,” commanded a gruff voice and Gabriel faltered as he was momentarily reminded this was not Dean. Dean was far more patient.

A hand gripped his ass. “Strip,” Asmodeus growled lowly.

Slowly, Gabriel complied, restarting his fantasy world. He unbuttoned his shirt seductively and flexed his wings as he teased a couple of fingers down the waistband of his own pants. Dean would have loved this. He would have peppered kisses over Gabriel’s neck and stroked his wings as he whispered out gentle praises.

A hand grasped painfully at his wing, tugging harshly at feathers as fingers fumbled impatiently at his zip.

“Look at me,” hissed Asmodeus and Gabriel frowned as he tried to ignore the ache in his wing.

 _“Look at me!”_ Snarled Asmodeus and Gabriel’s eyes sprung open, wings swinging behind his back in an attempt to make himself look smaller in the face of a cold, black gaze.

Asmodeus yanked his wing forwards and finally unzipped his pants, making Gabriel grimace.

“Keep dancing,” Asmodeus breathed before claiming Gabriel's mouth messily.

Gabriel felt dread seep into his bones and he rolled his hips slowly as the demon pulled his pants lower.

“Take them off,” Asmodeus demanded, shoving Gabriel off him. The angel did and he dropped his gaze awkwardly as he realised he was now naked.

A tail coiled tightly around his waist and pulled him onto Asmodeus’ lap once more.

“Dance,” the demon rumbled.

Gabriel grimaced and rolled his hips once more, wings swaying and body flowing to the music. He was finding it difficult to picture Dean in Asmodeus’ place now.

A hand slapped his ass and he jumped before he was tugged closer against Asmodeus’ body. He tried to hold back a flinch at the feeling of the demon’s clothed crotch against his bare one. 

Asmodeus began fiddling with his own zip, groaning quietly into Gabriel’s ear at the building friction.

Gabriel felt dirty.

When Asmodeus finally worked his pants open, leaving just his underwear to separate them, the demon chuckled and yanked roughly at the angel’s wing until Gabriel whimpered softly.

“We’re going to have so much fun,” he whispered beside Gabriel’s ear and the angel barely had time to blink before he was suddenly ass-up on the bed, Asmodeus rutting against him as he clutched at Gabriel’s wings.

“Hope you have plenty of toys, angel,” laughed Asmodeus as he pulled his underwear to his knees. “I want to try them all out.”

Gabriel bit back a sob at the first press of Asmodeus’ erection against his ass.

 

* * *

 

“I’m home!” Called Dean, plastering on a smile as he bustled into the house, dumping his cases in the hall. He made towards the stairs then paused and turned to look at his discarded cases. Amara wouldn’t be happy if he left them there, no matter how temporarily. He retrieved them and dragged them into their room.

“Amara?” He tried again. “You here?” She knew he was coming home today.

When there was no response, he sagged slightly and searched for his phone.

_“No one is available to answer your call, please leave a message after the tone.”_

Dean frowned and tossed his phone onto the bed. So much for a warm welcome.

He slowly made his way down the stairs and checked the lounge, stubborn hope making him look for his wife.

After deeming the house empty, Dean sighed and trudged into the kitchen to fix himself a coffee. He would have had a beer but Amara didn’t like him drinking.

After two hours of loneliness, Dean finally heard the front door open. He smiled, trying not to feel disappointed at his wife not staying to greet him after three months of being apart.

“Darlin’?” He asked, momentarily forgetting the rule about no pet names as he popped his head into the hallway.

Amara frowned. “I’m not a cheap prostitute, Dean. Address me by my name.”

Dean faltered, surprised at her tone before stepping fully into the hall.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. Then he opened his arms in invitation. “I’m home,” he grinned.

Amara quirked a small smile. “I can see.” Then she turned and continued her journey upstairs.

Dean stared at her retreating figure for a moment and dropped his arms in frustration. He trailed after her and joined her in the bedroom.

“Don’t leave your cases in the middle of the room, Dean,” Amara tutted. “Why haven’t you unpacked and put them away?”

Dean gaped at her as she eyed the cases in distaste. He scowled.

“I’m home,” he repeated, a touch irritatedly.

“So you’ve said,” huffed Amara before gesturing to the cases. “I’d have to be blind to have missed it.”

Dean’s tail thumped the floor.

“I’ve been gone _three months_ ,” he said expectantly.

Amara cocked an eyebrow and ventured towards the bathroom.

“I’m quite aware.”

Dean marched after her and leaned in the doorway as she reapplied her makeup in the mirror. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Is that it?” He demanded. “I haven’t seen you in three months and the most I get is a _‘put your cases away’_?”

Amara frowned at him, lip gloss poised in her hand.

“What is it you were expecting?”

Dean threw his hands up angrily. “A kiss would be nice! A hug! A _‘how was your trip?’_ Or a _‘I’m so happy you’re home!’_ Anything!”

Amara scowled and crossed her arms. “You smell like six hours-worth of sweat and over-heated aircraft. Take a shower first.”

Dean’s tail hit the floor. “I don’t believe this! You’re my wife! I haven’t seen you in months and you won’t even hug me?”

Amara pursed her lips. “There’s no need to raise your voice like an aggressive ape. Just calm down and have a shower and then I’ll hug you.”

Dean grit his teeth together. “ _Aggressive ape?_ ” He repeated incredulously. 

Amara rolled her eyes. “Calm down.”

Dean was suddenly furious; all his frustration over the situation with Gabriel and his hurt at his wife’s inability to care about him finally bubbling over.

“Calm down?” He laughed bitterly. “Oh no, we’re just getting started. Why didn’t you pick up my texts or return my calls? Why didn’t you call me during the trip? Don’t you care? Were you happy to be rid of me or something?”

Amara narrowed her eyes, hands resting on her hips.

“I did call you. You didn’t answer.”

“You called one day!” Dean exploded. “One day in three months! And when I tried to call you back, you ignored me!”

“If you were so desperate to hear from me, why didn’t you pick up one of the three times I called?” Amara challenged and Dean’s face heated as he tried not to think about the true answer to that question.

“I was busy!” He snapped. “I can’t rally every minute of my day around you!”

“You’re my husband,” hissed Amara.

“And you’re my wife!” Snarled Dean. “My wife who doesn’t give a damn about me!”

Amara’s eyes widened in surprise. She wasn’t accustomed to Dean arguing back.

“What would you like me to say?” She snapped, temper rising.

Dean scoffed. “Why didn’t you ring me more than one day?”

Amara glared at him defiantly but didn’t give him an answer.

Dean flicked his tail in anger. “You weren’t even here to greet me. You knew I was coming home today. It’s bad enough I had to get a taxi home because you didn’t want to take precious time out of your day to pick me up, but for me to not even get a simple ‘Hello’ when I finally see you? How do you think that makes me feel?”

Amara’s tail swished behind her. “Stop being so dramatic,” she huffed.

“I just want some affection from you!” Dean roared, finally reaching the end of his tether as his eyes slid to black.

Amara backed up slightly, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

“I think you’d better sleep in the spare room,” she said quietly and usually, Dean would've lowered his head in shame and mumbled out apologies because that was the tone she used when she was furious with him.

Except Dean wasn’t in the mood to back down this time. 

“No, we’re not done here. Explain to me why I mean so little to you. Explain why you can’t introduce me to your friends. Explain why we never spend any time together!” Dean clenched his fists. “Why did you even marry me?”

Amara looked shocked by his outburst but then she froze as she glanced at his fists. Dean forced himself to relax them. He would never hurt his wife even if he was exceedingly angry with her.

But Amara’s attention was somewhere else.

“Where’s your ring?” She whispered.

Dean paled, staring down at his hand. He needed to tell her…

“Lost it in the sea,” he huffed. “Don’t change the subject. Tell me why you think I’m so worthless.”

Amara eyed his naked hand for a moment longer before scowling.

“I don’t think you’re worthless, Dean. Stop acting so melodramatic.”

“You don’t even pretend to love me!” Dean snarled.

Amara froze and Dean watched her gaze slide to black as she finally snapped.

“We have different social circles, Dean! You don’t belong in mine! I mean, come on; you want to work with cars! How can I let you talk to my friends? You’d embarrass me! I’ve tried to make you better than you are but the fact is I’m out of your league and everyone knows it! I’m not some common slut you can manhandle into bed and have your way with whenever you feel like it! I have a reputation; I’m a lady!”

Dean stared at her. “…Why did you marry me?” He asked after a little while, voice quiet and weary.

Amara shrugged nonchalantly. “You’re good-looking. Far more good-looking than my friends’ husbands.”

Dean gazed at the floor. “…Is that all?”

Amara frowned. “What more do you expect? Is that not compliment enough?”

Dean’s lips drew into a thin line. “Great to know our relationship isn’t as shallow as your friends’,” he bit out sarcastically.

Amara raised an unsympathetic eyebrow. “You’ve never had a problem with it before.”

 _That’s because I hadn't met Gabriel before,_ thought Dean glumly.

“You’re right,” he muttered bitterly before whirling on his heel and heading towards the spare bedroom. “Thanks for the _‘Welcome home’_.”

He crawled into a cold single bed and dreamed of amber eyes, a bright smile and adoring kisses.

 

* * *

 

The next morning when Dean awoke, he was willing to put their argument behind him. He showered, donned extra deodorant (just in case) and sauntered down to the kitchen to make his wife breakfast in bed. He had probably been groggy last night after the flight and he’d lost his temper without Amara deserving it.

He whipped up some pancakes and lemon juice and nearly sprinkled sugar over the creation before catching himself and remembering Amara wasn’t a golden-winged angel.

He sauntered upstairs and crept into the room, placing a sweet kiss on his sleeping wife’s head.

It was enough to rouse her and she frowned and looked up at him, disorientated before scowling deeper and rolling away. He ducked his head guiltily.

“I made you breakfast,” he said quietly, ensuring the coffee didn’t spill as he held the tray out.

She refused to turn over, remaining silent.

“I’m sorry,” Dean sighed softly. “I was out of order yesterday. I guess I was tired, but that doesn’t give me an excuse to say such horrible things to you.”

Amara huffed and Dean glanced down at his feet sheepishly.

“I know you didn’t mean any of those things you said either. I get it. We say things we don’t mean sometimes to hurt each other. I certainly didn’t mean any of the stuff I said last night.” 

Amara frowned and glanced at him oddly.

Dean’s blood ran cold at the expression.

“…You didn’t mean any of those things you said, did you?” He asked nervously. “I mean… you do love me, right? You’re not really… embarrassed by me?”

Amara sat upright, a puzzled frown on her features. “…Why would I say something I didn’t mean?”

Dean stared blankly at her for a whole minute before carefully setting the breakfast tray on the floor and taking a step back from the bed, face emotionless.

“I slept with another man on the trip. An angel. His name’s Gabriel. He kissed me better than you ever did and I slept in his wings every night. Our first time was on a beach.”

Amara gaped at him, mouth hanging open in shock. Dean turned to the door and gazed at it contemplatively.

“I took the ring off because it felt wrong. It’s in the pocket of my trousers in one of the cases, although I don’t know which pair.”

He glanced at the stunned Amara.

“He loved me, y’know?” He frowned thoughtfully. “Maybe you don’t. I don’t expect you’ve ever been in love.” He looked up again. “I think I love him too.”

Amara’s eyes widened further, if that was even possible.

“I want a divorce,” Dean said.

“…You cheated on me,” Amara whispered, still shocked and Dean nodded.

“I did,” he said simply. “And I don’t regret a second of it.” 

He glanced at the door again. “You can have the house. I just want the Impala and enough of my own money to buy a small apartment somewhere far away from here.” He made his way towards the door before pausing and collecting his cases. “Clothes will probably be useful,” he mumbled to himself before striding towards the door.

He paused in the frame and turned back to his wife.

“Goodbye, darlin’.” 

He grinned at her scowl, tail wiggling cheerily behind him.

Then, he strode out of the house, feeling somehow lighter than he had in decades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go!


	24. Chapter 24

“Your nine o’clock is here,” said the woman at reception. “Oh and make sure he leaves on time in the morning because Alistair has booked an eleven o’clock slot.”

Gabriel dropped the phone, eyes wide and horrified. He fumbled for the phone and had to open his mouth a few times before words actually came out.

“…Alistair?” He breathed.

The woman hummed disinterestedly. “Just be ready for him. I’m sending your nine p.m. over.”

The line fell dead and Gabriel stared into blank space for a few moments, feeling his heart sink.

He let his fist impact the wall.

He ran his fingers through his hair and glanced down at himself in disgust. He was wearing tight shorts and a vest that barely covered any skin. He looked ridiculous but his customers liked when he wore revealing outfits. Maybe he’d gather enough tips one day to get out of here.

He snorted at himself. _Sure. Keep dreaming._

He wandered to his wardrobe and opened it, fishing inside for a familiar shirt with metallic feathers engraved into its material. He removed it from the hanger and fingered it longingly, pulling it to his chest and burying his nose in it. It reminded him of Dean.

Droplets of water fell onto the shirt and Gabriel pressed his face further into it, hiding his tears as he sobbed silently into the gift. He clutched desperately at the material, mouthing Dean’s name into it before he finally pulled himself together and dried his eyes.

He carefully placed the shirt back in his wardrobe and glanced at his oiled wings in distaste. He didn’t know why he’d bothered grooming them. Out of the three clients he’d danced for since returning home, all of them had tugged and yanked on his wings painfully, pulling out feathers uncaringly. Two of them had demanded sex with him and both had seemed determined to cause as much damage to his wings as possible. He winced at the memory of the whip hitting his wings.

He strode over to the mirror and made sure none of his fresh bruises were showing underneath the makeup he’d slathered on. He sighed quietly and mused over how just when his body had finally healed, he was back to work and garnering more scars and bruises.

He hoped this next customer didn’t hurt him too much. His body wasn’t used to the roughness yet.

There was a knock at his door and he closed his eyes, trying not to scream. He traipsed over to the door and plastered on a flirtatious smirk.

“What should I call you, big boy?” Gabriel purred as he swung the door open.

He froze. 

“Dean,” replied the demon in front of him. “You should call me Dean.”

Gabriel stared.

“…Can I come in?” Dean asked quietly and Gabriel blinked before nodding slowly. He shut the door behind them and frowned in confusion. Dean made no move to sit down.

Gabriel’s wings drooped uncertainly. “Do you… do you want me to dance?” He asked, puzzled. Maybe Dean was doing this behind his wife’s back and he’d come here expecting to continue what they had on the business trip.

Gabriel wasn’t sure he could keep that up.

Actually, he was pretty certain he couldn’t.

“You shouldn’t be here,” murmured Gabriel when he didn’t receive an answer. He refused to meet Dean’s gaze; he didn’t want to think of Dean like his cheating, scumbag clients who hid everything from their partners. Dean wasn’t supposed to be like them.

“I’m getting a divorce,” Dean said softly.

Gabriel’s pulse tripled. He snapped his gaze up to Dean, daring to hope the demon meant what he was implying.

A slow, bright smile crawled across Dean’s face as he approached the angel. He halted a mere foot away.

“…I’m sorry to hear that,” Gabriel gulped even though it was a barefaced lie.

Dean’s eyes sparkled in amusement.

“I’ve seen this little bakery about five blocks away. The owner’s looking for a second baker to keep up with demand,” Dean hummed. 

Gabriel’s heart was going to burst.

“That’s funny, I heard a new mechanics has opened up down the road. Looking for staff.”

Dean slid his hands around Gabriel’s waist.

“Move in with me,” Dean whispered. “I don’t have a house or an apartment yet, but we could find one together.”

Gabriel grabbed Dean’s collar and dragged him in for a deep, filthy kiss, full of tongue and teeth and everything that made Gabriel’s knees wobble.

Dean tugged him closer, carding gentle fingers through his feathers as he wrapped his tail around his ankle.

“Yes,” Gabriel breathed against Dean’s mouth. He cupped the demon’s cheek. “Yes,” he whispered again.

Dean swept Gabriel into a tight hug as he peppered adoring kisses over his neck and shoulder. 

Then he frowned at the lack of a bruise.

Dean brushed his fingers over Gabriel’s neck in silent question, but the angel didn’t get a chance to answer because when Dean pulled his hand away, he noticed the makeup dusting his fingertips. Dean froze in mortification as he realised what that meant and he held the angel against his chest, growling protectively as he smoothed a hand down his feathers.

“Alistair booked for tomorrow,” Gabriel murmured.

Dean snarled and kissed his lover possessively.

“He’ll have to get through me first.”

Gabriel snuggled into Dean, curling his wings around them both with a happy smile.

Dean stroked his wings tenderly for a few minutes, soothing the aches as he pressed intermittent kisses to his angel’s head.

“I love you,” Gabriel whispered after a little while and Dean chuckled and claimed the angel’s lips.

“I love you too,” he murmured, making Gabriel’s heart soar.

With a playful grin, Gabriel tugged Dean onto the bed until he was straddling the angel and the demon smirked and nuzzled his jaw.

“Prove it,” Gabriel challenged quietly, wings draping over the bed and fluffing up invitingly.

Dean immediately thrust his hands into them, stealing another kiss from the angel.

Gabriel groaned in bliss as Dean began massaging his wings. This wasn’t what he’d expected but he was by no means complaining.

Dean’s fingers worked deep between the feathers, pressing and pulling and working all the knots out of the great appendages. Gabriel closed his eyes and focused on Dean’s scent and the warmth of his body and the happy little purr he probably wasn’t aware he was creating. It wasn’t long before his oil surfaced, trickling down his wings like tiny streams.

Dean dipped a finger into one of his glands and Gabriel groaned as the demon worked it open until oil was flowing freely down his wing.

Dean began work on the next wing and Gabriel whimpered quietly, leaning into the delicious touch. When Dean plunged a second finger inside the gland, scissoring it open with a hum, Gabriel’s back arched.

Dean dragged the oil down both his wings, rubbing it into and between the feathers and Gabriel felt himself growing drowsy at the pleasant sensations. He closed his eyes and let Dean work and minutes passed before Dean finally dipped a tongue into a gland.

Gabriel was suddenly very awake as Dean lapped and sucked at his gland, making pleasurable noises at the taste of maple syrup. Gabriel mused how Dean was developing a sweet tooth.

Not one to stay idle, Gabriel unbuttoned Dean’s shirt and threw it aside as he wrapped his free wing around the demon’s back. He smoothed his oil into the demon’s skin, marking him as his and Dean’s tail wriggled in approval as it worked to pull off his own shoes and socks. 

Gabriel chuckled and wrapped his hand around the base of the demon’s tail, squeezing it teasingly as he scratched a black horn.

Dean pulled his mouth off his wing and ravished Gabriel’s mouth instead as he pawed insistently at the angel’s vest.

Gabriel quickly removed the clothing and Dean settled on top of him again, rolling their hips together slowly.

“I’m sorry,” Dean whispered as he held Gabriel close. “I’m sorry for hurting you and causing such a mess between us. I’m sorry for letting you believe I’d choose her over you.”

Gabriel tangled his fingers in Dean’s hair, petting his back gently.

“Don’t be. I should never have let myself get involved with a married man.” He winked cheekily. “Although I’m glad I did.”

Dean grinned and buried his nose in Gabriel’s neck, enjoying the angel’s sweet scent. So much for demons only liking bitter and sour things.

They lay together for a few minutes, sharing tender touches and light kisses before Dean sat upright, straddling Gabriel’s hips.

“I… I was wondering if we could try something different?” He asked almost shyly and Gabriel quirked a curious eyebrow.

He yelped when Dean rolled over, pulling him on top of him.

Gabriel stared down at the half-naked Dean and couldn’t help but trail his fingers over his chest. _Is this real?_

“I want you to… to… ah…” Dean trailed off awkwardly and Gabriel’s eyes widened in realisation.

“…Are you sure, Dean?” He whispered, tracing the length of a horn.

Dean nodded and reached down to unzip himself. Gabriel quickly batted his hands away and rid the demon of the rest of his clothing himself, only pausing to litter kisses over any new skin he bared.

The angel shimmied down Dean’s body and nuzzled at his thighs, fingers roaming over his nervously wiggling tail and massaging it reassuringly. 

He nipped at the inside of a thigh, smirking at Dean’s little jump, and nuzzled the demon’s crotch, breathing in his scent. He licked curiously at a testicle and when he saw Dean’s restrained hip thrust, he lapped at the other one before taking it into his mouth.

Dean’s hands flexed in his feathers and Gabriel hummed in approval and wrapped his lips around the demon’s straining erection. Immediately, one of Dean’s hands tangled in his hair, petting his scalp and Gabriel bit back a laugh at the contented purr.

He bobbed his head agonisingly slowly and relished Dean’s attempts to restrain himself from thrusting into his mouth.

“Hands and knees,” Gabriel ordered quietly and when Dean looked ready to protest, the angel kissed his stomach. “It’ll be easier on you.”

Dean frowned, upset he couldn’t watch his angel, but he did as asked and rolled onto his hands and knees as Gabriel rid himself of clothing.

There was a pause and Dean nearly turned around to ask what the problem was when an oil-slicked finger teased at his entrance.

Dean rumbled in arousal at the thought of Gabriel using his own oil like this and he heard Gabriel’s breathy chuckle.

Gabriel teased him for a little while, altering the pressure and circling around his hole before finally pressing a digit in. Dean tensed, unaccustomed to the stretch and Gabriel let him settle around him as he peppered kisses over his spine.

“Okay?” Gabriel murmured and when Dean nodded, the angel slowly moved his finger.

Dean relaxed after a few moments and Gabriel slipped a second finger in, watching the demon tense again. This time it took a lot longer for Dean to get used to the burning sensation and Gabriel stilled as the demon grit his teeth.

When he finally relaxed, although a little hesitantly, Gabriel slid his fingers in and out gently until Dean’s breathing had evened out.

The demon frowned in confusion when Gabriel pulled out completely and kissed his spine.

“Gabe?” He asked quietly, worrying he’d done something wrong.

“That’s enough for today,” Gabriel murmured. “I don’t want to hurt you and we have plenty of time to try again and go a little further.”

Dean rolled over to frown at the angel. “Gabe,” he protested but the angel merely smiled and kissed his lips.

“We have time,” Gabriel promised. “There’s no rush.”

Dean pouted petulantly and Gabriel chuckled and pulled him into his arms. They snuggled close for a few minutes before Dean’s fingers began skating over Gabriel’s chest and stomach as if he couldn’t quite believe he was allowed to touch the angel.

Gabriel watched him for a little while, playing with the demon’s tail and then Dean suddenly slipped his hand between Gabriel’s legs and fondled him. Gabriel closed his eyes as Dean played with him and he stretched his wings wide when the demon stroked his erection.

He hummed in encouragement and focused on the gentle slide of Dean’s hand, slowly building in pressure.

Dean mouthed kisses against his jaw and Gabriel squeezed his lover’s tail in approval.

“You gonna bite me?” He asked quietly, smirking at Dean’s pleased growl. 

“Where do you want it?” 

Gabriel pointed to exactly the same spot as Dean’s original bite. However, as Dean leaned forward, Gabriel placed a hand against his chest and turned to him.

“I want a real one though.”

Dean’s eyes slid to black and he nodded enthusiastically, grip on Gabriel’s erection tightening.

Gabriel bared his neck and closed his eyes as Dean’s teeth scraped his skin lightly. He quickened the pace of his hand, listening to Gabriel’s shallow breaths. After one particularly firm stroke, Gabriel’s muscles tightened and Dean sunk his canines into the soft flesh between the angel’s neck and shoulder. Gabriel hissed as pain blossomed in the area, but it was quickly over and Dean lapped at the wound, grimacing at the taste of makeup.

Gabriel cooed happily and Dean rubbed his clean hand between the angel’s shoulder blades, smiling when Gabriel rolled onto his side and cuddled into his chest.

He nuzzled Dean’s throat for a moment before fluttering his wings and kissing his chest.

“My turn,” he whispered.

Dean quickly bared his neck, pointing at the spot he wanted his mark and Gabriel straddled him, ignoring the stickiness on his stomach as he gripped Dean’s length and mouthed at his neck.

After a few minutes, Dean squeezed his eyes shut through his duel orgasm and mating bite and as Gabriel lapped at his wound, kissing his cheek once he was finished, Dean draped the angel over him and rumbled contentedly, nuzzling his hair.

“I love you,” Dean murmured again, smiling at the way the words flowed off his tongue and Gabriel wrapped his wings around them both.

“I love you too,” he whispered.

“You’re going to quit tonight,” Dean said after a little while. “I don’t care if it takes you years to find a new job, but you’re quitting this place tonight. No mate of mine is going to sell his body and his safety for money.”

Gabriel snuggled closer, the word _'mate'_ setting butterflies of in his stomach. “I can’t leech off you forever, Dean.”

“We’ll find you a new job together,” Dean murmured. “Something you actually want to do. Something that doesn’t force you to face abuse every day of your life.”

Gabriel closed his eyes, listening to Dean’s heartbeat. He felt safe. Protected. Nothing could hurt him here.

“And with you out of here, we can finally put Alistair behind bars,” growled Dean. “He’ll never touch you again.”

Gabriel cooed softly as Dean carded his fingers through his feathers.

“If you haven’t got a house yet, how am I supposed to stay with you?” Asked Gabriel curiously.

Dean grinned.

 

* * *

 

Sam frowned as he finished setting up the spare bed. His brother had called him that morning to announce he’d met someone on his business trip and was divorcing Amara. 

Whilst Sam had never liked Amara, he had never pegged his brother for a cheater and he had to admit, he didn’t approve (and he’d told his brother as much). Dean at least had the decency to sound guilty as he confessed his adultery, but he’d soon pleaded Sam for a place to stay whilst he sorted the paperwork out with Amara.

Sam couldn’t turn his brother away and after a quick conference with Cas, Sam had agreed to set up a spare room.

“Maybe she’s his soulmate,” Castiel offered at Sam’s deepening scowl. The demon exhaled noisily.

“Maybe you’re right,” he sighed. He reached for the angel’s hand and kissed it gently. He couldn’t imagine cheating on Cas.

Castiel smiled small and pleased and he brushed his wings against Sam’s side reassuringly.

The doorbell rang and Sam closed his eyes and counted to five, trying to collect his patience.

“Let’s let him in and chew him out,” chuckled Sam, heading towards the door with Castiel trailing him silently.

Sam opened the door and crossed his arms, unimpressed at the sheepish Dean grinning at him, cases in hand.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “I hope she’s the light of your life, Dean.”

Dean dropped his cases and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“About that… I uh… the person I met… I brought them here. I was wondering if you maybe had room for two?”

Sam shared a glance with Castiel, lips drawing downwards unhappily. Obviously, the girl was a native of the Island Dean had visited.

“Fine,” huffed Sam. “She with you? You gonna introduce us?”

Dean’s lips tugged upwards into a grin and he glanced to his right, out of Sam’s line of view, gesturing his lover over.

The cup Castiel was holding tumbled to the floor, shattering on impact as Sam’s eyes blew wide.

Gabe waved cheekily at them.

“…This is a prank, right?” Demanded Sam as he stared between the two. He focused on Dean, voice shifting a pitch higher.

“You’re straight!”

“As a rainbow,” drawled Gabriel in amusement, wings fluttering behind him.

Even Castiel looked floored. “You despise one another,” he protested, frowning at the pair.

“Yup,” grinned Dean. “We despised each other on the beach, in the bed, in the shower, in the club…”

Sam blinked, then grimaced before finally settling on bewilderment.

“He’s an angel,” Sam pointed out and Dean outright laughed at that.

“A very bendy angel,” he winked.

Castiel screwed up his face in disgust before turning to Gabriel.

“You knew Dean was married,” he accused quietly and Gabriel’s wings drooped as the humour fell from his eyes.

Dean quickly jumped to his defence.

“Unhappily,” he cut in. “To a woman who stopped loving me years ago. I promise, Gabriel’s not at fault here. He tried very hard to stop me from doing something he thought I’d regret.” He turned to the angel with a tender gaze. “Except I don’t regret it. Not a single second of it.”

Sam and Castiel glanced at each other, clearly surprised by this turn of events.

“And you’re… happy?” Sam asked carefully. “Both of you?”

He received two unison nods.

Sam and Castiel stared at one another again before stepping aside.

“Come in,” Sam said dumbly.

They watched as Dean and Gabriel shuffled in side-by-side, Dean’s tail buried in Gabriel’s wing and the angel’s feathers fluffed up excitedly.

“I’ve gotta say… this is unexpected,” confessed Sam. “I… uh… I didn’t know you were into dudes, Dean.”

Dean shrugged and glanced at Cas pointedly. “Guess it runs in the family.”

Sam nodded and shuffled his feet. “Um… it’s getting late… Maybe we should go to bed and talk in the morning?” Honestly, he just couldn’t get used to the picture of Dean and Gabriel together. He needed to gossip with Cas.

Dean shrugged, tail worming its way deeper into Gabriel’s feathers. “Sure. We’ll give you time to process,” he winked, making Sam flush pink.

Castiel stared at them a moment longer before he finally offered them a tiny smile.

“I’m happy for you both.”

Sam jerked his head up and nodded quickly. “Yeah! We’re happy for you, even if we didn’t expect… I mean I didn’t know you liked guys… and I mean, angels? Who’d have thought… after Dad, y’know… but you look great together and… well, you’re happy, that’s what counts, right? It’s just-”

“Go to bed, Sasquatch,” laughed Gabriel, effectively shutting him up. “Questions in the morning.”

Sam nodded embarrassedly and whirled on his heel, dragging an amused Castiel with him.

“Hope you guys have soundproofing,” called Gabriel and he heard a shout of disgust and a reprimand from their brothers.

Dean smiled and placed an arm around his angel’s back as he drew him close. They shared a sweet kiss before Dean gestured to the stairs.

“I bet they kick us out by the end of the month,” he smirked.

Gabriel snorted. “Month? I give it a week.”

He grabbed Dean’s tail and hauled him upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin!
> 
> That's the end, folks! Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for _Xanydee_ and since they're so nice and comment on pretty much everything I write, I decided to make it a full fic!
> 
> When asked what they would like, this was the response: _Oh oh! :3 *happywiggles* a debriel fic?? There's so few of those and you write so well. :3 I'm not picky on the concept as long as there's lots of angsty fluffiness <3_
> 
> How cute is that? And yes, I know I have way too many unfinished fics on at the moment, but I like a bit of variety ;)
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it Xanydee and I have no idea when it will be finished!


End file.
